Undying Love: Next Generation
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: *SEQUEL TO UNDYING LOVE* this story you will live through the adventures of 5 kids. You will watch them grow like their parents did. So be ready to read about Benito, Natalie, Bailey, Sam and Summer! It will be full of emotions and you will be very entertained! REST OF SUMMARY IN STORY OTHER CHARACTERS WILL REMAIN TOO! READ&REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! IT WILL BE WORTH IT!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of New Lives!

**Hello my fellow readers! Let me intoduce myself! I am Miki the author of my Undying Love and Eve's Pregnancy and Claire's Pregnancy! If you are a previous reader of my work then you will be happy to see that im back and with new things!**

**In this story you will live through the adventures of 5 kids. You will watch them grow like their parents did. So be ready to read about Benito, Natalie, Bailey, Sam and Summer!**

**It will be full of emotions and you will be very entertained! So sit back and grab a snack and get ready to dive in the story of**

**Undying Love: Next Generation!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Natalie's POV**

"So I cant dye my hair?" I stared at my mother with great hope that she would change her mind and say yes but knowing reality that wont happen. My mother was…okay if you like the housewife type of moms. She could be great at times then not so great.

"For the last time Nat, no I am not letting you mess up that beautiful hair of yours."

I sighed at how suckish it is when hope bites you in the ass. If that made sense. "But mom at school I stick out like a sore thumb. Im 10 and in middle school! Do you know how much I get teased by how I look? How I dress?"

My mother kept her eyes on her stew as she began. "I don't really know about the 10 year old and in middle school but im sure Maya knows how that feels. Anyways you don't have to be someone your not just for those kids."

"Im home!" I heard my dad yell. I smiled at how I could ask my dad for the dye but as usual my mother's radar kicked in. "Don't you even think about it Natalie Glass. My word is final so don't try asking you go to daddy."

"Ask me what?" My dad asked as he came in. he smiled at my mother then at me. Unfortunately with my disappointment bruin in I couldn't manage to smile when my dad saw that he frowned as well. "Nat? whats wrong princess?"

"Well you see-"

"Natalie!." my mother gave me a warning look that made me stop talking. These are the times when she's not so great.

"But mom!"

"No buts! I said no! now go wash up for supper and tell your brother to help me with setting the table."

I glared at her wishing that she would do it herself-get my brother part- but she just gave me a stare down that I eventually lost at and went to do what she said.

Why cant I be 13 already! Summer got to have hair black. Why cant I? any color but red. Walking into my brothers room to see him on his bed made my anger leave. "Ben!" I called. I sighed at how he had head phones blasting in his ears and he couldn't hear me. I went up to him. Grabbing the head phones off his head he shot up.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me! Mom wants you downstairs!"

"Doesn't mean you have to take my head phones." He snatched the earphones right out of my hands and slapped them back on his head. I huffed. Ugh! Brothers! "Fine. Be that way!" I told him knowing he couldn't hear me. I left him and went into my room, feeling omega tired. Once I hit the sheets I was in heaven.

**Benito's POV**

"So how was school?" My dad asked as he dug into his chili. My mom kept her eyes on her un eaten food.

"School was great…..Mom are you okay?" I asked, ready to take any action if needed. My mother was my number one priority in my life, and then my sister after her its my dad. My dad goes last since I know he can handle himself. She looked up from her food and smiled. "Yes just a bit tired is all."

"Son why don't you take your mothers food up to our room and give her dinner in there."

"No Aiden. We have dinners for a reason."

"But mom your not feeling well." Natalie said.

"Im fine you guys I just feel a bit tired. I will feel better in the morning. Now lets hear about your test today. Nat." She smiled at Natalie.

Natalie bit her lip and sighed. "I don't know my teacher hasn't given them back yet."

My mom nodded and began poking at her food.

"About that hair dye-" Natalie began but stopped when my mom gave her a scary look.

"No! Stop asking me already!" My mom snapped. My mother doesn't get very angry that easily but with Natalie that's a different story.

A minute or two pass by before Natalie got up. "Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Over to summers maybe there I wont get my head bit off!" Natalie hissed. She slammed in her seat, grabbed her plate and threw it in the trash. After hearing a door slam my father cleared his throat. "Anna go upstairs and rest."

"But Aiden."

"You have been stressed go rest dear." He got up and smiled. "I will talk to our little drama butt."

My mother frowned but got up, looking so defeated.

I wonder what's up with my mother. I hope she's okay.

**Summer's POV**

"I cant stand her!" Natalie slammed my room door and plopped in my bing bag chair.

"Well hello Nat nice to see you too."

"I mean she is the most jerkish witch I have ever met!"

I sighed. "Your mom im sure isn't a jerk witch. You shouldn't say things like that." I should know my mother is still in bed at the hospital under life support. And seeing how my father is handling it…..scares me at lease Natalie has parents who are there….willing to deal with her, not saying my dad just abandons me, no he is the sweetest man I know but since my moms car accident he hasn't been….himself. I guess Natalie saw that cause she frown. "God im so stupid! Im so sorry Summer. Here I am talking about my mom when yours is in a bed and unable to be a mom."

I managed a smile and shook my head. "Its okay. My mother is making progress…..well the doctors say. We just need her to wake up is all."

Natalie nodded. "How's your dad?"

"He's been better…..he hasn't turned to drinking or smoking so that's all good."

"So where is he now?"

"Over at the hospital…. And then he is having a late night at the office."

"So your gonna be here all alone?"

"Not all alone. I have my cat."

"The cat that Steve got you?" Natalie smirked. I blushed, grabbed my cat and hugged it.

"Yes.

"So how long have you been dating him without your dead knowing?"

"Well 4 months now…but I think I should call it quits…maybe when my mama gets up but with my daddy like this now I don't think I should be disobeying him."

"Nah. Just live on the edge a little."

"I don't think I can…."

"You can Summer. I know it."

I looked at her with unsure feelings. Smiles and nods will be the only way I get through her visit…..then later I can be upset.

Once she was gone I made myself some dinner, watched a little TV and laid in bed…holding my cat hoping things would get better…..

A door closing is what woke me up, I saw it was about midnight. The time that my daddy would be home. I got up and went outside my room to fine my daddy shedding his coat and hat. "Hi daddy."

He looked at me and put on a smile. "Hi princess. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did."

"Its fine. How was mama?"

My daddy made his way to me. With a smile he said. "She's okay….we are still hoping Summer….okay?"

"Okay daddy….."

"Good…now you need sleep sweetie…..so go get some okay."

I frowned inside but made sure to smile on the outside. "Okay…I love you….goodnight dad."

"Goodnight princess."

When he thought I was gone I watched him sit on the couch and just stare at the picture of mom…..when I heard his sobs I had to cover my mouth and close my door before I started crying…..

Mama….hurry up and wake up please!

**Bailey's POV**

"Sooo who's that girl I see waving at you." I nudged my little brother. I laughed when his cheeks turned red. "None of your business."

"It is! Im your big sister and I get to know everything about you."

"Get away from me you weirdo."

"Awwwee you say the nicest things Sammy." I said as we walked to our house together. "Seriously Sam who is she?"

"Just a friend okay she is nothing more unlike you I wait."

"Wait?"

"Yeah I wait for some action."

"How rude I waited…till I was 14.….then got some action….at least I was safe."

"Yeah but the dude you did it with was like 18.…."

"Well our parents don't need to know that." I smirked. Yes I am known as the school slut but I guess I cant help that I go throw guys like hell. I mean I cant help that my mama made me look this way. I would give up anything to be unattractive…..and smart.

"Just stop having sex. Its gross and stupid."

"You know any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Why say that?"

"Because…..you don't treat women like dirt….or use them for sex….."

Thinking back on my previous relationships…..it hurts to know I been used so many times. And now im called a slut for it…its not my fault if every guy wants to do me…..but it is my fault for being a dumb ass and let them use me.

"Bailey….treat yourself with respect okay? Believe it or not….I don't like to see my sister cry when she gets hurt…..so just cool it with relations okay."

I smiled at his words than hugged his neck which made him go off balance and almost fall but luckily he caught the fall. "Jeeze Bailey warn a guy the next time you do that!"

"im sorry! Your just so cute! And so awesome."

He sighed. "Okay Amazon let go."

I let him go and said. "Your just mad cause your shorter then me."

"Whatever I havent hit my growth spurt jeeze."

I laughed. Opened the door to see my dad in his cop outfit. "Hey daddy!" I rammed into him, fling my arms around him like when I was a little girl.

With a grunt and a laugh he said. "hi sweetie."

I let him go. "Why are you home so early?" Sammy asked.

"Well im on my lunch break. Your mom is home for good though and she's making some food." Right on queue my mother walked in.

"Well hello kids. So how was school?"

I shrugged. "Its okay….how was work?"

"Stressing."

"Tiresome." my dad yawned and grabbed a roll off the plate that my mom had set on the coffee table of the living room.

"So did you see Betsy today?" my dad asked my mother. My mom nodded. "I think Betsy will be back with us in no time."

"How's Josh?" I asked.

"Well he's been better…..I think he is trying to learn how to cope with it. Im glad Summer looks like her father more than her mother or it would be much harder on Josh. Poor guy."

"poor guy? More like poor Summer." I said. When they all looked at me I sighed. "What? If I was in Summer's shoes I would kill myself….I mean who wants to live when your father is almost to the edge and your mother isn't there when you really need her." I shrugged and walked off upstairs. Not wanting to speak anymore….just thinking about it is painful enough.

**Sam's POV**

School is like hell…..why you may wonder well when your sister is being called a slut then that makes you wanna punch someone in the face. Slamming my locker door I didn't notice anyone near me till I saw a baby face with blue eyes staring back at me scaring me half to death. "Jumpy today huh?"

"No! just….you caught me off guard." I said.

"Well im sorry….just thought you'd need some cheering up."

I eyed her a bit and smiled. "Yeah I do."

"Well then let me Diana the happy goer do some happy spreading."

"If only it was that easy." I sighed, walking hand in hand with her.

"Whats wrong Sam…..that's not a happy Sam answer."

"Well my sister is being called a slut…and it bugs me then im worried about Summer…..and Ben wants me to come over so we could do our science project and I don't know I feel sooo soo….ugh."

"Stressed…..understandable honey….."

"I don't think I can sneak away from the rents tonight."

"You don't have to….I will see you at lunch okay….try not to burn your brain."

I laughed and let her lips fall on mine. With a goofy grin and a shake of my wave I watched her walk in the class.

How did I get so lucky to find my love in second grade?

God I love her.

**Melissa's POV**

I been engaged for a year…..I wanted to have my wedding a few months after he proposed but…..with Betsy's accident it changed everything….Caleb is terrified about losing his sister and Maya is fearing the worst but seeing Betsy now in this bed makes me think that….she can make it. I watched Caleb as he held on to Betsy's hand. I got up and rubbed his back just for moral support. His broken smile is what broke my heart.

How can I help the man I love when I don't know what to do. I tried everything…..even sex but not even sex could cheer up a broken hearted brother…"Caleb….she will be okay baby."

"I know but I cant loose her."

"You wont. She's stronger then you guys give her credit for. I know she will wake up soon and smile again. Trust me."

Caleb nodded, got to his feet, kissed Betsy's forehead and left with me hand in hand…quiet and silent all the way home.

Bets's come back soon…..

We all miss you….

"We're home sweetie…."

He silently slipped out and thinking he left to go inside I sighed and started to unbuckle myself….that's when my emotions finally let out…in seconds I had my head in my hands….and what great timing too-note sarcasm- hearing the door open I felt ashamed to be found crying….

"Mel what's wrong?"

I shook my head trying to get myself together before he saw me in total tears but that ship had sailed when he uncovered my face.

"Melissa why are you crying…..?"

"I-I don't know what to do Caleb…." I sobbed trying to get free but he had his hands gripped tight around mine.

"What?"

"It hurts me seeing you like this…..every time I try to cheer you up….it just doesn't work…..please tell me what to do…." I cried on his shirt. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Calm down baby…." He held me at arms length and wiped my tears away. "I know I made you make a lot of sacrifices…and I feel terrible for that….I just…." I saw a shimmer of tears in his eyes and that crack in his voice told me that he was about to break down. "Im so sorry Mel…I didn't want to be like this the one who made you go through hell who….does this…-" When he started sobbing I broke in tears too

After our cry fest we finally went inside and sat on our bed to talk.

"Its not your fault….im just worried about you Caleb…..I love you…..so much that it hurts…."

"I love you to baby." he said. He was sitting with his legs spread and his back against the head bored. I crawled up between his legs and hugged his neck.

"Your sister is still alive Caleb….don't give up just yet okay.?"

He made a half smile than laid his lips onto mine…..lets just say that night we lost both of our virginities. That was another thing that I wanted on my wedding night…..oh well.

It was still amazing…..

**Maya's POV**

21 in college and pregnant…..great….im killing Bobby for insisting on unprotected sex….its not gonna kill us he said…..its okay if we do it once he said again. Yeah well seems like one time can earn you the name of parents and now he is dead cause he will have to face my father. Wait that would be kinda funny.

I chuckled at the video that was playing in my head. Yeah Bobby facing my father….right…..keep dreamin May. And not only im pregnant but my sister is in a damn coma…..Bobby is in Dallas for something he aint telling me about which got me really suspicious…

"Bobby?"

"Hey baby." I heard Bobby through the phone.

"Umm I need to tell you something…but not here…..when are you getting back?"

"Im in the cab now on our way to the house."

I smiled at that. "Great….I will see you when you get here."

"Okay beautiful love you!"

I smiled bigger at that. "Love you too." I said before hanging up. Bobby and I have been on and off ever since I was 10.…in high school we actually stayed together up until senior year….that's when Bobby cheated on me with my best friend Kayla whom I met in freshman year and he spilled out his guts when I caught them in his bed…..till this day it haunts me. What brought me back to Bobby now was us going to the same college…we got to talking and became friends….then friends with benefits and that's what we have been since college started….no we're not going out but we do live with one another…how stupid is that? Well me getting kicked out of the dorms and had no place to go at the time….I had no choice… Bobby and I are solid….till he finds out that im pregnant with his child.

Once Bobby was in the door I ran up to him, flinging my arms around him.

"Well hello to you too cupcake."

I smiled up at him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

I let go of him and sucked in my breath. "We need to talk….."

"About…."

"Don't freak….but here it goes…..im…pregnant."

**Okay sooo that is my chapie! I hope you enjoyed! And yes I will have bits of Caleb, May and all the others.**

**I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!**

**-MIKI-**


	2. Chapter 2:Summer's Break & Betsy's Awake

**Okay im back for more! But first**

**To**

**JLSLOVER: you got their kids right but they are grand parents to Aiden Betsy Caleb and Maya. They are great grand parents to Bailey, Sam, Summer, Ben and Natalie. I know its very confusing. I even have troubles keeping up.**

**Everyone who was confused on the last chap!:**

**Aiden and Anna's Kids: Benito and Natalie**

**Riley and Shane's Kids: Bailey and Sam**

**Josh and Betsy's Kids: Summer**

**Okay now that's done! Lets get started.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**Bobby's POV**

I must be lucky…..hearing that Maya, the rough tomboy is pregnant….and with my baby no less! "Are you serious?"

"Yeah….im a month along."

I smiled big at that which scared her to make her frown more harden. "Don't smile like that you creeper!" I laughed, engulfing her in my arms and spinning her around, when I sat her back on her feet she had confusion spread across her face.

"Bobby I thought you didn't like kids."

"Other peoples kids May! Your holding my child! Im gonna be a daddy!"

"Wait….." I was to lost in my own happieness to see May unhappy but once I saw she was walking away I stopped doing my victory happy daddy dance and followed her into the living room.

"Maya whats wrong?"

Maya turned around to look at me. "Whats wrong? I tell you whats up im pregnant with a guy who is my friend with benefits. We are not even going out let alone married!"

That was true. But she decided to be friends I was all for going out but seeing that I cheated on her with a slut then I couldn't really fight her. I looked at the beauty who changed my life…Her brown hair was to her back and those big brown eyes had fear written all over. I hate her being in pain…..

"May we can handle that no problem…..we can become a couple again."

"Yeah and how long will that last? Face it Bobby you're a player…..you always been." Ouch. But she was right about that too. I always had commitment issues. But Maya changes that every time im with her.

"Look just….I don't know if we-"

"Marry me!" I blurted which made her turn white as a ghost. She blinked a few times and rubbed her arm.

"What?"

I looked around for one of her rings that she leaves on the counter or in the living room since she cleans a lot. Once I grabbed one from the coffee table I groped her hand kneeled down on one knee and stared up at her.

"Marry me Maya."

Her jaw hung open for a while. "Your crazy Bobby."

"Maybe I am…..but im committed. You changed me Maya. I love you I always have."

She snatched her hand back and started walking off. I trailed after her after a long sigh. "If your so committed then why cheat on me! I bet your only asking to do the right thing-" When her voice was shaky I turned her around and held on to her shoulders.

"Maya you cant hold that cheating crap on me forever…..I was young and horny as well stupid! I wanted sex and you weren't there!"

"Its not like you were at a party Bobby…..you were in your bedroom on top of her…..on our anniversary no less. Just let me go I can handle this on my own."

"No. im not letting you go you hear me! Im asking for your hand cause I love you….I always have…..you know that girl came to me…she wanted it….not me….my boy hormones reacted and im not proud of that but I swear to god Maya since that day I been committed. that's why I have this house a job and im going to school!"

"So if your so committed then why cant you tell me about Dallas! Why was that so important?"

I bit my lip and sighed. "You know Flynn….my friend in high school?" She nodded. "Well he told me he was coming to Dallas maybe living there….I needed to talk to someone…."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because….it was about you." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Baby or not I was still going to propose. May…I loved you since the day I saw you."

"That's bull. Did you know how much you bullied me when I had a crush on you."

"I was 9 sue me for not liking girls at the time. Enough of memory lane May. Look I've done things im not proud of but im very committed to you….so marry me and have my baby….give me the joy of being a father and your husband…cause I know that you gave me the best thing when you told me you were pregnant with my kid. So give me another best thing and say yes to my proposal."

Maya still looked unsure. We gazed at each other for the longest time. "Maya please believe me….I love you like hell baby." I cupped her baby shaped face and leaned my forehead against hers. I heard her suck in her breath and sigh.

"When we get married….you better show me that you love me Bobby….."

"So that's a yes?"

"On one condition."

I looked in her eyes and smiled. "Anything."

"You better stay…..even if your having thoughts about leaving me then im leaving…..you got me?"

I smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Yes ma'am."

Was I lucky or what?

**Summer's POV**

Looking at your mother was a site. Especially the way she looks now. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed and with no worries. Not like me. She doesn't have to deal with a dad who is in depression. Not saying my dad isn't being a dad. He is and I love him for it but we hardly speak. I don't think we ever will at this rate. I miss my family I had a year ago…..everything now just seems useless and unimportant.

When I awoke from my slumber I dove myself in after getting home from the hospital I saw that I had dried blood on my arm. Crap. And I was late for school. Great. After my shower I grabbed my gear and ran as fast as I could. Due to my late ness and running I slammed into someone in the hall. Perfect!

I sat up to see a guy rubbing his head. He had arburn hair and the most bluest eyes I had ever seen. "Im so sorry!"

"No my fault." His spoke. When he on his knees he helped me gather my things. At least tried to but when I saw his reaction I saw that my secret was out. I grabbed up my things got to my feet and bolted. Hoping he would never see me again.

Glad I never knew him. Although he did resemble somebody but who? I spent all day and till I got home pondering that thought. What made me stop was my dad passed out on the floor. "Daddy!" I threw off my satchel and ran to him. I shook him hard but all I saw was no reaction. What could of done this. I looked around to see beers all over. What should I do! I got to the house phone and called my uncle.

"Hello?" Aunt Anna's voice rang

"Aunt Anna where's Uncle Aiden!"

"He is still at work dear. Why?"

"My daddy is passed out on the floor!" I heard my voice crack and I knew then that I was in tears. Why couldn't I just have my normal life back! I heard my Aunt Anna telling someone to get in the car.

"Summer hold on we will be right there."

"No! my daddy needs help now!"

"I know baby we are coming to see him….just stay near him okay."

"Okay." I sobbed and hung up. I gazed over at my dad's body. What if he dies? What if my mother doesn't make it? What will I do then. I felt my heart beat faster along with every thought racing my mind. I kneeled by dad and stroked his black hair. "Daddy…please leave me…." I leaned down to kiss his head and cried on top of him until I heard the door slam open.

"Summer!" I heard Natalie. I arms raising me up, I opened my eyes to see it was Ben who was holding me.

"Get Summer in the car Nat, Ben help me with Josh."

Ben nodded and handed me over to Natalie who held me all the way to their car. I got in the car and so did they. Soon we were off to the hospital…

A mom whos in a coma and a dad who is passed out…..what do I really have to live for anymore.

Once at the hospital it was hours for waiting but when we finally were able to see my dad I was the first one in his room. I walked to the bed of his and saw he was sharing a room with my mother. I felt pain wash over me as I saw my two sleeping parents…..in coffins soon. I closed my eyes hoping that would help and it did. When open I saw that they were just in beds again.

"Summer are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No…. my family is screwed up and its all because of that stupid drunk!" I cried. I couldn't hold it anymore…. I ran out the room and found a near by restroom. I hid in the stall hoping nobody would find me. I grabbed a blade out of my pocket and rolled up my sleeves. I scanned over my scared up beaten arm and cried as I cut deep into my skin. After I was done…..I watched blood trickle down my arm…..leaving my body. I closed my eyes and wished I could go back in time to stop my mom from leaving in the middle of the argument my parents had before the accident.

**Natalie's POV**

I saw Summer rush in the bathroom and like a best friend would do I followed her in, Bailey was with me at this time.

"You sure she's in here?"

"Yeah I saw her come in here." I looked around the big bathroom and saw the last stall occupied.

"Do you see what I see?" Bailey asked me. I did. I saw blood on the floor and a bloody hand exposed. We both looked at each other and walked there.

"Miss is everything okay?" Bailey asked.

No answer.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

No response. I got to my knees and looked down. I screamed at the site I saw. My best friend in blood. "Summer!" I crawled under, unlocked the stall and shook her. "Summer!""Her wrist! She slit her wrist!" Bailey yelled.

"Bailey get a nurse! Hurry!" I picked up Summer and dragged her out. I laid her on the tile. I grabbed lots of toilet paper and put as much pressure I needed to so the cut would stop bleeding.

"Summer don't you die on me damn it!" I growled at her. I saw her face grow paler by the second. I was about to go get a nurse myself when a nurse came rushing in with Bailey. The nurse kneeled down and checked the site.

"Save her please!" I begged. The nurse looked at me with her blue eyes and smiled.

"We will do our best miss." The nurse picked up Summer and took off. Bailey looked at me with the same expression I had on. Fear and concern.

How long has she done this? Without our knowing too.

Aunt Betsy really needs to wake up and Uncle Josh needs to get it together or Summer might actually die.

**Bailey's POV**

It seemed like forever before Josh woke up, when he did my mom and Aunt Anna gave him hell and told him about Summer's attempts. I never seen him cry but when I did I felt for him. His family is in ruins and he just cant win. Sometimes I can relate to him….not the family part but my school life. If I had guts like Summer did I would have been dead already.

I feel bad for Summer more though…..all year she's been like this. Since her mom got hit she hasn't been the same and we should of seen the signs. She was depressed all this time and even we her best friends didn't see it.

"Hey Summer's up." My brother said. I looked up at him and asked. "What would you do if I attempted what she did."

"Kick your butt. I maybe younger but if you ever try anything like that I wont be a happy camper you hear. Now lets go and see Summer." I nodded and walked inside Summer's room to hear Natalie shouting and then Summer which was surprising since Summer doesn't really get mad.

"-You think its easy for me? Coming home to an empty house! At least you have family!"

"You have family too! Stop being such a coward and hold on! Your mom and dad needs you more then ever Summer."

Summer gave her a hard look than frowned and said nothing.

"Hey Summer how you feeling?" Sam asked coming up beside Natalie. I stood by Ben on the other side of the bed.

Summer looked at him. "Im okay…."

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked. Her eyes turned on me. Those were some sad blue eyes.

Her hair was all messy. Summer looks more like Betsy everyday the only difference between them is their hair color. I really don't see why people say she looks more like her dad.

"Summer!"

"A year okay!" She cried. I took her arm gently and lifted up the sleeves of the sweater she was in. "My god…your arms."

She snatched away and covered her cuts.

"Summer talk to us….please." Natalie begged.

"About what? There's nothing to tell. You found out big deal…."

Ben was about to say something when Steve came in. He looked worried. "Summer!"

Summer looked up and her eyes widened. "Steve! What are you doing here?"

"Ben called me."

Summer looked at Ben with a raised brow then looked back at Steve. "Im fine."

"Bull crap." Natalie muttered. Before Summer could say a thing I grabbed Nat and closed the door so they couldn't hear us.

"We cant say a word to him you hear. This is her business."

"But they're dating! He needs to know!"

"No he doesn't…..not from us. And not from you so don't blab to me you hear me."

"Your not my mom."

"No but I am older and taller than you pip squeak so don't temp me."

Natalie laughed and said. "Im shaking in my boots." I knew she was joking so I could easily laugh with her and be okay…..

Natalie always knew how to cheer anybody up or make them laugh when needed.

**Sam's POV**

"So what do you think?" I drew my eyes up to see Diana holding up two dresses.

"What?"

"Sammy your supposed to be helping me pick my things out for this evening." She laid the dresses down and sat by me. "What's up?"

"Nothing….."

"Sam I knew you since second grade….you suck at lying so tell me now….or I will tickle you till you pee your pants."

I chuckled at that. Giving her a kiss on the cheek I said. "Your so cute."

She smiled and said. "And your not changing the subject. Talk bud."

"Well you know Summer's been umm out of it lately right?"

"Yeah for the past week."

"Well a week ago she…erm…"

"She what?" I bit my lip think of something else I could excuse her actions but sadly nothing came to mind. I sucked in a breath and said. "She cuts herself and im worried for her."

That made Diana's eyes bug out. "What?" She gasped.

"Yeah and im just worried….for Steve and her…..its been a tough year on her….oh her dad and I don't know how to help…"I looked down at the florr as moments passed but when her hand grabbed mine. I heard her say. " Be there for her….like you were for me."

I looked up into her eyes and a wave a calmness claimed over me. I smiled gently and spoke. "Im nothing without you, you know?"

"I do….but I as well am nothing without you." She smiled and our lips pressed up against each other.

Must have been born lucky to have her here with me all this time.

**Caleb's POV**

"She moved!" I heard my fiancée say. I turned to see her covering her mouth and shock all over her.

"Impossible she's been in a coma for a year now."

"She moved! I saw her hand twitch Caleb." I walked over to her. Scanned over my sleeping sister and shrugged.

"Are you sure-" I began to ask but stopped when I saw my sister's hand move.

"Betsy! Wake up honey!" Melissa cried out.

It took a while for us to hear her but when that groan came out of her mouth I was stoked so much that I started jumping up and down. "Get the nurse baby!" I ordered, Mel nodded and ran out. I came closer to the bed hoping to see my sisters eyes once again. "Betsy?"

"Caleb…." I heard her groan but she still sounded sleepy.

"Im here Bets I am!"

"Hey!" I heard a voice, I turned to see it was Aiden with wide eyes.

"Aiden she-she's waking up!"

"Are you sure?" He asked stopping beside me. I nodded.

"The others here?"

"Yeah they are coming in just now." He said as we saw our family piling in. not our whole family but most of them.

We stared intently at the girl who slept through a whole year…..leaving all of us in ruins.

Is she really waking up?

**Betsy's POV**

My eyes opened to a bright light shining down, I squinted when a few figures got in my view, rubbing my eyes to get better vision I finally saw my husband, brothers and sisters, my parents, friends and my young daughter.

"Mama?" I managed out.

"Im here sweetie!" I heard my mom say.

"Betsy? Are you really up baby?" Josh's voice appeared. I blinked again and pushed up so that I could sit up, only trouble is my arms felt paralyzed. That got me panicked. And panicking was not the best cause all I heard was Josh's voice trying to get me calm and my brother holding me down.

"Josh! Why cant I move? Aiden help….."

"Baby shhhh don't worry your fine….calm down…." I felt lips on mine and some how that calmed me. I looked in Josh's eyes.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"I'll explain it in a minute okay… Aiden could you sit her up some."

"Sure thing." Aiden said, I felt arms lifting me up a little and felt my bed inclining. _**Inclining? Since when can my bed do that? **_once I saw that I was not in my room I looked at my family. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Mama don't you remember anything?" Summer asked.

I tried to think back but all I got was a terrible migraine. I held my head hoping it would go away.

"Betsy you don't have to remember so fast okay? Just take it easy." Anna said. I gave her a look and frowned.

"But….something happened to me….I know that….so what happened?"

Aiden looked unsure. "We shouldn't rush this Bets…you just woke up after-" he stopped and bit his lip.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You tell me darn it. Or I will call a nurse to bring me a book so I can throw it at you." Aiden only smiled and raised his hands up in surrenderment.

"Man….you Bets are one cranky chick whenever you waked up from a whole year coma." Shane spilled then covered her mouth after getting a evil look from all of the others. I then realized what her words meant.

"You mean I been….asleep for a year! How could that be!" Everyone exchanged looks with each other than looked at me. Josh laid a hand on my head, making me look up at him.

"Honey….do you remember that night…when Summer had a dance recital to go to? And you were going to meet us there since your work had you busy."

I blinked and thought back. After a while a few visions popped in my head making me remember a few things but not a lot. "I remember….being at work and calling you….then leaving…."

"Yes it was the day after Summer turned twelve." I did remember very well the day my daughter turned twelve and me being so excited about that recital.

"Well on your way to the auditorium you got slammed into by a drunk and well you were in a coma for a year…."

I dropped my jaw and gazed at my daughter. "Is it true?"

She nodded. "Im 13 now."

I frowned and looked down feeling that migraine again.

"We should leave her to rest now guys…..she just woke up after a year coma…I don't think she needs to be told this now…of all times." Aiden said.

"But im okay-" I began, looking up at my brother but was silenced by Anna's finger on my lips. She smiled and kissed my head.

"You need rest sweetie…we have lots to catch up on but right now….you need time to recover" I kept my gaze on her for a bit determined to win this so I wont have to sleep and waste more time but sadly my energy wasn't up for a fight so I sighed giving up.

"Fine." I sat back and folded my arms. "There….you happy now?"

"Peachy. Okay guys out.." Anna ordered and made sure everyone but Josh, Summer and Aiden left.

"You get better okay sis."

I glared at him. "I am better….better than ever in fact." to prove it I tried using my arms again but failed miserably. He laughed and kissed my head. "Even when just waking up from a coma your as feisty as ever."

"Oh bite me doctor boy." I muttered making him laugh again walking out. Anna followed but waved bye before leaving.

I looked at Josh and Summer. I wonder what they went through while I was…asleep for a whole year.

"So how's it been?"

Josh smiled and said. "Great. Wonderful isn't that right Summer."

Summer gave Josh a cold look and the feeling in the room kinda got a bit…how can I say it….awkward?

"Great? Wonderful? Are you kidding me? Great for who? You?" Summer snapped.

"Summer please don't do this here." Josh begged. Summer folded her arms and shook her head.

"Fine…you tell her lies but im going to say what's on my mind….." Her blue eyes turned on me with fury. "You ever get in a coma im bringing you back awake so I can kick your tail all the way to Norway!" And with that she stomped in the door way than spun around to us. "By the way….im glad your back….maybe you can make sure daddy doesn't drink and pass out again….im surprised he hasn't smoked…. I see you tomorrow and you had better be awake. You hear?"

Speechless I nodded and watched her leave after closing the door. I blinked, staring up at shocked Josh. "You…drink?"

He gazed down at me with a frown and ashamed written all over. He nodded. "I wasn't the best dad really….I drank and stayed at my office all the time….."

"Why?"

"She reminded me too much of you when you were that age…. I couldn't cope with it… so I drank a lot and I passed out one night….next thing I knew was I was here and she was too…."

"Is there anything else?"

"I don't know….but I should go and talk to Summer….make amends with her maybe….since she does what she does cause of me."

"Don't tell me she's an alcoholic or a smoker!"

"No….but… she is a cutter."

I widened my eyes. "A-a cutter? My Summer? The girl who always had a cheery smile on?"

Josh nodded. I said nothing for a moment so I could let all this sink in. my poor baby…..my poor husband….my poor family…."Josh…. While im stuck in this stupid bed…you will have to promise me something…."

"Anything bug."

"Promise me…..if anything happens to me again…you wont get depressed and abandon her…..and be there for her now while its still early. You know how Summer is…."

Josh gave a small smile and kissed my head. "I do know how she is….she's just like her mother….I'll promise bug….just promise me something."

"What?"

"Get better and don't let anything else happen to you again."

I smiled, cupped his face and found his lips.

"I promise Joshua."

**Well heres chap 2! I hoped you like it. Umm if you have any questions or concerns or even ideas then im all ears!**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!**

**I will make this story worth being reviewed! Promise!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon! (depending on how much reviews I get! Lol)**

**Love you!**

**-MIKI-**


	3. Chapter 3:Kids will be Kids

**Well here is my chapter! Oh btw I did a oopsi on my other two chaps. In my first sequel Undying Love I had Betsy Prego but didn't add him here so sorry for that but I will explain everything.**

**Ermmm **

**REVIEW!**

**AND **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Natalie's POV**

"So how's your mom?" I asked. Swirling my milkshake with my straw I looked up at Summer. She was in a tank top and jacket. Her hair was messy as usual all over her shoulders. Her blue sad eyes looked at me and she smiled a little but I knew she was sad.

"She's okay."

"Then why so down Summer?"

"Yeah your mama's back home you daddy is much happier so lets get happy."

"I would if I wasn't dumped by Steve and my little brother wasn't coming back."

"Steve dumped you!" Bailey and me asked than looked at each other than back at her.

"And your little punk brother is back in town." Bailey said.

Summer nodded.

"Wait why the hell did Steve dump you? Last I heard you guys talked things out a week ago."

"Yeah he talked and I sobbed. Whoopee." Summer sighed. "Im not bummed that much about Steve its my annoying little brother im bummed about."

I sipped on my milk shake and looked over when Betsy came in. She was all in smiles.

"Hello girls." Betsy greeted. Yeah Betsy is my aunt but she lets us call her just Betsy.

"Hey. How's the head." Bailey smiled at Bets. Summer didn't bother looking at her mom, she just laid her head down. Weird.

"Better now. Summer could you help me with lunch. Your father will be home with your brother."

Summer sighed and got down. "Yes ma'am." and with that she left. I got down and waved bye. Bailey tagged along with me.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Bailey checked the time and looked around. "I actually have an appointment. Erm I catch up with ya later okay?"

I rose a brow but didn't stop her from running off. Mega weird.

**Bailey's POV**

Good im not pregnant… damn him for not wearing a condom…. Ugh. "Dean we need to talk." I gazed up at him with my arms folded. Dean turned to me and laid his hands on my hips. "What is it baby?"

"I am not your baby you loser…..next time if you ever do that with me unprotected…you will be a woman!" I threatened after pushing him off me. I guess threatening a guy twice your size with friends around wasn't the best thing to do.

As they circled around me I saw my future crushed. All because I wanted some…..damn you hormones!

Ah crud!

I guess I passed out or blacked out since I woke up to a dark place and in a bed? I sat up trying to adjust my eyes to the dark but didn't have a chance since a bright light lit the room. After my vision stopped going all wacky on me I saw a man about my age. He had a tray in his hands and a beautiful smile on his face. Wow he was…..hot!

"Well I see your up." The guy smiled, laid down the tray and sat beside me. "You been asleep for hours now."

"Hours!" I saw it was dark just then. "Oh crap! I have to go!" When I was about to move I felt pain all over my body, it hurt so much that I yelped when I attempted to get out. I felt big hands on my shoulders and they pushed me back onto the pillow.

"You need to recover…..you were in a pretty bad shape back there."

"Unknown boy say what?"

The guy laughed and smiled. "Im Scott. Scott Derby."

I blinked very astonished by the name. "Scott? The Scott who is a legend worrier that defeated all the bad zombies in Zombie land 5!" I blinked again realizing I just let out my nerdness. I covered my mouth and laughed nervously. "I mean nice to meet you Scott im Bailey. Bailey Deans."

He smiled softly. "I know who you are honey."

"Y-You do?"

Scott nodded. "Im one of your fan boys…."

Fan boys? What the hell? "Fan boys?"

"Well others call them your victims but I will just say fan boys…."

"Well that's rude. How dare they call the men I sleep- I mean date my victims."

Scott laughed and still had that hot smile on. "Well here." he gave me my cell phone and stood. "Call your parents and tell them your at my place….oh and they shouldn't worry since my mother is going to be watching over you…checking in on you once in a while. Make sure to eat some food…after that we can get you all bandaged up and stuff."

I smiled. "Thanks….Scott how bad did I look? I mean what did they do?"

Scott looked at me then away. "Trust me Bailey you don't want to know…im just glad that I saw you when I did." He smiled down at me. Got up and left me to call my parents and eat.

**Summer's POV**

I will not shoot myself in the head….I shall not….I ran those thoughts over and over as I watched my little brother Winter playing his stupid video games when I was supposed to be studying. How is it I can hang out with Natalie and not wanna shoot myself but when I hang out with my own brother I do. Baffles me really. I guess boys are really annoying at 10 years old.

"So how was it for a whole year without me?" He asked after defeating a battle. I sighed and thought about pummeling him now but after shaking that thought out of my mind I smiled at him and said. "It was okay." And quiet. I silently added.

"Why do you got bandages on your arms?" I pulled away after he grabbed hard on my wounds.

"Winter!" I rubbed the raw spt he touched and saw it was bleeding. Great.

"Why are you bleeding!" He asked.

"Why are you asking? Its not your business toad."

He glared at me. "Whatever fungus."

"Nice comeback." I moved my book and got up. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad and mother in there cooking. Together. Standing wayyyy to close. I cleared my throat as my dad tried to love on my mom. I knew it was rude but I needed to know where the bandages are. My dad turned to me along with my mother. "What's up sweetheart?"

"Your boy messed up my cut and I don't know where the bandages are…."

My dad gave my mom a 'I'll be back soon look' than grabbed my hand. "Lets get you bandaged up." he smiled and took me to his and my moms bathroom, sat me down on the toilet than got out a bandage. "Summer….I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I get the feeling that you arent really happy with me."

"Gee what gave you that idea?" I said knowing I was hurting my dad. Seeing him frown made my heart ache. _**Way to go summer, be a jerk why don't you. Solves all your problems.**_

"Summer-"

"Save it dad. I know you were hurting….I was too….I know I shouldn't take my frustration out on you but I cant help that." I didn't make eye contact. Afraid to see how his face was.

"No I understand…..hell I would act the same way….actually I did….towards my own dad-well my adoptive dad."

I looked down at him and watched him unwrap my bandage. "You were adopted?"

He gazed up at me than opened the alcohol pad and rubbed it on my cut very gently but it still stung. I kept the yelps inside so my dad could talk. "I was….Riley isn't my brother biological…..but he is my brother because I was taken into custody by his parents when I was 2."

"But what about grandpa and grandma?"

"I didn't meet grandpa and grandma till a few years after dating your mother."

"Im so confused….why are you telling me this?"

He stopped and frowned. "Im telling you this because…..I was in your shoes once…"

"Yeah right." He looked up at me with his sad green eyes than held out his arms and pulled up his sleeve revealing scars all over his arms. I gasped at the site. "Daddy-"

"Your dad wasn't always the strongest guy….hell I wanted to die….I was abused constantly by my adopted dad…..that's why you see so many scars."

"What made you….live…like umm change your mind about dying?"

My dad smiled. "Your mother. Since we were young we been very close….when she found out about me being abused…she helped me….through all of it." He wrapped my cut up and sat the stuff down. He stood up, picked me up and carried me over to the bed and sat me down. He sat by me smiling at me. "And now I want to help you Summer."

"I don't think I can be helped daddy." I looked at my arms and frowned.

"Anyone can be helped baby…..you just gotta want it. And I want to help you since…I did this to you."

I looked up at him to see him looking down frowning. "This isn't your fault daddy-"

His eyes targeted me. "I did this to you Summer….this past year I been thinking only of myself….and I vowed never to be the parent that I grew up with….now look at me….. I made my daughter suffer….and sent my son away." I never seen my dad cried before but when I saw his hand sheild his eyes I knew he was crying since I saw a tear go down his cheek. I crawled over to him and hugged his neck.

"Daddy don't cry please…..you didn't do this to me….I did this to me…It wasn't your fault. Please don't cry…." I heard him trying to keep it together but his sobs made my heart break. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Daddy…. You did nothing wrong…you and I were depressed…and were in a bad moment but now we are here and can get on with out lives…." I hugged his neck feeling the tears coming out of my eyes. "You're the best daddy I can ever ask for….so please don't blame yourself…." I felt his arms wrap around me and that's when we both broke down like little babies. After our cry fest I stayed in my daddy's arms till we heard the door open. When I looked over my shoulder I saw my mother.

"I was wondering where you two went." She said and when she came closer to us she leaned her face in close to us. "Were you two….crying?"

My dad and me let go of each other and I don't know about my dad but I was feeling a bit embarrassed about having my dad and daughter moment ruined by my mom, although I couldn't really blame her.

"We were just having a talk." My dad said getting up. He held out his hand and smiled at me. "Would you care to join me and your family to dinner?"

I got to my knees and laid my hand in his. With a smile I said. "I wouldn't miss it for anything daddy."

And I really meant it.

**Benito's POV**

"Are you okay mother?" I asked my mom after she stumbled, luckily my dad caught her before she really fell.

"Im okay Ben." my mom smiled that fake smile. She sucks at lying. I rose a brow to my dad and he was thinking the same thing.

"Honey….let me…see if your okay."

"No way im fine Aiden. Now where's your sister." The last part was directed at me. I checked the time and said. "Natalie is probably at the skate park or something."

"Could you get her? Its almost dark." I nodded and raced out. I walked to the skate park knowing I will probably have to drag her butt back or carry her home. Joys of being an older sibling. Sadly my 13 year old mind cant wrap my head on one thing, especially girls, especially the hottest girl ever. Angelina Cornwell. She's totally a babe.

"Hey Ben." And then there's my best friend Samantha Copper. She's cute too but not hot….although Sam already knows that.

"Hey Sam." I glanced over at the beauty who is my target. But a hand blocked my view.

"Ben…?" I looked at Sam and smiled.

"Sorry Sammy what did you say."

Her face went from happy to annoyed. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Her eyes glanced over to the beauty who was walking to me. Angelina was only a year older than me….but I would love to be her boyfriend. "Hello Benito." Angelina smiled over to me.

I smiled more but frowned when Sammy slipped between Angelino and I. She turned to me and said. "Your looking for Natalie right? Well come on." She grabbed my hand and if im not mistaken I could of sworn Sammy was sending hatred looks at Angelina before she dragged me away. "Sammy!" I pulled away and stopped. "What's your problem?"

"What's yours? Did you loose your head? You promised you wouldn't fall for her! Remember 5th grade?"

"That was like years ago. Get over it already."

"I'll get over it when you stop drooling like a shallow pompous boy." Sam said. Folding her arms. Okay that hurt a lot.

"Why the hell are you mad?"

Sam frowned and turned her back to me. "Because…..my only friend im loosing because of that tramp….." She actually sounded sad. I came closer and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sammy-you wont loose me…. I promise. But im going to do what I want…and I want to date her."

I felt her shoulders shake, thinking she was crying I got closer. "Sammy?"

She swung away from me and glared at me. "Fine go out with her…but don't come crying to me when she uses you and dumps you over."

"She isn't going to do that Sam."

"Yeah right. I knew her way before you. She uses people…..just to get her way."

"That isn't true! Maybe with you because your such a-" I covered my face when I saw her mouth drop open. I saw tears form in her angry eyes.

"You know what Ben…..go to hell!" She screamed making everyone stare at us. "Im done trying to protect you….go like my other friends did….see if I care." She added and threw her friendship bracelet off and to me. She turned and walked off through the crowed leaving me feeling like a jerk. Great going Glass.

I looked down at the bracelet and held it tightly. "Sam!-" I yelled but was stopped by my little sister who I totally forgot about.

"You ready Ben?"

I looked at her than at the girl who was running to the gates feeling like a huge ass. I frowned at the remembrance of her face. Sammy was my best friend after all. She stuck by me through everything….so why the hell did I stick up for a girl I had no chance with is beyond me. "Actually….you go home…I need to take care of something."

"But Ben what about Mom?"

"I'll be home soon…but I need to do something before I loose it. Be home or else."

"Yeah yeah dad. Go on." Natalie smiled and it was like she knew what I was getting at. I smiled at her grabbed her skate bored and ignored her cries as I hopped on and skated.

When I saw her at the cross walk I jumped off, grabbed the bored and ran after her as she kept walking. I called out to her but the truck horn blew, I saw that it was coming right at me. Oh crud. One hit and I was down on the ground. I saw people's figures all around me but when that face came into view. I smiled and closed my eyes to her voice calling my name.

Samantha…forgive me?

**Samantha's POV**

I liked him ever since 6th grade and this fight we had now was stupid….and sitting in this waiting room made me realize that. "Sammy!" I looked up to see Natalie running over to me. I got to my feet and hugged her as she did me.

We both were a mess and her parents weren't that better. His father went straight to the nurses station. His mother came over to us with tears in her eyes. I looked up at her but couldn't hold anymore, her arms wrapped around me and we all just stood there hugging. Prying. Hoping he was okay.

It took forever to hear news about Ben but once his dad came out he had smiles on his face.

"Anna."

Anna straightened up and gazed at her husband. "How is he?"

"He's up. His head took the fall but he's fine….come on lets see him."

I took Natalie's hand and walked with her along her parents sides and gone into the room. Once in the room I saw that beautiful face looking over at me with a smile.

"Hey mama. Natalie….Sam."

Thank god he survived.

After his family left I sat on his bed. Turning my body to him I sucked in. "Im sorry about out fight."

"What fight? All I heard was a friend trying to get through me." He smiled and held out his hand. He opened up to let me see that it was my bracelet. "Im sorry for being a jerk….forgive me?"

I smiled. Took the bracelet and nodded. "Forgiven but could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Stick to that promise that you made no matter how long ago….keep it."

He grabbed my hand and smiled more. "I promise to keep that promise. If losing you is the price of dating Angelina I rather be single and have you be there with me."

I blushed and hugged his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I looked into his eyes and felt overwhelming feelings. "Thanks."

"No thank you Sammy." His hand gently pushed my head down to rest in the crane of his neck and his cheek laid on the top of my head. I smiled at how this made me feel.

I wish this was a real thing. Me and him. Soon but not now I guess.

I can wait forever for this goof. I will wait forever for this goof because he's just that good.

**Sam's POV**

"Hey! don't read that!" I screamed as I tried to snatch my phone from my big sister but sadly I was smaller than her and its so irritating.

"So who's this Diana person?" She said after giving me the phone. I glared at her.

"None of your business."

She frowned and pointed her finger at me. "Its my business little brother. As a big sister I take my job seriously and that means making sure who your friends are."

I sighed and walked away trying to hold in my annoyance. I saw mom doing yoga and smiled. My mom and I were always close. Closer than my dad who was a bit whacked for his age but I still love him. Don't get the wrong idea he isn't crazy or anything he just takes things to seriously.

"Hi mom"

My mom stood up and smiled at me. "Well theres my baby. Where have you been?"

"I went to see Ben than gone to Jake's…..I was wondering if my friends could sleep over?"

"How many."

"Just two."

"Well I don't see why not." She came over to me and kissed my head and walked out. I watched her with a smile than heard the knocks on the door. I answered to see my two friends smiling. I let them in and rose a brow. "Why are you guys grinning?"

"Because I heard that Diana was searching for you this morning."

"Okay? What about it?"

"Dude you got that girl whipped!" Zack said. Zack was kinda the dumb one in this group. He sometimes piss me off like these times.

"Don't you dare say that. She isn't whipped."

"Really now…."

"Yes really you morons." I growled regretting that I said yes to this stupid party.

"Hey can we hang out with your sister?"

"Or maybe your mother?"

I blinked at them once we entered the living room. "Why?"

"Well your sister I hear is single and hot." Zack said.

"And your mom is just hot." Jack said. I narrowed my eyes at them and before I knew it I was shoving them out the door.

"Don't come back here. My mother and sister arent just things to be looked at and calling them hot is very disrespecting to them and me so scram." Their eyes grew angry and they frowned.

"Always knew you were a mama's boy."

I stepped out to the porch and closed the door. "At least I respect mine. Unlike you two who call your moms so many names that it makes me sick."

"Moms like your moms were always just sluts back in their days-" He didn't get a chance to finish because I punched him right in the face and knocked him off the porch. I glared at Jake and said. "You wanna try me? Cause I can totally let off some steam!"

I saw his eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "Good now get your idiot friend out of here before I tare him up again."

Jake's eyes suddenly drifted to anger again. "Like you can. that's more like your sister but I wouldn't mind as long as she gives me some back-"

I grabbed his collar and raied my hand but my dad's yell stopped me.

"It there a problem here boys?"

I kept my eyes on Jakes and gulped trying to hold it together. "No dad."

"Well then I suggest you let that boy go son and you boys go on home."

I let go of Jake but took my chance to push him. "This isn't over." Jake muttered and walked down to Zack. Helped his friend up and walked off. I sighed and watched my dad walk up to me with some bags. He rose his brow. "Now could you tell me why my son was about to punch a boy in the face, granted im proud of you keeping your manly image but im concerned."

I opened the door and looked at him. "Just got me mad okay. There now you know so just leave me alone." I slammed the door and stomped to my room, slamming another door I plopped on my bed and blasted my headphones so high that when I closed my eyes I felt like I was apart of the music…..it soothed me enough to make me fall into slumber…

We will see who wins this fight that got challenged. Nobody talks about my mom and sister as well girlfriend and gets away with a clean face.

**Well there you go! I hope you liked it. Give me some ideas or suggestions if you want. I will be happy to listen.**

**REVIEW!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**CHAP. 4 WILL BE UP SOON….I HOPE LOL. IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN MAYBE LOL.**

**-MIKI-**


	4. Chapter 4:The Savings&Observings

**Alrighty since im not getting anymore reviews I will put this chap up…..again spread the word about my stories if you can please. =)**

**To**

**Best Goth: Yes there is two sams. I know I realized how confusing that will be but don't worry if you ever get confused on these to always look back to this chapter and see this**

**Samantha, friends with Benito and his family known him since 5****th**** grade.**

**Samuel(Sam or sammy) Brother to Bailey, and boyfriend to Diana.**

**I hope that clears things up if you have any other concerns or confussion then please inform me and I will gladly help you out =) **

**Now on to the story shall we?**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Bailey's POV**

"So Scott….I didn't know you go to school here." I said. I twirled my hair like crazy, I do that when im extremely nervous or worry. I play with my nails, hair or fidget when im stressed, worried, or very nervous especially when the hottest most greatest gamer guy of all times is taking an interest in me. Me! The girl who is talked about very negatively around the school.

"Well Bailey it's kinda the only school here." He smirks. Oh you stupid! How could I ask that. I frowned at how dumb I can be but what brought a smile to my face is when Scott took a lock of my curly hair into his own hand and complimenting it by saying. "I never noticed how pretty your brown hair is."

"Well I get most of my looks from my mama." I smiled I leaned against the locker standing really close to him, or he got close to me at some point. I pulled my hair away from his grip and asked. "Scott….what happened to me…when you found me and before I woke up in your room."

Scott stared down at me with his silvery gray eyes, having his jaw set tight he answered. "Truth or lie?"

"Truth of course."

He looked away from me with pained eyes as if it hurts him to remember. "I found you naked and beaten. It was disgusting what those bastards did to a pretty girl like you."

"You mean I was-"

"I heard one of my friends talking about it after the night you left my house, when I was at school and you wasn't I heard him tell all his friends all about it….he was there when it happened and sadly bragged to me about it….look Bailey can we not talk about this? I don't want to upset you."

I bit my lip and nodded, understanding what he was getting at. "Thanks for telling me at least that."

"Well no problem." I smiled and sucked up the courage that I had and kissed his cheek. Feeling really jittery inside. I never felt this way towards any man. Is this what love feels like? No it couldn't be. He smiled down at me. Lifted himself from the locker and came in front of me putting his arms on each side of me, caging me in like a bird. I blushed at he leaned down closer. Feeling of familiar pain swelled inside me, knowing he didn't like me in the way I do. He only wanted my body and god that feeling hurt. I pushed him back a little and stared at his confused face. "Don't kiss me."

"Why not? don't you like me?"

I didn't want to answer that cause if u I said yes then he would put thoughts in my head that would lead me to his bedroom later on. I can fall for a guy fast and every time I do it hurts more and more. I bit lip trying to choose between a lie or the truth…..maybe have it neutral? "Bailey? Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "No. Look Scott your great but im not looking for just sex in this and if you are then just go now okay. I never asked for fan boys…." I looked down but dared a glance at him.

Scott widened his eyes and shook his head. "No. no bailey I promise I would never. And I didn't mean to call myself your fan…im kind of you admirer. I like you for you. Your very pretty, beautiful even. You could be on the next playboy."

At that comment my mouth dropped and he said that. "T-that isn't what I meant."

I frowned and shook my head. "Save it. All im good for is porn and sexing guys….just face it that im the schools slut." I couldn't deal with this I grabbed my bag and shoved my away through the walking students and away from him. I found the closest bathroom fast and sat in one of those handicap stalls. I hugged my legs and laid my head in my lap. The tears let out just like a water filled storm cloud. I was the storm cloud releasing my rain drop tears. I should of known if I went along with that dudes lie my rep would be devastated. Truth is…..I never did it with anyone but that guy who did it with me unprotected. And that time hurt like hell. I laid on the bathroom floor looking up at the dark dull ceiling. I closed my eyes and let my tears consumed me, letting my mind get lost in memories that I never wanted to remember again.

"Bailey are you okay?" My mother asked as I was hunched over the toilet at 5 in the morning. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah just not feeling well."

She eyed me in a suspicious way and she was about to leave when my dad came up to her all sleepy eyed. "Bailey why are you up this early? You don't have to be at school till 8."

"She isn't feeling well." my mom answered for me. Oh no I felt another wave of nausea and stuck my head in the toilet. I felt my head being pulled back and thinking it was my mother or father I was surprised to see it was my brother. I wiped my mouth with toilet paper and flushed the toilet. "Sammy? Why are you up?"

"Mom woke me to stay with you. She and dad are going to run to the store to get you some meds. what's wrong with you? You been like this for 2 weeks now." Its true. Two weeks of sickness and hiding it from my parents and hoping my brother but he found out in half a week.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Sammy. I feel so sick and I don't want to do anything…."

"We should take you to-"

"No. No. no freakin doctors."

"I was going to say uncle Aiden."

"Definitely not! Do you know how bad that would be! He would tell Aunt Betsy then she will tell mom. Mom will tell dad and then im grounded for the rest of my life."

Sammy rose a brow and stood up. "Just be careful okay. That means no more going around school….doing it."

I laughed and said. "That's a promise I tend to keep."

We both smiled at each other and for some reason I felt better. Sammy just knows how to make me feel special. that's why I adore him being my little snot nose brother. I wouldn't have it in any other way I say!

When I got to school I saw kids running towards the court yard with smiles on their faces. I wondered what was up but didn't bother following. I got to my locker and had my books in my hands when I heard a deep familiar voice come up from behind. "Bailey?"

I turned to see Scott, and he was holding….a bouquet of flowers and not just any flowers but Cherry Blossoms. My favorite kind. I looked up at him, giving him a curious look.

"I didn't get a chance to clear my name of what I said to you two weeks ago."

"Oh forget it." I looked down. Stuffed my books in my bag I slammed my locker and was about to be off to my next class but I was caught by Scott. I stared at him very hard trying to figure him out but wasn't succeeding.

"I wont forget it Bailey. Look I said some stupid things….and you are so much more than just a girl who can have fun in bed….."

I shook my head thinking its just the same old guy trick. Say a few words to make the girl fall for him again, get her in bed then dump her. "You don't think that's true?"

"I know its not. Guys like you don't like girls like me. No guy likes me….its been proven with the boyfriends I dated before."

"Your 14! Way too young to be thinking like that dear. And you don't know me…..I like girls like you. Any guy would be lucky to have you….and…I wanna be that lucky guy." He confessed handing out the flowers.

I blinked at him and took the flowers. "For me?"

"That night when we first talked…you told me you liked these kinda flowers and they were rare to find in the US. So I had my mother bring some back from Japan 2 days ago. I wanted to give them to you but you weren't here."

I blushed really hard and was about to say something but we both were interrupted by my two best friends and cousins Nataile and Summer. They both were panicked at talking at the same time. "Guys!" I shushed them down with my call and smiled apologetically to Scott. I looked back at them and asked. "One at the time….what's your issue."

"Your brother is taped to the flag pole!" Summer yelled.

"In his boxers too!" Natalie added. I dropped my mouth and put the flowers in Scotts hands.

"Hold these." I commanded than ran off with Summer and Natalie but ran back to him to give him a kiss on the cheek and to tell him I'll be right back.

Once I got through the big crowed of people I found myself standing around Benito, Samantha and two of Sammy's friends, laughing their heads off and then there was the Diana chick who I seen Sammy hanging out with like all his life, staring in fear.

I stared up at the pole to see my brother taped all over and had his eyes covered. He was yelling out for help. "Sammy!" I yelled.

"B-Bailey! Help me! Get me down from here."

"Serves you right you brat!" I heard Zack yell, one of Sammy's friends. I stomped over to them and lifted Zack up by his shirt.

"What the hell does that mean!"

"He hurts me I hurt him. That brat should pay."

I gleared into his eyes. I finally dropped him deciding that he isn't worth my problem right now. All I need to do was get Sammy down.

"Summer get some rope that you carry in your locker."

Summer stared at me with a 'did you have to point out me?' look but nodded after Sammy calling for Ben now.

"Im here buddy hold on!" Ben yelled.

"Ben go get the teacher." I turned to Zack and the other kid I forgot his name again and said. "You two little brat will deal with me later."

Zack smirked. "With you baby I would love to deal with you any day…..as long as I get my 50 bucks worth." I fisted my hand and raised it up making the guy cringe but as I was about to go for it I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my head up so I could snap at the person who was holding me back but that intention cleared when I saw it was Scott. "You handle your brother….I will handle these kids for ya." He gently pulled me out of the way and grabbed both the boys by their collars and walked off with them. I blinked in puzzlement. What the hell just happened?

"Bailey!" I heard Summer and got myself back on track. I grabbed the rope from Summer's hands and to tie it. "What are you going to go?" She asked.

I looked up at the huge tree that stood beside the flag pole and smiled. "Gonna save my baby brother of course." walked up to the tree and tied the rope around my waist and grabbed the tree.

"Wait! Bailey you cant be serious! That tree is high! If you fall then you will-" Natalie said.

"I know Nat but im good at things like this don't worry." Glad I wore pants today cause I wouldn't do this if I was wearing a skirt. Or anything that could earn me as the -I see London I see France I see Bailey's underpants- girl. Not again. I climbed the tree and once on the branch I tied the rope around the branch. Tight. I bit my lip and got to my feet, trying not to look down I balanced one foot in front of the other till I got inches close to where the branch stops, luckily for me the pole was right next to the branch so I carefully stretched my body towards the pole and once I was leaning on it I grabbed some small scissors that I carried with me. Thank god it was trim my hair day or I would have been screwed.

"B-Bailey?" My brother called out again. I knew he was scared. Sammy was always scared when it came to heights, he was one of those boys who tries to act tough but when it comes right down to it….they are little scardy cats. Not saying that my brother is not a risk taker….he can be….when it doesn't involve anything that would make him pee himself….

"Your doing fine little brother. Im getting you down okay."

"B-be careful."

"You got it babe. Im almost done." and I was. Thank god for my sharp scissors.

"C-could you untie the blindfold on my eyes?"

"Uhh Sammy I wouldn't-"

"Please?" I bit my lip and tried to reach over to him, failed by almost falling off the branch so I clung on to the pole for dear life.

"Hold on bro." I sliced the last piece and grabbed his arm. He started to scream bloody murder when he started to fall and I was losing my balanced. I grabbed his other arm fast and pulled him into my arms putting all my strength into it but falling on the way. We both screamed at that point. I thought fast and grabbed onto the branch. I heard Sammy sobbing like hell. I would too if I was in his position. I was gasping for air when I heard a snap. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"You don't want to know. Grab onto my neck tight." He did which left me hands free. I used my other hand to grip the rope but I saw it was snapping.

"Oh no!" I heard Sammy exclaimed. I looked down to see his eyes were uncovered and he was looking at the snapping rope. I swallowed and looked down. A fall from this level could kill us. Think fast Deans. I looked around fast to see what I could grab onto. That's when I caught sight on the rope of the flag pole. You know the ropes that you tight to keep the flag up and all. I reached for it as I heard another snap. I missed a few times but once I grabbed it that's when the rope tore completely. We let out screams as we fell. I gripped tighter to the rope even though at the speed we were going that I was getting rope burn. Finally we hit the thing where you tie the rope around to tie it together and fell onto the grass. Hurting I coughed out some grass and glanced over to see my little brother doing the same.

Once on my feet I pulled my brother to his. "Sister your hands they're bleeding."

I stared down than back up. With a smile I hugged him. "Im glad your okay little brother."

He hugged my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. "Thank you…"

I pulled away and smacked him on the back, with a laugh I said. "Anytime little brother."

Before we could walk to the crowed we both got pummeled by our friends.

All in all the day didn't seem bad. Okay not so bad.

**Benio's POV**

"Pregnant!" Natalie screamed. I was kinda used to surprises so really this didn't surprise me. I knew my mother was sick and know that I knew it was due to pregnancy….I can die a happy man. Not literal.

"Yes pregnant Nat." My mother sighed with a frown. Nat and mom have been at it since the day my sister found her rebellious side. Before my sister could say anything I covered her mouth and smiled at my mom.

"Congrats mom. We cant wait to greet our sibling." I saw my dad was smiling in approval. But of what? Who knows. I smiled and took my sister into the living room. She slapped my hand away. With glares from her eyes she gave me an evil look.

"What?"

"You just have to be mister perfect don't you?"

"What do you want me to say? Oh im sorry but we don't want a sibling so could you abort it now?"

"That would be a start."

"No way Nat. I know you and mom are in a fight here but you cant be serious. We both aren't putting that on mom so no means no you hear me….tell me you are not going to say anything."

She was silent. "Natalie!"

"Chill out bro im thinking god!"

"No thinking just promise! Mom hasn't been this happy in years not since-"

"She had me. I know." Natalie glared. "Whatever, the more kids they have the less attention I get…which is my style so I don't give on crud about it." She stalked off steamed as ever. If she was telling the truth about not wanting attention then why did she always dress like that, or make trouble….something tells me that she just wants mom to love her like she did with me.

I bet money that's what it is…

**Natalie's POV**

"_**Mom hasn't been this happy in years, not since-"**_ My brothers words rang in my head like a annoying alarm. _**not since she had me…..**_ my thoughts finished his sentence. I laid on my bed thinking of my life now. For 8 years through my life….I couldn't remember one moment that my mother hasn't shown her true smile to me. Sure my mother was happy but that's when Ben or my father is around. When we both sit near each other or alone at the house….she doesn't smile or even look at me. Was something wrong with me? Did she not want me? I always asked myself these questions but never once were they answered. And now that a new kid was coming…..I was sure to be lost in this world and forever alone. My family doesn't get me at all and I cant talk to anyone but my friends. But even they don't get the real me. I sighed, got up from my bed and walked the hall. Lost in thought I sat on the stair step, staring into the dark living room. Why did she have me if she really didn't love me?

"Why am I still here?" I asked myself knowing I wouldn't get my question answered. I looked over my shoulder to see my parents room door closed. I wonder what they are doing….._**sleeping duh.**_ I frowned feeling unsettlement inside me. I sighed again and got up I went back to my room and got dressed, looking at time it was 5. They would wake up in an hour, I wonder if they would notice that I would be gone…..probably not. I grabbed my jacket, shoved my books in my bag, grabbed my skates and I was out the door….feeling the cool spring air blowing on my face. I snagged on my skates and rolled around aimlessly staring at the pinkish blue sky. I wish I could be the sky…so I could watch above instead of down here….

That would be better for everyone.

"That was still so cool what you did!" Summer to Bailey. She smiled and laughed. "No big deal."

"Uh major deal. You saved your brother."

Bailey shrugged. "Its what you would do for Winter."

"I would?" Summer asked laughing.

Bailey gave her a look but laughed along. I wasn't really listening to the rest cause honestly I didn't care anymore. I think I know what Summer had felt when her mom was in the hospital, her bother was gone and her father was on the verge of being a drunk but there was one difference. She was saved. Me I don't think I could get save…..ever

"Natalie?" I heard my name being called. I scanned my eyes over them to see they had worried looks on their faces.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked. I had to lie…..I've done it a million times before so im kinda good at it. Unlike Summer. I smiled and said. "Totally! Just zoned out is all"

Summer wasn't convinced but Bailey was. "Anyways Summer I was saying-"

I decided to tone out the rest but kept looking at them trying to show them that I was listening when my head was somewhere a thousand miles away.

If I died….would anyone care? Would my daddy care? My brother? Would my mama the woman who gave birth to me….care?

Those thoughts made me wonder…some things that I shouldn't be wondering about.

**Summer's POV**

Natalie is freaking me out a lot. Since two weeks ago she been in a depressing state….and me being me….I know what that's like and its not fun….and with Natalie being…well Nat she could do something that would not end well…for anyone.

Sadly I was right about that theory and feeling. Well I wouldn't say right but visions clouded me everyday when I was around her. Her walking in front of a bus on purpose….or me walking into her room to see her hanging from her fan or her jumping off a building. Anything triggered those visions and it scared me so bad that I stalked her literally. Finally the day she caught me was today.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" She glared. Standing there by the library we talked. I bit my lip and scratched my head.

"Can I see your arms?" I blurted and regretted asking that since she looked at me with eyes of anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry….im just worried Nat. you haven't been yourself…. And im worried that-"

"I would cry and cut myself like you did? Sorry im not like that." ignoring her bitchy-ness I smiled and nodded.

"Natalie…tell me why have you been down. Please."

"Why?"

"Cause I care."

"Well don't. Your better off not caring about a waste of space like me….so stop following me." She said, shoved me out of the way she walked off. This was very serious…..

_**Serious enough that if it continued….Natalie would end up going suicide…. **_I gasped at the thought and made my way to her brother so I could tell him just what his little sister thinks of herself.

She maybe mad but im doing this cause I love her…

And I wont sit back to let her die….she saved my life….so now im by her till the end.

"Ben!" I called out and with his look made me run right up to him, I felt tears streaming my face…

I cant loose her…

**Me: I left you….at a cliff hanger! *gasp* **

**Now see that I don't get enough reviews!**

**Bailey: You probably wont.**

**Summer: You will….if they wanna see what happens next then they will.**

**Sammy: This chapter made me look un manly.**

**Me: That's because you are.*smiles***

**Sammy:*=.=***

**QUESTION TIMES!**

**1.) alright so what do you want to see happen in this story?**

**2.) should I get more vampires in this story?**

**3.) what do you want to happen to Bailey? (no pregnancy please lol)**

**4.) Should Natalie be killed off?**

**5.) who is your favoite character in this story? ( not the older kids I mean Bailey, Sam, Samantha, Benito, Scott, Summer, Natalie…) those characters.**

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Cherry Blossoms are my favorite flowers.**

**2.) Winter(summer's brother) is not a main character, he will be mentioned a few times but I don't think I want to do his story or any of that.**

**3.) Sammy is scrawny but a hottie, though he is to uncool. Although Diana doesn't care.**

**4.) Diana and Sammy are based off of my friends in real life. (I think I already told yall that.)**

**5.) Bailey is my favorite out of the girls and Sammy is my favorite out of the boys. =)**

**Well there you go! **

**Benito: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Natalie: Review please!**

**Bailey: Chapter 5 will be up when we get lots of reviews! =D**

**Me: Love yall! Miki out!**

**-MIKI-**


	5. Chapter 5: What Would You Do?

**Okay I made a mistake that my reader had pointed out to me.**

**The kids are in high school.**

**Their ages are.**

**Ben: 15, Junior**

**Bailey:14,Sophmore**

**Summer:13, Freshman**

**Sammy:13, Freshman**

**Natalie:11, Freshman(skipped grades)**

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

**Samantha:15, Junior**

**Scott:16, Junior**

**Diana: 13, Freshman**

**I hope you can forgive me for my stupid mistake.**

**Bailey: finally your writing about us!**

**Summer: now after us you can write that other story about Shawn.**

**Me: its Shane and after this I will….I hope.**

**Ben: well lets get this done shall we?**

**Sammy: alright. REVIEW!**

**Bailey: And Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Scott's POV**

_**A lot of people called-still do- her a slut or a whore but when I saw that beauty singing and dancing in that music room like she was somewhere else, it made me want to be the real me for once. It made me see how much I hid my real self from this place, after realizing that I need to be just me, I knew I wanted her to be mine. I broke it off with my girlfriend who was a cheater anyway. My girlfriend didn't want me to go but I didn't want her. Not after I saw that angel. For weeks I watched her. Dance and sing. It was amazing. The way she moved her body along with the songs she was singing. I wanted to go over to her so many times in the café but all the times she was with her friends and guys, I knew an angel like that couldn't be a slut. I never believed in rumors anyways. My mother always told me that rumors were nothing more than just a deadly cold for the stupid. I will always miss those sayings. **_

_**More than ever now that she was high up above, but I don't let it get to me too much, I know she will always be with me even if her body isn't here I know her spirit rests in my heart.**_

_**I was on my way to pick up my step mom when I heard a loud scream in the near by alley way. A girl screaming in a town like this one couldn't be a good sign but that's in any town…right? I raced out of my car and rounded the corner to see a gruesome sight. The angel that sang and danced laid on the ground with a bunch of men huddled around her naked, bloody, beaten body. I went back to my car, loaded up my gun I always stash away and rounded the corner to see one guy was about to do something gross to her, not making love but rape her I guess you can call it. I raised the gun towards the sky so I wouldn't shoot anyone, I pulled the trigger and once the bang came out the men scattered in different directions, leaving me alone with the passed out angel. I shoved the gun in my pocket while running up to her. I kneeled down, scanning all of her. I took off my jacked, laid it on her body so she wouldn't be exposed to me and I wouldn't want to be a non gentleman, that's not what my mother brought me up to be. I picked her up, laid her gently in the backseat of my car and headed off towards my step moms work. **_

_**After explaining to my step mom and my father what happened my step mom was understanding about the whole thing, my father seemed to lost to even get it but he didn't protest about her staying. He just sat down, smiled at me and went to watch his television. It was around 9 when I decided to get some food together for the angel who slept upstairs, I opened the door, turned on the lights and that's when I saw the beauty up and blinking rapidly. I think it was the lights. Oops. "Well I see your up." I smiled, laying down the tray on the nightstand by the bed I proceeded to sit beside her. "You been asleep for hours."**_

"_**Hours!" Her eyes grew wide when she saw it was pitch black. "Oh crap I have to go!" oh no she doesn't. when I saw her trying to get up and her face twisting in a pained expression I grabbed gently on her shoulders and laid her back down.**_

"_**You need to recover. You were in pretty bad shape back there." I should know, I saw your wounds. **_

"_**Unknown boy say what?"**_

_**I laughed and with I smiled I greeted. "Im Scott. Scott Derby."**_

_**She looked very surprised when I spoke my name. "Scott? The Scott who is a legend worrier that defeated all the bad zombies in Zombie land 5!" A few moments passed, covering her mouth, her face grew pink. She let out a nervous laugh which warmed my heart. "I mean nice to meet you. Im Bailey. Bailey Deans."**_

_**Oh I already knew who you were angel. I smiled softly. "I already know who you are honey."**_

"_**Y-you do?"**_

_**I nodded. "Im one of your fan boys….." did I just use fan boys? Really. She isn't a pop star. You idiot.**_

"_**Fan boys?" Shit she sounded a little perturbed. Great going genius.**_

"_**Well others call them victims but I will just say fan boys" okay dude. Stop talking.**_

"_**Well that's rude. How dare they call the men I slept-I mean dated my victims." I laughed and smiled at her cuteness. **_

"_**Well here." I gave her phone back and stood up, thinking she needed to be alone on this. "Call your parents, tell them your at my place. Oh they shouldn't worry since my mother is going to be watching over you. Checking in on you once in a while. Make sure you eat…after that we can bandage up your wounds and stuff."**_

_**She smiled the smile that gave me butterflies in my tummy. "Thanks…" I nodded and so close to being out the door her voice stopped me. "Scott….how bad did I look….I mean what did they do."**_

_**I looked at that beautiful face than looked away. "Trust me Bailey you don't want to know. Im just glad I saw you when I did." I smiled back at her. Nodded than fled out the door. Leaving her to her duties.**_

Thinking back to those days where we both were so unknown to each other made me think about how much I really actually cared about someone other than my family. Sure I had a lot of girlfriends but the girl who was standing in the center of the music room getting ready to perform to me was the girl for me. Her hair. Her big brown eyes. Those cute freckles that laid scattered on her cheeks. Her wonderful body. She was perfect. Even though she would deny everything if I told her how beautiful she really was.

Bailey had a rough patch. All her life she been fighting with her weight and now she's fighting with a lot more. Rumors. My ex girlfriend. And her ex boyfriends. We tell each other everything these days. No matter how bad it sounds, we both know we will stand and fight. Bailey is so much more than just a body and a pretty face, but people don't want to see her in that perspective. It can be annoying but that's because we have stupid ass people in this school.

"Scott?" I was sucked into a vertex in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice Bailey in front of me. I straightened up my pose to get a better look at her. "How was I?"

Oh crap. I didn't even see or hear her. I bit my lip. When I saw her frown I knew she knew that I didn't even listen. "Scott! I did this just for you and you didn't even bother to listen." She sighed, rushed off to the far side of the room where her bag lays. I got up from the chair, skipped down the steps and rushed to her. Stopping from behind I dared to grab her waist from behind. That was a dare I shouldn't have took. I got elbowed in the rib as she was turning.

"Bailey."

She made a yikes face than drew close to me. "Are you okay. Sorry. I really didn't mean to do that."

I nodded. Rubbed the spot a bit and followed her to where she walked back in the center of the music room. "What's wrong Bailey?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie. Tell me."

She stopped, gripping the mic in her hands she had her head hanging low. Her eyes shifting in different directions. "Bailey?"

Her hand shifted towards her curly hair and stroked through, she was playing with her hair. Meaning she was nervous or worried…..now im worried. I stepped a bit closer to her. "Bailey?"

She placed the mic back where it was, grabbed my hand and sat down. I saw close beside her. This time she used two hands to strok her curls. "How much do you like me?"

I blinked a bit, taken aback by that question. I sucked in my breath and said. "A lot."

"That says it all." She sighed, I heard the irritation in her voice.

"What's the matter Bai?" I call her Bai as a nick name. surprisingly I was the only one who does.

Her breath shook and I felt her shoulders shake. She was hunched over in her chair, leaning forward. Her hair hanging down, covering her face. Was she crying? I laid my hand on her back, rubbing her softly like a friend would do. She sat upright and leaned back in the chair. I looked at her still hanging, covered face. "Your scaring me Bailey. What the heck is wrong?"

"Scott….could you keep a secret? And promise me you wouldn't….push me away when I tell you this."

"I can and….I promise. Honey what's the matter."

She turned her face to me and I saw tears streaming her face. This was serious if Bailey that take no crap gal was in tears. I grabbed her arms, laid them on my shoulders. Grabbed her waist and slid her over, sat her in between my legs. Her body twisted towards me. She hugged my neck, laying her head on my shoulder.

"T-This morning I went to the doctors….and found out that I have…HIV and Gonorrhea…"

"Oh…..Bailey…" My arms wrapped around her tighter. I kissed her head a few times, knowing her secrets are safe in my knowing, I rubbed her back softly as she started to sob on my shoulder. "Your going to be okay honey. It will be all okay."

"How do you know." She sniffed.

"Because I know you. And I saw you in desprate situations. Don't let this discourage you. We will get through this."

She lifted up from my shoulder and looked at me. "We? You still want me."

I smiled thinking that I still want this woman even if she wasn't that perfect…I would still love her. "I do. I know its early to say this…but I love you."

Her face turned pink and right than I laid my lips on her, but only to be pushed back.

"No you can get what I have."

I smiled at her. "I don't care, I been waiting to long. And im not about to let some stds stop me from loving on the girl I been in love with since I saw her dancing….as well singing." I didn't let her have a chance to push away or say anything. I kissed her, and kept on, till the school bell rang and we had to go to class, but even that didn't stop me from showing my love to her.

Nothing will stop me from loving this woman. Believe that.

**Bailey's POV**

While Summer was dealing with her brother I decided to step into the kitchen when her mother was making supper. "Aunt Betsy?"

Betsy looked over to me, turned off the stove and shuffled over to me. She smelled like chili. What a sweet smell. I sat at the table that was set in the middle of the kitchen. "Yes?"

I knew I couldn't tell my mother, or she would flip and my father would hate me. I know it. They thought their sweet daughter was still a innocent virgin. How could I ruin that. I bit my lip. "How-How did you get HIV?"

She rose a brow at me, sat across from me with full alert. "Why?"

I bit my lip and looked down. Should I tell her? I mean Scott was understanding, enough to confess his true feelings, I knew he loved me because if I said that to any of my ex's….they would have been gone.

"Bailey? Is there something wrong."

I felt pain swelling up inside me again, I hated this. I coughed and glanced up at her. Her face was stern and serious but yet concerned. I felt my heart racing through my chest, my body shaking like crazy. I laid my arms on the table and gulped. "Could you not tell my mother….or father…."

She scooted closer to the table and laid a hand on mine. "I wont but you would soon if its this serious sweetie."

"I know b-but not now…."

She nodded. "Alright…so go ahead Bailey."

I sucked in a breath and sighed. "I have stds….Gonorrhea…and HIV."

"Oh my. You sure?"

I nodded. "Uncle Aiden check me over this morning. He told me he could treat the Gonorrhea but has no control over the HIV."

Betsy scratched her neck and nodded. "Well when are you getting treated?"

"Tomorrow, first thing, Uncle Aiden has me scheduled."

"Well that's good. Do you wanna ask any questions or any thing."

"Well actually no. I mean I guess not, I just needed to talk about it to somebody who has what I have."

Betsy smiled a soft one. "Your welcome baby."

I smiled, feeling okay again. Till I got home to see Uncle Aiden, my parents and brother on the couch, they all were staring at me after I walked in the house. My parents were furious but concern or worried. My brother was just worried. Aiden was giving me a sorry look.

"You told them?" I growled at Aiden.

"They needed to know." Aiden spoke softly.

"Honey don't worry." My mom began. But I stopped her by yelling at Aiden. "You told me your doctor appointments were confidential! You said you couldn't tell!"

"Well I cant….but you're my niece and I knew you wouldn't tell-"

"I would of when I was ready!" I screamed. My brother came to my side, rubbing my arm to calm me down, like he always did when we were growing up. If I ever got mad he was there to rub my arm, and that would calm me down but not this time. I was to furious.

"Bailey-" My dad got out till I lashed out again at Aiden. "Your such a liar! At least Aunt Betsy would of kept her word! And she's not even a dang doctor!"

"Bailey!" My father stood up as he bellowed, I stopped cold, and backed away a little. He always scared me with that bellow of his. I love him and all but he was scary when pushed to the edge. I kept my eyes on him as he walked towards me. He gently shoved my brother towards my mother. She was sitting very still, holding my brother's hand. My brother was looking closely and was ready for anything. My dad kneeled down beside me, raised his hand, my reaction to that made him hurt a little but I couldn't help but to flinch. His hand stroked my hair softly making me smile just a little.

"Don't get mad at Aiden. He was only doing his job."

"But-"

"Your 14. Your still my little girl, and he needed parents consent."

"Consent? Well that's stupid."

He laughed, got to his feet, laid his hand on my head. "Aiden just treat her quick tomorrow so she wouldn't be late for school."

Aiden stood up and smiled. "Alright then bud. See yeah Shane. Bailey." He smirked at me as I kept my eyes on him when he rounded me to get towards the door.

"Are you guys…mad?" I asked.

My dad looked down at me and smiled. "We are but not cause you-well we are a little mad that you did have sex-" I shivered at my dad when he said the word. My brother covered his ears and ran out of the room. He was so 13.

My mother glided towards us and stopped when she was in my dad's arms. "But we're more concern than mad. Why didn't you just tell us sweetie?"

I scratched my head, sat on the step that leads out to the foyer and that leads in to the living room. "I don't know. I thought I would be someone who you wouldn't accept….and I would get…a beating of my life if I told ya'll"

My mother came over to me, sat beside me. "Now Bailey why the heck would you think that."

I looked over at my dad who kinda looked guilty. "Remember when I was 10 and I did something that daddy didn't like?"

My mom looked over at my hurt dad which hurt me too. My father wasn't the best dad when I was little. He always yelled at us, and he always took his anger out on me. Not my mother or my brother but me. We didn't know why, he didn't even know why. He's gotten better at his anger problems I mean he gotten help ever since he hurt me really bad when I was 11. I knew he regrets those years and blames himself a lot. He feels bad for how he treated me and I felt bad for how I take every chance to point those years out. I frowned at the thought and said. "Sorry. I-"

My dad put his hand up, kneeled down in front of me. Laid his hand on my knee. "Don't worry about it Bailey. I would have been scared to tell my parents that I had the things you have if I would have been hit like I hit you. I fully take responsibility for those years. One of my worst times. I hurt my baby and I did what my father did to my brother. Im just glad I got help before you really hated me….I would understand if you do."

I smiled at him. "You may have hit me but I didn't make it better with disobeying you and testing you. We both had problems daddy. And you may make mistakes but you learned from them. I did too… I should of told you guys that I had sex but I was scared-" at this point my mother had her arm around my shoulders, my father had his hands on my knees looking at me.

"Bailey….no matter how bad or what you do….we me and your mom will love you, unconditional. don't be scared to tell us anything alright?"

I smiled more at his words. "Thank you….and I love you too. Both of you."

"No matter how annoying we get?" my mom chuckled.

"Or if we embarrass you?" my dad laughed.

I giggled when they started tickling me. After their tickle fest was over, laughing I smiled at the two people I love and said. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you guys unconditionally."

They both smiled. My mom was the first to dismiss herself to go make food. Soon after a kiss and a hug from my dad he joined her. I decided to go upstairs to go study…or call Scott. But what stopped me was some noises from my brothers room. When I came in I saw him trying to lift weights.

"What in the-" I stopped myself. I closed the door shaking my head. "What are you doing."

He dropped the weights and gave me a look, he was totally embarrassed. That face looked so cute on him. Ever since he was four.

"Working out. Go away."

"Since when do you-the nerd work out." I sat in his computer chair.

"im not a nerd. Just cause I like computers and wear glasses doesn't mean im a nerd."

"Alright mister nerd."

I saw his face was turning red. "Shut up. don't you have some place to be!"

"Where?"

"I don't know maybe at Scotts or in somebody else's-" He didn't finish that but I knew what he was going to say. I got to my feet and open the door, ignoring his calls. I slammed the door and stomped off to my room. I slammed my door and plopped on my bed. I can handle being called names by anybody…..anybody that wasn't my brother. My brother never called me those names or even hinted at that he thought that of me but now….I guess he did and maybe he was right. All I am is a bimbo fat whore. that's all I will ever be.

I got up slowly and gazed at myself in the mirror. Maybe I can loose weight.

"Dinner time." I heard my dad call. I held my stomach and sat on the foot of my bed.

"Hey sis…..dinner time."

"Go away!" I yelled. I got up and got into my bed, hoping sleep would catch me within a bit so I wouldn't have to pork down on a lot.

**Sammy's POV**

"So why was your sister ignoring you?" Diana asked. I shrugged. "Does she know that your getting hit on everyday."

"Why would she care. After what I said to her I wouldn't expect her to come to my rescue….and your not coming to my rescue either."

"What did you say and why cant I? just cause im a girl?"

"I told her to go she should leave me alone…and shouldn't she be at Scotts or in somebody's bed-I didn't say the bed part but she knew what I was saying and yes its because you're my girlfriend. Im not getting rescued by a woman." Diana folded her arms and gave me a cold look.

"No wonder your sister ignored you. It doesn't matter about sex it only matters that my boyfriend is getting his ass kicked because he cant get his ego out of his ass. Look call me when your back to being the Sammy that actually didn't say that crap to me." I stopped at the school gates and watched her walk off. I frowned feeling miserable. Nice one Deans.

"Hey Deans!"

I tuned around to feel something solid slam into my face, I felt the concrete beneath me in seconds. I held my head and groaned in pain. Great. My fans are here. I looked up to see big football jocks all around me. And eating? I sat up and opened my bag more to see it all gone. "My lunch!"

"Tell your mom that she makes great sandwhiches." One jock laughed.

"Hey Corbin I got the nerds glasses." I got to my feet and picked up my back.

"I-" I tried to step in but only to be ignored and shoved against the gate.

"Look nerd don't try to talk or you will get more!" Corbin laughed. I tried to blink away the blurriness but couldn't. I could see a little, but its still a little fuzzy.

"Hey get away from my boyfriend jerks!" I heard Diana scream, I looked over to see she had her hands on her hips. Looking pissed as ever.

"What are you going to do Freak?"

Corbin let me go and I slid down to the concrete. I kept my stare on them.

"I could get his sister on you. She would kick your ass!"

"After she fucks us first." One jock laughed and others joined in.

"That whore couldn't do shit." another jock laughed. I clenched my hands and stood up.

"She's nothing but a vigina to fuck."

"Shut your mouth!" I screamed. Making Corbin and the others look at me. Diana looked shocked. "Don't you dare talk about my sister! You don't even know her!"

"I know enough that she's an aid infested whore-" Corbin didn't get a chance to finish that cause something came over me. I punched the hell out of him, grabbed my bag and Diana's hand and ran fast into the school. When at the lockers I stopped and panted hard. I looked up to see Diana looking at me weird. "W-what?"

"That was the hottest thing ever!" She said and tackled me to the ground. Her on top of me I laughed and felt a blush come upon me. I sat up, she sat on her legs. "You were like Jackie-chan but not Chinese!"

I got to my feet and pulled her up to hers. "Your blowing it way out of proportion."

"Whatever sir! That was just…wow. H.O.T.!"

I looked around and blushed more. "Okay I get it. Could we talk about something else."

"Yeah like how your dead!" I head a person say from behind. I looked over to see Corbin and his gang pissed. Great.

"Diana….I catch you later." I grabbed my bag and made a run for it. Sliding and racing through the halls wasn't so bad. Thank goodness for my scrawnyness or I would have been dead already. That thought gave me an idea. I saw Natalie up a head. I grabbed her skate bored slammed it down and jumped on it. Riding it seemed fun. It was better than running. I looked back to see they were getting tired. Smiling I stuck my tounge out at them which made them more mad but I didn't care. I was unstoppable till I slammed into the principle. That…lowered my confidence a bit. Natalie grabbing her skate bored and glaring at me didn't really help.

While sitting in the office I saw my sister come in. she looked at me with a confused look. She sat by me and folded her arms. "So what are you doing here."

"I skateboarded in the hall and punched a guy in the face."

She stared at me with shock. "You…..my scared little brother skated and punched a dude! Okay where is Sammy?"

"Very funny."

Bailey smiled and circled her arm around my shoulder. "So how proud are you?"

"Very." I looked at her and suddenly guilt consumed me. "Bailey…. About last night. Im sorry."

"Hey siblings fight. We just don't do it all the time. I get that. And sorry to for joking about your….nerd self?"

I laughed at how she put that. "You know nerds can come in handy"

"Heck yeah. Nerds are so in these days. Jocks are just so last year."

As always my sister can bring me up when im sunk in the bottom. I smiled and hugged her neck. "Thanks."

She held me at arms length to look at me. "For what?"

"For being there."

She smiled and said. "Anytime little bro. plus I know you would be there for me. Its what siblings do."

"Indeed."

We both fist bumped and she left, leaving me with a smile on my face and ready to face anything.

"Samuel Glass." The principal called. I got up, sucked in a breath and took a step to face what music was playing.

Im ready…..so come at me.

**Summer's POV**

Is it possible to really see the future? Is it possible to see a man who will sweep you off your feet? I don't know and I cant be sure, but for the past weeks I been seeing this guy who was holding out his hand to me, when I looked in the nearby mirror I saw I was in a big beautiful white dress. It was like my favorite princess was inside me. Cinderella….or Smmerella. Funny I know. True I don't know. Its just a deam, so I thought. Till I met him. The guy who I bumped in to months ago, when I was in depression and he saw my blades. His auburn hair and blue eyes. We bumped into each other again, we both were in a hurry but was in the same class. His name was Racer Glenn. He was a year older than me, and gosh he was surely I first met him I didn't stop to see how lovely he looked, and I was with Steve at the time. I was twisted up but now that im better. I wanna go for it. So I did.

"Racer….do you want-" I started but was rudely interrupted by some sophomore. She gave me a disgusted look and scowled. "Can we help you freshman?"

Racer smiled at me and it made my heart stop. I gazed up at the girl and shook my head.

"Good now go back to your locker freshy. And stay back from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I meant for that to be in my head. When I said it she gave me a cold stare. She grabbed my shirt, making my cover my eyes, leaving an opening so I can see between my fingers.

"Hey!" I heard Bailey call. I uncovered my face and looked over my shoulder to see Bailey, Natalie, Ben, Samantha, Sammy, Scott, Diana and other peers circling around us. I looked back at the girl who still had a sour face.

"Let her go now." Racer gripped on the girls shoulder which made her let go, pushing me I fell in Ben's arms. He handed me over to Nat as he stepped up face to face.

"Tell your girlfriend to cool it. Or else."

"Else what?" Racer spoke, getting closer to Ben. Ben grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, inches apart.

"Or I kick the living crap out of you. Since she's a girl and I don't lay hands on girls. But if I see your girlfriend hurt my friend I will make sure you will get hurt. Got me?"

Racer shoved Ben back and for a moment it looked like they were gonna duke it out, but Racer grabbed the girls hand and stompped off, but not before taking a good eye contact with me. When our eyes met it felt like sparks fly. I watched him walk in a cool manner than gazed at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Summer." Ben's voice snapped my head up.

"Yes?"

"Stay away from them."

"But-"

"Ben's right. Sophomores are not the people you test. Trust me I should know." Bailey said.

"Juniors are worse." Scott said. Samantha nodded in agreement.

I looked at Sammy, he looked at me than Diana. She looked at us than at Natalie. Natalie gazed at us, strayed away from our stares and onto her brother.

"If what you guys say is true than why are we freshman chilling with you guys?" Natalie asked.

"Brother and friend to your friends." Ben said.

"Sister and friends to my brothers friends oh and im yours and Summers friend." Bailey said.

"Im just getting to know you guys." Scott smiled.

"And I been with you guys since I met Ben in 5th grade." Samantha said.

We freshies looked at each other than back at the big kids.

"Well whatever. I will do what I want." I said.

"Summer-" Bailey tried to speak but I didn't let her. I walked off leaving them to themselves. I don't care what anyone says…..I want Racer and im not giving up till I have him holding out his hand, me in a white dress and dancing the night away.

Vision or not. Its true. I can feel it.

**Samantha's POV**

"So why havent I seen you lately." I asked Ben. Ben frowned a little. That was not like him, unless he has guilt killing him. "Ben?"

"What would you do if I broke your promise?" He asked. I rose a brow. His blue eyes gazing at me. I bit my lip feeling pain welling up inside me. I knew what promise he was talking about. And I bet he was dating Angelina. I folded my arms across my chest.

"How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Um for a while. She wanted me to tell you before she did."

I felt tears in my eyes. I knew he would do this. Why did he have to be stupid and not see that I liked him.

"Well you told me. Im going to go now."

"Wait. I don't want you to be mad at me Sam."

"Why would I be mad? Just cause my best friend broke his promise? Just cause he is now dating my ex backstabbing best friend?" I shook my head. And looked away trying not to hurt, trying not to cry. I can do this. I can.

I glared at him. "Just stay away from me from now on you cold heartless jerk." I grabbed my books from the table. Slammed my chair in hard, started to leave but was stopped by him.

"Sammy don't do this. We been friends for too long to-"

"Benito!" Angelina called out. I turned my head over to her, watching her skip up with a devilish smile. She hugged his arm and giggled. "Ben didn't you say we would eat lunch together?"

"But I was-"

"Sammy's okay aren't you sweetie." Angelina gazed her cold eyes to me. In my mind I was shooting her repeatedly. I glared at her than at him.

"Hope you have fun getting fucked over. _**sweetie**_." I turned my back to his calls, walked to the doors knowing my tears streaming my face, showing ever kid that walks by that I was hurt but at that moment I didn't care. Every promise he broken to me. It never meant anything to him. I never meant anything to him….how blind could I have been. When I got to the hall I covered my face, running out of the school and under the big tree where I sit everyday for lunch, alone now since Benito is no longer apart of me.

Loving someone who doesn't care about you sucks.

**Benito's POV**

I left Angelina to go find Sam, I knew this was a bad idea. I knew Angelina was up to something. When she scoffed after Sammy left I knew Sam was right. She was always the smart one out of us two. Angelina just wanted me to get Sammy all riled up. When it worked Angelina left as if I was nothing which really pissed me off. I hate it when she does that crap. She's been hurting Sammy for years. And I been falling for the same trick over and over, I keep coming back begging for another chance. But Sam could shoot me down this time and I would understand. Hell I would.

When I got outside I saw the big tree where me and Sammy sits for lunch everyday. I grew closer, when I did I heard her sobbing and saw her hands holding her face. What was wrong with her? I kneeled down beside her, laid my hand on her back. She jumped a little, she looked up. I widened my eyes to see her brown eyes filled with tears. "Sammy….?"

She turned away whipping her eyes. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be with your hoe or did she dump you?"

I frowned. "Sammy…"

"Just forget it." She got to her feet. Before she could really make distance between us I got in front of her, held her shoulders.

"I cant forget it. Sammy please-"

"Give me another chance. I wont fall for it again I promise." She mimicked my voice. She shook her head and looked at me. "You promise all the time but so far you broke everyone…..when you grow up and keep a damn promise then….maybe but not now. I cant take anymore hurt." I watched her eyes fill with more tears.

"Sam please….im sorry Sammy just-let me prove myself again."

She shook her head. "No. if I keep giving you chances than your just going to go-"

"I wont Sammy. I swear!"

Sammy looked away and shook her head. "For six years….I've waited…..I been crushed every time…." What was she getting at? She cupped my face and kissed my lips for seconds than moved away. "For six years I liked you…a lot. And you idiotic self didn't see it. All you saw me as nothing. Well you know what im done waiting. Waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this Texas state!"

"Sammy-" When I tried to get close to her she stepped back and shook her head.

"I cant. Im sorry." Sam walked around me leaving me standing alone. I turned, watching her leave. Memories of us brought my feet running, my arms hugging her from behind and hugging her tightly.

"I know im stupid and I can be a jerk. I don't keep promises and I been asking for chances over and over. You been patient and enduring. And I cant let you go….Sammy we spent so much time together…..you're my best friend."

"But that's all I can ever be…..im not pretty enough like Angelina to be….more that your friend…and I cant take that rejection." I gulped, spun her to face me.

"No your not pretty. You beautiful. Your nothing like Angelina, your something more. And- I been a fool to not see the best thing I been looking for was right in front of me."

"Ben?"

"You said you liked me…..well the only reason I befriended you was how cute you were…..I wanted to go out with you but was to intimidated. I thought being friends would be better. And now for six years of chasing the wrong girl is for the birds. I love you Samantha Copper. I been since 6th grade." I cupped her face like she did me, I kissed her lips, felt my hands in her hair. Her books fell so I heard but didn't see. Her lips pressed against mine. Our lips were synced and so were our hearts. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" She said. I smiled, wiped the left over tears from her small eyes and kissed her lips softer. I let up.

"Definitely. I been a blind fool. Its time I get glasses and see clearly."

She blushed. Hugged my neck. I held her waist, laid my head on her shoulder like she did with me.

Its true…..I love her. Losing her made me realize that.

**Natalie's POV**

Its been weeks since the announcement of my mothers pregnancy, and its been weeks since that night I got depressed. But unlike Summer I bounce back. Im not a cutter. Im not a emo. Im nothing like that. Im a skater and a rebel so if my parents don't care about me then I wont about them. I only care about my skating and my guy friends who back me up. Skating can teach you a lot about guys. And you can say I am one. I don't like dressing up or girl crap. I don't do dresses or skirts. And I don't do make up.

Although some of that changed….I love my parents and care for them deeply especially after the panic scare I been through.

"_**Mom im home!" I yelled. Closing the door, coming home from the park. When I heard no response I thought something was up. **_

"_**Mom?" I got to the kitchen and caught sight to my mother in the kitchen….on the floor passed out. I gasped. I kneeled down to her. I rolled her over on her back and checked her eyes, pulse and saw if she had any injuries. Her eyes were okay. Her pulse was slow. And she didn't have any injuries. **_

"_**Mommy." I called out. I patted her cheek. I aw her chest wasn't rising. Oh god…..her pulse was slowing by the second. I plugged her nose and did mouth to mouth cpr. When that didn't work I pressed on her chest a few times. When I heard the door slam my first reaction was to yell. "Help! Someone help!" **_

_**I looked back to see my dad coming in. "Daddy I need help. Mama's pulse is slow." **_

_**He sped down beside me immediately. He checked her chest, did what I just did but faster. When I heard some coughing from her and gasping for air, she rolled on her side and threw up. That kinda scared me. **_

"_**Mama? Are you okay?" I asked. After she stopped coughing she kept gasping. She looked over her shoulder and saw me and my dad looking at her. She smiled and got to her feet. My dad got to his. **_

"_**Are you okay sweet heart."**_

_**She looked embarrassed and ashamed. "Yes….I was choking on some food. Oops." She looked down at the mess she made and blushed more. **_

"_**I'll take care of it mama. Go rest." **_

_**She smiled at me. Kissed my head and nodded. My dad smiled at me. Patted my head and left me. I felt more confident knowing my parents were approving. **_

Looking back on it my dad didn't say much. But I guess he didn't have to.

My parents always were confusing. I still feel unsure but not depressed. If they care then they will show it. If they don't then I will grin and bare it. My great grand dad always said if you have to be someone your not to impress people then they aren't worth impressing.

I stick to that motto and with no exceptions.

My parents are my parents. I cant hate them. I cant give up on them. If I give up on them than they will give up on me. I simply didn't need that at all. Summer keeps talking about she's having visions of my death but I wont kill myself. What was the point in that? Nothing. So its pointless.

I am me. I am the only me im going to be. Im 12 and happy. Skating is my passion and my love for now. I don't need a guy nor anyone else who will shove me to the side.

So tell me, what would you do? Be a fake or make yourself somebody. Or maybe giving up on everything. Its your choice. Live with it.

My choice is making myself a somebody.

No one will take that from me.

And I mean nobody.

**Alright. that's my chap. This one is long as heck. I hope you enjoy.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1.) Should I do a talent show in the next chapter?**

**2.) Did you like this chapter? What did you like about it?**

**3.) What would you want to happen for each Character? (Bailey, Sammy, Natalie, Summer and Ben)**

**4.) If you could see the future…what would you see in these kids future? (This is a fun question)**

**5.) Rate this story? 1-10**

**1- hell no**

**2-meh**

**3-alright I'll chance it**

**4-hmmm its growin on me**

**5-dude this story is good**

**6-this story is sooo getting better**

**7- omg!**

**8-epic story dude!**

**9-oh hellz yeah!**

**10- this is the shiz!**

**6.) okay one more question If I do a talent show what would you want the character to do? And who would you want to have the talent? ( it can be more than 1 character.)**

**Well that's all.**

**REVIEW PWEASE!**

**BTW THIS CHAPTER IS 19 PGS LONG. SO REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME LOL. IF YOU DON'T THEN REVIEW STILL LOL.**

**-MIKI-**


	6. Chapter 6: Talent Show Talks

**To:**

**Best Goth: I started it around morning and ended in the near night, around 5 I think. It may have been earlier.**

**Guest: You know I would love to do as you asked but if I informed you all about the characters then what's the point in the story. Its fine that your confused for a bit. Trust me your not alone, I hope this chapter helps you to get to know the new characters a bit better and later on chapters you will see the other new characters background.**

**Bailey: Get ready.**

**Ben: Get set**

**Scott: and go.**

**Summer: REVIEW!**

**Sammy: and remember!**

**Natalie:*looks at her friends in a weird manner* you people are just to weird for me*looks at the readers* enjoy dudes.**

**Me:*laughs***

**Chapter 6**

**Bailey's POV**

When im dancing I feel like im in a whole other universe. When I sing I feel like I can do anything. As I practice day in and day out I get better and even Scott tells me that I am, and he loves to watch me. Nothing sexual about his comments, unlike most boyfriends I had in the past Scott is different, he seems to use the words exquisite instead of cool. Beautiful instead of hot. And even though I have what I have he is still coming back to me every day. I cant believe I been so lucky. I got my act together for the talent show and my boyfriend can send me to the moon and back in a flash. I never been happier.

"Watch were your going fat ass!" a guy screamed at me when I was trying to get through the line in lunch. It made me mad but I kept silent. I backed more into Scott hoping his arm that's around my shoulder could sheild me.

"Sorry." I managed out, I watched the guy leave to his jock buddies. I got my food and before sitting down I looked at my butt. I looked at Scott to see he was starting to eat, when he saw me staring he stopped what he was down and rose a brow.

"You okay?"

"Do I got a fat ass?" I asked. Scott sighed, pulled me gently by the hand and wrapped his hand around my shoulders. My legs were on each side of the bench we were sitting on. He brought me closer to him to where his hand was on my back.

"For the last time Bai. Your not fat. You got a beautiful body, I love it and you so what if that jerk is too blind to see it. All you should care about is what you think of yourself."

"I think im too fat." I sighed. I looked at my plate and scowled at it. "I don't think I want to eat."

"Oh no Bailey Deans. Don't you start that card with me. Your going to eat even if I have to make you."

I laughed. "Please your to much of a gentleman to do that."

He rose a brow and leg go of me. Grabbed a bite of green beans and shoved in his mouth. He cupped my face and put his lips on mine. Thinking he was only kissing me was wrong on so many levels. When food came into my mouth I pulled back. He grabbed a napkin and whipped his chin. Had a big smirk on his face. Oh that turkey! I didn't think he would actually do that when the food went down I gagged. "I cant believed you gave me food from your mouth."

"Its that or you eat on your own. I don't mind feeding you with my mouth but please choose wisely. I love you but that was gross."

"Im sorry you wasn't getting food shoved in your mouth by a tongue."

Scott laughed, kissed my head and laid his hand on the back of my head. "Please eat sweetie. I love you for you. Not your body and you should love you for you too. Looks aren't the only thing you got going for you."

"Oh sure then what do I got going for you since you know me soooo well."

Scott smiled. Leaned his forehead on mine. "Your great in school, you dance like noone is watching, and when you sing you make time stand still. Bailey your more than just a pretty face and a great body. You could be a great scientist, a wonderful teacher, a wonderful dancer, a beautiful singer. You just got to stay strong and ignore losers like the guy who made a comment about your body."

I smiled at his words. I kissed his lips, licking them a little he pulled back with a laugh. I giggled and smiled. "How is it you're a guy and I don't want to punch you?"

He laughed and with a grin said. "Well unlike most of my gender I know what a woman wants to hear and what a woman needs to hear. My mother taught me everything I need to know about women."

I scooted closer, this time both my legs on the same side of the bench we were sitting at. I tore a meat off my chicken and said. "What was your mother like?" I popped it in my mouth, gazing up at him. He stopped eating and just looked at the chicken in his hand. His face set hard. "Scott you don't have to-"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "No, no I want to. My mother was my best friend. She was more of a parent than my old man."

"Was she beautiful?"

"Of course, but not only that, she had the mind of a scientist. When she spoke to me about world hunger or global worming I felt inspired. She even talked to me about STDs."

"Is that why-"

"I accept what you have? No. I know about STDs but I didn't accept you for that. I accepted you for you a long time ago, before I met you and my feelings will not change…ever.""Yeah right."

"Im serious Bailey."

I smiled a little and popped another chunk of meat in my mouth. After swallowing I asked. "What did you mom do as a job person?"

"She worked two jobs so we could live. She was a teacher and a special needs."

"She worked with the handicapped?"

Scott nodded. "Why did she have to work two jobs?"

Scott's face turned into a twisted look. He seemed to be a little mad? "Scott?"

"Enough about the past, lets talk about you." a smile spread across his face. I rose a brow but didn't bother to push.

"What do you wanna know?"

He shrugged. "When I was over at your house I felt a little tension between you and your dad."

Ah the dad story. I knew I was going to tell it someday but I was hoping to cats. Oh well. "Well my grandfather was abusive and my father got that gene-"

"He hit you?"

I nodded. "He regretted it every time he did. He went through a lot. For a long while my mother and him hardly spoke, my brother strayed away and I knew back then he felt like he was losing his family."

"So did that make him stop?"

"Well its not that he enjoyed hitting me, its just his anger boiled out and lashing out was the only way. When I was around 11.…I got hurt so bad, my body couldn't take it anymore….I got piushed by him, landed on the tile of my kitchen floor and had a concession…. I fell asleep and went into a coma for a long time, so my mom tells me. My father got help, he went to so many classes, so many rehabs that today he doesn't even lash out. All he does is stays quiet, me and my father havent had our best years but nobody's perfect so why should my dad be expected to."

Scott smiled and said. "Looks like we have something in common."

"We do?"

Scott nodded. Lifted up his sleeve and showed me cuts, scars on his forearm. I traced over them. "What are these from."

"Unlike your dad, my father never regretted torturing his son. For 13 years he did this to me, finally when I showed a teacher and my mother, we left him, after my mother's death I had to go back to him and since I was 14 I been living with him and his wife."

"So your mom died when you were 14?"

"13 actually, I got by living by myself till foster care took me away and set me in my dad's custody."

"Has your dad raised a hand at you since you came back?"

Scott nodded. "Many times."

I hugged his arm and laid my head on his arm. "If you need to escape from him….my door is always open."

His arm left my grasp and circled around me. His lips came onto mine. His eyes looked in mine. "Thanks sweetheart."

"Anytime sweet tart."

He chuckled, kissed my head again, held me letting the sweet moment pass slowly.

**Sam's POV**

"My sister is entering?" I looked at Diana, who was talking with her other guy friends. I frowned and sighed. For the past week I been feeling that Diana is losing interests in me, us. She always been faithful but I cant help but to feel like Diana could leave me at any moment. I mean there are a whole bunch on great looking guys around her. Why like a nerd? I wasn't strong or muscular, I was skinny as all get out, wore glasses, a lot of people don't like me, well the cool kids don't. I bit my lip as I scanned the list again. I saw Bailey, Summer and Natalie? "Natalie? She cant sing or dance."

"Hey!" I turned to the person who said that, seeing it was Natalie glaring made me flinch.

"I can sing you jerk. And what can you do?"

"A lot."

"Like make people fall asleep….or throw up from looking at you. What talent." She snarled and walked off. I watched her leave. She must be pmsing.

I looked over to see Diana is still talking to her pals. I thought this morning was about us. Since it was our anniversary. I bit my lip anf walked over to her. "Diana we need to go." I tried to pull her a little but was pushed out of the way.

"Beat it puny." A guy laughed. Diana looked shocked but said nothing. She just smiled and held up a finger. I made sure to say I was mad. "Just forget it." I growled and walked off, skipping two steps at a time. I could never do that. Was I growing taller? Whatever. I stashed my hand in my pocket and clutched onto my satchel as I went into the café. I sat at a table, got out my book and read. I was to absorbed in how my girlfriend just stood there and didn't bother to say anything. Forget it Deans. She's moved on. Im loosing her each day and theres nothing I can do to stop it…..unless…. I got up, pocketing the magazine in my bag and on the way to class I bumped into Diana.

"Hey." She greeted as if we were just seeing each other.

I nodded. "Hi."

"Some of the guys wanted to hang out…I came to get you-"

"So you can ignore me right in front of me? Thanks but I will pass."

"I wasn't doing no such thing…"

"You were so."

"Sammy don't be so rash. Come on and lets go sit together."

"Sorry but I got better things to do. Sitting with people who hate me is a waste."

"If you loved me you would do it."

"And if you loved me you would stop ignoring me, or you would tell me why I am scared to death about losing my girlfriend."

She blinked and said nothing. I nodded at her silence and took my leave ignoring her calls. I don't need this. I loved her so much but not enough to put up with being ignored. The rest of the day I ignored her. I didn't want to ruin her high school moment by crying my feelings to her. Im already a crybaby to my sister…..I don't want to be that to my supposed girlfriend.

When I got home I slammed the bathroom door after throwing my bag down in the hall. I clutched the bathroom sink with dear life, glared at the mirror seeing the person who was looking back. I clenched my teeth and felt anger boil with in me. I took off my glasses and threw them in the garbage. I ruffled my hair into a messy do. I washed my face and paced around thinking about everything that was inside. Finally I heard the door open and saw my mother standing in the door way.

"What you up to son?" She saw the glasses and grabbed them. "Besides wasting my money."

"I hate those anyways." I sat on the side of the tub.

"Why. You used to tell me you loved glasses. And I even recall that Diana loves a man in glasses."

"She did till high school came along."

"Alright." My mom sat beside me and laid her elbows on her thighs. "What's happening to my boy?"

"Im losing my girlfriend to some guys who are way better than me….maybe even good enough."

"Now that cant be true, Diana isn't shallow that she would leave you. And your good enough for any girl. Sammy don't be so hard on yourself."

"Its true. Im nothing but a loser…..my face makes people throw up."

"Who told you that?"

"Natalie. And she's right."

"Don't you dare say those things Sam. I gave birth to a handsome boy who got his looks from his father."

I gazed at my sweet loving mother. I bit my lip and sighed. "If I was handsome than I wouldn't be battling with other guys for my girlfriend."

"Battling?" I heard a voice. Me and my mother both shot our heads up, shocked I gasped.

"Diana?" My mom looked at us, got up and stoked my head for a second and made her way out. I got up and stood. She walked to me with questioning eyes.

"Sammy…"

"How did you get in?" I looked away.

"Your sister let me in. I heard you in here….." She gazed over at the glasses that my mom left on the sink. She grabbed them and held onto them with deal life. "Sammy im sorry for making you feel like your battling other guys for me." She stared at my glasses and bit her lip. " I do love you….you know that right?"

"No. for the past week I haven't known anything."

She looked up at me. "Well im sorry I haven't been the best girlfriend. I guess I was to consumed in my own thoughts and problems that I neglected yours."

"Diana…."

"I loved you since I met you. And nothing would ever change that." She put on my glasses and stroked my hair. "You're a nerd. A geek. And such a sweet man that I don't need a jock, or a bit muscled man." She cupped my face. "I need my man with glasses and answers."

I blushed and looked down. She moved my hair out of my face and stood on her tip toes. She hugged my neck and laid her soft lips on mine. When we pulled away she smiled. "That man….is you."

"Really."

You're an idiot for thinking so bad about yourself. You're an amazing guy who showered me with love. Now why the heck would I leave you for a dummy who wouldn't know a thing about me."

"Because you can do better."

"I can but I already have better…..I had better since 2nd grade so shut up and kiss me already you cute geek."

I laughed a little and kissed her. Holding her waist more, bringing her closer towards me.

I really needed those things to be said. This is why im head over heels for Diana.

The only girl who captured my heart.

**Natalie's POV**

"You sure you wanna do this Summer?" I asked, watching her get on the skate bored.

"Totally."

"But you cant skate and your in a skirt."

"Just shut up push."

"You're the boss." I gave her a friendly shove and saw her sped down the ramp, screaming she waved her arms around like a mad person. It happened fast. She was on the ground in seconds. I ran to her side to see her skirt wasn't covering what should be covering. And I heard laughter of a girl. I looked up to see the girl who Summer almost got in a fight with, and there was that Racer dude who was just staring. I flipped Summer's skirt down quick and glared at them. "What are you staring at perverts!"

Summer sat up and blushed when she saw Racer looking at her. She grabbed my arm making me look at her. "What happened?"

Before I could talk the girl spoke. "Nothing miss care bares underwear." the girl had the loudest mouth ever, loud enough to get everyone here to stare at her. I stood up.

"You got a problem sleeze?"

"No do you freshman."

"I do actually you wanna find out by my fist?"

The girl glided to me and folded her arms. "Look loser don't make me get ugly."

"What your gonna pull my hair? Go ahead, try me you bitch! I'll even give you a heads start!" when I was pulling down my hair Summer grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't do this Natalie."

"You should listen to your care bare friend. She has the brains not to mess with a highly-"

"Stupid bitch?"

That earned me a fist to my face, but I didn't retreat, I snapped my head to her and kicked her right in the gut, making her fall on her ass. "You wanna try me! I dare you!" I growled, trying to get on top of her but Summer was in front of me holding me back. "I will cut you if you touch me you blond cow!" Summer grabbed my arm and pulled me away as she grabbed my skate bored. Once inside the building I shook her off, snatched my bored and felt pain in my face. I held my cheek, feeling blood in my mouth. I got in the girls bathroom and kicked the stall door open. I spit out some blood.

"Natalie calm down." Summer eased. I got out of the stall and stood at the mirror.

"Calm down, like hell I will. I hope that little bitch gets karma."

"Don't say that, your better than she is."

"How can you be so calm?" I handed her my bored and she took it. I cupped my hands to fill them with water. I gargled the water and spit. I saw tons of red in that water. Ew.

"I don't know. I guess I had it comin. You warned me and I didn't listen."

"Yeah but its not your fault you fell. That tramp is getting it."

"Natalie…."

"Calm down babe. I wont fight….im just going to make her wet…."

"What are you planning. Natalie…."

I smiled at her worried expression.

"Natalie…."

"You'll see." I simply said, grabbing my bored and walked out. Conspiring a plan to see that bitch scream from embarrassment. This is going be good.

Few days later I saw my golden opportunity to crush that witch. With the help of my best friend Sheen I got my plan in action and since the spring fling was starting tonight I had to act fast.

In waiting for Sheen to get to the gym I saw the witch herself hugging up on that racer guy. He looked so annoyed sometimes, but mostly sad. Anyways being the witch she is she stopped when she saw me. "Who invited the dork."

I smiled a little. "Nobody. I just like parties Barbie. Got a problem with it?"

She said nothing as her crew laughed even her boyfriend laughed.

"Look here twerp this is a sophisticated party and I wont let you ruin it."

"Oh gosh with you being here…..its already a downer." I laughed.

"Try growing boobs little freshy." She spitted and headed for the doors. I looked down at my flat chest. So what I got a flat hest. Im 12 not 20. God I cant wait to see her scream.

"Natalie!" I turned to my right to see Sheen coming up. Sheen has skater hair, very tall for his age. A year older than me. I guess he's cute but not for me. Im to as the witch would say flat chested to be any mans.

"Hey Sheen. You got them?"

"Yeah….are you sure we should do this?"

"Totally, imma make that witch pay."

"But Jessica is only jealous."

"No she's snobby and I think our little friends could teach her not to underestimate a freshman."

He shook his head and said. "Remind me never to piss you off." I laughed. Grabbing the bag I took a look inside to see the roaches. I closed the bag with a smile. "I cant wait. Come on lets get a good seat."

We got inside to get everything set. By the time the pary started we had the whole net of cockroaches tied, hanging above the stage. Now when miss thing comes up to say a goodnight….Sheen will cut the rope from above and all the cockroaches will fall along with the net. it's a perfect plan, and me being along Sheen's side I will get a nice view.

Being in drama club and having access to the stage is a very good thing when it comes to times like these.

When the moment finally came and she was on stage I looked over at Sheen to see if he was ready. He looked over at me with questioning eyes. I nodded. He grabbed the scissors. Snap of the scissors and the net fell, cockroaches fell and people screamed, gasped and ran. It was hilarious but the way miss thing reacted was indescribable. Jessica-the witch- screamed, cried as she tried to get the bugs off of her, what made her look up was Sheen and I laughing. I smiled and waved my little fingers. Her eyes grew furious, after another scream of fury she stomped off.

Best night ever.

The next morning was hell. But it sure was worth the months detention.

**Summer's POV**

"You guys did what!" I yelled. I watched Natalie and Sheen look in any direction that didn't involve me. We all were in the café, at lunch when this was brought to my attention.

"All I did was-"

"Piss her off even more! Now im gonna have to change my name, my school! Where I live!"

"Summer calm down you hyperventilating!" Bailey held onto my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"How can I calm down when im going to die in the next 3 hours!" I slammed my head down not caring that I just landed in my lunch. I lifted up my head. I grabbed a napkin or two and got cleaned that's when I heard someone call my name.

Jessica-the witch as Natalie names her to be. I looked up to see her glaring at me. "Hi."

"Don't speak freshy. Just know cause of your little friends stunt at the party im going to make sure your life is a living nightmare and if your friends do anything about it then I will make their lives living hell!"

I frowned at the thought, but smiled a little when Racer kept standing there in front of me after his girl walked off.

"Sorry about her. I make sure to keep her in check." He said, nodded and left. I smiled more, watching him leave. Wow…..im so marrying him! I turned to my friends.

"He is so my husband one day."

Natalie rose her eyebrows. "In your dreams maybe."

"Dreams can always be realities if you make them out to be." I sighed at the fact that maybe she was right. But I have to keep a positive attitude right? Right. When I got home from school I was greeted by my annoying little brother. He was 12 and still annoying. Go figure. "Hey Summer wanna see my scab!"

"Errr….no. where's daddy? Or mama?"

"Mom is upstairs sleeping and dad….I think is in the garage fixing up on the car."

I nodded. "Thanks." I ran past him and to the garage to see my dad under the car. My dad the fixer I call him. He's always fixing things.

"Hey daddy."

My dad took his time get to his feet but once he did he smiled, grabbed a towel to wipe off his hands. "Hey princess. How was school."

Should I tell him that his daughter was going to get hell for like the next two gruesome years of her pathetic life? After watching that blow up in my face I shook off the vision and smiled. "It was okay. Boring but doable. What's with the car? Thought you said she would never work again."

"She wont for a while but im hoping he would be great for you 16th birthday."

"Thinking fast arent we dad."

"I know I am but hey it would save me a lot on a car."

"When im 16 this car would be dead. Face it daddy it's a hunk of-" He covered my mouth and rose a brow.

"Don't insult her." I pushed his hand off of me, wiped at my face to find some black came off and onto my hand.

"Thanks dad I got more stuff on my face."

My dad laughed, patted my head than looked at his hand in disgust. "Summer why is there ranch in your hair…."

"I-fell asleep and landed in my lunch." I smiled big trying and hoping he would buy it. He did. Technically it was true…except for the falling asleep part.

"Daddy…how did you get mama?"

He rose a brow. "I already told you the story honey."

"I know but….I have this-friend who likes this boy who's going out with this girl and the girl doesn't like my friend. So my friend wanted my advice on what she should do with her feelings towards this boy…..what should I say?" After blurting that all out my father looked at me with a confused look. You know those looks that father gives their daughters when they are totally lost. I sighed. "Never mind." I started walking towards the door when my dad turned me around.

"I can answer it turkey. I was just trying to process what you said since you talk fast."

"Sorry….so what should I say?"

He cupped his chin. "Even though this boy has a girlfriend…I think your friend should tell him, and face rejection if it comes to that. If she keeps hiding her feelings she just might loose her opportunity."

"But he has a girl!"

"He could not be happy with. Looks are deceiving. Sure the couple may look cute and happy in the public eye but when it comes to private talks…..forget being friendly."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Because….dating your mom gave me that experience."

"You saying that dating mom was hard when in private but was easy when in public."

"No….im saying is…. Couples may look happy to you but really when its just the two of them….they could be the worst couple ever. Your mom was a crazy girl back when we were young….but I wouldn't say that rule doesn't apply to us."

I lifted up a brow and shook my head. "Im going to talk to mama. Your just confusing me."

"Don't do that Summer. Your mom isn't feeling well right now."

"She okay?"

"Yes she's just over done herself again. I told her to rest up and I could take care of you kids."

I nodded. "Good luck I guess."

"You know…you could take care of your brother for me."

"No way."

"I'll advance your allowance to 20 bucks."

"Make it 30 and throw in some of your famous red beans and you have yourself a deal my good sir."

My dad smirked. "Fine 30 bucks and red beans." We shook hands and laughed. "Your one tough dealer."

I winked. "Learn from the best pops."

With that laughter filled the air and Racer filled my mind for the rest of the night…..Racer you better watch out.

Im coming for you sweetie. Hehe.

**Ben's POV**

"Sam are you sure you want to sign up for this….do-hicky."

"A talent show Ben and yeah I do. it's a great way to get noticed. Plus its fun."

"But you know me…I have no talents….at all." I shook my head watching her put our names down on the sign up sheet. "And do you not remember the 6th grade….me being on stage…..and wetting myself….I was the laughing stock for the whole year. Even kids today call me Pee-wee."

Sam smiled at me, hugged my neck, and pressed her lips against mine. Knowing I couldn't resist I fell into her trap. Her lips left me with looking at her smirk. "If you love me you'll do it."

I sighed. "I hate it when you use that trick on me."

"Its no trick. Come on Ben 6th grade was years ago. I think you got your pee-wee under control."

I bit my lip and pulled away. I grabbed her hand after grabbing her books for her. "If I pee on stage this year im sooo not gonna forgive you."

"Oh Ben you worry to much."

"You got that right." a voice said from behind. We turned around to see my sister holding her skate bored. "You my gal are dating an overbaring loser brother."

I glared down at her. "And I have a trouble making sister that I do have to worry about. You're the one who is giving me wrinkles on my face….when Im not even in my 40s."

She laughed. "You dork you get that crap when your 50."

"You have 5 seconds to leave us alone."

"Or what?"

"Or its bye, bye to that new skate bored you been dying for."

She dropped her jaw and hugged her skate bored. "Fine I'll leave…..but I do like my skate bored in black…maybe hot pink." She winked and walked off. I sighed at Sam giggles.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your sister is such a cutie. I can tell when she hits puberty she will be one little heartbreaker. Just like her brother." I watched her walk off, finally getting what she said I ran after her calling for her.

"Now im not a heart breaker"

"Should I recall the times you made girls cry? Trust me I don't think you would want that."

After that said I zipped my trap, held her hand walking to her locker. On the way there we heard yelling. It sounded like fighting. Sammy and I decided to go check it out, when we arrived we saw Summer on the ground and Jessica on top of her. Racer trying to pull off Jessica, his gf.

"What the-""Ben! Help!" Summer cried. I into the fight, pushing off Jessica easily with Racer's help of course and scooped up crying summer. I glared at Jessica and Racer.

"Summer!" I heard Bailey wail from behind.

"Holy crap! You gave her a hit!" Natalie added. I turned to Sam who looked frightened. Sam took Summer from my arms.

"You gonna be okay sweetie?"

Summer shook her head and melted into tears.

"Sam go get her to the nurse. Bailey and Nat you join her. Scott you as well. I will have a little talk with miss thing here."

"How about I beat the snot of her!" Natalie growled. I gave her a look saying-go now or I wont at all consider buying that skate bored- "Fine." She rolled her eyes and strutted after the girls.

"I give you some back up dude." Scott offered.

"Me too." Sammy said as he came up by Scott, Diana along side him. I looked at them.

"Im not fighting just talking."

"So incase there is a fight, we're here."

I sighed, giving up and looking at both Racer and Jessica. Nobody messes with the people I care about the most….

Nobody…..

**Alright. Im stopping there for now. **

**1.) Sheen is the newest character. He is described as a skater type….what else would you like to see him as. Something I haven't done before? Just tell me anything really if its something I've done before then its fine too.**

**2.) What do you suggest for my next chapter?**

**3.) I know I asked this many times but I will ask again. Who is your favorite character? ( sorry for asking that so much.)**

**DID YOU KNOW…..**

**1.) Racer is a weird but awesome name.**

**2.) Summer is exactly like her mother but with visions instead of hearing minds.**

**3.) Benito is scared of being in front of people even though he seems like a well collected dude.**

**4.) Natalie can dislocate her shoulder.**

**5.) Sam liked to play with his mom's make up when he was 2**

**6.) Bailey was into dancing before singing. And she got offered a singing career when she was 10 but her mother turned it down so she could have a normal life.**

**8.) Scott was smoker, his mother's dying wish was him to stop and he did right after she died.**

**9.) Samantha knows everything about Ben.**

**10.) Diana can put her foot over behind her head, she's that flexible.**

**11.) Sheen is 13 and met Natalie while skating at the skate park. He already likes her but he really doesn't know that nor does she know.**

**Alright those are my fun facts. Im gonna leave now. I hope you enjoyed. And for all those who want my Shane story updated, don't worry I havent forgotten about that. Its on hold till further notice. I promise I havent given up on it…yet. Lol.**

**Well have a nice day/night. :D**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7: Families&Welcome Home Baby

**Alright…..here is my next chapter….I have a greatly surprise for all of you! I decided that once in a while you will get to see the parents POVs**

**And Maya as well Caleb's oh Bobby and Mel is included :D**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Anna's POV**

What's happening to my kids? Why are they such trouble makers? I raised them right so why the hell am I looking at my 15 year old boy with pure our rage. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

Ben looked up at me with his big blue eyes. He frowned. "That I acted wrong…and im sorry." I stood up and folded my arms.

"Benito sorry doesn't always cut the cake."

Ben stood up and looked at me with a worried face. "Mother calm down. You'll upset the baby."

He was right but damn it im not about to be taken in by this boy. I rose my brow. I felt big hands on my shoulders, looking up to see my husband smiling down at me. He looked over at our son and said. "Why don't you go on Ben we will find you when we get a punishment up for you."

Ben nodded than grabbed his nosey sister's hand and left.

"Calm down Anna. I know your mad but-"

"Im not just mad Aiden." I turned to him, feeling the anger subside but sadness and 2nd thoughts grew in its place. "First Natalie now Ben….Aiden if we cant keep two kids in line then how can we make three kids?" I looked down with tears filling my eyes. "If this is always going to happen then maybe we shouldn't have this baby."

I held my face as I tried to stop the tears from slipping away.

"Maybe im not fit to be a mom…..just like my dad wasn't fit to be a dad."

**Aiden's POV**

Watching my girlfriend growing up was hell for me, she got hurt a lot and it hurts me when she hurts. Now here she is, my wife and the mother of my kids crying her eyes out. I did the only thing I could. I hugged her head in my arms, letting her body go against mine. "Don't say that Anna. We raised beautiful kids and they learn from these things."

She looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. "Says the man who doesn't get hated looks or smart talk by our daughter."

I wiped her tears and kissed her head. "No but Natalie is 12 honey. She will be rebellious….like me."

"You?"

"Yeah. I was a bit of a snot back then too."

"When? I was dating you then."

"I was a snot to my parents. Look Anna don't do anything rash. Kids will be kids. We as the parents will not give up on them. We are here for a reason so don't cry and try to go rest….I will give the kids punishment."

"But, dinner…"

"I will cook. You need rest missy. Being in the state your in will hurt the baby, so go take a nice bath and take a nice nap. I will be up there when you wake up." I smiled, kissed her head. She hugged my neck and smiled.

"You are the greatest husband in the world you know that?"

I smirked. "I just have to be since I have an awesome wife to please." I held her hips as I kissed her lips. It still feels like my first kiss. Amazingly sweet and tender.

Just like her. Amazingly sweet and tender. I love her so much.

After making sure she goes upstairs I gone to the kids room to find both of them are in Natalie's room. They both looked at me when I entered the room. I got a seat and took it. I gave them both a long stare than finally began. "Do you two…know anything about pregnancies?"

They both looked at each other and back at me. With confused expressions.

"Alright guys here's the deal-"

"We heard dad." Ben said. I rose my brow. What did he hear?

"Heard?"

"Yours and moms conversation. All of it. And I don't hate her, I just think that she's less happy around me. Not my fault we cant get along." Natalie said folding her arms. Ben gave her a warning look but said nothing. I sighed. "Maybe your sass talk makes her less happy to be around you. So try to help that."

"She would love me in any way if she really did."

"Natalie." I set my eyes on her, stern and steady. She gave me a glare and looked down, away from her.

I held the bridge of my nose…trying to keep my cool. I looked back at them. "Your mother is in a condition where she can loose the baby-"

"Who cares. I never wanted a little brother or sister."

"Natalie don't." Ben warned.

"No, you didn't even ask us what we thought!" Natalie got up and went to the door. She looked at me with a hard expression. "Im the baby in this family. I refuse to be a stupid middle child like uncle Caleb did or Aunt Betsy. I don't want a stupid sibling. The only person I call a sibling is Ben. You cant make me like her or him. You cant make me do crap. So stop trying!" She flung the door open and stomped out. I gazed down at shocked Ben. Shocked myself. I finally got my legs working and chased after her stopping her from leaving the back way. I picked her up and sat her on the counter. Getting a cold, angry look while doing so.

I placed my arms on each side of her like I used to when she was little. Little enough to pick up and not have my back strained. Ouch.

"Okay missy what was that about?"

"Why do you care. All you care about is that stupid baby of yours!" She growled. Seeing the anger in her eyes made me realized that Anna and I had really lost contact with our daughter over the past few years.

"Aiden?" I turned to the voice to see my wife standing along side my son in the doorway. When she got close to us she asked. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Natalie answered, keeping her eyes down. I heard the frustration and sorrow in her voice, she was trying so hard to hide it.

"That doesn't sound like nothing sweetie."

Natalie didn't say anything but when she tried to escape my cage I held her back by her waist, keeping her on the counter. There was no way for her to get out unless it was forward. She gave out a frustrated growl. Her hands turned into fists and with punches she started onto me. "Let me go!" She screamed.

"No." I said. Anna came to my side, trying to help me get our little girl to calm down. "Stop fighting Nat. just tell us why do you feel like this!" She was on my arm trying to get her way out when she stopped all of a sudden. I sat her back down. Watched her face grow weak, I watched her lip tremble and her tears start forming a little. But after a gulp, a blink and a breath she returned to the Natalie we knew. "All my life I felt like a nuisance. I still am. And it doesn't help when a stupid baby is coming. I get no attention enough from you guys. Now when this stupid baby gets here it will be Ben and the baby. There wont be me in this family cause there never was. And its your fault for putting me in this. Maybe if you paid one ounce of attention on me then maybe I wouldn't act how I act. Maybe I wouldn't dress the way I do. And maybe I wouldn't get in trouble as much! Did you ever think that I was doing these things to get attention! And I got the bad kind again!"

"Bad kind?" Anna asked in a soft voice.

"Yes! You guys are always punishing me! Never asking me or even talking to me. Maybe the baby shouldn't be born cause your just gonna screw it up like you did me!" She yelled, slipped out from under me, shoved her brother out of the way. A few minutes later we heard a door slam.

I bit my lip and looked at my shocked wife. Than at Ben who was shocked as well. It all made sense, she was right, we never bothered asking, or talking with her. All we ever did and do was punish.

What the hell kinda parents are we!

**Natalie's POV**

I never cried. Not in front of anybody at least, being in my room and finally letting the anger out and sadness consumed me made me feel a little better. Until my parents walked in. I was under my covers when I felt the bed move and someone laying over me. "Go away."

"Sorry but I cant do that." I heard my mother say. that's surprising. She would usually cry after my episodes and just let me be.

"Natalie….talk with us." My dad begged. I covered my head more hoping I could cry alone.

"Baby please…. We need to talk with you."

"So I have to have a stupid melt down in order to have my parents talk to me?"

"No. we shouldn't had you in that position." my dad said. When I felt the tears coming back I clutched the blanket for dear life, coving my face I let out some soft cries hoping they wouldn't hear me. When my mother pulled away the blanket I felt like sobbing more. Once in my moms arms I cried like a big baby. Which I hated but it felt so good to finally be in my mamas arms.

I heard my rolling chair move, knowing it was my dad I felt his big hand on the center of my back. I hugged my mom's neck, hiding my face in her hair like I did when I was little made me want to cry more. "Im sorry…." I managed out. I heard my mother let out a breath, stroke my hair and said. "Don't be baby. You were right….and we're the ones who should be sorry…..all you needed was love and attention."

"We just gave you nothing but grief." my dad added. After hearing that, I let out more cries. Eventually I got my parents to their room so I could sleep in between them.

Just like I did when I was 3. That was my last time doing so. It felt great to be in my parents arms again. After so many years of being ignored…

What a night.

**Ben's POV**

Its been a week since my sister and folks patched things up and a week into my two month grounding. My sister is finally being treated like the baby of the family which means less time with my parents, although that is actually okay since I spent 15 years getting the attention. There's always room for the spotlight. Since I could care less about it.

"So we are dancing?" I asked Sam while holding her hand on the way to the music room.

"mhm!"

"Do you know me at all?"

"Come on you can dance. Remember 8th grade."

"That was then but now I have a busted knee. I cant Sammy."

She sighed. "Never say cant. Its not in your vocab."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. This will be the longest week I have ever had.

**Shane's POV**

I come home from work to see the house is still a disaster. After telling those two to clean up I caught them on the couch asleep. Sam on Bailey's side and Bailey on her side, curled up. Now isn't that a cute sight. I sat down my bags, looking back to the door after hearing Riley come in with a smile. He strutted towards me, grabbed my waist and gave me the kiss I love. When he pulled away he laughed.

"What?"

"Just you and your goofy grins." I smiled, looking back at my kids I walked toward them, looking over at the TV I saw it on saw marathon.

"I bet Bailey made Sammy watch this."

Riley joined me. "Or Sam made Bailey watch this."

I looked at him. "You really think our scared to death of anything child would watch this willingly?"

"Could be possible Kitten."

Oh how I loved him when he calls me that. Been my nickname for years. Even today my 50 year old sister still calls me it. Its hard to believe that Mikey is 51 my mother is 70. My father 72. Eve is 72 and Michael is 73. They all four still kicking and in Florida living it up in the condos. Maybe I should call them up and tell them we should visit this Christmas.

"Riley can believe how long we been together?" I looked over at him. He gazed down at me.

"Well we met when you were what 2?"

I rose my brow. "I was 5."

He laughed. "Ahh you were cute back then I remember when I first saw you crying. Made me want to just hug you."

I smiled, blushing. "Your so kind. And what do you mean back then? I've never been cute."

"No you haven't."

I sighed and walked in the kitchen. I was grabbed once in the kitchen, spun around to fall in his arms. I blushed more. "You were beautiful. And even today you get me all fired up." He smiled. Kissed my lips and making me feel like a teenager again. I hugged his neck. His hands slid on my butt which got me really in the mood unfortunately we had kids.

"Are you guys gonna have sex on the table or fix us dinner?" I heard Bailey's voice. Riley let go and turned. I saw Bailey covering Sammy's eyes. And Sammy trying to get her hand off of him.

I looked up at Riley and smiled. "Guess your intentions will have to wait good sir."

He smiled. "She's 14, old enough to-"

"Don't you dare finish that." Bailey said. "That's gross!"

Riley laughed. "You sick minded girl. I was going to say.. She is old enough to cook her own food."

Sammy finally getting released from his sisters clutches ran over to me. Hugging my waist he begged. "Don't let her do it mom! She will poison the food! Burn the house down!"

"Wow. Thanks Sam for having confidence in me."

"Sorry but I like my parents cooking not my sister!"

I laughed. Stroked my boys head. "Alright sweetie I'll cook but only if I have my big man to help."

"Alright but you owe me big for this." Riley smiled.

"I was talking to Sammy."

"Ohhh right. Well- Bailey why not spend some time with me in the garage."

"Working on my car!" She exclaimed.

"Your car!" he joked.

"Yeah my car!" She giggled. Riley smiled, kissed my lips and took off with Bailey.

This is my life now. And I wouldn't trade it for anything else.

**Riley's POV**

I've done a lot of things that I regret but the thing I do regret was hurting my baby. My little girl me and Shane made, our first baby. She looks so much like her mother everyday. Acts like me and Shane both combined. Its great knowing she is like her mother though, cause she forgives and forgets, well maybe not the forgetting part but she forgives. And im glad she's willing to give me a second chance to prove that Im the best dad in the world.

"So…how is rehearsal coming along for your talent show?"

"Great. You guys are coming right?"

I smiled over at her as I sat on the counter beside her, in the opened garage. I opened a can of cola and said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Im so excited actually a bit nervous."

"You will do great."

"What if I make a fool out of myself? Trip? Fart? Or worse pee my pants like Benito did."

I laughed at the memories of that night. It was sad but sure hell was funny. "You will do amazing honey."

"You think?"

I sat my cola down, jumped down and stood in front of her, putting my hands on her knees. "I know." I said. "If your anything like you mother….you would be wonderful."

"Yeah….Scott thinks so too." Scott, a 16 year old boy who seems a bit too mature for her. Though for Bailey I keep my thoughts about him to myself. If she's happy then im grand.

"So how is this Scott?"

"He is great."

"You like him a lot don't you?"

Bailey nodded, grabbed my cola and took a sip. Things don't ever change with me and her, even though I was violent back in her child hood, we still had fun together, shared backwash, played together and laughed at each others jokes. It was only when I was irate I hurt her. And everyday I kick myself for putting scars on that beautiful body of hers. And her face has a few two. every time I look at her face it reminds me of my stupid years. The years I despise.

"Would it be wrong to say I loved him?"

"Don't go so fast Bailey."

"I know, I know but….I want the relationship that you and mama have and he gives me that…..I just wish I don't fall so fast."

"Just wait until you tell him what you have."

"You a little to late on that daddy. He was the first person I went to when I found out." it hurt a lot remembering how scared she was when she found out about her diseases and couldn't come straight to us, but then again she didn't have a choice.

"He still accepts you huh?"

She nodded. "Tells me all the time he loves me for me. He loved me before we met he will love me after we met."

I smiled a lot at that. "That's good princess. You deserve great things….just don't you know-"

"Have sex in the kitchen like you and mom. don't worry I wont scar my kids like that." She smiled. I smirked, tickled her like crazy, she laughed and the sound of her laughter was like heaven for me. She laughed just like her mother. Sweet and great.

"I love you Bailey you know that right."

"Of course daddy and I will always love you." She hugged my neck and kissed my cheek. "You're the best daddy a girl could ever ask for."

With that said it made my heart pump more than ever.

"You're the best daughter a dad could ever have."

And that was surely the truth.

**Betsy's POV**

Positive. Damn you Joshua! I didn't want anymore kids. I sighed at the test. Threw it away and washed my hands. Great. don't get me wrong I love my kids but I hated being pregnant. I was sick, cranky and really annoyed. It sucked. Now im going to have to go through it again. And what will Josh say? I sighed. "Time to face the music."

I turned of the light and walked down to the kitchen. I saw Summer fighting with her brother over a cookie jar and Josh trying to break them up. When I entered the kitchen they all looked at me and froze in place. I bit my lip and blurted. "Im pregnant."

Josh let go of the cookie jar making it slam on the table and spill out cookies. Summer frozen, wide eyes and jaw open didn't even go for a cookie. Winter wide eyes and just like his sisters kept in place as well. I sucked in a breath and glided over towards them, started picking up the mess, after I was done putting the cookies in the jar I put the thing away and saw my family was still the same position when I blurted the news. I kept staring at them till said. "Im going to the store again. You guys want anything? No? great. Bye." I made it out to the truck when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Josh rushing towards me.

"Betsy baby let me come with you." He hugged my waist and scanned me with worried eyes.

"What about the kids?"

"We can drop them off at your moms and dads."

"My mom and dad don't like us dropping by unexpected."

"Then call and ask. I need to be with you."

I sucked in a breath and nodded. I got out my phone and dialed the number.

On the third ring a woman's voice came through.

"Hello." My mom.

"Hey mama. Is this a good time to call asking for you guys to baby sit?"

"And here I thought you wanted to hear my voice." my mom joked.

"Im serious mommy."

"Okay okay baby, your father and I can pick them up-""No that's okay mama im going to the store with Josh anyways."

"Well if both of you are going then why not take them along?" my mother asked. I blushed in thought of telling her I was pregnant. Again. It was bad enough I had to the first time.

"Im pregnant….and I need to know for sure."

There was long silence on the phone but just when I was about to hang up her voice appeared. "Bring the kiddies over. And make sure you have a smile on that face or your father will wonder."

I laughed. "yes mama." I hung up, got the kids and went to find out if I was Prego or not…..

Here goes nothing.

**Josh's POV**

When I saw my wife come out of the restroom I got to my feet and looked at her. She held the stick carefully in her hands. "It says to wait 3 minutes."

I nodded, leaned against the wall. She leaned against me still wearing a frown. wasn't she happy being pregnant? Well no woman is during the pregnancy. "Why are you frowning? shouldn't you be excited?"

"I should but honestly I didn't want anymore kids. I was just fine with Summer and Winter."

"Oh come on. If we have another bundle of joy we could name her or him one of the four seasons. All we need is 2 more kids to complete the seasons." I joked but with her glaring eyes on me I immediately zipped it.

"This is serious Josh." She sighed, sat on the floor leaning against the wall. I did the same. I circled my arm around her.

"Okay….this isn't an age issue cause we both are still young so why don't you want anymore kids…..I mean when you were 16 you were loving the whole idea of having 5 kids…."

"That was before I knew what pregnancy was like….and then there is a chance I might have twins since I am a twin…."

"Bets those are the small stuff…..whets really bugging you."

I watched her look down, hug her knees, rest her chin on her kneecaps and sigh. "Im scared…"

"What's scaring you….?"

She looked up at me. "Scared that my child or children could get what I have. Summer's dodged it…so did Winter but you know what they say….the third time's the charm….or in this case the third time's the harm."

I never really thought of that. But no matter. I took her hand with my other hand while my circled arm hugs her in more to me. "We'll ask the doctor questions…..we'll do anything for the baby to prevent that from happening. But if you don't want this child then that's your choice….I'll support you all the way."

"I don't but then I do…..I don't know….just never thought I would get pregnant again…..the first time we don't use a condom in 2 years and bam im pregnant….." She made a cute growl like she did when she was younger. "I hate the ways of sex…."

I laugher, kissed her head and said. "I do too but you are so worth it."

She smirked. "I better be worth more Joshua."

I smiled. "Your worth my whole my whole word baby." I could see her blush a little. It reminded me of the good old' days I kissed her lips and held her tight.

After 3 minutes passed by we got the results.

I was a new father to a new life.

**Summer's POV**

My vision just had to come true about my mother being pregnant…didn't it? But my visions wont come true when it comes to Racer? Now that my friend is so unfair.

"I cant believe mom is pregnant!" my brother said as we walked to school. I looked over at him and frowned. I have to put up with another one of these? I liked it better when I was the only baby in my parents world. Why did Winter have to come along. Ugh.

"Yeah well its just another sibling I have to put up with." I mumbled. I stopped walking when my brother came in front of me. After a bit of him just staring at me I started to get annoyed. "What are you staring at!"

He pointed to my face. "Whets that gross bump on your forehead."

I rose my brow, touched my forehead and felt a great big bump that hurt. I went over to a window of a shop that we were near and saw a big ugly zit. Eww.

"Oh my gosh! I have a zit! And not just one…but three!"

"That sucks…. And you know what makes it more funny is that you have glasses and braces so really you are the ultimate geek." my brother laughed. I watched him laugh his butt off, wanting to sock him right in the jaw I pushed him into a mud puddle instead. It felt good being the oldest but of course my luck a car sped past me spitting mud all over me. All the way to school I was freezing and ignoring my laugh attack of a brother.

"Hey Summer-whoa! What happened to you!" Bailey asked.

"She got karmanized." Winter said. I glared at Winter. "Shouldn't you be at school! And not mine!"

"Shouldn't you be getting tampons!" I blushed when everyone in the whole hallway was staring at me.

I glared at him more. "I suggest you leave." I growled. He smiled. "My job here is done." He looked at everyone in the hall. "Feel free to call her butterfingers." He laughed and walked off leaving me standing there, hiding my face behind my hood of my jacket. I opened my locket and stuck my head inside as I kept hearing laughter of my peers.

"Oh just ignore them Summer." Bailey said.

"Yeah who cares what these people think." Scott added.

"These people need to just rot up and-"

"Natalie!" Ben warned. I lifted up my face and stared at them. "You guys can say that cause you people don't have zits, braces and glasses. Racer will never like me now."

"Hey Summer-" Sammy came up, holding his girlfriends hand. Samantha came up behind Ben, held his hand and smiled but when looking at me she tried to keeping that smile on.

"What happened to your face?" Sam blurted. I frowned.

"Its zits you moron." Natalie spitted. Glaring at confused Sammy

"That's not what I meant. She got in that fight a few days ago and her black eye should still be there….but now its not."

I widened my eyes at the fact that he was right. How strange. Visions and now this what else will become of me. Fangs and red eyes? I sighed, looking down I saw Scott had a bike helmet in his hand. I snatched it and placed it on my head, putting the cover over my face.

"So can you see my face."

Scott laughed and took the helmet off. "No but I and the rest of us see a girl who is over worrying on her looks. Come on Summer this isn't the girl we know….okay maybe I don't know like your friends do but when I first met you you weren't obsessed on impressing others."

"Wow your right on it Scott." Bailey smiled. Scott laughed and gazed down at me. "You're a beautiful girl with a lot going. You shouldn't let the people who hate discourage you."

"But-"

Ben laid a hand on my shoulder. Smiling at me he said. "Your smart Summer. If Racer doesn't like you because of how you look then he's a fool."

"Totally. Boys like him are dumb." Natalie said.

"Their blind." Sammy added.

"And they don't know a pretty face when they see it." Samantha smiled. I couldn't help but to smile at how my friends are so awesome.

"if he doesn't see how awesome you are then he isn't worth your time."

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled more. When the bell rang we said our goodbyes and I made my way to English. On the way I bumped into him. The guy I was trying to forget. Racer.

"Im sorry Summer are you okay?" I was on my rear trying to get up when I saw a hand in my face. Looking up I saw a smile. "Here let me help." I blushed while taking his hand he pulled me up.

"Are you okay?"

"No….."

"No? Whets wrong?"

After getting my head cleared I shook my head and said. "I mean I am. Sorry umm…thanks for the help."

"No problem." Racer spoke. "Oh your books fell. I get them." I didn't get a chance to protest. I watched him as he bent down. Wow even the view from down there was hot. I blushed at that thought. Stop it Summer. Calming myself down I recalled him saying my name. how did he know it? I never told him my name….did I?

"Here." Racer handed me my bag. "Sorry again Summer."

"No, no its fine…umm how do you know my name?"

He smiled and laughed sweetly. "We been in a lot of classes together. I take notice in cute girls so I remembered your name."

I blushed. "You think im cute?"

"Cuter then my girlfriend. And your quiet. You're my type of girl I would go for but I bet you are already taken."

"Not really."

Before he got a chance to say anything I heard Jessica calling my name. I looked back to see she was really mad.

"Oh great….the queen caught us." Racer said.

I looked up at him to see him smirking. "You really want her to make her steamed? It would be funny."

"I-" I began but was grabbed, swung around to have my books fly out of my hands and my back to the lockers. Face to face with Jessica.

"You keep away from my boyfriend!"

"Come on Jessica would you stop this. I was just talking with her." Racer said.

"Bull shit." She glared at me and before I even saw her raise her fisted hand I pushed her off.

That didn't settle her down. I ducked when her fist came at me. Turned away when she took another swing at me. Before I knew it kids were gathered around watching us-her- fight.

I dodged every punch and did something I didn't think I could do. I did a back flip and kicked her right in her stomach putting her on her ass. Everyone along with me was shocked. Jessica was even more pissed.

I saw even more visions, it was like seeing the future I guess. It was amazing. When she came at me again I bent my back down-like you see in the Matrix- stood straight up grabbed her hand and flipped her on her back. She cried in pain. "Summer…." I saw Racer shocked looking at me. All my friends stared at me like I was a freak. Maybe I am. "Her eyes are red!" Natalie yelled.

"Oh crap! Vampire!" A kid yelled, everybody but my friends started to run away from me. I looked down at my hands to see my nails were like claws, I stirred near to the glass window to see my eyes were blood red, my skin was paler and I had fangs coming out. I gazed over at now freaked Racer, knowing he and everyone else would shoo me away I grabbed my bag and ran out of there. I looked around ignoring my friends calls…even Racers I ran as far as I could.

I couldn't let them see me. Be near me.

Why have this happen to me? Damn it!

**Caleb's POV**

"Summer!" I yelled as we walked through the trees. We been searching for my niece since me and Melissa got that call from my sister.

"Joshua what if she-"

"Don't let those thoughts get to you baby. She's fine."

"Summer!" I called again. Its been 5 hours since my sister called. It was nearly night time.

"I think we should call it a night guys…." Bobby said. Maya would of came but in her state we told her to stay home with the kids. She hated both of us for leaving her but hey an 9 month Prego woman in the woods in a town full of vampires wasn't a good thing.

"Not until we find my daughter!" Betsy cried.

"Bets its getting late." Aiden said.

"So!" Betsy grabbed the flash light from Aiden and walked ahead of us. "Just go back home then! I can find her myself!"

We all looked at each other than ran after her. Me and Aiden grabbed her by the arms and picked her up.

"Put me down!" We sat her down by the stuff we left by the road. She glared at us. "Don't you dare touch a woman on a mission!"

As Aiden tried to calm her I noticed Josh looking around. "What is it Josh."

"Im trying to listen out for her."

"Listen for her?" Betsy asked, now calmed.

Josh nodded. "I told her if she ever got lost to do a bird call that me and her do."

"A bird call?"

"Josh this isn't the 1800s." Aiden said.

"No but I know my daughter….." Josh scratched his face.

"Dude your not making any sense."

Josh shook his head. "Stay here." And with that he left. We all looked at each other and I told them to keep Betsy here. I ran after Josh to see he was standing by a big tree, looking up at it. I came up to him, looking up as well. "What are you looking at?"

"I thought I told you to stay put…."

"Well sorry I don't listen well."

Josh said nothing but grabbed onto the tree. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Climbing….I don't know if its me but I hear a bird call from this tree and I have a feeling its Summer."

I rose a brow and watched him climb.

was everyone a monkey these days?

**Josh's POV**

I saw what I thought would be at the top. My Summer laying safely on a branch. Hugging her legs and has her head in her lap, unknowing my presents. It was only when I sat on the branch beside her she snapped her head up. Her eyes big and red still, it was a lighter red and her fangs were gone. "Daddy?" at this point it was night and the only light we had was the moon shining down

"Hey beautiful. Come here often?" I smiled down at her. She only looked down and away. "You gave your mom a panic attack when she heard you were gone you know…"

"Sorry….is she and the baby okay?"

"She will be when she sees her baby's face."

"But that's 9 months away."

I chuckled and gripped tighter to the branch. "I meant you silly."

"Who would want to see me? Im a freak with fangs."

"Your no freak Summer. Your our beautiful baby girl who just got some vamp in her."

"You guys could of told me that before I found out…."

"Well we didn't know you would be like your mother."

"Mommy is a vampire?"

"A half, erm actually she has little vampire in her…. Her father is the half one. And now you. You got little of it just like your mom."

"Doesn't matter….im already known as a freak with fangs. Now Racer hates me."

"Racer? That boy I met at the park….no wonder you shoved us off so fast."

"Umm yeah…. You guys are embarrassing at times. Especially when you show off and think you guys are…. 'cool' as you say."

"I think you worry too much."

"I do."

"If you know you do then just stop."

"It isn't simple daddy. How would you feel being threatened and hurt by some girl who doesn't want you near her man…and her man is your crush…"

Sounds like her mother situation. "I don't know….maybe in despair….I know how your mother felt….baby we know how you feel-okay she does but this whole thing wont matter in the future. Just stop worrying and have fun in life."

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because….every time I try to have fun and live life, everything just turns out like crap….I give up…."

I frowned at her. "Don't give up sweetie….there's a lot going for you. Your smart, talented…"

"Ugly, clumsy, scattered brain-"

"Stop calling yourself ugly. Your clumsy-ness makes you cute and scattered brains are the best. Stop downing on yourself Summer. I didn't raise a daughter who gets depressed. So buck up and get cheery."

She looked at me with a frown. I scooted closer to her. Leaned my forehead on hers. "Would your dad ever lie to you?"

"No…"

"Do you have respect for me?"

"Sure I do."

"Then take my advice shrimp boat and start being happy before I tickle the crud out of you."

She laughed and smiled. "Fine but im doing it cause its cold, im in a dress and im freezing my butt off."

I smiled. Kissed her head. "Then grab on to me and lets go home." She did, I climbed down to see Caleb wasn't where I left him. I shrugged, piggybacked her to the guys. When Betsy saw us coming she raced over and got Summer in her arms.

A good talking to always brings my Summer back to me.

**Maya's POV**

"So what will you name him?" my mother asked me as we folded laundry.

"Well I don't know maybe Daniel or Mason…."

"Why not name him after your father." my mom suggested. I gave her a look. "What?"

"There are way to many Michaels in this family."

My mom laughed and walked to the dresser. We were in my old room. It hasn't changed that much since I left. "Why do you still keep our rooms the way we left them mom?"

My mom smiled over at me and sighed. "To remember the good old days where my house was full of laughter…shouting and just want to pretend you guys are still here. Silly I know but when your father is away at work I feel a bit lonesome."

"Mama…."

She gave me a small smile and said. "My last baby out of the house and a mother herself."

I asked while keeping my gaze on her. "Do you want me to move in here like you did with grandma and grandpa?"

"No way. I miss you but all I need is a few visits from you kids. Maybe send the grandkids over time from time, your making me feel like im old already."

I laughed then felt a small pain. I held the urge to yelp for a bit while my mother went on talking. When we both came back to the living room where Riley and Shane were watching tv, Anna was sleeping laying her head on Shane's lap , Sammy and Bailey were sprawled out on the floor along with Natalie and Ben. Winter was asleep in my dad's arms.

"How you kids doing?"

Bailey got to her feet and asked. "Grandma may we eat?"

"Sure I can make you guys something-"

I felt another sharp pain and this one wasn't so little. I gripped onto the doorway, whimpering from pain.

"Baby are you okay?" I felt my dad's big around my shoulder, pulling me into his arms. I caved in and leaned against him. Feeling multiple sharp pains all over.

"He's coming…."

"Coming?" my dad looked over at my worried mother and than back at me. I clutched his shirt and let out a wild scream.

"Oh my god! Mikey put her in the car! Her water just broke!" My mom cried out, pointing at the puddle under my feet, which by the way was so gross to be in.

"Shane. Riley stay here and watch the kids. Tell Anna the same when she wakes up." My dad ordered.

"Alright." Shane said and that was that.

Getting in the car wasn't a hassle but being in labor when your husbands not here. I sat in the hospital room panting and being comforted by my mother. "Mommy where's Bobby!" I cried, at this point I was literally in tears.

"Daddy went to find him sweetie just keep calm."

"How can you tell a pregnant lady to keep calm when she's in a world of pain!"

"I just can." my mom rubbed my head and whispered to me….eventually I calmed down and even passed out. When I woke up I saw Bobby hovering me. "Hey princess."

"Don't hey princess me."

Bobby smiled more, kissed my head and gave me my favorite food. "I figured you were hungry so I snuck this in."

"Can you eat while in labor?"

"Yes but only hospital crap and we all know that stuff can make you gag. that's why I bought you some fish and shrimp."

I smiled. "I love you." I said, taking the bag out of his hands. He stroke my head. "I love you sweetie."

"Not enough to be here when I was in pain."

"But enough to be here now. I came as soon as I heard from your father." I gave him a small smiled. "And that's why I love."

"Well I have a reason for loving you and your sassy butt…." I laughed as I bite into some fish. Yummy.

"Whets that?"

"Actually I have tons of reasons….but I will name only one."

"Really now. Go on."

"You can be sassy and sweet…. Your like one spicy ummm mustard?"

I chuckled. "I see. Well I just liked you cause of your cuteness but now im starting to see that charm." I joked. He grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Oh totally!"

It was a sweet moment. That sadly ended when I was on my last bite of shrimp. The pain started up again. Bobby got the doctors and it seemed that I was at 10 centimeters which means hello baby boy good bye young adult life. It seemed like forever with the pain, I took some drugs that numbed me so it wasn't like those birthing scenes you see in movies. I didn't cuss my husband out, nor screamed bloody murder. It was short a sweet. I did a few pushes and pants then Bobby and I heard a cry. I sighed with relief, panting actually.

"Here's your new baby boy!" The nurse said giving him to me. I held my little man with glee. Happy he was here.

"Hey baby….welcome home little one." I said softly, looking down at those beautiful grass green eyes. He looked like his daddy. "Wow…..I made this creature…."

"Actually we both did but yeah…..my first baby….my son."

I smiled up at him. "You know Bobby….im kinda glad we became friends in college….."

"Why is that?"

"Because I would of never had you as my husband, and had this little guy."

He smiled and looked at our new boy. "What do we want to name him?"

"Daniel? Or Matthew? Maybe-"

"How about naming him after your grandpa….or maybe mine…."

"Well there's to many Shanes and Michaels in the family. Soo we could name him Kyle."

"After my father?"

"Sure. Im sure he would of loved it."

Bobby smiled. Kissed my head and nodded.

"Welcome home Kyle Peterson…"

Indeed. Welcome home my little one.

**22 pages of this chapter. Dear lord im getting good at this! Lol. I know I know don't get to cocky. Im still a rookie haha.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1.) when should I do the talent show? ( next chapter? The chapter after? So on and so on.)**

**2.) should I do Nobody POVs when I do the talent show? Like in 3****rd**** person he/she said thing?**

**3.) Do I have Mary sues? ( idk if I asked this or not)**

**4.) Was this Chapter okay? Awsome? Please tell me how I did.**

**5.) Do you re-read any of my stories? (honest answers please I wont be offended if you don't.)**

**FACTS ABOUT CHARACTERS.**

**1.) Bobby has green eyes and blond hair.**

**2.) Natalie has been based off of Shane Elizabeth when she(Shane) was younger.**

**4.) The Glass house original gang are in Florida, in their 70s and enjoying life. Jen has moved to California, married and has 2 kids. Caroline and her unknown baby girl.**

**5.) Bailey used to be a wild girl before she met Scott.**

**6. Scott can be a real jerk when he is pushed to the edge, his temper is really controlled, you will later see him get really mad.**

**7.) Sammy can be tough when he needs to be but he decides to put up with the bullying instead of fighting it.**

**8.) Betsy can be really sick when she gets pregnant. With winter she spent 3 months in the hospital before having him.**

**9.) Josh is the only one Summer listens to.**

**10.) SUMMER IS A LITTLE VAMP LIKE HER MAMA but she doesn't have all the powers of a vampire. She's more human than vampire- like her mom-**

**Well t-t-that's all folks!**

**Lol.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Miki-**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh no!

**Well here is my next chapp!**

**I hope it serves well. **

**(Joint= Cigarette. I know I know its not the real thing but I like joint better than cig. They are just smoking cigs not pot.)**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**Racer's POV**

She has black long hair. Braces that can be blinding along with that smile. Her eyes green and beautiful, hidden beneath those glasses. People may call her a freak for what she was but I….think its cool. How she wears nothing but skirts and dresses, big coats, her hair always free. She was beautiful compared to the other chicks in this school. You could call her the classy gal around. I call her the most respectful girl around.

Summer Andrews. The nerd of our high school but the star of my world.

Trouble is im not committed. So I don't want to go for her because I know I will let my guy hormones take me over. Knowing me and my 16 year old brain will do something to hurt her.

"Dude you should go for her."

I looked at my buddy Chris, who was smoking a joint. "Who?" I asked, taking a joint from his hand and smoking it myself.

"That Andrews chick. She would make a great banging gal."

"She's 13 and I don't think she would be interested." I excused hoping that would get him off my back. "Besides I have Jessica."

"Who cheated on you with 9 different dudes. You need a good girl."

"So I can fuck her up like I did me? No thanks."

Chris shook his head and sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth filled the cold air.

I smoked too and sighed. "Plus im a stoner. I think she wouldn't like me if she sees me like this."

"I don't know about that." He smirked and jerked his head towards me? I was confused for a second but once turned around I saw Summer standing there with a smile. I immediately gave the joint to Chris as she walked right up to us.

"What are you guys up to?" She said shyly. Chris's arm circled around her neck and his face got close to hers.

"Just smoking baby. You want some?" She looked a bit scared.

I reached for the joint he was holding in front of her but she grabbed it before I could reach it.

"Summer don't-"

"No way…." She smiled and gave me a look. "I need a new image anyways." Before I could stop her she stuck it in her mouth and smoked it. She made an upturn face and coughed.

"Ah a newbe I see." Chris laughed. I watched her smoke it again till we heard someone call her. When I looked over, I saw a tall girl along with a man that's my age. The girl walked over to Summer with a furious look. Summer smiled. "Hey Bailey!"

"Are you smoking a joint!"

Summer nodded. Bailey grabbed the joint from her hand, crushed it. She grabbed Summer's arm and glared at me. "You come near this innocent girl again I'll cut you. You hear!"

"Calm down chick. She came to us!"

Bailey looked at Chris and snarled. "You look worse than he does. Get new images than just stoners. You pot heads! Come near my baby sister again and I will cut you both." Bailey pulled Summer away and left the unknown man speechless. He smiled at us, tipped his hat than followed Bailey.

I gave Chris a look and sighed. "Thanks dude you got me in trouble with her sister."

"That aint her sister. Its probably an over barring friend." I grabbed my bag and nodded. Made my way to my girlfriend.

That isn't Summer.

**Summer's POV**

I stood at my locker being lectured by my friend. Bailey can act just like her mother. Bossy and over protective, but mostly she acts sweet and great. But that's when she isn't pissed off. Its scary to see her mad but im not really looking at her. Im looking at the coolest guy I have ever stared at Racer, so what if he was a smoker. I'd be one too if I had to put up with Jessica's butt.

"-Summer are you listening to me!" I felt a thunk on my head, making me turn my eyes on her.

"What?"

Bailey growled a frustrated one. Scott beside her trying to calm her down. It was one joint…..gosh. "You need to start focusing on your school work."

"And you need to stop treating me like im a kid or your baby sister or your kid. If you wanna have a kid so much then do so but im not being yours."

"Summer!"

"Just stop acting like my mother will you! Your not my mom." I grabbed my bag that sat on the ground and made my way from her and over to Racer. When he saw me he stopped what he was doing and smiled. "Hey Summer."

I smiled. "Hi. Look im sorry about earlier. My friend just wants the best for me…"

"Understandable. I myself didn't like you smoking." When Chris rounded the corner he stopped beside Racer.

"Hey Summer you wanna come to a party with Racer?"

With the look Racer is giving him I would think he didn't want me to go….with him. Why would he? There are tons of cuties in this school….I shook those thoughts off and smiled. "Totally."

"Summer you-"

"Can be ready." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'll pick you up at 8."

I nodded than left him to his ways. It was just a party and we weren't going out-out on a date or anything so its all grand.

"No!" Both my parents said at the same time. I sat on the couch looking up at their stern faces.

"But mama I already told him yes!"

"No daughter of mine will be going to any parties…..especially in that."

She pointed to my outfit. So what it showed a bit of my body off.

"And your way to young."

"But-"

"No Summer. I am not letting my baby go near hollagans." My dad said. I sighed frustrated. I glared up at them. Stood up from where I sat and said. "Fine I'll be your stupid baby forever and never have fun because I have jerks for parents!" I stormed off upstairs and ignoring their calls. I slammed my door hard to make sure they know I was pissed off. I sat on my bed. Sighing I took some time to think….

With a sly smile I knew what I had to do….

Sneaking out.

Once at the party I took a few bit to get used to the atmosphere. I lost Racer in the crowed after we got there. It was scary but when I met Greg I felt okay. He offered me a bit of punch. It was all grand. Till I felt sick and woozy. He escorted me to a place where I can lay down at. It happened to be on a bed. I don't remember much but I do remember someone taking off my clothes, skimming me all over. I heard voices, saw blurred faces.

Than when I saw Racer….it was all okay.

**Bailey's POV**

"Can you shut up already!" I looked at Scott who seemed to be now pissed off. I havent seen him like this at all and boy he looked scary. I frowned at him. I got up from the lunch table and said. "Sorry for worrying. Next time let someone else fix your own shit!"

I stalked off, throwing my trash away and pushing out the doors. I got to the music room. Quiet and a place where I can cry…. I sat in the chair on the first row of where the chairs sat in each row, for the band and choir kids.

I laid my chin in my hands, leaning my elbows on my thighs thinking back to where it all started.

From his father. I been hounding Scott to leave his father, to do something….about his abuse but I guess it got crazy and he finally snapped.

Way to go Bailey. I held my face to let out familiar tears. This is all my fault I told myself.

"Bailey…" I heard a male voice. I looked up to see Dean. The first boy I had sex with. Oh god. I wiped my eyes, got up and gave him a long look.

He kept looking at me with strange hungry eyes.

"Hello Dean." I sighed. I walked down to the center of the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was passing through but saw you in here and I thought we could talk."

I didn't move an inch when he stirred toward me or when he wrapped his arm around me. "Get your hand off me. I have a boyfriend…."

"You mean that Scott fag? Come on Bailey he doesn't love you…I mean who would…..other than me." I kept my eyes on him but for that moment of blinking he made his moved. His lips were all over mine. Shocked for a long moment but in the corner of my eye I saw Scott looking in, he was even more mad. I watched him stalk off and knew it was going down hill for me. I pushed Dean off and smacked him across the face. "You ever touch me again than I will cut you Dean. don't make me!" I ran out the door leaving Dean behind. When I got to Scott he was talking to his ex? Really? Scott is mine! My brain declared I came over shoving miss thing out of the way and getting in front of him. "I need to talk to you."

"Don't you need to be kissing other guys or something? Im not in the mood to talk to your butt right now."

When he started to turn away I got back in front of him and slammed him against the lockers. "Your not in the mood to talk fine. Then listen. You ever say that to me again I will smack you across the face like I did to Dean! And you know you shouldn't assume shit. He kissed me I was taken by surprised."

"Yeah right. I know your type."

Okay now he was pissing me off. I slapped him right there. "Go screw yourself Scott Derby. I only slept with one guy! And you know what im not a fuckin slut so if you think that then your just as low as they are!"

"Can I go now?"

I tightened my jaw. Let him go, ripped off the necklace he gave me and threw it at him. "You are just like the others…..full of bull crap." I staled off, holding my face feeling the pain coming up each step I take. God this hurt. God im so stupid.

When I got home and into my room I finally let it all out. The pain and sorrow. How could I be so stupid. How could I have been so blind….

Face it Bailey all guys are the same…..

Mean. cruel. And heartless. With those words in my head…..

I cried….and cried….

Till finally I couldn't cry anymore….

Life sucks.

When morning came I told my parents I was sick and the day after that and the day after that. A week passed by and another week….finally my parents sat me down to talk.

"What's wrong Bailey."

I didn't want to talk about it. It was too painful. The whole remembrance was just too much. So I shook my head. "Just sick." I managed out.

"Sick is three days but two weeks?"

I couldn't do this. Talking about it would bring unwanted memories. I got up from the couch and said. "Im not well. Sorry. I will go to school tomorrow…."

And with that I locked myself in my room. When I glanced at the picture me and Scott took for our month anniversary brought pain in my chest. I hugged my legs while curled up in bed.

And again cried…..

**Sammy's POV**

I glared at Scott. "Okay Derby you need to tell me what the hell is up with my sister."

"How would I know?"

"Because you're her boyfriend."

"Not anymore kid."

"The name is Sam dumbo. Now you better start talking before I throw punches, because as a brother to my sister I do need to kick your ass if you're the one making her cry at night."

Scott frowned. He leaned his forehead against his locker. "Could you punch me?"

"What?"

"I deserve it. I made a beautiful girl that rocked my world cry. All because she was trying to help me….even worse I called her something."

"And what the hell is that."

He was silent for a long while. He put his hand over his eyes. Was he going to cry? With a swipe of his hand he stood straight up. And looked at me. "A slut. I said it in so many words but she did get what I was saying. So come on hit me"

I gave him a look. I bit my lip back. "She's coming back to school tomorrow….she better be smiling by the end of tomorrow or your ass is beat. Got it?"

Scott nodded. "I will do whatever I can to make it up to her."

I nodded and stirred off.

Thinking of all those nights hearing my sister cry…..

Made me wanna hit him…..but I will leave that to my sister….

If she wouldn't hit him. I would.

Nobody makes my sister cry and gets away with it.

Nobody.

**Scott's POV**

"What do you want Scott." I was looking at Bailey, who was dressed in her pajamas and had her hair in low pig tails. She looked so cute. "Its late."

"Could you come with me…. To the nearby park."

She gave me a look, than looked around in her dim lit house than back at me. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her face was all blotchy. Been massively crying. Which breaks my heart that I did that to her.

"I don't know. Its cold and late. Im tired to-"

"Please….for a few bit. That all I beg for and then I'll leave you alone."

She bit her lip and sighed. "Alright." She slipped on a jacked and slip ons than walked outside in the snow. She looked fragil and cold, defeated too. As we walked I took my chance to get closer to her. "Bailey….that day was not my best….and I don't what was wrong with me…."

"Maybe your brain?"

I smiled at that but frown when I saw she wasn't laughing. Why would she? We got to the park, sat down on the bench. I scooted closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Bailey I didn't mean what I did or said."

"Then why did you say it….."

"Mad. I was mad. And I saw Dean with you….I thought feelings would change…"

"Feelings? Scott Dean and I never loved each other."

"But then why did you-""Because I was drunk and stupid. He took advantage of that and sex me up, he was trying to do the same thing in the music room…."

"Oh….now I feel like a triple ass."

"You should….. I been hurt a lot but nothing I couldn't handle…..than you cam along and did what you did-"

"Im sorry. It was stupid of me. And im kicking myself non stop."

"Couldn't you have told me this during the two weeks?"

"No. you weren't at school and my cell phone was taken. Dailey I love you and I mean it. I couldn't believe it myself that I hurt you."

She nodded. "You could of came over."

"I know. I was scared."

"Scared…?"

"The only woman I saw cry in my life was my mother…..if I ever saw you cry….it would break me all over again…"

She hugged my arm and smiled a little. "Well we wouldn't want that to happen now. I'll forgive you if you don't act like that again…."

"Deal."

She got up, sat on my knee and laid her lips onto mine. If it wasn't so cold….we would of done it right there and now. But like a gentleman I am I walked her back home and watched over her until I saw her bedroom light go off. With that I got well rested sleep.

Dreaming about Bailey…..

**Natalie's POV**

**Natalie's dream**

Im not scared of nothing. Not hights. Not spiders. Nothing. Except public speaking. It seems like me and my brother have the same thing in common….only this time I was the one who wet themselves.

It was the talent show and I was the first to go on. It scared the crap out of me. When I got on the stage and saw every eyes on me…..I felt something wet….

"She peed her pants!" Some kid announced. Every kid and even parents busted out laughing. It was nightmare. I dropped the mic and ran out screaming…..

_End_

I sat up panting and in my bed and all wet. "Oh no….don't tell me." I uncovered myself to see I actually wet the bed.

"Hey sis its time for-" When my brother saw the wet sheets he started laughing. "You wet the bed!"

I blushed and threw a pillow at his face. "Buzz off!"

"Mom is gonna get a kick out of this." He laughed. On que mom came in.

"Okay what are you kids arguing about now?"

"Natalie wet the bed!" Ben snickered.

"Mom make him stop." I whined holding a pillow over my head and covering my ears. I cant believe I wet the bed.

"Benito….go downstairs. Now." my mom ordered. She eyed him making sure he did as he was told. She came to me and smiled. I threw the pillow down and sighed.

"Great…im a bed wetter."

"Its not so bad."

"It is when your almost 13."

My mom helped me out of bed, pulled the sheets off and put them into a nearby hamper. "So what was the dream about?"

"What?"

My mom looked down at me. She kneeled down in front of me. "Well when you were 7 you used to have night mares about monsters so you did a lot of bed wetting…..till you were about 9. So this dream must have been bad for you to wet the bed."

I frowned. Blushed. "Well I had a dream that I would embarrass myself at the talent show tonight. Im scared that people would….you know laugh or something."

"Ah the classic stage fright fear huh."

I nodded. My mom put a hand on my head. With a smile she said. "You'll be fine if you pretend that the audience isn't there. Like you do when your brother is annoying you….or whenever a teacher is talking."

"But that's different. Ben is my brother and a teacher….doesn't matter to me."

"Exactly so think that…..think that all of us are all teachers and we don't matter to you….I've seen you talk in public sweetie…..you can do it."

"You have so much faith in me….whats wrong with you and what have you done with my mother….?"

My mom laughed. Kissed my head. "Get dressed stinker." She gets to the door when she looks down at me again. "I have faith in you because I've seen you at skate boarding events…"

"You actually go to that stuff? I thought you hated them."

"I do….but I love you. Remember that short stuff." She smiled and left me to get changed.

When I got changed and downstairs I saw my dad and my brother laughing. "You didn't tell him did you?"

Ben tried to get a straight face on but it went to pieces when dad laughed again. "Hey Ben….your fired as my good brother you know."

"Im sorry Nat it was just too good not to tell."

"Alright boys settle down. And Aiden….you know better." my dad looked at my mom and stopped laughing. He cleared up his throat, smacked the back of my brothers head and gave him a look that shut Ben up.

I smiled at that. I glanced at my moms tummy to see she had a little baby bump. I poked it. "Do you know what gender it is?"

She looked at me and smiled. "No. our next doctor appointment we can find out."

"I hope its another girl so I can show her how to beat up annoying brothers."

"I hope it's a boy so he can team up with me and torture a little sister." Ben smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me.

Our parents laughed and for once life felt right.

It didn't suck for once.

**Samantha's POV**

Shouting. Yelling. Its all the same. Every night. Everyday. Its so annoying. Why cant my parents get divorced already. I sighed after my mother called my father a fat pig. _Crash_! There goes a glass. My father yelling back. _Smash_! There goes another glass. I have to get out of here before I go crazy.

Once I got downstairs my parents eyes turned on me. "Where the hell are you going?" my mother asked.

When I didn't answer her my father took it on him to yell at me. "Your mother asked you a fucking question! Answer her you brat."

I bit my lip and said. "Over to a friends."

"What friends? You hardly have any." Okay unlike most parents my parents are not lovers. My mother never wanted me but she was so against abortions. And adoption agencies didn't want me for some reason. My father hated kids. He never wanted a child, I don't know why he's still here but I figure its because he would have to pay child support and crap.

I sighed at my moms comment and nodded. I made it to the door when my father yelled out to me again.

"Don't ask for shit if you get locked out got it?" I wouldn't need to. I looked at my father and nodded. I opened the door and slammed it, didn't mean to it just happened. I should of known my dad would come after me, luckily I called Ben an hour before so my dad let me go when he saw Ben coming up.

"Who's he?"

"Why do you care?" I glared at him. My dad kept cold eyes on me. He said nothing and left back inside.

"Well your father seems…nice." Ben joked. If only he knew. I nodded, grabbed his hand.

"Could I stay the night with you. I don't feel like being at my house."

Ben circled his arm around me. "Alright but I think I have to hide you until my parents and sister fall asleep."

"I don't care. As long as I get far away from this place."

Ben gave me a long look. "Please?"

He smiled. "Alright Sammy. Of course. Come on."

That night when his family went to sleep things in our relationship went to the next level. In the morning I woke up to him, naked and un his bed. When I remembered what happened I started freaking out not the whole oh crap im in trouble….it was more like oh my god I just has sex.

He was waking up when I was throwing on my clothes. "Good morning beautiful."

I looked at him. "Did you know we had sex."

"Yeah….it was awesome." Like a guy would say that. I got on my shoes and sighed.

"We had sex."

"I know. Why are you freaking honey?"

"We're in high school and we had sex." I watch Ben get his pants on and grab his shirt. He walked over to me, kissed my head.

"Everybody has sex in high school. don't worry sweetie…."

I thought it was going to be fine and dandy. Till weeks pass the day before the talent show I finally went to the docters. And I found out what I never knew.

"Samantha did you have unprotected sex?"

Honestly me and Ben didn't know we were going to do what we did but we did and when I nodded she gave me a sigh and said. "You're a month pregnant."

That word pregnant made my heart stop. I was 15, 15 and pregnant. My family hates me and now im bringing a baby into this world?

"Honey you okay?" I realized that I had teats streaming my cheeks. I couldn't let Ben see me like this. I nodded. I made my way out and off to school when I got there I saw Ben waiting by me at the locker.

"Okay so you ready to rehearse tonight…"

"For what?"

"The talent show?"

"Oh right." I bit my lip and kept my eyes on my locker.

What the hell can I do? I cant go to my mother. I cant go to Ben. Who could I go to?

No one I guess….

What am I going to do about this mess?

**Okay well I didn't expect another pregnancy but I thought It could use a bit teen pregnancy u know. Umm I hope the next chap would be great….the talent show will be tuff but I will try my best on it. It may not be great but it will be okay. Lol.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1. Did you guys like the whole pregnancy thing with Sam?**

**2. What do you want to happen between Sam and Ben**

**3. Do you think something should happen to one of the characters? (nothing like death, just like accidents and stuff)**

**4. How should Summer's parents react when they find out they went to the party behind their backs?**

**5. How was this chapter? Great? Sucky? I have to know.**

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it wasn't long but the next chap I hope to make long!**

**REVIEW! Thanks you!**

**-MIKI-**


	9. Chapter 9:Telling The Parents

**Well lets get this on shall we! I read your lovely reviews and took notice. I will try my best to please everyone. **

**REVIEW PWEASE!**

**Enjoyyyy**

**Chapter 9**

**Ben's POV**

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked my lovely girlfriend who was looking a bit ill. In fact since we had sex she's been ill. Gosh I hope it wasn't cause of sex.

"Ben… before we hit the show I wanted to say something…"

I nodded her along, just when she was about to speak my buddy Joe came up to us.

"Hey dude what's been up." When he saw Sam he smirked. "So I hear that you're a no more virgin."

Crap. I knew I shouldn't had told Joe. With big wide angry eyes she slammed her locker on to my hand making me snatch my hand and grunt in pain. With all my grunting and waving my hand I noticed her walk off. I sighed, slammed her locker all the way shut, gave Joe a cold glare. "Thanks dude."

I ran after her. It was hard like hell to find her till I remembered that tree we sit by during lunch. I found her crouched down holding her legs. "Sammy."

"Go away you jerk."

I frowned, kneeled down beside her. "Sammy-"She raised her head up, her eyes looked dead towards me. "You were bragging about our sex life?"

"No… yes….just I wasn't a virgin and it felt great."

She turned away. "Glad I can make you feel like a man now go away."

"No way Sammy." something was really bugging her. She never got upset about me bragging. I watched her eyes drift down a little. "Sammy what's really wrong?"

"You bragged-"

"About how I lost it to a girl I was in love with since the 6th grade…. Now tell me what's really wrong. Now." I demanded, put my arms on each side of her caging her in like a bird. She looked up at me than away. "How do you feel about kids?"

"They're okay….why?"

"What would you do….if I was pregnant?" That question came out in a slow steady voice. I watched her chin shake and her eyes close. That when I put it all together…..

Her moodiness.

Her throwing ups

Her disappearing acts….

My girlfriend was pregnant. And I was the father!

Cool it Ben you got to keep it together. I let my arms swing down to my sides, that when Sam got to her knees, keeping her teary eyes on me. "Ben?"

"Your….pregnant?"

She bit her lip. "I found out yesterday….im a month along."

I sat back on my butt, making my legs spread a bit. "Your pregnant…..y-your pregnant…..im a father…." I mumbled.

"Ben, Benito please don't worry you don't have to stay or be a dad….I-"

I looked at her with a determined stare. "No way. Your not going to be like my mother and assume I don't want to have nothing to do with the baby. I made that baby and damn it I will raise it." I got to my feet, pulled her up. "With you as its mama….if you want to raise him then lets do so."

"Ben we're only 15 though."

"Turning 16 in like 3 days. I already have a job all we need is the house…"

"And telling your parents."

"We can do that together….like we tell yours."

"No." She shook her head and leaned against the tree. "No we're not telling my parents."

I frowned. "Why?"

I watched her frown. "Knowing them they would kill me."

"That's what we all say…."

"Do you know why I don't invite you in my house? Ask you to hang out….come over to your place all the time?"

"Because you love me…."

"That and.. My parents are not the best parents…."

"Why's that?"

She was just about to tell me when the school bell rang and our schools principle appeared on the intercom telling us to head to the café at this time. Before I got a chance to ask Sam again she was off and ahead of me, which made me more suspicious.

**Natalie's POV**

The talent show seemed like forever. I mean it was good but god people sucked at acting or singing…..when it came to Bailey she sung a Spanish song that left us speechless…..and guys drooling, maybe it was cause she was on there shaking her butt…. I don't know. Summer she sung a Taylor swift song called Never grow up….I don't know some crap like that. Ben and Samantha sang a love song. Ew. And finally last but not least me. I walked up to the stage with my guitar in my hands. I took one look at the audience and felt my bladder about to explode. I held it as I let out a breath. I smiled as I started strumming the guitar, my voice came into play and before I knew it I was singing Bad Reputation by Joan Jett. She is the idol of my life. along with my mother but like I will ever admit that I idolize my mother.

When I was done I heard everyone screaming and cheering. The thrill raised with in and I felt amazing. The stage was my friend….and bathroom was my exit. I nodded and scurried off to the nearest bathroom.

Hoping I would make it before I get the name of Pee wee.

Or worse

Bed wetter.

Later that night I was talking on the phone to Bailey since Summer was forever grounded. At least her parents didn't find out about her smoking. That wouldn't go well. Anyways when I was passing by my brothers room I saw Sam curled up in my brothers bed. "You know what will happen when mom and dad find out that you have a girl in here right?" That shot them both up.

"Get out of here terd."

"Don't Ben. I need to go anyways." Sam said getting up, walking to the window Ben followed.

"Sam don't go home…"

"I have to. I wont tell them and I will hide in my room. I love you."

"At least let me drive you home."

"Ben-"

"Go." I heard my voice say. I saw the way my brother looked at me. And so did Sam…..something was up. "Go. Mom and dad wont be home for another 30 minutes so this is your chance….."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" With that they left instantly through the back door. I sighed, shrugged and went into my brothers room. I wonder what I could find that he's hiding from me.

When I found his phone I proceeded to check messages, no inbox but voicemail there were. "Hey Ben could I come over for a while?" That was Sam's voice. The next one was Sam to, hearing the door slam shut I jumped so high that the phone fell out of my hands. I grabbed the phone, threw it on the bed and closed his door. When I saw my Dad standing in front of me I screamed and covered my mouth fast, my dad was busting with laughter.

"God scare me why don't you!"

"Im sorry! I just-I just-" my father coughed up the last bit of giggles and got it together. "Just wanted to see my kids is all before I and your mother go to bed…..so is Ben in there.?" my dad ask coming for me, luckily I was already blocking the door so I got even closer.

" Yes…he's asleep…." Once I said that I felt the door open and was caught by my brother. I got out of his arms quickly, noticing my father was giving us a curious stare. I looked at Ben and said. "Ben….why are you up?" I gave Ben a look of -Lie! Lie lie!-

He got it and started to fake yawn, could he be more obvious. "I have to pee." he gazed down pretending now to be all sleepy eyed. My dad kept staring at him.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Your sleeping in the clothes you wore today?"

"He forgot to change." I smiled.

My mother came up beside my father. "Well there my kids are."

"Yeah…here we are….you guys going to bed?" I asked.

"Yes. Im so tired. You guys were great…especially you Natalie." My mom smiled and walked off into their room. My dad kept staring at us, unsure but he nodded and went into the room with my mother. Once the door clothes I pushed Ben away from me. "You couldn't have changed before you came out?"

"You couldn't have said I was doing anything but sleeping."

"Well I was under pressure."

"You lie all the time."

"To mom not dad. Dad is what cracks me you stupid."

"You're the one who's stupid." He hissed.

"Whatever Ben just don't ask me to lie for your sorry butt again."

"Fine I wont." Ben said and slammed the door. I glared at the door.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled at the door. Banged on it once and stomped off to my room. I slammed my door. Just because he was turning 16 in a few days doesn't mean he had to be such a jerk. I frowned as I looked upon the pictures remembering those times when he and I were so close. Now we are just like regular siblings. I plopped on my bed and was about half asleep when I heard a knock on the door. I got the door open to see it was Ben in his pj's. "Can I come in?"

"Sorry no jerks allowed."

He bit his lip. "Im sorry….I was being a jerk…..thank you."

"for what?"

He smiled. "For being my little sister." He engulfed me in his arms, soon I melted in them after a bit of resisting. This is the Ben I love.

I had the coolest big brother ever.

**Summer's POV**

"So what happened at this party….we you like raped or something?" Natalie asked me as we walked to class.

"No. Racer I think saved me from the guy who was about to rape me. Im not sure. But I will ask him when I see him."

"Your seeing him?"

"Yep. I heard that he is single and now's my chance to give him a good look of what's here for him."

"Your not going to have sex are you cause that's just gross dude."

"How rude you think so low of me. I am so not like that. I have my morals."

"So does Bailey and look where that got her."

I rose a brow at her, warning her to knock it off. She frowned and said. "Sorry."

I sighed taking my eyes off of her and onto the guy who just walked in. Racer McCoy 16 a junior and single. Come to me baby!

"You know he smokes. Your parents wont let you go out with that. And when they find out that you smoked a joint you wont be allowed out of the house."

"Please Nat. My parents are not that cool. Im sure they would. Now im going for it."

"Whatever."

I skipped over to Racer who smiled when I came up. "Hey jail bait."

I smiled at that name. "Hi Racer…..Racer would you….like to go get some coffee?"

"Coffee? I hate the stuff….how about some-"

"Beer!" Chris said, coming out of no where making us both jump.

"Dear Jesus Chris…."

"How about some beer Summer its great!"

"She's thir-"

"Sure!" I said. Racer gave him a glare when Chris took my hand and pulled me away from him. I heard a locker slam and saw Racer running up to us. He stopped in front of Chris making us stop.

"She is not drinking Beer Chris. She shouldn't had smoked but she did. Stop corrupting her."

"Im not. Im just showing a cute girl a fun time."

"No your just trying to find another sex partner. And she isn't interested."

"In you maybe."

I gave Chris a look and shook my head. "That aint true. I like Racer." I tried getting out of Chris's grasps but he wasn't budging. "Chris….please let go."

"No way. I saw you first."

Saw me first? What the hell. "Let me go!"

"Let her go Chris. This isn't funny anymore."

"Oh its not like you want to screw her. I mean look at her." I blushed at that and felt scared at the same time. "You been telling me how you been wanting to." I gave Racer a look, he looked defeated but mad to.

"Sorry Chris but your way to drunk." Racer said, punched Chris out cold, grabbed my arm and ran off with me. We stopped in the school garden. Man this is surely a work out.

"Racer….." we were sitting on the ground finally beside each other. But not close…..like I wanted to be. "Was all that…true?"

I watched Racer's face closely. No expression. No reading him like a book. I sighed, hugging my legs I looked at all the flowers the students planted.

"Its true. I wanted to erm….have sex with you….but that's before I even talked to you…." I gazed at in his direction to see he was gazing towards mine. I blushed a bit.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I don't know. To be yours…..but im not good enough to do that."

"Why say that? If you want to be mine then be mine."

"Its not that simple Summer. I let you smoke…..and you were almost on the verge of liking the stuff."

I scooted closer to him. I smiled when he looked down at me. "Its simple if you let it be. I like you. You like me…..so what's stopping you?"

"What?"

"If you want sex with me…" I hesitated at those words but I managed to blurt it out. "Then take me."

"Summer… not this young. Not now. I want to live up to that."

"Im confused… don't you…don't you like me."

He gave me a smirk. "I like you a lot….that's why im turning down your offer. Your too good to be a sex toy Summer. Your to good for me."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"Well…im sorry but your stupid to think that."

He gave me a brow raise. I got on my knees and cupped his face. My lips pressed against his, every dream I had of this moment was amazing but this. The real thing was extraordinary. I felt his hands on my waist. I pulled away for air. He sighed in a amazement.

"Wow."

I smiled. "Racer…. You will always be good enough for me…because your you. And…well I love you."

I blushed and covered my mouth feeling stupid to say that. "I didn't-"

No it was his turn. His lips pressed softly to mine. He tasted so good. Like mint and beer. Okay the beer was gross but his taste was still good.

So what if he drinks or smokes. So what if he is a bad boy. I see him as my love. I don't care what people say about him. He's sweet and loving. And I hope to be his girl. My mother and father would have to accept the fact that im growing up. If only I was 14 already. Oh well.

"I love you too… Summer." He said. I blushed at those words. I hugged his neck, leaning all my weight on him which made us fall over. I on top of him. I laid my head in the crane of his neck. Feeling happier than ever….

Please don't let this dream end….if it is one.

**Bailey's POV**

"So David why did you transfer here?" I asked the new transfer student. Turns out he is a full vampire. He doesn't look to bad but he's nothing compared to my Scott who stands really close to me. I knew he wasn't going to let me do this job easily but I guess I don't blame the guy. I would be the same way if the situation was reversed.

"Oh I just wanted to have a fresh start." He smiled at me. His eyes were gold and had a hunger look added to them. I nodded, held Scott's hand tighter as we walked more when I saw Summer she was by Racer. I smiled at them.

"Hey Summer!"

When she turned she dropped her books and her jaw dropped. What in the world. "David this is Summer. Summer this is David." I introduced. Summer only looked at his hand when he held it out.

"Summer be polite."

Summer glared at me. "Your not my mother." She smacked his hand and gave him the coldest look. "You keep away from me you got that."

"Summer!" I growled. She sighed, gave him a look than shook her head, when she was passing me she grabbed my shoulder and got close to my ear.

"Be on guard….I don't trust him….." she whispered than left. I scratched my head and shrugged at David.

What the hell was her issue.

**Sammy's POV**

_**I was on my way to pick up Diana when this dude came out of no where. His eyes were red and his fangs were exposed. Oh crap.**_

"_**Hey…. You don't want to do anything rash….right" I laughed nervously as I backed away, when he made a hissing sound I knew he wasn't in the mood for deals. "Right…well excuse me while I go….run away." I said, turned my back, and ran. **_

"_**Mom!" I screamed as I got close to my house. "Dad!" I cried again. Due to not paying no mind to where I was going I tripped and slammed into the sidewalk. I got half way up when I was lifted up in the air. **_

_**The dude smirked. "Any last requests?"**_

"_**Yeah you could let my little brother down!" I heard my sister scream. I looked over my shoulder to see both my parent's faces shocked, my sister's face mad. "You have 2 seconds bat boy or I'll rip you apart limb to limb!"**_

_**I gazed at the boy to see he wasn't happy but wasn't paying no mind to me so I did what any normal kid would do in this situation. I swung my leg and my foot hit the spot I was aiming for. He let go of my shirt which made me fall flat on my butt. I watched him howl in pain. Wow that even hurt me. No guy likes to be kicked there. I got up and rammed into the closed fence, I flipped over the white gate and my butt caught my fall that time. **_

"_**Sammy are you okay!" Bailey ran to me, kneeled beside me wrapping her arms around me. I was speechless for a moment but I managed to let out a yes.**_

_**We both ran to out still stunned parents. We wasn't sure what was going on with them till my mom let out a startled cry. "David"**_

"_**Who's David?" I asked.**_

"_**David!" My father spoke.**_

_**My sister gazed down at me along with my parents. "Sammy…. Run… Run away" She said.**_

_**I looked at them all as they circled around me. When I turned to try to run I was stopped by the guy who tried to kill me. I fell to my back trying to shield myself when they reached out to grab me. I screamed as much as possible. **_

_**Hoping the dream would quite…**_

"Sam!" I heard my sister again, this time my eyes popped open and I found myself sprawled out on the ground, tangled up in my blanket.

"Jeeze boy….What the hell were you dreaming about?"

I blinked to see my sister in jeans and a shirt. Her hair was in a messy braid. Her face was had an annoyed expression. I got out of my blanket and onto my feet. I rubbed my damp hair, and felt very tired all of a sudden.

"It was a weird one. Ummm what are you doing in my room?"

"Trying to wake you up for school dork. Now hurry up and get dressed I have to show the new kid the schools pool."

"That D-David kid?" I never met the kid but im supposed to meet him today. My sister forced me into it. If I didn't she would totally take my action figures away. Im 13 but whatever I like my action figures.

My sister nodded. "If you be nice to him then I wont trash your dolls." She grabbed one of my action figures and started to mess with it. I grabbed it and pouted. "They are action figures. Dolls are totally different."

"Whatever nerd boy. Hurry up." She smiled and left. I looked down at the figure and sighed.

I sat it back in its place. "Whatever she says your not a doll." I heard myself say that….even me talking to myself gave me the creeps. "Great….becoming like my old man already." I grumbled as I padded downstairs after getting dressed.

"Hey baby." My mom smiled. I smiled up at her, but a flash of the dream came back which scared me a bit. I looked down at my feet before I imagined something else. "You okay sweetie?"

I nodded. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder which made me jump back, when I did I saw my father looking at me in a strange way. "Why are you jumpy boy?"

"He's just getting over a dream he had. Come on Sam your going to make me late." My sister grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the kitchen and to the car. Okay when did she become the sister of annoyance. Jeeze. Sometimes its times like these that I wish that I was the eldest.

Once at school I saw the face that was in my dream. The guy who attacked me. "Sammy this is David." My sister pointed at the guy who smiled at me and set his golden eyes on me. "David this is my little brother Sammy."

I tried to edge away from him after my sister gave me a friendly shove towards him but I felt her hands holding me by the shoulders.

"A pleasure to meet you….Samuel." David said with a sly smile. He leaned closer to me so we were face to face. "You smell nice…..really nice." His eyes turned red and that did it for me, I slid out from my sisters grip and ran for it.

I made it to the boys bathroom. I could finally catch my breath, so I thought that's when David came in. "Hello dear Samuel."

"Stay away from me."

He chuckled. "Oh please child your blood is just kids blood. Im interested in your sisters or maybe that Ben's."

"Ben? Ben Glass?"

David smiled big. "Oh yes that boy…..you see I know your family my boy….and im planning on getting my revenge….getting close to your sister is part of it….then your Benny boy."

"You sick. We didn't do a thing to you!"

"Wrong boy…..it all started with that damn Alyssa Collins."

"M-my grandmother?"

"Yes. You see she was my lover but she married that Mikey boy….now he and all of your family will pay." David chuckled.

"Not if I can help it."

David shot me a vicious look. I gasped when he grabbed me and slammed me to the wall. "Don't even try boy. You have no powers….or clue. Your just a pathetic human. Just like your mother."

glared at him as he smirked down at me. "Speaking of your mother….has she gotten hotter or did she rot up like that pathetic father of yours."

"Nobody speaks about my family like that old man!"

David chuckled and threw me, I flung out of the bathroom door and into a near by trash can. I felt David's hand pick me up by the collar of my shirt and his eyes looking right in mine.

"You boy will get more if you stand in my way."

"Hey! Let Sammy go!" a voice yelled. I turned away to see Summer with a bat in her hand, Natalie holding up her skate bored, Ben holding up his fists, Scott glaring at David ready to kill, Racer with a bat ready to hit and then there was my sister Bailey who was pissed off.

"You sir have messed with the wrong little brother you know."

"Oh please."

"You mess with him you mess with all of us fang boy!" Natalie growled.

"And you just messed with the wrong boy." Ben added.

"Put our Sammy down or else!" Summer ordered.

David laughed and looked at me. "Are they serious?"

"When it comes to family….we are all serious."

David gave me a look than sighed. "Fine. Your not worth my time anyways." He said and threw me to my sister, sadly she wasn't ready so we both fell. Me on top of her. Both of us groaning in pain. We both looked up to see David looking at us.

"Be warned children…your fun days have just ended."

David chuckled and laughed than disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was silent for a bit than Summer broke the silence.

"Okay who else feels like their in one of those cartoons where the heroes were just umm defeated…."

I got to my feet, helped my sister up and looked at them. "I don't know but that was one Looney dude…wait….we need to get to our parents."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because….that David freak knows Alyssa….our aunt. Your grandma …and now he is after our parents."

"Wait I heard of those stories from my mother." Summer said.

"Yeah my dad told me them all the time." Natalie spoke. "He said something about a David dude harassing the family…."

"Great now he will harass us." I sighed.

Bailey smile and said. "No he wont….Ben go check on Samantha."

"Why?" He asked.

"Duh you're a daddy now so you need to be with your family."

Ben blushed and glared at Natalie. "I told you to keep it a secret you worm."

"From mom and dad you said nothing about my friends toad now go."

Ben kept glaring. "Take Natalie with you." Bailey added.

"Why!"

"Because im not having you killed before your 13th birthday. Now beat it."

Ben grabbed Natalie and left. Bailey turned to Summer. "Summer….you are our vamp girl so we will need you."

"But…im hardly a vampire Bailey. We need to get my mother or my great grandfather…"

Bailey cupped her chin than snapped her fingers. "Unless Racer-"

"Nooo way Bailey-"

"Oh come on that's the only way Summer will go vamp girl. If you remembered correctly she went all vamp when she felt threatened by Jessica….if you get threatened then Summer will feel what you do."

"Bailey stop talking about me as if im not even here."

"How about we talk about this back at Bailey's house…"

"I would love too but im still grounded."

"And mom told us not to have to many visitors over."

Bailey sighed and said. "Fine….we tell our parents and see what happens."

We all agreed and left school. When I got home I saw mom cooking. "Mom…me and Bailey need to talk to you."

My mother looked at me with her brown eyes. "What is it sweetie?"

My sister came in and folded her arms. "Who's David dude. That knows Aunt Alyssa. And you."

With that mom mother stopped what she was doing and looked at us with a shocked look.

"David….."

Me and Bailey both looked at each other than back at our shocked mom.

What the hell is going on here?

**Samantha's POV**

"So we are finally telling them?"

"You bet. Now or never right? And since that David dude is after us than we better do it now."

"Who's this David guy again?"

Ben stared at me with worry and fear for a second than it vanished. He smiled and held my hand. "No body."

I frowned. "Benito don't you dare play that with me. Who is he."

"Nobody sweetie."

I stood up, snatched my hand back and said. "Im going home." I started walking. I got stopped when I was halfway to the end of the street. Ben looked down at me with a frown. "Don't go okay. I need you to stay close."

"Im not staying close to someone who shuts me out…."

"Okay okay fine. David is a messed up vamp who is out for my family blah blah. Come on Sammy just let it go."

"Not when our baby could be in danger."

"Its not. Just lets go to my house already." I wanted to protest but didn't. I figured I save my breath for something better. I let Ben take me to his new car he got for his 16th birthday that was yesterday and we drove to his house.

Facing what we needed to.

Once settled and sitting Ben looked at his parents. "Dad…me and Sam needs to talk to you both."

"Alright."

Ben looked at me, grabs my hand. I bit my lip. My body started to shake and I couldn't hold it any longer. I covered my eyes with my free hand and started crying.

"Ben why is she crying?" Anna asked.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Aiden asked. I shook my head, whipped my eyes and sniffed. I looked up at the two people who have been like parents to me since 5th grade.

"Im-im… p-p-pregn-nant-" I sobbed. I felt Ben's arm circle around me. I watched Aiden's face go into shock. They both sat in silence for a long time….was the longest time of my life.

Finally Anna got up and bent down to me. She smiled softly as she pulled me out of Ben's arms and hugged me with her own. Just like a mother would do her own child. "Calm down sweetie. It will be okay Sammy." Aiden got to his feet, and stood behind Anna. "Even though you kids are young we will do whatever that needs to be done to make it better for you both."

"Y-You two aren't mad?"

"Benito we been in your shoes….and by how you came to us telling us this shows us that you are serious about her and your baby….sure we are mad but that doesn't mean we will show it." Anna said as she stroked my hair. "Aiden call her parents-"

I jumped out of her arms and shook my head. "No-no you cant tell them! don't!"

Anna and Aiden both gave me strange stares. Ben stood up and moved me gently back down on the sofa. He sat next to me and gazed up at his parents.

"Don't call her parents…don't tell them please."

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because they would kill her. Im being serious mom….."

"Ben don't-"

"No they have to know Sammy….." Ben sucked in a breath and sighed. "A few nights ago Sammy was hit hard in the stomach…..I was scared like crazy when she came in all beaten…."

"A few nights ago? Wait that was the night….."

"I had Natalie lie to you cause I snuck out to walk her home….later that night I brought her back here and she's been staying her secretly ever since…"

"But why?" Aiden asked.

"So that she wouldn't get this again." Ben lifted up my sleeves to reveal that cuts my father laid upon me.

Anna gasped and grabbed my arm gently. She traced the cuts as if they were her own. She bit her lip and looked at Aiden. He nodded and said. "Alright….She will stay here under our roof. If her parents call then we will take care of it. All we want you kids to do is keep that baby safe."

When they started to walk out I asked. "Anna? Aiden? Thank you but I have to ask….why are you being so nice…erm agreeable?"

"Yeah why?" Ben asked.

Anna turned to us, walked over to me, crouched down, grabbed my arm and kept her gaze on my slashed up arm. "Ben, Sam we both been here…..I was in Sam's shoes once….your father in yours…."

"Wait what do you mean?"

Aiden closed in on us and sat on the coffee table near Anna, who was still crouched in front of me. "When me and your mother we young her father use to abuse her…."

"I got pregnant when your father was 15.….I was 18 at the time so it would have been wrong to tie your father down like that so I left…"

"2 years later we found each other and so here we are…but we know how this works and we aren't letting that happen again."

"Wait were was grandma in all this?" Ben asked.

"She died when I was young….that's why my dad used to beat on me…. I don't want Sam going through anymore pain….now you kids go upstairs. Its late."

We both nodded, left once in Ben's room I snuggled in his arms after changing and closed my eyes.

All the weight of the stress is gone…..not forever…but for now.

And that's all I need.

**Okay sorry I ditched the talent show stuff. Idk what to do there so I just made it short. I wanted to focus on other things. I brought back David….god he is invincible lol.**

**1.) Did you like the whole David thing? Or should I scrap it?**

**2.) What do you wan Sammy to have? A girl or boy?**

**3.) did you like the whole parents reaction to the pregnancy thing?**

**4.) What do you want to see happen?**

**5.) Do you want Natalie and Sheen in here more? Like as friends first than lovers?**

**6.) How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Stupid? Awesome? Great? Okay? Amazing? Sucked monkey butt? **

**I am sorry for the huge delay! I will be better about it next time.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**

**-MIKI-**


	10. Chapter 10:David is back?

**Okay well you guys been waiting for it so here it is :D**

**To:**

**Bob the acromantula: Shane's kids are Bailey and Samuel aka Sammy. Im glad to see that you like my story :3**

**Derp1233.5: I know its confusing, I think in chapter 5 or up you will see the info you need. Im sorry if this confuses you :/ don't worry your not the only one lol. But no in Chapter 5 or 6 maybe 4 I think will have the info u need. I hope this helps. If you have anymore questions or concerns please PM me or message me if you have skype, yahoo or face book. Or you can just ask me to contact u in anyway in your review thank you for reading my stories :3 or story.**

**Hippy Chick: Shane story has been cancelled and the Undying Love story has came to a close. Sorry I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for reading :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**Summer's POV**

David keeps coming in these visions of mine. Its scary. He's running after Sammy, then Bailey, Natalie and Ben…my dad my brother and my mother….when he devours everyone off im the only one left standing alone. Face to face from him. His eyes looking down at me and his fangs exposed.

What wakes me up every single dream is my screaming and my name being called by my mother.

Sometimes I wake up my family at midnight….other times I don't even try to sleep and I get yelled at for it. And the weirdest part of this is Sammy has been having the same dream I have. We both haven't told anyone. But maybe we should.

"Summer wake up your getting hair in your cereal." I heard my mom say. I lifted my head up to see she was frowning down at me. And so was my father.

"Summer are you okay?" My dad asked putting down his book. I frowned and when I was about to spill my brother showed up right on queue. Little troll.

"Mama im hungry!" Winter said with a smile. My mom turned to him and nodded.

"Eat some cereal. Hurry up now or your gonna be late."

After done eating I was at the door when my mother gave me my lunch and a kiss. "Mom I have to tell you something-"

"Tell me later baby. Your gonna be late if you don't go."

"But-"

"Come on Summer I'll drive you kids to school." My dad offered after he came to kiss my mom. He didn't give me the chance to say no, he put me in his truck along with my brother and off to school we went. On the way there I thought about mentioning to my dad…..through the whole ride I was arguing about if I should tell him or not. Once I decided it was too late. I was shoved off to school kissed and loved on then was left in the dust. I sighed after watching my little brother making faces at me as my dad drove off. Ugh what a troll.

I got to my locker to only find David standing at it. "What do you want?" I asked. Im not about to be afraid. So what if he was really tall and had fangs…I can still kick his butt because well I have fangs too.

"Oh nothing maybe your blood…."

"That's gross. Sorry old dude not interested."

David smirked, got right in my face and said. "Look here brace face….im only interested in one thing and one thing only."

I waved my hand in front of my face trying not to gag at how his breath smelled. "How about some breath mints. Gosh you smell like you haven't brushed your teeth in ages."

"49 years I haven't. Anyways im interested in getting pay back on your grandma and that stupid mother of yours…..your uncle too."

"We get it you have an obsession with my family you creep now give me personal space already or I will fang you. I may be little but trust me you don't want to mess with me."

David pulled back. With a laugh he smacked my back making me fall to my knees. "Summer my dear I may actually let you live. Maybe to be my girl."

I glared up at him. "Like hell I would be yours."

I saw him snarl and raise his fist up at me, knowing what was coming I covered my head and waited for the punch, when it didn't come I saw Racer in front of me, holding David's fist.

"I suggest you move along." Racer growled. I felt hands on my arms, seeing it was Natalie and Bailey who was helping me up I smiled. I felt Ben's hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see his beautiful big brother smile on. Benito is not only Natalie's big bother but he's all of ours. Bailey's, Sammy's and mine.

"Back off David or I'll smack you with my bored!" Natalie growled. Even though Natalie was younger then me I still consider her as my big sister ever since pre-k. Bailey stood beside her brother and Scott, arms folded her eyes on David. "Leave now David." Now Bailey is my big sister even though she's supposed to be my cousin.

David snatched his hand away from Racer and glared. "This isn't over Summer. Your friends cant save your sorry hide all the time."

"Wanna try me! I can knock you-" Sammy began to say but was stopped by his girlfriend Diana. Sammy, Bailey's brother is the same age as me. We actually share the same birthday. Sam's been one of my best friends for years. He's like a brother to me. A better brother than my 11 year old one.

"Dear Samuel…you'll be the first to go on my list." David glared and walked off. Scott was the first to break the silence. He tapped me on the shoulder and smiled down at me.

"You okay Summer?"

Racer turned to me with a worried face. So did all the others so I smiled and winked. "No sweat."

"Summer, Sammy I want you two to be safe so stay close to any teacher or any of us." Ben said.

"That's right. And Natalie you too."

Me, Natalie and Sammy looked at each other than at Bailey and Ben. "Your not the boss of me." Natalie said pointing Bailey.

"She isn't but I am." Ben smiled a sly one. "And I say you stay near us."

"I can watch Summer…." Racer suggested which made me sick a little. Im not a baby and he isn't my baby sitter, so I made sure that he choose the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me? Watch me? What am I a baby? I think I handled him pretty well back there."

"Right so that's why you were about to get punched."

I bit my lip and looked away. "Summer he's only doing this to protect you like any of us would."

"Well word it a lot different because im not a baby and he isn't my baby sitter." I gazed at him in a cold way. "Remember that Speedster."

"I'll watch Sammy for you Bailey." Diana said. Sammy gazed down at her.

"No way….I can watch my own back and im watching yours."

I sighed as they all started to argue. Racer grabbed my hand and with a smile he pulled me away from them. And I let him.

"Sorry for what I said back there." Racer spoke. We were sitting with Chris and his smoking buddies, Racer didn't want me anywhere near Chris but honestly I decided this on my own. Racer was just here so Chris wouldn't have his chance to do whatever with me. Racer handed over my favorite soda to me with an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to sound controlling…I just meant….that I could protect you."

He looked adorable when he pulls off the guilt face. I smiled, took the soda and leaned against him. "I know and im sorry for snapping like that. I should of known what you meant." After a few minutes of struggling trying to open the can I finally gave up and tried to open it with my teeth. When Racer saw what I was doing he took it from me, opened it and handed it back. I smiled as I grabbed it. "Thank you."

"Anything to stop you from damaging those teeth of yours miss brace face."

I rose my brow at him. With a smirk I said. "Your dating this brace face. Not my fault you have bad taste."

I closed my eyes and pouted for only a few minutes before he kissed my cheek. "Who said I had bad taste? I think braces on a girl is cute." I gazed up at him, figuring out that I was smiling like a goof. Bet I got that from my father.

"You know I think your name is what makes you interesting."

"Racer?"

"Yep. Its an amazing name that I come to love."

"Summer… is an amazing name too."

"Summer is a boring name. I wanted to be named winter but apparently my mom had to name my brother that."

"You know I think Summer suits you best."

"Why?"

"Because your full of warmth. And your always cheerful." He smiled, wrapping his big arms around me. I craned my neck up so he could kiss me. When his lips were against mine it felt like the whole world melted. He tasted like bubble gum and soda. What sweet smells.

"I love your Racer." I spoke after he pulled back. With a smile he said.

"I love you to Summer."

"You do?"

"You bet." He smiled. With that it was an okay morning. Till Chris teased us. Which I guess it wasn't so bad.

At least im not kissing David. Now that's just gross.

**Bailey's POV**

Natalie's birthdays is close, her 13th the entry of becoming an official teenager. Instead of throwing her a birthday bash like I was hoping to, im dealing with unwanted visitors. David. The guy who seemed settle till I saw him throwing around my baby brother. And no one does that to him. Except me when im on my bad days.

"What do you want David?" I asked as he stood in front of me in the café. I saw Scott waiting behind him. His face said all his emotions. And I can tell Scott wasn't too happy about David being near me. David smiled at me, fangs exposed and all.

"Your smell is so intoxicating." I rose my brow and leaned back from him when he got in my face. "Get this…..Little Summer and Natalie are just appetizers. You are my main course."

His breath made me want to gag. I plugged my nose and handed him a breath mint. "Here maybe this could clear your stink."

He smacked the gum out of my hands, grabbed my collar. I felt myself being lifted off the ground for a minute, than thrown in the air. Luckily Scott catching was pretty good. Kinda. He tried to catch me but the impact was so fast that I fell on top of him. I gazed at Scott who looked zonked out, and at David who looked pissed off.

I quickly gathered to my feet, got in front of Scott and glared up at David. "Don't mess with me! I am the daughter of Shane Collins, the niece of Alyssa Collins and the granddaughter of the original Shane Collins. I can kick your butt all the way to Norway pal!"

David laughed and grabbed my hand. "And what can you do miss singer?"

At first I didn't think that I could do anything. Nothing at all. Than I realized my dance moves. I smiled at the thought, which scared him a little.

"Wipe that smile off your face."

When I didn't he raised his hand, I took my chance, grabbed it spun around to where my back is to his chest. "Lets dance pretty boy!" I grabbed his forearm with both my hands, started to lift him up, before I knew it he was on one of the lunch tables. I noticed Scott was staring at me like he didn't know me. So did all the other kids. Well so much for being the school slut. I helped Scott up after the kids slowly went back to what they were doing. "You okay?" I asked.

Scott nodded. "That was way cool. Remind me never to piss you off….or forget our anniversary."

I laughed. "Scott its not like Im going to make this a habit."

"You should…..it strangely makes me more attracted to you now." Scott wrapped me up in his big arms. I blushed when I felt his hands where they're not supposed to be at.

"I know your hands are big Hun but they are not that big. Get them off me."

He looked at me strangely, than looked at where his hands were. He blushed really bad like a school boy. He snatched them away as fast as he could. "Sorry."

I smiled, hugged his neck. "No sorry, just not when we been going out for almost 2 months. At least make it to three." I chuckled.

He smiled. "Sorry but I am not like that."

"I know that's why I love you."

He hugged my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. "I love you too."

**Natalie's POV**

I never been good at school. Never. Ben was the genius of the family. I could never live up to my brothers potential. Well that's what I think but my friends tell me otherwise anyways exams were near and I still haven't studied. But I don't have to, that's what a big brothers for.

"No."

"But Ben do it for your sister!" I begged, following him into his room. I saw Sam getting up from the bed, her face had concern written all over for it.

"What's up?" Sam asked. Ben only smiled down her, his way of telling her it was nothing. She puckered out her lip and gave him a mad girlfriend look.

"Benito Caleb Glass you spill now."

"You know our parents are so original naming us after our uncles and aunts."

Ben looked down at him, his hair fell in his eyes, his hair was getting longer, just like grandpa when he was a kid. Ben sure did look like daddy and grandpa put together. "Anyways could you please help meee?" I asked.

"Help sure but cheating no. Natalie you cant cheat this time. Its not like grade school or middle school high school is-"

"The real deal I know I know. Gosh you sound so much like daddy as time goes on."

Ben blushed when Sam gave a little giggle. "I-I do not sound like dad."

"Oh really? Ok fine you act like dad. You play as a dad when he isn't around."

"When dad isn't around it means im the man of the house Natalie."

"The man of the house is only supposed to protect me and mom…..besides we don't need a stupid man to save us. We are capable women who can take on anything."

Ben raised his brow a bit. "You know your chances of getting help are getting a little slim."

I kept my eyes up on him and sighed. "Fine you're the ultimate man of the house! How cool you are Ben! Now can you please help me?"

Ben sighed and smiled. "Sure little sister. But help comes with a price."

"What?"

"Chores for a week."

"And here I thought you were the sweetest brother ever."

"I was…..then you turned 10."

I folded my arms and smirked. "You are such a jerk…..I have taught you well."

He laughed. Patting my head he said. "Go on now. I have stuff to do. We can study later."

"Sam can wait you know."

Sam giggled. "That's right Ben your sister needs you."

"But-"

"I'll be here when you get back. Now go on."

"Finally. Sammy welcome to the family." I shook her hand before grabbing my brothers arm. "Come on big brother!" I pulled him away before he had a chance to protest.

This exam wouldn't be that hard. Right?

"A D!" I cried, having all the freshman look at me in English class. Sheen kept his eyes on me made me feel annoyed inside so I gave him a cold stare that sent his eyes away. I am so gonna die when I get home.

"You know you could always go to summer school." Sheen suggested as we rode home on our skate boards.

"No way! This summer was supposed to be all about action. Video games. Zombies and my great grandparents are visiting for the annual cook out!"

"Annual cook out?"

"Yeah everyone who is close to me is invited." Before he could get to what he wanted to say I beat him to it. "And that means you Sheen."

Sheen blushed and laughed. "I knew that."

"Sure you did. Anyways this summer is supposed to be my days of action." Once I said that I heard a laugh and felt a bump so hard that I flew off my board. I felt concrete underneath me, when I lifted up on my elbows I looked around to see what I hit. What I saw didn't really shock me. David standing in front of me. Sheen scared out of his mind behind him. Crap.

"Speaking of action Natalie lets see if you have some." David chuckled. He made me sick I swear. I scrambled up to my feet as he was walking closer to me. I had to let out my secret sometime soon. Now or never. And I choose now! "Board come to me!" I commanded. The sound of my skate board coming to me was music to my ears. When it was passing by I jumped on it.

"Board fly mode." The sound of it switching to flying mode was even better. I flew over David, passing by Sheen I grabbed his collar of his shirt and held onto him till we got to my house. I was still weak on my landings so the landing didn't go to well. We ended up on our butts in snow. Ugh gross. When on my feet I saw Sheen was still frozen from shock.

"Hey you okay?" I asked, holding out my hand. He took it slowly, nodded when he got to my feet.

"What just happened back there?" He looked down at me.

"Well lets just say I been busy."

"Busy?"

I nodded. I grabbed my board to check if there was any damage, nothing so far. "I build rocket skate boards."

"You didn't tell me why?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me. Nobody would."

"Not with a D in physical science, an F in Math and-" I heard enough so I smacked his mouth to shut it.

"I get it already. Just don't say anything to anyone. Not even my family."

He took my hand away with a curious look. "Why?"

"Because Im not building it regularly."

"Say what?" I sighed, grabbed his hand and took him behind my house, I sat the skate board down. I gazed up at him to find he was looking at me strangely.

"Okay stop looking at me with that look and don't look at me like that when im about to show you okay."

He nodded.

I sighed a slow breath, stared at the skate board. I concentrated all my energy to lift the thing up, and so it worked. The board was floating in the air.

"What in the-"

"Pretty weird huh? I can control things with my mind. Im actually a genius at school. I just play dumb." I explained. After setting the board down I staggered in the snow to him.

"That was-"

"Strange? Weird…dumb?"

"Awesome!" He exclaimed which took me aback a little.

"What."

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen! No wonder you been so secretive lately."

"Sorry for that. Its just these powers just came up so sudden."

"Why haven't you told your parents?"

"And have them avoid me again? For years I been wanting their love and for once I have it. For once I don't have to try…now if I tell them about what I have….my parents would just hate me….maybe kick me out."

Sheen looked down at me with his big brown eyes. "You don't know that Nat. Look your parents love you. Your brother adores you. You have friends that care about you….what makes you think that this power could change their minds?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I was scared to tell you too. Its not easy-"

"Natalie….why didn't you tell me? Were you scared that I was gonna judge you?"

I nodded. He smiled. "How could I judge the only person I have to call my friend? You accepted me for me so I will always accept you for you."

"Really?"

"Definitely!" He smirked and engulfed me in his arms.

Strangely it felt good being in Sheen's arms. Real good.

**Diana's POV**

Okay so my boyfriend isn't the strong, tough type. And he has action figures, plays on the computer as a cartoon character. He isn't the best guy ever but he is my guy….and who would settle for best when I can have better? Samuel Deans will always be a cool cutie in my eyes but he can be wired. Like for the past week he has been acting a little over edge. He can be paranoid and pushy, but this week he's been more than just that. I don't know what was up with him so maybe asking could help?

Worth a shot.

After school a week before Christmas break I decided to hang over at his place, so this way I could search for clues or something to explain his odd behavior. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at me when I kept looking on his computer.

"Oh…umm just seeing what you were doing honey."

He raised his brow for a minute than shook his head. "We don't have time. Come on we got to get this project done or its bye bye summer."

I didn't bother to argue or resist when he pulled me out of the chair and sat me on his bed. I just grabbed my text book, and quietly observed him. Finally he caught me looking. He got this annoyed look on his face. "What?"

I shook my head. I should of known he wasn't going to let it go. "No something is bothering you so tell me."

I frowned, slowly putting my book down I scooted closer to him. "Sammy…we tell each other everything right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I bit my lip and said. "So you would tell me if your in any danger?"

He kept his eyes on me, than looked away without a word. So I went on. "Are you being hurt Sammy…..or in danger?"

"No…." I eyed him to see his left eye was twitching and his eyes weren't looking at me.

"Look me in the eye and tell me." He frowned and looked at me.

"Im in no danger…." His eye twitched again. I sighed and looked down. I got up, grabbed my things. I got close from being out till Sam grabbed my hand. "Where are you going….?"

I bit my lip, and looked at him. "Going to find someone who will tell me what's up with you-" Before he said a thing I continued. "I know you Sammy. Your left eye twitches when you lie. Your eyes avoid any contact with the person your lying to and you get all quiet. Face it. You suck at lying."

"No I don't."

"You do Sammy. And if you wont tell me what the hell is up then I will find out myself…. I love you Sammy and all I want is to know how bad it really is." I got the door open when I felt arms wrap around me tightly.

"Don't go Diana…please. I-I'll tell you. Just don't go." I eyed him with a frown hoping he wasn't lying. He wasn't.

"Everything? No leaving out stuff just to keep me safe?"

"Anything you want just don't leave."

I took a moment to think it over, I nodded, closed the door and let him sit me down for a long story.

It was a long story alright. And I don't like the ending to it….

well the future ending to this unfinished story.

**Samantha's POV**

I still couldn't believe how lucky I am. My parents didn't really care at first that I was living here but now that they don't have a punching bag, my father calls here to threaten these nice people I consider family. And not only that but with this David guy wanting Ben's head. I been thinking about leaving many times but every time I try Natalie always catches me in the act. Strange little girl but we gotta love her. Ben's lucky to have her. I always wanted a little sister of my own. Someone to love me and be there for me. Sadly my life wasn't like that. Its still not like that sometimes. But its getting better.

"Sam Natalie told me about the escape attempts." Ben said. We were in the living room playing cards. It was a normal after school day. Since I found out I was pregnant Ben's been working overtime, his job and trying to keep me safe from that David guy. I frowned at him. Thinking about how I really am imposing on these kind people. "Sammy?" Snap of fingers in my face brought me back to reality.

"What?"

"Escape attempts….do tell."

"Im sorry Ben…. I just love you too much to put you through this."

"Through what?"

"Making you be a daddy, and protecting me-"

"First of all nobodies making me do crap. Second of all you're my girlfriend, my baby's mother so of course im going to protect you."

"But-im putting your family in danger…."

Time passed by and it felt like forever when Ben finally got up. He came over to where I was sitting, pulled me up by the waist. Once on my feet he held my waist. With a smile down on me he said softly. "You shouldn't feel like that Sammy. You are like family to us. And family is everything…..one of our family members were getting hurt….so we help."

"But Ben you don't have to-"

"Exactly. I don't but for you I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He said in a stern but soft voice. His blue eyes showed how determined he was. It gave me chills. It was good chills. "Ben….Im sorry for getting pregnant…making you a dad at 16..."

"16 or 26 I would still be here…..be a father. Age is just a number…. We can do this Sam."

"I know…im just sorry-"

"Don't be. I had sex…no we had sex young and yes that was stupid but we made a baby….our baby. Sure the next oh 18 years will be hell on us but I don't care…..and im not sorry. If I could take back anything…..I wouldn't."

I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Sammy." He cupped my face. Our lips touched for a long while. What made us pull away was his sister making yuk noises.

"Cant you two find a room? Preferably not this one. it's the living room of all places." Natalie sighed. She grabbed the boy's -who was standing by her- hand as she made her way to the couch. Ben smiled at the fact that his little sister was sitting beside a boy. I sighed knowing this would end badly…..for him.

"Soo sis you got a boyfriend?" Ben laughed. Natalie looked at him as if she didn't know what he was saying, turned to the boy and blushed when the boy blushed. They both looked at each other for a while than back at Ben.

"Sheen isn't my boyfriend."

"Natalie isn't my girlfriend!" Sheen croaked. I gave Ben a friendly nudge to tell him to stop. I smiled.

"Don't bother with Ben. We will go now." I said, grabbing Ben's arm to pull him up to the bedroom we share.

"And why did you make me leave?"

"Because you're a nice big brother who doesn't embarrass his little sister."

"You don't know me do you?"

"I know enough." I smiled. I padded over to where he was standing. "Lets go to bed."

"Its only 5pm."

"Okay lets have fun."

"Have fun? We might hurt the baby."

"Maybe but if we do it carefully then maybe not…"

"Sam-"

"Look im giving you a chance to see my body before it gets fat and gross."

He gave me a cute smile. "You look beautiful….fat or skinny I take you as you are."

I rose a brow. "Okay so take me now."

"But-"

"Ben I haven't had sex since you got me pregnant…so either we talk about our feelings or we have a fantastic time pleasing one another. Your choice but I suggest we go with pleasing because this is the only time I will get aggressive."

Ben looked at me with shock as he slowly sat down on the bed. I smiled at how mood swings can sometimes come in handy.

Lets just say it was like the first time but with more love into it. And I can actually remember what was happening.

Go figure Ben was good in bed.

**Shane's POV**

My kids have been acting really strange…stranger then usual. Riley thinks its just school and it'll blow over once Christmas vacation starts but me I have a nagging suspicion that its more….

My nagging suspicion grew worse when I heard my son screaming in the middle of the night, crying out for his sister. The next day he came home with a big black eye and a busted lip.

"Okay do tell what is going on." I demanded. I watched my son readjust the mean he was holding on his eye. Bailey kept stroking his hair like a good big sister. Riley sat on the other side of Sam and held the ham for him.

"Nothing I just got in a fight."

"Again….."

"Yes again."

"Mama he'll be fine, nothing is going on." Bailey said. I rose my brow at my children.

"If I hear you kids were lying….so help me I will-" I was going to go all mother of hell on their butts but the doorbell and Riley stopped me.

"Honey don't you want to answer that?" Riley asked with a crooked smile. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Fine." I growled and stomped off. I was furious that my kids were keeping secrets from me. Made me irritable. I opened the door to see a man and a woman standing there.

They both looked like they were in their seventies. Their smiles were warm and happy.

"Well you gonna let us in kitten!"

"Daddy? Mama?"

"Yes that's us." My dad said.

"May we come in…when you get old your bones aren't that strong to the cold."

I nodded and let them in. When the kids saw them Bailey and Sam were in their grandpa and grandma's arms in no time.

"Well why does my grandson have a black eye?" My mom frowned as she held my sons face. She glanced at Riley.

"Mother don't. Riley didn't do anything."

"Then who did?"

"That's what we been trying to find out but these kids aren't telling us anything." Riley said.

"Except he was in a fight." I said looking at my son who was frowning. He looked at Bailey who was frowning at her brother.

"Bailey we should tell them."

"But Sam-"

"No tell us now." Riley folded his arms. I folded mine. Bailey nodded at Sam and Sam nodded back.

"Mom….Dad…. David is back…."

The room went still and silent. I replayed what my son said…

David is back…..just the sound of his name made the memories come back.

What do we do now?

**Alright here you go I am soooooo sorry that this is late. I wont make excuses for me I was slacking off and god I feel awful. But its here now and I tried to make it longer but writers block got a hold of me.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1.) Do you want Sheen to be in the story more?**

**2.) what do you want to happen?**

**3.) Can you describe some characters?**

**4.) Will you kill me soon if I delay another chapter for so long again lol?**

**Alrighty :3 sorry again. I will try better next time.**

**-MIKI-**


	11. Chapter 11:The EndFor Now

**Okay guys im back =) with a new chap but before we start….**

**To.**

**Hippy Chick: Thank you for that review and I promise you that I will make it up to you guys about the Shane story. Maybe not now but sometime soon I will. I hope. =)**

**Best Goth: Thanks for the review…but if I don't give the family problems then it would be a boring story. And nobody likes a boring story. Trust me problems are always the best for stories =))**

**Guest: it wasn't a bad idea. Actually it will give me plenty of ideas of how David can get revenge so I thank you for that great review!**

**I thank everyone for their awesome reviews**

**Alright well I hope you guys love the chap. **

**REVIEWWW**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bailey's POV**

It was around midnight when I heard a whimper coming from the bedroom beside mine. My brother again. I thought about getting him up but he was only going to cry again and honestly I didn't feel like being a big sister. On my way to my window so I can look up at the sky I thought about my brother. I sat on the seating of the bay window, leaned against the wall, listening to my brother's cry. It hurt me to hear him but I just sat there just doing nothing. Times like these I wished all the time I had a big sister or a big brother….so I didn't have to be the strong one….so I didn't have to save him over and over again. Its terrible I feel like that but I cant help it.

_Am I a bad sister? _I thought. I sighed, finally giving up I went to Sammy's room to see a figure hunched over the boy. What the?

"Hey. What are you going here?" I asked the figure. The figure moved up straight. Waiting for it to leave I slowly turned on the light, keeping my eyes on the figure. When the light flickered on the figure was gone. _What the hell? Am I too seeing things? Im a human so I have no vamp in me….right?_ I shook my head as I went to my little brother. Seeing him swimming in sweat made me wonder what he was dreaming about.

"Sammy." I called out, shaking him a little. "Sammy wake up." I called out again.

Watching his eyes flutter open made my heart stop racing like a race car on a speed track. "Sammy you okay…."

His eyes drew on me than grew wide, he shot up and yelped a little scared. Worried I got closer to him but he scooted further from the bed till he fell off onto the floor. "Sammy! Are you okay?" He rubbed his head groaning a bit, he looked up at me with fears in his eyes. "Sammy?"

"S-stay away from me…."

What did that thing do to him? What was wrong with my little brother? "Sammy its me. Bailey." I spoke softly trying so hard not to spook him anymore than he already is.

"B-Bailey?"

I nodded slowly easing down beside him. "Its your big sissy….you know me I been here since you were born. Kept you safe all the years you been alive…."

Sammy blinked a bit than smiled softly. "Bailey….."

I nodded. Caught him as he collapsed into my arms asleep like a dead person. That was just weird….

It made me wonder….. The next day I told Scott everything while eating lunch.

"Well that does sound odd." Scott said. Rubbing better on his bread he flashed a look of concern over to me. "You sure this is the Sammy that comes to sleep with you when he has a bad dream?"

I nodded. "It was like he didn't even see me….or something. Or know me. I think that figure had something to do with it."

Scott shrugged. "How has he been since."

"Okay now. He doesn't even remember what happened last night."

"Maybe its stress…you know like when people sleep walk or sleep eat…" Scott laughed but stopped when he saw my face.

"This isn't funny Scott. Something or someone is trying to get my baby brother and if I loose him then what kind of sister would I be?"

"Baby your worrying way to much about this…."

"Worrying about that boy is my life…. He's the only brother I have. If I loose him then….its like im losing half myself."

I frowned thinking of how life without Sammy would have been like. "You know why im so protective over him?" I asked.

"Why's that?"

I looked down and up at Scott. "Because he almost died when he was a kid. Its all my fault too."

"What?"

"I wasn't the best sister okay. When I was 5 he and I had a fight…..I was so mad and wished he was never born so I tried making that wish come true….I pushed him….in front of a car…" What I confessed made Scott's eyes grow wide. I looked away trying not to show what im really feeling. Guilt and hurt spread through my body making it harder to breath.

"What happened after?" Scott asked.

"He was taken to the hospital….stayed in a coma for about 9 to 12 months. All those months I wished it was me who was in the coma. Sammy never deserved it…he was 4 and didn't know better…."

"And you were 5.…just a little kid-"

"Who was a big sister…who should of never done that."

"Bai does Sam know what you did?"

I nodded. I felt my face being lifted up by big hands. My eyes met Scotts. "If he knows what you did then why is he still around…or loves you to death."

"He doesn't-"

"He does Bailey. He loves you despite what you did. Stop being guilty of what you couldn't help. You made a mistake-"

"That almost killed my baby brother."

"Yes but he's alive now so don't dwell on the past…just live on to be the best you can now."

"Now isn't that sweet…." We both turned to the voice who interrupted our conversation. We saw David standing in front of us with his hands folded. "A boyfriend trying to comfort his killer girlfriend."

Scott got to his feet so fast that his chair fell back, gasping I got to my feet to grab onto Scott so he wouldn't do anything bad. Even though I wanted to.

"You know I had fun messing with your little brother's mind by the way…."

"It was you!"

"Wow you are smart doll." David laughed. He grinned wickedly. "Its not my fault the boy isn't strong enough to fend for himself….noo he has his big sister to do that."

"You touch him I swear-"

"You what? Push me in front a car? Look I'll leave you bother alone…if I get to have some action from you."

My eyes grew wide at the fact that some 50 year old dude was trying to get in my pants, my reflexes came into play when I got behind Scott, having my head poking out. "Get a girl or a life."

"Well I have 3 children and 4 girlfriends already….why don't you be my 5th." David laughed at Scott when he growled. "Down boy down. Im only messing with her…..like im going to do soon enough….just like I did with your Auntie and your cousin….maybe I'll do it to your mother."

"You touch my mother and you wont be seeing another day."

David laughed. "Feisty. I love that. Along with those boobs and ass I can see why you're the schools slut."

After David said that David was on the ground being pinned down by Scott. I slid over the table to the other side where Scott was at punching the hell out of David. "Scott stop!" I cried trying to pull him off. "Scott!"

Finally I got a hold on his arm that was raised in the air. "Stop it…..please….." I breathed. I felt Scott's body tense up as he grabbed David's collar so they could be face to face.

"You listen to me fang boy…..I don't give a shit if you're the evil lord of Kansas…..you come or speak to my girlfriend again and I'll kill you…..myself."

David laughed a hollow one. He kicked Scott's face making him fall back onto the table I kneeled down beside Scott when he fell to the ground groaning in pain. I wrapped my arms around Scotts neck waiting for another attack. It didn't happen. David glared down at the both of us, smiling like a mad man, exposing his bloody fangs. "You kill me? Get real Derby….I'll rip you apart the next time you touch me."

I got to my feet and stepped in front of Scott before David could hurt him again. "You go through me to get him."

David smiled, cupped my face so hard to where I couldn't get free. "My dear child…..don't do something stupid." His hands eased down my neck, soon enough he was choking me hard to the point where I could barely stand. "I wont hesitate to kill you." I felt my body being lifted in the air, my legs swinging like mad. Gasping for air I set my eyes on his. I was going to die….I thought.

"Get in my way and I will kill you." David hissed. My vision was going blurry, voices were descending,

"Go to hell." I breathed. Guessed I breathed wrong. I felt myself being thrown to the side, landing in glass I felt my head roll back, my eyes met the scared café lady, I felt mushy food all around my body. He must of thrown me on the lunch….you know where you get your lunch at. My eyelids felt heavy….sleep grabbed me…the only thing I heard was Scott calling out my name, I felt something under me. It was like I was being carried.

Where am I going now? I wonder.

**Sam's POV**

"She still asleep?" Diana asked. All I could do was nod not taking my eyes off my bandaged up sister. Her neck was bruised. Her head was wrapped up. She just looked so damaged. It pained me to see my sister in this state.

"Sammy she's going to be okay." Diana said, wrapping her arms around my waist. I frowned at the guilt that was eating inside me. Bailey's been there for me but the one time she needed me I wasn't there….

"But what if she-what if she dies…" Just saying made my voice shook. "Diana….my sister has been like another mom to me. If I loose her-"

I felt hands cup my face making me look at her.

"I known Bailey for along time. It takes a lot to get rid of her so stop. You wont loose her….you of all people know this."

"Yes but me of all people should of…been there."

"You were sick in bed Samuel. You didn't know and plus you came over as soon as you heard."

I sighed and looked away from her. "Still. Im her brother. Her protector."

"Sammy…." Her voice made my eyes target hers. "She's okay."

I kept my gaze on her a bit longer. "Diana….why are you still with me if you know that I cant fight or get pounded on…. You deserve a lot more than me."

"No. I deserve just you Sammy." Diana smiled, hugging my neck. "Im with you because your not afraid to show how you feel. Your sweet. Sensitive. And you can cry when you want. Just because you don't have muscles or fighting skills doesn't mean anything. You have brains. Personality and you cute as ever. You look just like your daddy but cuter."

"You thought my dad was cute…."

Diana smirked. "Maybe. Maybe not. I was 8 so sue me for having a crush."

I laughed at that. I hugged her waist tightly. "Diana…."

"Yes?"

"Thank you…."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. Loving me like I love you."

Diana smiled that cute crooked smile that I adored since I met her. "That's what girlfriends are for. Im always here for you Sammy."

"And that's why I love you." I smiled, leaned in and laid my lips upon hers. Our kisses were great our hugs were wonderful but our company with each other were the best thing out of our relationship.

Christmas break starts in two days. My project is still not finished. My sister is still in the hospital but getting better. Well my weeks been better I guess. Diana and I made a date tonight that I plan to keep, but with her being late is very unusual since I was the one who was always late. Waiting in front of the movie theater without my usual early for dates girlfriend made me worry. It got me really worried when I called her cell, and text her for two hours straight. In the middle of the second hour I decided to run to her house. When I got there I saw it was dark. _Her parents weren't home tonight. _I thought. I knocked on the door a few times. No answer. "Diana?" I called out. No answer. I backed up, looking up at her window was above the front door. Her bedroom light wasn't on. Time to investigate. I ran down the porch and to the ladder that led up on the roof top that covered the porch. I climbed the ladder ignoring the fear of heights, climbed carefully to her window, lifted it up and slithered in. "Diana?"

I felt stuff around me till I came across a light switch. I flicked on the light to see her room was trashed which was totally unlike her since she was a clean freak. "Diana…." I looked around her room for clues to find out where the hell was she.

When I found her cell phone in the hall way near the stairs and her bedroom a stab at my heart simmered. _Diana…. _When my cell started vibrating I picked it up even knowing it was a unknown number. "Hello?"

"Dear Samuel how nice of you to answer." I knew the voice instantly. David. I clenched my teeth together knowing he had Diana.

"What do you want?" I asked sourly.

"Oh now Samuel you might wanna change that tone. Or that girl of yours will not see tomorrow."

First my sister now this. Damn him. I sucked in a breath. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who David. My girlfriend. Diana."

"Hmmm well I have a small cutie beside me so that cant be your girl. She's to cute to be yours."

"David stop screwing with me damn it."

"But that's half the fun" David laughed. "That Diana has very nice skin by the way…"

My eyes grew wide while I remembered what he said about my aunt. My cousin. Oh no. Diana. "Don't you touch her!"

"Too late kid…. You know for a virgin she's very good in bed…." David chuckled. After hearing the beeping at the other end of the phone I hung up with shock all over me, swallowing me whole. I ran out of her house and to Ben's place. Maybe somebody there could help. Anybody im desperate.

"Ben! Someone answer!" I cried. Banging on the door. When the door opened I saw Aunt Alyssa looking down at me with a smile.

"Well hey Sammy."

"Hi." I pushed past her feeling really bad for ignoring her like that but im in a crises here. "Ben! Benito!" I called out. Me freaking out looking all around the house I slammed into something solid while running through the upstairs hallway. Before I had a chance to fall I was grabbed by the shoulders by big hands. I looked up to see Aiden holding me, looking down at me. "Hey kiddo what's the rush."

"Sorry for my rudeness but could you let go. I need Ben."

"What for sweetie." I heard a female voice say from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Anna standing along side Aunt Alyssa and Natalie.

I struggled out of Aiden's grip, needing to get free. "Diana. She-" I closed my eyes for only a moment, when I opened them that's when it hit me.

_**Diana in a bed, waking up, seeing David. David smiling big, raising a knife up and slicing her to bits.**_

Gasping I felt my body being shook, making me come back out of the vision. I blinked multiple times trying to get myself together. "Let go of me!" I demanded shoving off Aiden's hands.

"Sammy what's the matter." Anna asked.

I held my head trying to push away the stupid vision that was haunting me. I felt hands on my shoulder, I saw Natalie looking at me with concern.

"Ben is in his room. Come on." She grabbed my arm. Pulling me to Ben's room I ran inside seeing Ben on the bed reading while Samantha types on her computer. Both of them looked up when me and Nat entered.

"Hey Sam-"

I ran to him slamming his book down onto the bed. "I need help. Diana is going to be killed as soon as she wakes up…."

"What?"

"Diana was kidnapped by David and now she's been raped and is going to die soon if we don't get to her soon!"

Ben blinked. Looked over at his Sam and than back at me. With a nod he closed his book, got his shoes on and got a coat on. "Where is she?"

"I don't know but since your so good at FBI crap could you track her down….."

"If he called you sure."

I took out my phone, handed it over to him. He took it and sat at his computer. With in minutes he had it. "Okay lets go."

With that we left.

Diana please be safe. And alive!

"This is the place." Ben spoke. Putting the car in park by the curb we all got out. Natalie decided she had to join in. I don't know why. "What a dump."

"Yeah and my girl is in this dump." I frowned. What kind of boyfriend does this? I should have been with her. Knew what would of happened. "This is all my fault."

"Not really Sam." Ben came to my side. He laid a hand on my head like a real older brother would do. "You didn't know. Your visions cant tell you everything. Diana wont blame you."

"Yeah I mean she could be-" Natalie ended her sentence with a small yelp after Ben elbowed her in the arm. She cupped her arm while she glared at him. "Sorry but im not surge coding it. He needs to be prepared or he will never grow."

"That's a load of bull." Ben glared back at her.

"Then you're a load of bull. Now come on we are wasting time here." She grabbed her skate board and walked. Looking up at Ben I sucked in a breath, straightened up and followed along side Ben. The inside of the house was worse than the outside. It smelled like dead people.

"This place stinks."

"Aunt Alyssa was in this place. So was her friend Jenny. David raped a lot of girls and some died here too…the lucky ones had it quick and easy." Ben padded over to the creaked stairs. He craned his neck up. His jaw was still as his eyes searched the top of the stairs.

"What I don't get is he appears now. I mean why now?" Natalie asked, pushing past her brother, dragging me along. We slowly stirred up the steps taking it one by one.

"Well if he spent years in prison that means he had time to get a plan together….right?" I suggested. We got to the top, it was pitch black down the hallway. This house reminded me of the house that my grandparents lived in when they were young.

"That doesn't make sense. If he was in prison then how did he get kids." Natalie took out three flashlights. I grabbed one and Ben got the other.

"Not to mention raised them…..but I cant see him being the upbeat daddy type." Ben spoke, flicking on his flashlight he pointed towards the hall, revealing David standing there. Smirking. We all nearly jumped back. Ben and I got in front of Natalie but were pushed instantly by her.

She glared at both of us than at David.

"How rude of you to say so. I am the father of the year." David smiled. Not a sweet one. He slowly walked over towards us with his hands behind his back. "I don't want to tell my story till everyone of you guys are together. Which will be in a few days….since it is Natalie's birthday."

"Who said you were invited fang face?" Natalie asked acidly. David chuckled a bit. He gazed down on me.

"Your girlfriend….I assume that's why she's here."

Something kept nagging at me telling me to run away while your still breathing but that nagging left as soon as I heard him say what he did. I kept my eyes on his chest not daring to look into his eyes. "Im not here to see you."

"Oh Sammy….you were always the weak one of this group… trying to be brave but really your just a scared baby who needs his sister." He spoke softly as he got in my face. I stared into his golden eyes feeling my body shaking all over.

"Im not a baby. Or scared." I said trying to keep my voice from showing what I was feeling. Honestly I wanted my sister here. I needed her more than ever. With that thought I felt tears coming up. The pain of seeing her in that state came back to me.

"Then why are you crying…..and shaking." David asked with a smirk. Still looking into my eyes. He was doing something to me. Trying to look into my soul. I could feel it.

"Alright enough!" Natalie's voice snapped me out of the trans he put me in, a cry made me fall back onto my butt, looking up I saw Natalie holding her board up. "You wanna piece of someone then try me! Ben Sam go get Diana so we can get the hell outta here!" Natalie ordered.

"Im staying here Nat. Sam go. We'll distract fang boy." Ben pulled me onto my feet, and shoved me on my way.

I checked most of the rooms. On my last room I finally found her. She was tied up to the bed post. Her mouth was gagged. Her eyes were shut. She looked dead almost. I wasted no time. I rushed to her, untied her as quick as possible, threw off the cloth that covered her mouth. I scooped her in my arms after covering her in my long coat that goes to my ankles on me.

"You got her." Ben asked when he saw me approaching them. I nodded.

"Where is David."

"David left…..for now till there's a chance where he can stir things up again." Natalie sighed.

I looked down at Diana who snuggled against my chest with a small smile on her face. I smiled down at her than frowned up at my friends. "When that chance comes…we have to be ready."

Ben nodded. "Ready for anything."

"We will be Sammy. You can count on it." Natalie spoke.

I will count on it. David will die this time even if I have to die with him.

He will perish.

**Natalie's POV**

Today was the day. The day that I am officially a teenager. Getting up to get dress I noticed something about me that I didn't noticed. I was standing in front of my mirror when I noticed that I had boobs. Small like a cups but I have boobs. I looked down my shirt to see they were actually there.

"Mom!" I yelled. I ran down the steps as fast as I could. Still in my pj's.

My mother gave me a raised brow look when I ran into the kitchen. "So why are you so jumpy this early. Especially when its your vacation time."

"I need to go to the store….before my party."

"Why?"

I smiled. "I have finally entered woman hood!" When I said that my brother and father who were cooking and making breakfast turned to give me stares. I sighed. "I need a bra!"

That surprised them. Ben looking grossed out. My father frowning unsure what he was feeling. And my mother smiling like all get out.

"Well then why don't you go get dressed and we can have us a girls day. Unless you boys wanna-"

"Im busy." My brother said.

"I have work." My father spoke after him. Both not daring to look at us or each other. Men.

When ready I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see my friend Sheen smiling down at me. "Happy birthday." He kissed my cheek and walked in.

"Thanks. So you do know im going shopping right?"

"Yep your mom invited me so I decided to tag along. Be one of the girls."

I rose my brow at him. "You do know im shopping for bras right?"

"Yeah. So. Its not like I haven't seen them before. I am the only guy in my family."

"Usually guys squirm at the word bras."

"Well I guess im just a girl then…..honestly I don't get why people make big deals out of those kinda things. Underwear is underwear. Tampons are tampons. Condoms are condoms….really things are just things."

I couldn't help but to giggle at him. "See that's why I like you." He stared at me for a good long moment. When I realized what I just said I felt myself blushing like crazy. "You know as a friend. Like a friend…a boy friend-erm a friend who just has boy parts." I laughed nervously. "Is it hot in here or is it just me? Jee…..I need to go wash my face….I brb." I made my way out of my room. Fast. That was totally embarrassing.

What a dope I am.

**Sheen's POV**

She's the cutest tomboy I had ever met. Her dark red hair that covers her back. Those big green eyes of hers that light up when she sees a chance of riding her skate board with me. We both have been tight since the beginning of 8th grade year. Doing to different schools didn't really stop us from hanging out. Since we hang out all the time. Mornings, afternoons, weekends even nights when her parents are dead asleep.

Since Natalie came into my world things have been great. I think my father must of sent her for me. Something like that. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked when she caught me staring. I was watching her check herself out when she caught me. Her face was all red probably just like mine. "Like what?" I asked. Shoving my hands in my pants pockets.

"You are looking at me strangely."

"Must be your imagination." I excused hoping she would let it go. She did. It was fun having a friend that's a girl. Its better than hanging out with the snobby boys from the skate park.

"How does this shirt look on me?" She asked coming up to me. I couldn't help but to scan all of her. Including her female parts. I couldn't help it. Im a guy and I really like girls. And I have to admit Natalie was beautiful for being in guys clothing all the time.

"Honey why not try something more your size." Anna suggested. Natalie looked over at her mom with a frown.

"You are not suggesting girls clothing…."

"Actually I am. Come on honey you don't need to dress so much like a guy."

"But I like being one of the guys."

"You can just with style."

My eyes turned away from the girls to see my buddy Steve coming up to me. I made my eyes lock on the girl to watch them talk. Summer was here with her boyfriend as well. Me and Racer were left standing by the clothes rack as the girls went to go look for some more clothes. When Steve came up to me I fist bumped him. "Hey man."

"Hey." Steve looked at me with a smile then frowned at Racer. "Your Racer right?"

"Depends….who's asking." Racer folded his arms.

"Nobody. I was just wondering. I heard your dating Summer Andrews."

"I am."

Steve nodded than looked at me. "You wanna catch that Kong Fu Panda movie?"

"I would but I have plans." I said with a smile. Steve snarled and sighed.

"With your girlfriend…."

"She isn't my girlfriend. She's just my friend who happens to be-"

"Hot as hell!" Steve interrupted looking past me. I blinked in confusion. I turned to see Natalie in a tight top that really showed off her assets, and she was in tight jeans. She actually looked like a girl.

"Sheen do you like it? Not to girly right?"

I was speechless to even speak, when I felt a slap against my head I glared up at smirking Racer than looked back at Natalie. I walked over to her checking her out. "No but….those jeans look very uncomfortable."

Steve pushed me out of the way and laughed. "he's talking crazy Natalie you look amazing!"

I glared at Steve knowing what he was up to. It was ticking me off. I pushed him away from her making sure I was the only one to get close to her. When I did get close to her I felt butterflies in my stomach. It made me a little jittery.

"Watch it man."

"How about you watch it. She looked great the way she was."

"She looked unattractive." Steve smirked as he looked past us, I followed his eyes to Summer, who was walking up beside me and Racer. She was in some jeans and big sweater. Her hair was in a ponytail and for once she was wearing contacts.

"Well if it isn't my sleazy ex." Summer smiled over at Steve. Racer raised a brow.

"Well Summer I see your filling in your clothes nicely."

"Stop it Steve." I commanded. Steve only laughed. He took a step towards Summer, grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeves to reveal scars.

"Hey!" Summer growled, pushed him away and pulled down her sleeve. "What the heck."

"Just wondering if you were still cutting." I knew Summer was very uncomfortable now so I just had to get Steve away. I grabbed his collar, dragged his butt out of the store.

"Can you knock it off or just go away."

"What did I do?"

"You know what. Stop being a pest." I told and left him to himself. Coming back to see Natalie in her regular clothes. She smiled over at me.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being honest. I never liked girls clothing….but maybe I will someday."

"Look you can wear girls clothing just don't pick such tight outfits…..a t-shirt and baggy jeans are a much better pick than a low v shirt and a short skirt."

Natalie smiled. "Did you mean it…when you said I look great the way I was or am?"

"Of course I meant it Nat. why would I lie to my favorite girl…. I mean why the heck would I like to my best friend that I like-" When I heard myself spoke like that I stopped trying to think of something else to say.

"As a friend you mean." Natalie helped. I smiled.

"Totally as friends." I smiled and shoved my hands in my pants pockets. I looked away knowing I was blushing like crazy like she did earlier this morning.

Maybe friends isn't the word I would use to describe how I felt about her. But im only 14 I cant even decide which cereals I should have in the mornings so how can I decide who I want as my girl? I cant risk losing her. As a friend or my girl….

It was the night of her birthday bash. A wonderful party. It was at the skate park, should of known. After cake and gifts we all went inside a near by building that was for the people who wanted to hang inside. There were a lot of kids dancing in one big room to music that me and Natalie both love. We didn't dance at first, guess we were to awkward and shy but when Summer and Bailey made us go dance with them I took Natalie away from their crowed and went outside with her. Still able to hear music. I looked up at the sky to see lots of stars above us. "Look." I pointed.

"Wow….a blanket full of stars….now that's what I call a great sight."

"Tell me about it….." We stood there for a moment looking up at the sight before realizing we both were still holding hands. I was the first one to pull away after we stared at each other for a long time. "So how's this for your birthday?"

"Amazing."

"Especially the cake-"

"No its amazing because I get to spend it with my favorite person."

"Your family?"

"No….my favorite person isn't blood related. And he's standing next to me."

For a moment I was a bit confused but after piecing it together I blushed. Looking at her I shoved my hands in my jeans and laughed, like I always do in awkward situations.

"Sheen."

"Yes?"

"Could you do me the honor of dancing with me on my birthday…."

"You know I cant dance."

"Even though I do…I don't care. Dance with me." I blushed as she pulled me closer to her. She sat my hands on her waist, hugged my neck with her exposed arms. She was in a cute shirt she borrowed from one of her girl cousins, she was in her baggy jeans and her hair was flowing down all around her. Her green eyes looked up at mine. "I cant dance either…."

I gave her a small smile as I moved my feet just like my sister taught me how to when I was 10.

"Sheen…."

"Yes?"

I looked down at Natalie, we both we very close. We both slowly stopped moving and that's when it happened. Natalie's lips pressed slowly onto mine. The kiss was sweet and her smell was intoxicating. It was like time stopped…She pulled back leaving me shocked as all get out. "Marry Christmas." She spoke softly, with a warm smile. She left me as fast as she could.

What the hell just happened?

I think I just had my first kiss….by my best friend.

This was some Christmas.

**Natalie's POV**

After my party I haven't seen Sheen for the whole Christmas break. When school finally started I went back into a depression. Why did I fool myself thinking he liked me? What guy would like me? I mean look at me.

Frowning at my appearance in the bathroom mirror one evening I sighed hating how I looked. Maybe he was only saying those things to be nice…..I shook my head trying to forget what happened on my birthday. I came downstairs to see my mother reading a book on pregnancy. "Mom….can I talk to you?"

My mother put the book down and smiled. "Sure." She walked over to me. "What can I do…."

"When did you know that you liked daddy?"

My mom cupped her chin. She looked down at me with a smile. " since 3rd grade."

"When did you kiss him?"

"Oh gosh…that's a tough one. First kiss?" I nodded. "I think I kissed him by surprised when we were in high school. What's with the questions?"

I shook my head and shrugged. Made my way back to my room. I grabbed my cell, plopped on my bed. I decided to text him.

_**To Sheen:**_

_**Hey.**_

An hour later after I sent the text and didn't receive one back I gave up and turned in feeling miserable as ever. Maybe tomorrow I could see him at the skate park.

Tomorrow came and I waited all day for him. Till night time. When my brother came to get me I didn't leave so he just sat beside me on the half pipe. "Look if he isn't willing to give you the time or day then why waste your time with him…." My brother asked. I shrugged. Feeling tears escape my eyes.

"He was so nice to me….and I liked him a lot….." Feeling my brothers arm wrap around me made me break down inside.

"He's just one guy….and if he is ignoring you then its his loss."

I sobbed. "Its my loss too….."

I fell way to hard for him…..

**Okay guys I have an excellent idea. This is the end of this time…..the next chapter will be a time skip chap. Sorry for the skip but I have ideas….lots and I figured we need new change :3 and im sure you want to see Ben's Kid….or kids 0.0 oh snap! Lol.**

**No questions and no facts…..**

**The end.**

**For now hehe.**

**-MIKI-**


	12. Chapter 12: 3 years Later

**3 year time skip.**

**Ages**

**The original Glass house Gang**

**Michael: 76**

**Shane:75**

**Eve:75**

**Claire: 73**

**The Kids of the original Glass House**

**Mikey: 54**

**Alyssa:53**

**Shane:38**

**The Kids Of Undying Love**

**Anna: 40**

**Aiden:35**

**Josh:36**

**Betsy:35**

**Riley:39**

**Shane:38**

**Caleb:29**

**Melissa:26**

**Bobby:25**

**Maya:24**

**The Kids in Undying Love: Next Generation**

**(Anna's kids) Benito: 18, Graduated Natalie 16, Junior Dylan 3**

**(Shane's Kids) Bailey 17, Senior and Samuel 16, Junior**

**(Betsy's Kids) Summer, 16, Junior Winter 12, freshman Autumn 3**

**(Benito's Kids) Sunny Ayden 3, Rain Annalisa, 3**

**Other Characters**

**Scott: 18, Graduated**

**Samantha:16, Junior**

**Diana:16, Junior**

**Racer: 18, Graduated**

**Steve: 17, Junior**

**Now got that settled lets get this started!**

**Ben's POV**

"Sunny get back here!" I heard my girlfriend demand when I walked through the door of my house. Uh-oh looks like Sunny is on the run again.

"Im home!" I yelled out which I should of known not to do since Rain just loves to run into me. Rain and Sunny are my 3 year old twins. that's right my Samantha had twins. We still live in the house I grew up in, my parents wanted me to live here till I was done with college which I didn't like but I didn't bother to argue.

"Sam tell Sunny to quite messing with my book!" I heard my sister cry. I kneeled down at Rain when she smiled up to me.

"Hey baby….so how's my little one doing."

"Good."

"Is your sister being hyper again?"

Rain nodded as I got to my feet. She lifted her arms out so I could hold her. I picked her up and proceeded to move into the living room to see Sunny ripping out pages giggling at furious Natalie, Sam trying to grab the book from her but isn't succeeding.

"Im gone for only an hour and this is what I come home to." When I spoke Summer looked up to see me. She smiled really big and ran over to me leaving her mother with the torn book.

"Daddy!" Sunny giggled, hugging my leg. Sam came up to me with a big smile and a relieved face.

"So how are my favorite people?"

"Benito Caleb Glass you are buying me a new comic you hear. Do you know how expensive these things cost!" My sister growled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want to get smacked?" She asked.

"No no. im just loving how your getting so hyped over a comic."

"Its not just a comic you twit. it's the comic. I had to steal it from Sammy because its been out of stock since last year and now your sweet little midget there just torn out the best part!"

"Could you chill out drama queen. Where's mom dad and Dylan?"

"The parents are at work still and Dylan is probably in his room taking a nap like a good little boy."

I put Rain down and peeled off Summer than walked to my 15 year old sister. "I liked it better when you kept to yourself…."

"I liked it better when you peed the bed."

"Im sorry but that was you my dear little sister."

"In ten seconds I swear."

Our fun bantering was interrupted by Sam's laughs when we watched her she didn't stop till she saw us watching. that's when she covered her mouth. "Sorry. Its just you two are so entertaining. I mean when you two were younger you guys never fought."

"That was when he wasn't called daddy."

I smiled and ruffled her hair knowing it would make her more pissed. "Yeah yeah dweeb. What ever you say." I chuckled as I left to go make me a sandwich.

My sister was always fun to tease. Still is.

**Natalie's POV**

Its been 3 years since I haven't seen him. David has been destroyed a year ago which is always a good thing but I still get this feeling that the war isn't over. Maybe its just a feeling. My brother had his kids that I love but cant stand sometimes and my mother had her baby boy. He was too adorable to hate so we grew close. For 3 years I matured and readied myself for his coming back…if he ever returned. I lost hope last year. But my waiting was worth it when I saw him standing there at the gate of the skate park.

I was on my way to go some skating when I just saw him standing there. His shaggy hair blowing threw the winter wind. His eyes big and beautiful then ever and his smile that can stop any girl from moving. Especially me.

"Sheen…" I ran up to him with a big smile on my face.

"Natalie. Its been a while."

I laughed and nodded. "More like 3 years."

"I noticed. Your not wearing any boy clothes now."

"I am…just boy pants. I been wearing belly shirts since my sophomore year."

Sheen nodded his head. "How have you been?"

"Okay I guess. Been lonely without my best friend…."

"Yeah about that.."

I gazed up at him as I held my board. "Where did you go? Where have you been….was I really that bad of a kisser."

"it's a long story." He looked down with a frown. I walked up closer to him.

"I have time…."

He gave me a small smile, took my hand and walked in to the skate park with me we found a nice bench to site at.

"So tell me….what happened."

"Well my sisters and I had to move to Dallas….I knew I should of called or text you back but my phone got stolen and we were too poor to buy another one…..my mom finally got transferred back here a week ago and now we are back to stay…."

"So it wasn't me being to pushy?"

Sheen gazed up at me. He looked away for a bit and had a thinking face on. He finally got up from the bench, grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. "I know this is cheesy but can I have this honor to have this dance?"

"There's no music."

"So. Just dance with me"

I gave him a long look but we slow danced a bit and a bit till we finally slowly stopped. Our faces were so close like they were the night of my party. This time his lips pressed onto mine. Shocking me with his smell and taste. His touch made me shiver in a good way. When he pulled back he smiled. "Happy late birthday kiss."

"Actually its more like happy early birthday…. Tomorrow is my 16th birthday party."

He smiled. "Well that makes it better…"

"Whys that?"

"Well I know it's a bit late to ask but I wanna ask anyway… would you go out with me?"

"Be your girlfriend?"

He nodded me. "I like you a lot. When you kissed me I was too in shock to enjoy it….or to even see that I liked it. So I want to be your boyfriend."

Now I was the one to be shocked. I kept my eyes locked on his.

"I was hurt by you leaving….with no goodbye. No warning….you knew where I live…"

"I did and I was a fool to not say goodbye…. I was just a kid who was scared of loosing a good friend."

"Loose me?"

He nodded. "You're the greatest thing that has been in my life since my dad died….and If we did get together…and break up….we-"

"Would still be friends you dummy." I hugged his neck. "I wouldn't let you leave me so easy."

He chuckled and hugged my waist. "Do me the honors of being my girl."

I thought for a long time, long enough for him to sweat it out. "Please…"

"How about we date first….than if it turns into something more we'll talk. Deal?"

"No…." He frowned.

"But-"

"We both like each other. We aren't kids anymore….so be my girlfriend and I will show you that the chance you took dating me was worth it."

The look in his eyes were so intense. I saw that look many times. It was when he was in competitions.

"Your serious aren't you."

"More than ever Natalie. I lost my chance once im not loosing it again…."

For a moment I wanted to say no but another moment came and a big wave of jitters came through me. I smiled up at him.

"Okay…."

"O-okay?"

I nodded. He let out a relieved laugh as he hugged me tighter. "I promise you wont regret this."

"You better keep that promise." I said with a smile.

I can just say this now. Boys who were stalking me at school I am taken!

Finally.

**Racer's POV**

All these years I been blessed with a girlfriend who actually gives a crap about me. Unlike my last girlfriend. But with all the good I have now I cant help to feel like my girlfriend will leave me for that Steve guy. He's been pestering her for these three years its starting to get to me. When she saw the look I was giving her I figured she knew. "What?" She asked.

I gazed away and shook my head. "Nothing…"

"Racer aren't you excited about having me at your own place? I mean I finally got my parents permission…."

I gave her a long look. Scanning her. Noticing how she grown over the years. Her braces and glasses were gone. She had a smile that could kill any hearts, her blue eyes I can finally clearly see. She looked gorgeous not that she was from the very start.

"Racer?" Her voice brought me back from my pondering and observing to the girl I liked a lot who was giving me a concerned look. Instead of answering her I grabbed her arm gently. I skimmed her scars remembering when I saw those blades the first time we met. I didn't know her so well back then. Before we really met she was just another girl to me. Who knew bumping into one another could really bring us together.

"Are you okay Racer?"

I nodded slowly. "Summer….why did you and Steve break up?" I honestly didn't want to know about her boyfriends before me but my nagging finally won over me.

Summer crossed her legs onto the couch and laid her hands in the middle of her crossed legs. "Steve found out about my cutting…. He dumped me for it. Told me that he didn't want a screwed up girlfriend."

"Did you like him?"

"I did. He was my first boyfriend. I liked him a lot." I frowned at her words.

"Do you still like him?"

Her eyes set on me with a frown on her face. "As a person sure I do but he's no where near boyfriend material. Racer why are you asking these questions? I mean you never have before."

"I know but I was afraid to know about your past loves."

"Past loves?" Summer laughed a little. Hugging her legs she leaned closer to me. She laid her head on my chest. She looked up at me with a smile. "I never loved anyone….but you Racer. Don't forget that." With those words running through my mind I felt my mouth curve into a smile.

She always knew what to say when I was down and out.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged. "Maybe our homework or….watch some TV…"

"Maybe I can whip us up some popcorn and we can watch TV in my room for the night before I have to drive you home." Summer wasn't allowed to drive till she was 17. Her mother was a bit over protective of her. So was her dad. Her parents were okay with us dating but I promised her dad that I wouldn't do anything with her till she was ready and we were both older although Summer didn't care if I promised or not. She still been wanting to do more then just kiss.

"Orr we can go to your room and you know…."

"Watch TV? Sounds great." I got up to escape to the kitchen when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to see Summer looking at me with a frown.

"Racer you know what I mean…..I been waiting for years…..so what's stopping you?"

"My promise to your father….and us being young. No you being young. Summer don't rush it. We have a lot of time in the world."

"And what if we don't?"

"What do you mean?"

"A year ago we were all wondering if we were going to live to see another day. What if that happens now?"

I took her hand, sat back down and pulled her onto my lap. I leaned against her chest as her arms engulfed me with a warm embrace. "Summer…. don't look on what ifs…..just live now. We have time for everything…so I wanna take it slowly."

She looked down at me with a small smile. "Racer….when I turn 18 can you make me into a woman?"

I couldn't help but to blush at that. With a smile I nodded and hugged her waist as our lips met.

It was like kissing her for the first time all over again.

**Summer's POV**

For the past year Bailey been in a depressing state. Ever since her and Scott hit splits Ville she hasn't been her chipper self. It hurts me to see my cousin so depressed.

"Natalie…..invite Scott to your party." I commanded as I took an envelope from her along with a pen. Before I even got a chance to write down his name she took the items away from me and gave me a snarl.

"Why in the hell would I invite that jerk." I frowned at those words, my eyes wondered over to Bailey, she was just in a daze. Her eyes looked dead. I gave Natalie a look.

"You know Bailey. She wouldn't want to see his face…."

I shook my head at Natalie. "Look Nat Bailey is depressed…we already caught her drinking…we need to get her back with the moron."

"She deserves better."

"He is better. Scott didn't do a thing…..that girl kissed him…."

Nat was for once speechless for moments… than her mouth opened. "Fine but I swear if this turns out bad im kicking your butt."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said, writing his name down, shoving the invitation in my messenger bag. "Okay you cheer up Bailey…and I go talk to Scott."

After a nod from her I made my way to Scotts place.

"Summer….hi." Scott smiled a broken one. He shoved on his coat and closed the door, stopping in front of me. "What brings you here?"

"An invitation to Nats party tomorrow." I handed him the envelope. He was hesitant to take it but he did so.

"I don't know Summer… I don't think your posy would want me there."

"Bailey wants you there. Come on Scott please…."

"I doubt Bailey wants me there. Remember a year ago I screwed up big…."

"And now you have a chance to fix it. So do so and stop being a wuss."

"What?"

"Scott Bailey loves you. She's been depressed for this past year now…. She wants you back I know she does….so just come and be her knight you always were."

Scott stared at me for the longest time. Finally a slow smile came upon his face. "Thank you."

"Anything for my friends."

And I do mean anything.

**Bailey's POV**

Im not famous. Im not taken. Im heartbroken and angry. Angry with myself for believing that Scott was different. For believing in happy endings. Junk like that. Heartbroken because I lost my guy that I still love. I still want.

Im singing at Natalie's birthday. Im honored but these days I just feel like being in bed and staying there. But of course my friends dragged me out to shop. Even my brother pushed me into it.

When at the mall I gazed around the shop we were in. "Why are we here?"

"Because you need a new look."

"Yeah you need to be hot for my party." Natalie smiled. Holding up a dress in the mirror. I smiled faking of course. All I could really do was think about him…..his voice. His eyes. That soft hair. I felt tears escaping me. Oh crap.

"Bailey? Hey why are you crying?" Summer frowned coming closer to me.

"Never mind crying…..why are you breathing so hard?" Natalie asked. I heard how I was breathing. Great I was having another panic attack. I grabbed my chest as sharp pains rip through it like knives. "I have to go." I said, pushing my way through them and out the doors. I made it to the food court when I collapsed to my knees. It hurt so bad. After coughing my lungs out I heard a familiar voice that made me freeze in shock. It couldn't be could it? I lifted my head up to see him standing there.

"Scott?"

He kneeled down to my level and cupped my chin. "Bailey you look pale….have you been taking your meds lately?"

I smacked his hand away feeling angry again. "Im fine. Not like you care."

Scott narrowed his eyes at me. "Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't care. Come on lets get you to a doctor." After helping me up I swiped free from him.

"Look stop being nice to me we made our ways long ago."

Scott blinked a few time and frowned. "Bailey….don't do this…..I still love you you know."

"If you loved me than why did you kiss your stupid ex?"

"She kissed me. Come on you held a grudge for a year now. Just let me have another chance."

I looked away with a frown. "Oh so you can hurt me again…."

"No so I can be your boyfriend again."

When I was about to explain I felt pain ripping through me again making me hurt again. "Bailey?"

I heard Scott. I felt his arms catch me when I was collapsing. I saw his face before the darkness covered me.

Scotts always been there for me….so why do I hold the grudge when really it was his ex's fault?

Because he didn't go after you when you ran off idiot.

But he didn't even see me then.

Im so confused….

**Scott's POV**

For 3 years I been in love with her…..for years and one stupid mistake made her this sick.

"_**So she hasn't been taken her meds?" I asked.**_

_**Aiden gazed at me with a frown. "Afraid not. She hasn't been taking it for a year now. I think its catching up to her. She's sick….and not just flue sick I mean really sick."**_

"_**Like….dying sick?"**_

"_**No. not yet. We still have time to save her but she has to be here for now."**_

_**With that I nodded as he left me standing there holding her hand.**_

Remembering that conversation I tightened my grip on her hand. Looking at that tear stained baby face. She knew she needed to take meds for this so why? Why do this? Unless she wanted to die…. With that thought I covered my eyes with my free hand and felt pain welling up from inside. My heart ached with misery. I know Aiden said its not life threatening but really what if it was. What if I lost her a day ago? Or a week ago? I would of lost my chance with my true love.

My mother always told me to go for your dream when your good and ready. Well here I am holding the girl I love hand. Im going for my dream right now. After she wakes up I will never leave her. Ever. I will show her the guy she always knew. "Scott?" I heard a groan. Looking up I saw Bailey sitting up looking at me with her big brown eyes. She had a concern look. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

I didn't try to be tough. I didn't want to fight it. All I did was hugged her in my arms, laid my head in the crane of her neck and let out my tears. Thanking god that he gave her back to me.

When I pulled away, holding her at arms length I gazed down at her. "Why haven't you been taking those meds?"

"I-I have…and I don't have to tell you-"

"Stop Bailey. This is no game. Do you want to die?"

She said nothing but her face said it all. She did. She wanted to. I widened my eyes. "You…do don't you?"

"What's the point of trying."

"The point is living."

"I cant live with this pain. I just cant okay. All year I been feeling it."

"You can live with it Bailey I know you your strong."

Bailey shook her head, got up and stood on the other side of her bed. "Im not strong and the reason why I been strong was….well…cause you were right there all along." I heard her voice crack a little. She sat on her bed. Her back was to me.

"Bailey-"

"When I saw that girl kiss you….that was it for me….I wanted to die right then….knowing we were growing apart. Knowing that it was over….knowing that you would dump me that night…so I beat you to it."

"That's why you were acting so strange."

She nodded. " I just…didn't want to get dumped by a guy a fell for. Been with for two years."

I crawled over to her, and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I laid my head on the back of her head. "For 3 years I loved you. I fell for you since the day I saw you in the music room of your freshman year. This whole year has been hell for me…..and hearing that you are sick to where you can die pains me…..Bailey I never lied to you. I never cheated. That girl kissed me. I pushed her off. I mean it when I say….I love you. I always did."

She turned halfway in her arms, her head angled up to look up at me. "You do?"

"Of course you silly girl." I smiled down at her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Her lips curved up, her arms hugged my neck. "I loved you too."

Hugging her tighter to bring her closer I smiled wider. "Bailey….be my girl again. Honestly im nothing without you."

I felt her hands touch my hair. She smiled that smile I fell in love with. "Only on one condition."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

I chuckled. Leaned in and kissed her in a sexy way. When I pulled back I smirked. "You got it babe."

With a wink she made a giggle. A beautiful giggle I must add.

When night rolled around we got permission from the doctors to go to Nat party. With her on my arm I entered the auditorium. "Wow this looks…"

"Wow." I finished Bailey's sentence.

Bailey threw a glance at me with a smirk. "Just like you in a tux."

"And that dress."

She giggled. We kissed again than made our way to our friends. We both had a good time. Bailey sang for Nat and gosh her voice even when she was sick was beautiful.

This is what made me hooked to Bailey….

This is what made me stay.

**Diana's POV**

I woke up to a knock on my window. Looking over to the clock I saw it was 6 am. An hour before school starts so why the heck is Sammy knocking on my window! I wrapped my blanket around me, opened the window and stuck my head out. "I love you and all but seriously? You wake me at this time?"

"I woke you up for a good reason." He smiled.

"Is houses on fire?"

"No."

"Is the world going to end?"

"No."

"Then there was no good reason." I growled as he climbed in. with a smile at me he wrapped his arm around me and let his lips fall into mine. God I hate when he does that. Cause I cant be mad at him any longer.

"Im sorry if I woke you beautiful but you do know what today is right?"

"The first day back to school?" Which was January the 4th, when that thought came across my mind I made a gasp. "Ohhh its our anniversary."

"Right. Its our 9th year anniversary. So I wanted to do something special. Like take you out to breakfast or do what you want before school starts."

I smiled at how amazing he was. Sammy has been at my side through everything. My parents divorce. My moms shouts and my dad's drunk nights. He made sure I was cared for in any way sometimes he let me stay in his room when I have no where else to go. Or he comes stays with me just in case something goes wrong. My life became hard when I turned 14 that's when my parents split. My dad drank my mother became insane and a whore. What a life. A life I wouldn't of never handled if it wasn't for Sammy being there for me. Taking me away when I needed to. Since the David kidnapping Sammy wont let me walk to our dates. Since he had a car now he decided to pick me up and drop me off for now on.

When his eyes set on me he gave me a strange look. "What?"

I rose my brow at him. "Okay okay im sorry I woke you I just thought it would have been fun. I'll let you go back to sleep now." Sammy was just about to climb out the window till I grabbed his sleeve of his jacket. When he looked down at me I put on a real smile. "Don't go. Im fully rested….let me get dressed."

His smile made that baby face of his seem so much cuter and worth losing sleep. "Okay." He kissed my head and climbed out. He leaned his head against the window and gazed in. "I'll wait in the car…"

"No…. come back in. Sammy we been together for 9 years….and not once you seen me well uncovered so it wont kill you if you see my skin."

When that was said I saw his face go red like a tomato. It was to adorable.

"But are y-you sure? I mean we never talked or seen that kind of stuff….together I mean."

"Well then lets start. Since we are 16" I said, pulling him back in and closing my window. "Sit on my bed….you can watch TV if you don't want to watch me." I handed him the remote and left to take my shower. Leaving the door wide open so he could be tempted. Hey a girl can have her fun.

I just like mine a little out there once in awhile.

**Sammy's POV**

Its really hard to focus on your favorite cartoon when your girlfriend is in the next room taking a shower. I knew she was messing with me and strangely that's why I love her. She messes and teases with me in a special and nicer way than anyone else does. But when she walked right in front of me with only a towel on wasn't so nice. My body felt strange like really strange. Looking at the back of her really wasn't helping.

"So wear are we going for breakfast?" She asked, turning around. When I caught site of her breasts my mind went blank. When did she get those? I mean I knew she had them all along but I don't remember them being…so out there. "Sammy?" Her voice made my eyes draw up to her beautiful face. She was tempting me so bad. I got up and closed the space between us. "Sammy are you okay. Your red as all get out."

"You are one twisted lady you know that." I frowned trying to keep my eyes on her face and not her breasts…..those soft lovely- I shook my head to clear it. Diana smirked and hugged my neck.

"You know…we can skip breakfast and get to dessert….my dads away on business this week sooo we have the house all to ourselves…"

"Diana…. You know how my parents feel about that stuff…and since when did you want that from me. You told me that stuff was disgusting."

"I was 13 and my hormones weren't irate. And what your parents don't know wont hurt…."

"We're not protected." I excused.

"My dad keeps condoms and I been on the pill." I blushed when she said those things. This was obviously a new side to my girl that I didn't know existed. When I was about to say another excuse the laid her index finger on my lips. "Face it Sammy….you have no excuses."

I guided her finger away and sent her a look. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope either we do it the easy and special way or we do it the hard and aggressive way."

Knowing Diana that wasn't something to take lightly. "Alright but when do we want to do it."

"Now. Im naked and you just need to-"

"Diana…I agreed and all but I wont have our first sexual connected fast and with no passion….how about tonight. I can take you out to dinner then when we come here I can spend the night…" I suggested. She gave me a small smile and a big kiss. When she let go of me she giggled and skipped to the bathroom. Shut the door. Leaving me to what shock I had.

What the hell was going on here?

When night rolled around I got dressed, hair combed. In my nice jacket, and good jeans. Coming out of my room I got caught by my big sister….which I wouldn't call her big anymore since im close to my fathers height and she's at 5 ft. "Sooo why all dressed up."

"Date with Diana."

When she sniffed me she rose her brow. "What are you doing on this date?"

"That aint your business."

"Boy everything about my little brother is my business." Bailey crossed her arms. I smiled and kissed her head.

"You're a wonderful sister you know but honestly im a big boy now…..we aren't kids…..im not that 4 yr old coma boy Bailey….so stop worrying and caring for me…and how about care and worry about yourself. You deserve that."

Bailey frowned at those words and looked away. "No if I worry and care about myself then that accident might happen again."

"Bailey…we were little….we didn't know any better. We are in our late teens now so I think we're a bit wiser…."

"Sammy could I ask you a question?"

"Anything…."

"What did you wanna do when you found out about Scotts kissing crises."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and with a smile I told her. "I wanted to kill him for harming my sister….Bailey I care for you just as much as you care for me. It killed me to see you like that….it pained me to hear my sister cry every night…."

She smiled and hugged my neck. "Diana is a lucky girl you know….." She let me go after kissing my cheek and made her way to her room. She turned to me with a smirk. "Sammy…be safe."

"What?" I blushed. She giggled.

"Just be safe with a lot of things…and I think you know what I mean…."

With those words she went in her room and left me with my thoughts…..its scary how my sister knows everything about me. I shook my freaked out feeling off and left to pick up Diana.

When I spotted Diana my mouth dropped. She was wearing a black dress that exposed her cleavage a little. What was with her today? I asked myself as she got in the car. "Missed me?"

"Always." I smiled at her. "You look….wow."

She smiled back. "You look wow. And you finally combed that hair of yours."

"Well I did wanna look good."

"Even when its all messy you still look gorgeous as all get out." She giggled. I smiled and off we go to our date.

When we got back we got to her room and Diana just plopped on the bed. "You know we could wait Diana… I mean we have lots of time…."

Diana sat up and sighed. "Not really…." I looked at her to see she had a depressed look on her face.

"What do you mean?" I managed to ask.

She looked up at me with sad blue eyes. "Im moving…over seas…"

With those words…..my world tumbled all around me.

"Sammy…..say something…."

What could I really say….?

**Alright well I hope I got them all if not then I'll try next chapter.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1.) What do you wanna see happen?**

**2.) Can you describe the main characters…(Sammy Bailey Ben Summer and Natalie)**

**3.) What new character would you want in this story?**

**4.) Do you want Diana to Move? Or stay?**

**5.) How am I doing so far with this story 1-10 rate me :3 pretty please!**

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Bailey won a chance to go live her chance to be a singer but turned it down because she wanted a normal life.**

**2.) Sammy has muscles and is more protective than ever. He also has a black belt in karate , he got it when he was 15.**

**3.) Diana wasn't raped. Her parents divorced and now she is torn between the two.**

**4.) Natalie is a pro skater. She changed her style in clothes when she turned 14 when a girl cussed her out and bullied her. She still gets bullied because of how she dresses. She dresses in crop tops and baggy pants. Her hair is to her back now.**

**5.) Summer eyes can change colors green to blue and blue to green.**

**6.) Racer has his own place and a job. Graduated and wants to marry Summer someday.**

**7.) Scott took Bailey's virginity when she was 15. **

**8.) Bobby. Maya, Caleb, and Melissa will be in later chapters along with their kids.**

**9.) The name Rain comes from Shane and Riley's names….sort of.. And Annalisa is a combination of Anna's name and Alyssa's just spelled different.**

**10.) David has kids of his own. Remember that. :3 hehe.**

**To:**

**Best Goth: David was dead but someone revived him and he came back for revenge only to die again.**

**Katy251225: Summer and Sammy both have visions. Natalie can control things with her mind, like she can move things however she wants. :3**

**JLSLOVER: That's a wonderful idea! I will totally do that :3 guess David is kind of hard to kill lol.**

**Well guess that's all folks :3**

**REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW CUTIES!**

**I LOVE YA!**

**-MIKI- **


	13. Chapter 13: Well There Goes Summer

**Alrighty im back. I will answer my questions as well. Well some of them. Ok imma answer question two for you. **

**Oldest to Youngest**

**Ben: 18, Blond hair and green eyes. Has a baby face and is a replica copy of his father. He is the ultimate brother. He is the father of mainly all his family members. He loves playing with his kids and shares everything with his wife. Someday soon he wants to be married with Sam. He also works for an electric company, he really is a super genius. His height is 6'5''**

**Bailey: 17, She has brown long hair, her eyes chocolate brown like her moms. She looks exactly like her mother. She can be brave at times or outgoing but when it comes to her looks or to Scott she brakes down like a building. She's obsessed with her singing and dancing but is to engulfed by her weight issues since she has been called heavy by her dance teacher many times and has even been kicked out because of her weight. She is 5' 0''**

**Sammy: 16, Has Brown shaggy hair with brown eyes. He is known to be very sensitive like his mother. When is needed he will be brave and try to protect anyone he can. He is very scared of dark places, strangers, and losing Diana to guys or death. He is known to have a temper when someone talks smack about his mother sister or Diana. Its really unknown what his relationship with his father is like. He is skinny but very in shape. Has a 6 pack and muscles. His height is 6' 5''**

**Summer: 16, She has black hair and original blue eyes that do change to green. She has blue contacts and straight teeth. Her insecurity changed over time as she and Racer began dating. She really wants Racer to be her husband and even one day her baby's daddy. When David was destroyed she like Betsy was the one who stabbed him with a stake this time. She has no clue what she wants to do with her life but she is very smart like her mother, she can fix anything just like her father. She can be sweet at most times but you really haven't seen her at her worst. She is 4'11**

**Natalie: 16, She has dark red hair and green eyes just like her mother. She is spunky teen who is very tomboy. She doesn't like to be in the in crowed and that's what gets her bullied everyday. She has had a major crush on Sheen, her now boyfriend. She doesn't have many friends, just Bailey and Summer as well Sheen but that's it. She can argue with her parents a lot and her brother but in the end she loves them all.**

**Like Sammy she's been bullied but unlike Sam she still gets bullied and nobody but her knows that she does. **

**Alright so if you want me to do other characters like Racer and others then just ask in your reviews. **

**To:**

**Amber: There was no need for that review. Im sure this story is going somewhere and that Shane story was cancelled if you looked at my profile you would know that. Sorry if this sounded rude. I never meant to sound rude. I hope you enjoy this story…if not then im sorry.**

**JLSLOVER: Ben and Samantha will get married.**

**Now lets get started hehe.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sam's POV**

"So you want Diana to live here?" my mother asked, throwing a side glance towards my father. My father was sitting beside my mother on the couch. His elbows on his knee caps and his hands just dangling. My mother gave me a concern look. "Sammy this seems…..out there…."

"Why? My girlfriend is moving…with her alcoholic father…do you know how bad that is?"

"Do you know how bad that taking in somebody else's child is?" My mother spoke. She looked up at my father. "What do you think?"

My father gazed at her than at me. He scratched his chin. "I think you Sammy should bring Diana and her father over here for dinner so we can talk about it. Where's her mother?"

I shrugged at his question. "She never told me where her mother was…and her father is gone on a business trip all this week."

"Wait…she's been in that house alone? And you been going over there?"

"Shane not now." My dad said. My mother gave him a cool look, folded her arms and sat back. My father rolled his eyes with a smile at my mother than looked over to me. His face went from happy go lucky to all seriousness. I hated when he did that. "So she has been living alone?"

"Basically. Her father neglects her so much that she could call that place her own. Come on let her stay pleasseee. I'll do anything." I begged.

My mom rose, placing her elbows on her knees just like my father. "Your father and I need to talk."

I nodded and made my escape.

Once in my room I closed the door and plopped onto my bed. Looking up at my ceiling I felt vibration in my pants pocket. I fished out my phone to see a text from Diana.

_**Diana -love bug-**_

_**Could you come and get me. My father came home and well we had a huge fight. Just please come and get me? **_

_**-Sammy's Girl 3**_

I wonder what was up. She and her dad hardly even spoke. I got up and grabbed my jacket. I walked down stairs to hear my mother call for me. When I came into the living room I saw both my parents and my sister -when did she show up? All sitting around and looking at me.

"Where are you going?" My father asked. Did I have to lie? I don't know. Maybe. I shrugged.

"Just thought I could use some air…."

My mother frowned at me. "Sammy come sit we need to talk.." Just when I was about to sit my phone started blasting out a love song. The ring tone I set only for Diana. Blushing I scurried out and picked up. "Hello?"

"Sammy…" Diana. And it sounded like she was crying.

"Diana what's wrong?" I asked. Feeling stares baring into my back I turned to see my parents standing in the doorway of the living room. My sister was leaning against the wall. Great.

"Pick me up please? Im scared…."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hiding in my closet…..after my dad-" I waited on the phone for her to finish her sentence when I heard the beeping telling me the call ended. I looked down at my phone in confusion. My phone was fully charged and everything so why…..unless.. I looked up at my parents. Hoping they would forgive me for this

"Sammy what is going on?" My mother asked. In a hurry I grabbed my key and just raced to the door I was one foot out the door when I felt a pull on my arm. I looked over my shoulder to see it was my dad.

"Sam what is wrong." He asked.

I pulled away and frowned. "I have to go. Diana is in trouble." Then the vision came. Visions of Diana and her father fighting…her running to her room crying and hurt…calling me from her closet than a man opening the door…. The next vision made chills run up my spine. I gasped from that and ran to my car ignoring my parents calls. I got in and just drove. Not caring about any laws, like Morganville would care. it's the city of Vamps for god sake. Those vamps still creep me out.

I parked by the curb when I got to Diana's. I got out to see the lights were out. Even Diana's. I sucked in my breath and went to the ladder. I got in Diana's room to see the most disturbing sight. Diana's dad on top of her, thankfully clothed. When he spotted me he flipped.

"Sammy run!"

"What?" Before I knew what she was talking about I felt my body slam against the wall and my feet off the floor. A hand laid on my neck, choking me, nails digging into my skin. Seeing the fangs and eyes freaked me out so much that I managed a small yelp.

"Let go of him!" I hear Diana yell.

"So this is why the ladder is up. So this boy can come in!" Her dad hissed. Oh joy im in the hands of a drunken vampire. Wonderful. This is why I never wanted to meet parents. They scare the crap out of me.

I never really met or actually been introduced to Diana's parents. I just heard of them from Diana. And when she told me her dad can be scary when mad and drunk…. She was right.

"Let him go please!" Diana cried. Kicking my legs like hell I accidentally kicked him in the wrong spot. When he groaned in pain I was freed. Gasping and coughing I scooted away from him and beside Diana. I proceeded to push her behind me when her father got up. He was pissed. that's even worse. My eyes searched for something, any kind of weapon.

When my eyes spotted a bat underneath the bed I grabbed it and held it up. Honestly the look on Diana's father's face made me want to run for my life but the look on Diana's beaten face made me stay and fight. For her I'll be a brave man. Even if I die.

"Come on kid you have no chance." Diana's father chuckled. As he came closer. I scooted both me and Diana towards the door. I leaned my face close to hers as she stood beside me clutching my bicep.

"Diana go." I whispered.

"What?" She cried in a hushed voice.

"Run."

"No Sammy im not leaving you to this man."

"Diana…..you can go, your closer to the door…..go." I gave her my keys secretly, my eyes on her father. "Get my parents. My sister…."

"No!"

"Now!" I hissed. She looked at me with fear spread through her face. She kissed my cheek and clenched my arm.

"Be careful." She whispered and ran out the door. Before her father got to the door I skidded in front of him blocking the door.

"Move!" he demanded.

"Make me bat!" I growled. The hit he gave me threw me off but only for a bit. When my body shock was gone I sung the bat towards his head hoping that would do it. It didn't. the bat split in half. Great. I ducked when he threw a punch and another. I dove under his legs and got to my feet again. Standing in defense formation. Ready. Thank you Bailey for teaching me how to fight.

"You boy have made a grave mistake." He said before charging at me. When he was close to pushing me onto the bed I socked him in his face, kicked him in the gut and slammed him down. He took me down with him. Some how in the process I was pinned down. He was over me. His fangs were out. I almost gagged when I smelt his breath. "Dude….breath mint!" I coughed.

Diana's father smirked. "Now that I got you down boy what are you gonna do?"

The only thing I could. I hacked a logy on his face like I did to Bailey when she always pinned me down. Boy logic duh. When he fell back on his butt, squirming I got to my feet. This was my chance. I got out of the window and onto the roof. What I didn't know was that he followed me. How I found out was when he circled his arm around my neck.

"Now boy this roof is high up so you might want to be careful of where you step."

I glared up at him trying to get free. But wasn't succeeding. When I saw my car driving up by the curb and my family, including Diana getting out I smiled a bit.

"Sammy!" My mom shrieked. I grunted when I felt a gun jabbing me in the back. Oh crap.

"You better tell your parents to stay put or I'll shoot…."

When I saw my father walking on the grass I made a noise so he could look up. He did. "Don't. He's armed."

When I said that my mother covered her mouth. My father stayed where he was and with a snarl on his face. Bailey and Diana…..weren't there. Where were they. When that thought pondered my head I felt Diana's father's arm loosen and heard him grunt as well a thud of what sounded like a gun or something else. When I was grabbed out from the guys grip I watched him fall. Bailey was standing there with a piece of the bat I broke in half. When the gun hit the roof it suddenly went off. It was then I felt sharp pain go through my for arm. I couldn't hold in the scream. It was unbearable.

"Sammy!" I felt Diana arms wrap around me, trying to hold me up from collapsing cause of the pain but she wasn't succeeding and how could she? She was 4' 8'' a midget. But a cute one.

"He's been shot!" My sister shrieked.

I felt woozy and dizzy. My vision fading out and the voices getting blurred. I felt hot and sick. I couldn't stay up for much longer. The last thing I saw was Diana looking down at me. Her lips moving to words that were unreadable to me.

At least she was safe. Even if I wasn't.

"Sammy!" I heard her voice one last time before I faded away to the cold darkness.

Sleep sounds good now…..

**Diana's POV**

"Your son is fine." The doctor announced when we walked into his room. I saw a bright smile on that face when we entered. "He's just a bit sleepy right now. The meds should ware off."

When the doctor left I saw Shane -Sam's mom- glare at me. I bit my lip. "Im so sorry Mrs. Deans."

"You better be. You almost got you and my son killed."

"Shane." Riley -Sam's dad- warned.

Ignoring Riley Shane kept her furious eyes on me. "If my son died I would of-"

"Mom!" Bailey growled. "Enough! Sam's fine and besides it wasn't Diana's fault! It wasn't any ones fault!"

Shane shook her head. "It would have been better if Sammy never met you. Then he wouldn't of been risking his life to save yours."

"Shane!" Riley hissed. I felt pain welling up from inside. She was right.

"You need to go this is family only….." Shane said. I bit my lip, gazed at Sammy's sleeping face, knowing that this would be the last time I would see him. I kissed his head and ran out.

Walking I realized I had no place to go…. My mother was in institution and my father-I couldn't go back there. It was cold and dark. Even though I lived with a vampire im still scared of them. I hugged myself to keep warm as I continued walking. I could beg Oliver for a night at common grounds but then he'll start that deal crap again. And the queen bee of this place wont lift a finger to help me….

Face it Diana your all alone in this world now. Without Sammy im nothing but a waste of space. To my parents to Sammy's mom….and even to me.

"Diana?" I heard a voice. I groaned a little. "Diana wake up…" I heard it again. It sounded familiar. Like Sammy….Sammy? That thought made my eyes pop open. I was right. I saw Sammy looking down at me. His hair all shaggy and messy just the way I love it.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

I sat up real fast to see I was in his room. In his bed. And in his clothes? He must of read the expression on my face since he smiled at me. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My place."

"But I was-"

"On a park bench yes."

"How?"

"I was waking up when you left….when I asked my mother why she was crying she said that she just pushed away a troubled girl…I got my things and was released from the hospital. So we went to go find you. Bailey found you passed out on a bench shivering like hell…. My father carried you here."

"My clothes?"

"Bailey changed you."

"Where did you sleep?"

"Right across the hall. In the guest room…which is now your room."

"What?" I thought his mom hated me. And I don't blame her. I almost got her baby boy killed.

"My mother herself said it was okay. So did my dad."

"But your mama said-"

"I know and she's very sorry for what she said. She was just scared and she took it out on you. This is her way of making it up. And your dad is in jail. Arrested by my father."

His father was the sheriff of this town now. And he was a darn good one at that. I smiled at Sammy. Then frowned at his wrapped up arm. "Im-im so sorry Sammy I never meant for you to get hurt."

"And I never meant for falling for a beauty but I did. don't worry about it Diana. You cant get rid of me that easily." I smiled when he hugged my waist. I hugged his neck and got a whiff of what his shirt smelled like. "Ew."

When he released me I lifted the collar shirt to my nose and it smelled bad.

"Ewwww. This smells."

Sam laughed. "Well its kinda my work out shirt."

The next moment I almost gagged. I threw off the shirt instantly.

"Diana….uhh" When I saw Sammy looking down I saw I was naked. Oh lovely. I covered up my chest with my blanket.

"Sammy don't stare!" His eyes shot up to mine on the command.

"Sorry."

"Could you hand me a clean shirt…."

Sammy kissed my head and left me with a smile on my face.

It appears I was never alone. Just troubled.

Odd.

**Sheen's POV**

"So aren't you happy im going to your school?" I asked Natalie. She made a small smile at me and opened her locker to fine a note in her locker. "What's with all those notes on your locker?" She had them all over inside her locker even on the door. I picked on off from the door and read it.

_**Roses are red **_

_**Violets are blue **_

_**You should die**_

_**So go be dead.**_

_**Freak!**_

I glanced at her to see that small smile was gone. "Natalie?" She snatched the note from me, crumbled it up and threw it in her locker. In the corner of my eye I saw the locker coming right at me. I ducked just in time.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me with one of her fake irritated smiles.

"Im peachy." She lied. "Why did you come here?"

"So we could be together. I mean you wanted that in middle school didn't you."

She nodded. Sighed and leaned against her locker. "Yeah…im happy that you're here but really you shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

She pointed. I followed her finger to see a big bust blond girl staring at me. I looked back at Natalie who was dressed in cargo pants and a crop top. Her hair was parted to the side, it stopped right at her waist. Her green eyes filled with sadness were staring at the blonde. Her hands were behind her back and one foot up against the locker.

"Okay what about that chick?"

"Well she likes new comers. Especially hot ones."

Right on queue the girl came up to us. She shoved Natalie out of the way and got close to me. "Well hello cutie. I believe we haven't met. Im Tami. What about you handsome?"

"Sheen."

I looked passed Tamie to see Natalie was frowning at her. Her arms folded. Was she mad? Natalie tapped Tami's shoulder. Tami turned.

"His name is none of your business Tami."

"Im sorry kiddo the adults are talking. Now lets go to someplace private." Tami grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Natalie. As we were walking I looked over my shoulder to see Natalie standing there alone in the hall way looking at us. Her face looked crushed. That got me the courage to pull away from Tami. Tami looked at me with a confused face. "Look im sorry but im spoken for." I backed away and dashed back to Natalie.

Natalie surprised opened her mouth. "You really shouldn't had done that."

"Why….?"

"Because Tami hates rejection." Natalie clutched my arm as we cornered the hall.

"She'll be fine. Plus im not her boyfriend im yours."

"So, that wont stop her Sheen."

When we got situated in the garden I said. "Yes but I will."

"Right after you look at her boobs right?"

I rose a brow at her. "How could you think such a thing?"

"I saw you looking."

"Glancing really. Natalie I like you a lot-"

"How long though…."

I decided to let it go. It was no use she wouldn't listen….

The next day I was waiting by Natalie's locker when I saw someone that looked like my girlfriend but wasn't.

"Natalie is that you?" I asked. Looking at her blushed face she nodded. She was in a small shirt that really showed off her boobs and a mini skirt. Her hair in curls and a burette. "What….happened to you?" I asked.

She tried walking but the high heels made her fall on her face. I rushed to help her up and hold her up before anyone saw what they didn't need to see.

"Are you okay?"

Natalie nodded. "Im fine…Im just not use to walking in these."

"Then why are you wearing them?"

She shrugged. "Decided to change up my style a bit….so I wont loose the competition." competition?

"Please sweetie you already lost." I hear Tami giggling from behind us. Natalie turned -tried to at least- but she fell back in my arms. I held her up by the waist.

"Im not losing my boyfriend to you tramp."

Tami smiled as she got real close to Natalie. "Please….your flat chest and no body doesn't beat mine. Your no threat."

"And your not either." I said. That got both pairs of eyes on me. I kept looking at Tami. "It doesn't matter how big you boobs are or your ass…I don't like you. I will never like you."

"Why! Why like that kid."

"She is no kid. I like her for her. I like that she dresses different than you popular kids. I like that she doesn't put on make up to hide her natural look. I like her for many reasons. And one of those reasons are because she doesn't give one hoot about how she looks or about how small or big she is. So if you don't mind….I would like to have my _**girlfriend**_ to myself. that's the only reason I came to this school." I scooped Natalie in my arms and left.

"That was…." Natalie paused to think of a word. Sitting her down on my jacket that was on the ground I smiled down at her.

"Just how I felt." I grabbed a cloth from my bag and wet it in the fountain behind me. I started to was off her make up that really didn't look that good on her. When the make up was off she looked like the Natalie I fell for. I kneeled down and took off her high heels. Grabbed an extra pair of shoes I had in my bag and slipped them on her feet. I got to my feet and sat next to her. "Better."

Natalie blushed as she gazed at me. "Did you really mean that stuff Sheen."

"Duh. You silly." I took out the burette out of her hair. Her hair fell to her shoulders making her look even better. "Don't ever wear this kinda stuff….unless you really want to. Don't go to Tami's level…..your smarter. Prettier and better than that."

Natalie smiled and hugged my neck. "Thank you…..hey do you have a change of shorts or pants I can borrow….this skirt is really Bailey's….and she wore this when she was like 14. And she was really small then."

I chuckled. I gave her my sweat pants I bought last night. "Go change."

"Come with me…." She blushed when she heard how it sounded. "I mean wait by the girls rest room for me."

I laughed. Grabbed my bag and walked with her to the rest room.

"Do you have a shirt in there to?"

I rose a brow and handed her over my sweat shirt as well. "Be glad I had gym today."

"I am." Before she walked in she gave me a kiss on the lips. "Thank you again Sheen."

"Anything for you. Now go get changed. I'll be waiting."

She nodded and left me. I slid down to the floor and leaned my head against the wall. Closed my eyes.

A little nap wont hurt…..

Right?

Wrong. When I was almost into that nice slumber a scream woke me up. I opened the bathroom door to see the whole place was flooded. And Natalie at her worst.

"You messed with the wrong girl!"

"Natalie!"

**Natalie's POV**

"Well if it isn't the tomboy freak. So how did you do it freak. Put a spell on him?" Tami asked. Folded arms and in my way. Great.

"I put nothing on him. Maybe he likes me cause I don't flirt with every guy I see." That earn me a sock in the mouth. Holding my mouth I glared at her. I focused my powers on the toilets behind me. When I heard the water explode from the toilets I knew my power came into play.

"You messed with the wrong girl."

"Natalie!"

My eyes turned towards the voice who called me. Sheen. When I saw his scared face anger fled and pain set it. The toilet water dropped back into the toilet and the soaked Tami along with her posy ran out crying. I felt cold and wet. Great. This day is getting worse by the second.

"When did you get those kind of powers."

"Since I was 12 duh. You've seen them."

"I thought you could create things….."

"No controlling things with my mind is what I can do." I frowned at the site of the mess. Everything was soaked but Sheen. Only his pant legs were. I hugged myself feeling weaker than ever. I felt arms around me. I knew Sheen was hugging me. I looked up at him. "Im terrible aren't I?"

"No you just need practice. Come on lets get you home."

"But-"

"You need rest. Your body is shaking. Come on." Sheen said, scooping me in his arms again. "We can go to my place."

"Your place?"

"Yeah my mother is at work so you can change there." I smiled and laid my head down on his chest. I closed my eyes and drifted as I felt him carry me. It was like floating in a warm cloud.

Waking up I saw I was at a ranch style house. I opened the car door to meet Sheen, who was at the mailbox. "This is…a beautiful house."

"Its my old house…."

"Wait this is the house that you used to live in."

Sheen nodded. Taking my hand we walked in to find no soul was in except for us two.

"Lets go." He said leading me to his room.

"Your house is huge. Where's your sisters."

"School." so that mean we were here alone. When in his room I was very surprised to see it so…neat.

"Your room….its neat?"

He chuckled. "Yes I do like things clean."

"Then you haven't met me."

"Im sure your room is fine." He said. He picked out a sweater and some shorts. "Let me go get you some bras and panties for you to wear while yours wash. What size are you?"

I blushed at his question. "What do you mean?"

"Are you a B cup or A cup. My sister is a C my other sister is a B and my little sister is an A"

"How-""Remember I go bra shopping with them. They drag me along. Honestly I don't mind. It gives me something to do. Anyways what's your size….medium large….small?"

"Umm….all I know is that I have a small chest."

"Do you even know your bra size."

I shook my head. "My mother buys my bras when she's out shopping."

He frowned. He took off my shirt and checked the tag of my bra. "Alright….you're a B and medium. Hold your…ummm stuff." He unclipped my bra and laid it with the wet shirt. He gave me a towel and guided me to his bathroom.

"You have your own bathroom."

H nodded as he handed me his clothes. "I'll put your bras and panties in the washer and let you borrow my sisters."

I shook my head. "No im okay just with the shorts and shirt….I don't like wearing someone else's underwear. He gave me a understanding look than left me to take a shower.

I didn't take a shower I took a nice bath. When dressed I saw Sheen watching TV. I sat beside him as I dried my hair with the towel. "What are you watching?"

Sheen shrugged. He sat up. I felt his arm circle around me as his hand kept him up. "You kinda look sexy in my shirts."

I blushed like mad. I gazed up at him, and in that moment everything became a blur once his lips hit mine. Somehow clothes came off and he was hovering me. Both of us felt really scared and tense. Was this it? The moment I loose my virginity.

"Do you….uhhh want to…" I asked blushing. His face was fully red.

"I-if you do…."

I did. Really I did. I nodded. He held my hands tight as his thing went into mine. I made a yelp as it went in and out for a bit but Sheen's soft kisses made it all better. Soon it was better. Emotional and wonderful at the same time.

My first time was with the guy I loved. "I love you…." I said to Sheen as he held me in his arms. He smiled softly and tiredly.

"I love you too Natalie."

I smiled at that and closed my eyes as I drifted to a great sleep. Sleeping in the arms of my love is better than sex really.

Better than anything actually.

**Bailey's POV**

_**Dear Someone, January 18**__**th**_

_**Since Scott and I got back together I been getting better with my meds but my weight still keeps me down. People call me fat all the time. I try to shrug it off but they were right. I have gained a bit over the years. Even my family teases me about my weight. For 2 years now I don't eat much. When im with Scott I take some bites and spit them out in a napkin when he isn't watching. Scott will hate for what im doing and I wish to stop but once you stroll down this sneaky path I took….its hard to come back.**_

_**Every time I get called for supper I take it to my room and throw it away. I think this body of mine has officially made eating hard….it kills me to be like this. I have to lie everyday. And everyday im one day closer to dying. I still see a fat girl but honestly I don't care. I just want to know if I will live to see another day…..**_

_**Im honestly scared….**_

_**Mood: Depressed and empty.**_

_**Signed**_

_**-Girl _in_ Pain-**_

When at dinner I tried to eat. I really did but my body kept rejecting the food. I guess my brother saw the face I made every time I took a bite. "Hey Bailey are you okay?"

_**No….**_My mind yelled. "Yes." I said putting a fake smile on my face. My parents and brother exchanged concerned looks with each other before looking back at me. "I really am okay." _**Shut up liar….**_ I heard my mind say. I shook those thoughts away and smiled at them. They all just stared as they slowly went back to eating…lying to your family was just down right painful. But I cant tell them or anyone. And especially Scott. He told me if I did this that he would be so angry. Even break up with me probably. I don't know on that one but I don't wanna find out.

The next day was the worse. At school Summer and Natalie kept hounding me about questions…..I just ignored them though. It was wrong of me but everything about me is screwed up. And when Scott tried to love on me I pushed him away with irritation. The rest of the day I spent alone in the abandoned library.

"Okay so whats wrong?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I was looking out the window at this point of time, hugging my legs and was just in a fog. I turned to look over my shoulder to see my brother standing there. I watched him come to my side and sit down.

"Nothing." I told. Lying again.

It was a long silent moment before he started talking. "Bailey….since 4 you were the one to hold my hand….to take care of me when no one could. We both know each other like open books. We always could tell each other anything." He grabbed my hand and I knew he knew. But how? His eyes gazed in mine. "You told me that every time I was crying…you fought for me against whatever was holding me down….so tell me what's wrong…..don't lie…..don't even try….im your brother. Little or big im still your brother and like you I stick to my sibling's side….."

I looked away and stared at the window for quite sometime. I gazed back up and said. "For 2 years I hardly ate. My body is rejecting food day by day….and it hurts. Im scared Sammy…I don't want to die…." That's when I finally let out the tears I been holding in for these years. I felt Sam's arms around me. He let me cry on his shoulder as he tried to tell me it was going to be okay….

I really did have the best little brother in the world.

Although right now he really does feel like he is my big brother….

**Ben's POV**

"Can I ask you something…." Sam asked. We were both sitting on the couch watching Sonny and Rain play with each other.

"You know you can bro."

Sam look over at me. His hair longer than before. He was wearing jeans and a t that hand a logo for his and mine -used to be- school. His face concerned me though. Samuel is usually a happy go lucky kid. But right now he seems to be scared and serious. And when he is like that it means that something so real is up and disturbing him by the second.

"What would you do if Natalie-"

"If I what?" We heard a female voice say. We both look up to see Nat herself along with my girlfriend. I got up and smiled. "If you had a big zit on your face….I would totally tell her man." I winked at Sam. I gazed back at my sister and smirked.

"What are you looking at freak?" She asked. I laughed. Pat her head like I used to when we were kids.

"Samantha please get your man away before I damage something that's valuable to you both."

Samantha cringed at that but smiled. She grabbed my hand and whispered. "Go talk to Sammy in our room. We can watch the kids."

I gazed down at her. "Okay." I kissed her lips and jerked my head over to the stares while looking at Sam. He followed me up to my and Sam's room.

I locked the door. "So you were saying?" I sat in the chair while Sam laid on my bed.

"What if Natalie wasn't eating for two years?" He asked. I pondered that while I stared at him. What would I do?

"I honestly don't know man…..why do you ask?"

Sammy said nothing because there was banging on the door. I sighed and opened up.

"Ben Sammy hurry get keys and meet us at common grounds."

"Why?"

"Bailey is singing tonight. Remember. Come on dummies!" Natalie giggled and ran off with Samantha. I gazed over at quet Sammy who just walked out.

Something was wrong…..but what?

I couldn't help to have a bad feeling

**Scott's POV**

Tonight was going great. My girlfriend rocking out the stage singing her most pride and joy song.

The drums and instruments began. She started playing the guitar and the lights came on. She looked so gorgeous in those jeans and shirt. But she looked different…..I couldn't put my finger on it.

She opened up her mouth and let that pure voice out.

_**I spend my life**_

_**Trying to do things right**_

_**but all I do is fall to my face with my hands on my head so many times**_

_**but then I learnt, after being burnt**_

_**to get back up, push straight on, stop the tears,**_

_**people move on onn.**_

_**{Chorus}**_

_**Well it's alright to be myself**_

_**Now I've Learned To Stand**_

_**Well its OK to be just who I am**_

_**I've spent years really hating me**_

_**longing to be friends (friends)**_

_**Now I hope that you can **_

_**understand,**_

As the singers sang I saw Bailey looking paler as ever. And she was wobbling. What was wrong with her?

_**This- Is W-Who I- I Am- am..**_

When she stopped singing the music kept going but the people playing kept exchanging wondering looks. "What's with Bailey?" I asked Ben who shrugged. I saw Sammy's face scared as ever. What in the-When we heard a scream from Shane, Bailey's mom I snapped my head towards the stage to see Bailey down. "Bailey!" I ran up to her seizure body. What in the world?

"What the hell is wrong with her?" The drummer asked. The guitar dude shrugged.

When my friends and her family gathered around me I saw Aiden kneeled down on her other side. " She's having a panic attack. Anna get the car ready." Aiden ordered, picking up Bailey.

I watched helplessly as they put her in the car and drove off. I looked over at Sammy. "What the hell was that?"

Sammy looked up at me. His eyes were glassy like he was about to cry. "She…she is dying….."

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled. Not meaning too. Natalie had the guts to shove me off and hold sobbing Sam in her arms.

"How dare you yell at this poor kid."

"He's 16 he is fine….now spill!" I growled. Racer put a hand on my shoulder. Gave me a warning look.

"I think we should talk about this later…like when Bailey isn't in the hospital." Summer said. Her hands on her hips.

"Summer's right. Come on Sam you can ride with me and Nat. Scott Racer Summer you meet us there."

We nodded and went our separate ways.

God Bailey please be okay…

After 3 hours of waiting in a hard ass chair we finally got to see her. I was the last to go. When I came in finally I saw Bailey hooked up to machines and smiling at me. I sat in the chair that was set beside her bed. "Hey Scott."

Looking up to that pale face made my heart break into two. She looked really sick. I gazed down at her arms to see they were just bones. What the hell? I set my eyes on hers.

"Hi."

"I-I guess I need things to tell you…"

"Yeah you do…" I grabbed her hand and stood up. She gave a small smile and inhaled a breath.

"If I tell you….im scared you might leave again…" She frowned and was gazing somewhere else. I tightened my grip on her hand a bit.

"Bailey…. Look at me." I leaned down to meet her eyes. "I wont be mad. I just want to know why am I here again…no why are you here again…hooked up to these machines…"

She bit her lip and saw tears forming in her eyes. When she sat up it looked painful to her. She carefully hugged her legs. "My mother…was diagnosed with this….and so am I." She looked up at me with tears streaming her face. "I have an eating disorder…..I cant eat…."

Her voice cracked when she said the words 'I cant eat' I sat right beside her speechless. But I wasn't mad. I wasn't happy either. I was sad. Scared. And pained. I circled my arms around her. Holding her head in the crook of my shoulder and neck. I held her as she started crying. Hearing her cry made me feel more pain.

When I felt wetness on my cheeks I knew I was sobbing. I kissed her head and held her at arms length. "You listen to me Bailey…im not no where. Im not running….and you'll get through this." I grabbed her hands and kissed her lips. I gazed down at her. "We both will get through this."

"How?"

"Some how….I don't know but I swear to god your not dying. Your not giving up….not when I just…I just got you back…" That was it for me. I heard my voice crack and sobbed. Funny. I never cried except for my mother but Bailey made the scared boy side come out that night.

"I love you Scott…." Bailey sobbed. "I wont die….I promise." She added.

I smiled down at her. With a kiss I felt a lot better.

That night I went home ready for bed so I can wake up to see her face.

**Summer's POV**

"_**Its time Summer. Its time to see your demise." The man chuckled as he held up an axe. The reflection of me bouncing off it. Screaming as the Axe came down on me.**_

_Thud! _Waking up from that and on my floor again was down right frustrating. Cursing up a storm I stood on my feet rubbing my lower back. Stupid visions. I hate that I have them sometimes cause most of them come true. I just hope that one or the one that Bailey is stabbed doesn't. Sighing I went downstairs to see my dad fixing the TV

"What are you doing?"

"Your mother has been hounding me on fixing this hunk a junk."

"Its not hunk a junk it's the only thing from my child hood I have." I heard my mother as she stopped beside me. She smiled over at me. "Nice bed head."

I smirked. "Yeah im just practicing for sex hair." With that we both heard a grunt as my dad tried fixing the TV.

"Please Summer im trying to fix electricity here. don't distract me or you just might actually kill me."

"Sorry dad."

"Honey could you get Autumn. Its time for her breakfast." my mom asked. I nodded and went to go to my sisters room.

"Autumn its time to-" When I got to her room I saw it a mess. "Autumn?"

I looked around to see no body around. The window was opened but no sign of her outside. Just when I was about to leave I heard a whimper in the closet. Slowly I approached it. "Autumn?"

Once I opened the door I gasped at who I saw. "D-David!" I backed away as he came out holding my little sister.

"Well well if it isn't the stabber herself." David smiled the was so sick my stomach did turned. Throwing my little sister he grabbed me, lifted me up and held me up by my neck. Kicking I gasped.

"Now….Die."

With only two words I heard a snap and felt my body slam into something….than from then on it was dark and I was gone….

I really did die….

Looking at my sprawled out body I realized I wasn't dead….kind of. Was I? who knows. I can see my corpse but am I a gonner?

I watched Autumn crawl over to my body and shake it. Tears rolling down she screamed my name. I guess my parents heard cause when they came in and saw my body my mother screamed. Rushed over. So did my dad. He checked my pals and let out a startled breath.

"Betsy… Summer…."

"No… She's….she isn't dead…10 minutes ago…."

"Im sorry dear…..but Summer is dead…."

Watching my family sob even my dear brother killed me more and more.

How the hell did this…happen? And where did David go!

"Im here mommy! Daddy!" I yelled but got no luck. Oh great. Im just like great grandma Claire….but she had friends to help her…

Shit. And here I thought this day couldn't get much worse.

Well I can scratch living off my to do's list.

**Okay well here you go :3 haha im soooo mean but I know you love me. Go on say it….you love meee lol.**

**1.) How did I do on the whole dying thing and the house saving thing? I know im not Rachel but hey I tried.**

**2.) How do you think I can bring Summer back to life?**

**3.) do you think I should kill of Bailey and Natalie will bring her back…as a vamp? your choice.**

**4.) I worked really hard on this so could you Rate this chapter for me? 1-10**

**5.) What ideas do you have on what I should do next?**

**6.) Could you give me something that I could work on about Diana? Like give her reviving powers or I could make her a half vamp? What about that?**

**7.) How could I put Samantha into the story more?**

**Well there you go! I hope you enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! SORRY THT THERE WASN'T ANY RACER OR SAMANTHA'S POV. **

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Ben and Aiden still fights over Anna in a playful way.**

**2.) Summer was the one to stake David.**

**3.) David's kids ARE coming into this story BUT THEY WONT BE THE MAIN BAD GUYS**

**4.) Diana walked in on Sammy when he was showering when he was 12.**

**5.) Caleb and Maya moved to Dallas but will return for the family reunion.**

**6.) Bailey is a hard sleeper. She hates mornings just like Eve, Mikey and Shane (The original Shane)**

**7.) Natalie is a singer as well but doesn't make a job out of it like Bailey is trying to do.**

**8.) Scott fears losing another love in his life.**

**9.) Sammy is and will always be the crybaby of the bunch.**

**10.) Some Vampires will make an appearance. Myrnin, Oliver, Samuel Glass Michael Glass's grandfather, I think maybe Amelie as well. Idk yet.**

**Next chapter is soon to come!**

**-MIKI-**


	14. Chapter 14: What a life

**Sunny24: No worries. I don't plan on killing anyone. I just plan on trying out new things and if that means try what Rachel did then I shall =) but I promise I shall not kill anybody…..except some bad guys haha**

**Amber: I know what you mean. that chapter was bad but no worries I plan to get better with each chapter. And thank you for your reviews =)**

**To all who has been supporting me all this time I thank you. And if you can please answer some questions in your reviews. Those questions actually help me and tell me what you guys want or don't want ;3**

**Now on to the Chap!**

**Chapter 14**

**Winter's POV**

Looking at my sisters lifeless body made me shiver. It couldn't be. Summer doesn't die. She just cant. Looking at my parents holding each other made me want to cry….but that's not what Summer would of wanted. She never really liked me and we may bickered but when it comes right down to it we were family and family meant the whole world to us. I shivered again but it wasn't cause of Summer's body….it was something else. Something I couldn't comprehend right now.

Summer isn't dead. I would of known…..its strange but ever since I was young I could feel when she's okay or not….and right now I could feel she was okay.

I kneeled down to my tearful mother and father. "I believe she isn't dead."

"But her neck it-"

"Mom trust me will ya. Summer isn't dead."

"If She isn't dead then where is she?" My dad asked.

I shrugged. "I-I don't know…."

My parents frowned at me for a while before my father gathered up my sisters body and laid her on the bed. My mother picked up autumn and made her escape. My father followed leaving me there alone.

I neared Summer's corpse, staring at her I whispered.

"Your not dead…..so…where are you…"

**Sam's POV**

"Yo Deans your girlfriend is doing her psycho thing again." Greg Matter said. I sighed. Shoved my bag into my locker. Making my way over to the café table where me and Diana sit everyday I saw Diana thinking hard.

"Morning beautiful." I kissed her cheek and sat next to her. "So I leave you for 5 minutes and your already scaring off guys…that's supposed to be my job."

I waited for a response but all I got was mumbles. It wasn't even towards me. "Diana?" I gazed at her face, seeing a confused but determined look I left her face and laid sight on what she was drawing. It was Summer lying on the on the bed…and a ghost of someone standing by her. What in the-

"Summer….she's in the house….in her house trapped…"

"Diana? Summer is at home getting ready…."

"No….no she…she is dead but not dead…her body is immobile but her spirit is trapped."

Okay you know on those horror movies where this insane girl with dead eyes is talking nonsense? Well Diana was starting to sound like it.

"Diana? Heyyy your starting to sound like that chick that bothered my grandma Eve and them."

Diana's eyes turned from black to her normal blue eye color and turned to me. "I remember my grandma telling me something about your grandmas and grandpas."

I nodded. "Sooo you done being creepy so we can eat and get in a good make out session before class starts?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at me. "I wasn't being creep jerk. I was telling the truth! You of all people should know this." Diana got up, grabbed her bag and left after dumping her tray. I frowned. I did I had a vision last night had one all week but I was scared to say. I got up from where I sat and ran after her. "Okay okay I do., I know she got killed….Summer's dead-"

"What?" We both heard a voice from behind. Turning we saw Racer. Summer's lover.

"What?" I said. When he closed the space between us he grabbed my shoulders and frowned.

"Sammy I been searching for her all morning….so tell me straight….is my girl dead?"

I looked over at Diana who had a frown. She patted Racer's shoulder. "Yes." She said.

The look on his face was a look that no one deserved to have. "Racer are you okay….." I asked as his hands slid off my shoulders and dangled at his sides. His face looked dead and broken.

"She was the only thing I had left….now I have nothing….."

"No…you have something….Summer."

"But you-"

"Racer….she-we don't know how to explain it but she's not fully dead….physically she is but spiritually she isn't." I explain. All I got was a look of 'what' written on his face.

"She's a ghost…..that can still be saved…..somehow…."

Racer's face turned serious than ever. "Than lets get a plan going…."

Unlike some people Racer can flip from happy to sad…sad to mad….like a light switch going off and on.

In all agreement we all nodded and left to go get the others involved.

**Summer's POV**

It was near nightfall when my father was hiding in his den. God it hurt me to see my family like this. I should've been more careful on guard….and Racer…oh god I wonder what he did… my thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound and yelling. It was my father going berserk.

"Daddy! I'm here daddy!" I said but knowing he couldn't hear me. I sighed at how frustrating to have a voice when no one could hear me. I watched my father go on a rampage before he finally collapsed. He held his head crying.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, praying like hell to go back, to solid for only a bit….

"Daddy….please hear me…." I looked at his tear stained face. His face had questioning look to it. He began to look around in a paranoid way. Could he hear me?

"Daddy?"

"Summer?" He stood up slowly circling in place. "Are you there?" He said it as if he were going crazy. So he could hear me. I floated in front of him. "Daddy… im here."

"Where?"

"In front of you…." I heard my voice very clearly and saw myself becoming….solid? I saw his eyes widened as he jumped back knocking into one of his book cases and knocking down some books as well.

"Summer!"

"You can see me?"

He nodded slowly. Inching closer he grabbed my hand. He shook his head like he wasn't believing it. "You dead…"

"Not really I don't know how im here but I am…I think the house saved me….listen Daddy don't let mama throw away my body….im coming…somehow…..some way."

I felt myself fading again. He tried to grab onto me as my hand faded….

"I'll come back….some how daddy just stay strong and take care of mommy…winter and Autumn. I'll be back soon."

And with those words I disappeared into a ghost again.

"We'll get you back Summer. I promise you that!" My dad said. He ran out of the room leaving me behind. I followed him to see he was talking to my mother.

"-Alive Betsy.." I heard him say.

My mom frowned. "Josh I know this painful but really she's dead….you said it yourself."

"I say a lot of crap….but this time I mean it. She's alive. Just like Winter said. I saw her."

She shook her head and covered her face. My dad looked wounded. He hugged my mother. "Please Bug you gotta believe me."

"Dad isn't making this up mother." I heard Winter say. "I can feel her now. don't feel that cold mist."

My mother wiped her eyes. "What if-"

I found the strength to concentrate on a pan. I stared at it till it fell down onto the floor, making my mother jump.

"Im guessing she's hungry or she wants you to believe."

"Or that's my son playing a cruel prank on me." my mother said. Ugh stubborn woman! No wonder where I got that from. She must of gotten it from my grandma. I sighed and concentrated all my energy on a cabinet door that was opened.

I managed to close it and open like 3 times. "Oh my god….she really is here. She does that when she wants my attention or just to annoy me."

Actually both….but more of the annoy part.

Finally I was getting somewhere with these people.

**Natalie's POV**

Sheen at my side I sat on the couch while the others stood around. Me, Bailey, Scott, Ben, Sam, Samantha, Diana, and Racer. Along with my, Summer's and Bailey's family…and our grandparents and our great grandparents who came to visit at a bad time. Oh and lets not forget Ben's rambunctious kids.

Wow can you say full house? "So your trying to get Summer back?" Bailey asked. Thank god she was released from the hospital but im still worrying about her. She lost a lot of weight and im scared that she might get hurt….if there is any fighting involved.

"We have to. No matter what!" Aunt Betsy said.

"But how?" I asked.

I saw my great grandma Claire thinking hard. She turned to her husband. "Shane….do you think this is the same thing that we dealt with when Magus killed me?"

Magus I heard was a drug who started this all out war between vampires and them long before I was born…. I think it was before grandma Alyssa was born. Or was even created. Anyways great grandma Claire was killed by him but was brought back to life by this Myrna dude.

Great grandpa Shane considered that than looked at Great grandpa Michael. "That could be but isn't she a vamp?"

"She only has little powers grandpa." my dad said. Grandpa Mike shook his head and looked at me. "If she has little powers then explain Nats powers."

My mother this time laid her hand on my dads mouth and said. "Guys please….the main reason we are here is to bring Summer back not fuss over powers."

"Anna's right….And to find out who did this…." Great grandma Eve said. Even when my great grandparents were in their like 70s they still know when to go serious.

Grandma Alyssa looked at all of us. "David of course. He's been hurting us since the day I left him for Mikey….and now he's taking it out on my grand kids." She frowned, leaned against my grandpa Mikey. "He already went for my kids…."

"He's probably taking it out on mom, me, and my dear Summer because we all staked him."

"Yeah we know but lets get Summer back then we can chat on who's ass we're kicking."

"Natalie!" My parents hissed. I gave them a 'what?' look. My father sighed and glared at Shane. "I blame you."

Shane smirked. "Oh Glass you been blaming me for a lot but I did nothing to your daughter. That was all Eve."

"Hey!" Grandma Eve growled. Laughs filled the air till my dad shushed us. We heard a small voice. Like….Summer's?

"We need Myrnin…" Great grandma Claire said.

"No Amelie. Maybe she can turn her." Just when Great Grandpa Michael said that we hear a thud upstairs.

"Summer!" Winter cried. He was the first one to her door. When we all came in Summer's room we saw her solid clear as day. Her body was gone from Autumns room.

"Ugh! That hurt she said."

"It looks like she's another Michael." Eve said. I saw Michael was giving her a look than Shane gasped.

"Michael since you're a vamp why not-"

"No the hell way! I don't know how-"

"Do it Michael!"

Michael frowned at Eve than looked back at Summer, who was getting held up by worried Racer. When Michael drew near Racer stepped in front of her. Defense mode. "Easy kid."

"No…..your not turning my girlfriend into a vampire…"

"Its that or she stays in this house….buried alive Racer…and trust e you do want that for her. Its torture. Being a vampire is best son. I know it sounds bad but-"

"No!" Racer glared at great grandpa Michael. He looked at any of us for help. My father came through, grabbed Racer and pushed him out.

"The rest of you go." My great grandpa Michael said. We all left and went back downstairs.

I looked over at Racer who had a frown. "Summer being a vamp wont be so bad…."

"I know….its not like I don't hate them….I just wont know her like I always had….."

"Sure you will…." I stopped when I and everyone else heard screaming from up above. Horrid screaming that made you wanna cry. Winter held Summer. The twins came racing to their mom and dad scare, grandma Alyssa were in Grandpa's arms. My mom in my dads, Betsy holding her face as Josh held onto her Shane hugging Sam and Bailey, Riley holding Shane…ugh I have to many family members.

Finally when the screaming stopped we heard footsteps…..getting closer to us. When Summer appeared in the door way she was pale, with red eyes and sharp fangs….they were going back to normal….surely but slowly. Great grandpa Michael was behind her. "Ladies and gents may I introduce you to the newest Vamp.

Racer stood up analyzing her as he walked over to her. "Summer…."

Summer looked up at him with her sad blue eyes. "Im sorry….I-if I had another choice I would of…" All Racer did was smiled and nod.

"Michael….you should take her to feed."

That made Racer flinch a bit but smiled down at Summer. "Im glad you alive…."

"Immortal though."

"Nothing's wrong with that….I love for you and if you're a vampire….then so be it." Forgetting the room was full with our family we reminded them by awing very loudly. Making the couple blush.

I felt Sheen grab my hand with a smile I kissed his cheek not caring if my family odd me or not

All in all everything turned out right….odd but right.

**Sheen's POV**

Its been a week since Summer changed. it was odd her being dead for one day then alive the next. Although this is Morganville. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well….you?" Natalie smirked, play punched me and leaned against the lockers.

"Besides that perv. Wanna gooo skate boarding."

I shook my head. "That stuff bores me…."

She gave me a 'are you on crack look' that made me bust out laughing. "Of course I do…..then you wanna grab some smoothies?"

Natalie smiled. I heard her ring tone go off before we hit gym. "Your butts ringing."

Natalie sighed, picked it up and spoke. She waved me on to go ahead. So I did. After getting changed I watched her come out of the girls dressing room. "So who was that." I grabbed her hips, pulling her close to me.

"Well my brother wants a baby sitter tonight cause he just wants to have a special date since today is their 3 yr anniversary."

"Were will be you parents?"

"My dad is working the grave shift and my mother is going out to get some work done on her clients wedding."

"Sooo you'll be home alone." I smiled big. She shook her head.

"Im hinting at you wanna come over."

"Be glad to thanks for inviting me."

"You invited yourself." She laughed. I leaned down to her face.

"I did but you would of invited me…."

She rolled her eyes, cupped my face and just started making out with me…..I think that's why I love her….she's so aggressive.

Turns me on.

**Samantha's POV**

Lately this week Ben seems to be avoiding me…..like he doesn't love me any longer. At the thought I cringed. My heart felt heavy at that moment. Frowning, watching my Sonny play with her sister Rain I couldn't help but to get lost in thoughts of how Ben's been sleeping on the couch and avoiding me when im in the mood…..am I not attractive anymore? I stood up and went to the mirror of my bedroom. I gained some weight but only from the pregnancy. And I been working it off everyday at the gym. As the twins held on to my legs a looked down at them. "Is mommy pretty?"

Sonny looked up at me with a cute smile.

"Mommy pretty!"

"Mama very pretty." Rain added. The twins always made me feel better. With a smile I crouched down to their level.

"So you guys want food?"

They both smiled really big and nodded. "food!" They both giggled and ran off. Following them I ran into Ben on the way. Ben glanced at me than walked off. It was like I wasn't even here anymore. I sighed and made my way into the kitchen to see Ben making some food for the girls.

"So how was your day?" I asked. Ben looked up at me with his blue eyes. He swished his blond hair out of his face. With a smile he said.

"Great. You?"

"Okay." I frowned when he went back to the girls. I leaned against the counter looking down at my out there tummy. Maybe he's only staring at me for the kids….maybe he doesn't love me anymore….if he turns me away then where do I go then? "Hey Ben…do you…want to break up with me?" That stopped him cold and got his attention. He gazed down at me with horror.

"No why?"

I shrugged. "Its nothing. Just a question."

"It better be nothing Sammy. Oh by the way Nat is watching the squirts tonight so that means me you date night. What do you say?"

How could I turn down that? He was finally paying attention to me.

"Okay." I said trying to hide my sad tone. He smiled, kissed my head and led the girls into the other room. I couldn't bare it much longer. This might be a break up dinner though. I covered my mouth and ran upstairs, plopped on our bed and cried in the pillow.

What did I do so wrong to kill our relationship?

**Ben's POV**

It was time. About 8 and now im ready, although my dearest Sammy was still asleep. Getting to our room I noticed Sammy had some red puffy eyes. Has she been crying? I crouched down by the bed, laid my hand on her shoulder. "Sammy…" I softly shook her. Her body curled into a ball for a bit as she mumbled stuff and grumbled.

"Honey wake up."

"Daddy mama cried she's resting." I heard Sonny say. I gazed at her, holding her sisters hand Rain.

"Why is she crying?"

"Daddy been mean." Rain, sucking her thumb after saying that.

"How?" Really how? Was it because I been distant?

"Daddy show no love." Sonny shrugged her little shoulders and wiggled her little index finger to me. "Shame on you daddy."

"Shame Shame!" Rain repeated every thing her sister did. Finger and all.

"Im home!" I heard my sister yelled. That was when the twins ran off. They always did that when someone arrived home. I went back to Sam, shaking her a bit more till she finally jerked up a little. Rubbing her eyes she yawned and blinked a little. Her eyes set on me.

"Hi."

"Time to get ready." I smiled. Sam sat up, scratching her head she nodded lazily. "Hurry now." I smiled again and let her get dressed. When finally ready I met her at the stairs. She was in a long skirt, a sweater and her hair was in braided pigtails that were low. Her make up looked natural as always. "Ready."

"You look great."

She half heartedly smiled and went into the living room. I watched her say bye to the girls. I said bye as well but the girls just stuck their noses up and strutted off like little divas. Where the hell do they get that from? Must be their aunt.

Once in the car we drove off.

This will be the best date ever.

**Samantha's POV**

This was the worst date ever! Taking me out to a fancy dinner where the people were so rude a snobs. Then spending a fortune on flowers? Does he know me at all? He knows I hate fancy things and yet he does this.

"Lets….just end this." I said as we parked in the drive way. I felt his stares baring into me.

"End what? I said I was sorry…you only got wet a little. Come on you cant be that pissed off."

"I want to break up you twit." I snapped. Finally letting rage out. Looking at his face I really sounded mean but why shouldn't I be? He was mean to me all this past week. I couldn't take this.

"ill let the kids stay here…talk to your parents or something." I got out and rushed to the steps.

"Sam!" I heard him rush after me. I banged the door open seeing Natalie jump away from Sheen, having a guilty look on. Getting on to her would be on my agenda but not anymore. I ran up the steps but got stopped by someone pulling my braid. I spun around to see Ben right there. "Could you stop! Damn." he growled.

"Why? So I could just get one look and that's it! I growled back. I shook my head. "I don't think so. Im sick of feeling like crap by a pompous jerk like you!" I yelled and went into our room. I grabbed my things, as I packed he unpacked that lasted for about 5 minutes.

"Would you stop it!" Ben shouted. He never shouts. I glared up at him and shouted back. "No! why the hell should I!"

"Because damn it I want to ask you something!" He yelled.

"Ugh fine then!" I hissed, loudly though. "But after this question im out of here! You hear me Benito Caleb-" I just grabbed her face and smacked one on her. When I pulled away I still had her face in my hands.

She pushed me off and folded her arms. "Kissing me wont solve anything." She made her voice high, to hide the fact that she was breaking.

I sighed frustrated. "Why do you have to be so-"

"What? Fat ugly!" Now she was getting defensive.

"Stubborn! And so damn ugh!"

"Well if im so ugh then why'd you date me!"

"Because I loved you I still do damn it."

"Surreee!"

This was getting me no where. I grabbed her, threw her over my shoulder and placed her on the bed, pinning her down in a very sexual way.

"Marry me!" I growled.

She snarled. "F-fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good." She lowered her voice.

"Great." I got off of her and sighed. She sat up and sat by me.

"Sooooo this is awkward….."

"Wanna make out…."

Sam smirked. "Wanna do make up sex?"

That got me slamming the door, locking it, sliding the suit case off the bed and pulling her down with me. She giggled as I started go up her shirt, and I found she had no bra on.

"You had no bra on this entire time."

She shook her head. "You should of just took to the drive in…."

I smirked. "You sick devil."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever and sex me already that fight got me really steamed."

I smirked. "Guess I gotta do my 100%"

"Duh."

After that things got a lot steamy.

"Hey…" I heard Sam say while we were in bed later that night.

"Yeah?"

"Im sorry for ruining your plans."

"No need…. Your way of saying yes really wants me to ask you again…."

She laughed, turned towards me. "You're a twit…"

"What's that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but it's a fun word to say. Brits say it all the time."

"Along with Bloody hell!" I said in my best british accent. She giggled again.

"I love you Ben." She smiled up at me. I smiled back, kissed softly on those lip and stared in her eyes.

"I love you to Sammy….my fiancée."

"You're a dork you know."

"I do but that's why you fell for me."

Sammy nodded and laid her head in the crane of my neck. "Am I fat? Or ugly?"

"No your just beautiful…..to beautiful for a guy like me to have." I held her waist, rubbing her back softly skimming her skin.

"Why did you avoid me all this week?"

"Scared? I don't know….dumb brain cells and through out the smart ones I guess."

She laughed and yawned. When that happened I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dream world.

**Racer's POV**

_**I remember a little girl. She was about 5 at the time. She had blond curls in her hair, ribbons as well. Her dress was decorated with polka dots that matched with her bow. Her blue eyes stood out the most. Blue eyes that turned green at that moment. The little girl was standing in front of me, holding out her hand to a unnamed child. At least I thought I was unnamed. The girl apparently smiled and called me Racer.**_

_**Racer? I kind of liked that name.**_

"_**You look more like a Racer don't you know! Ohh and you can be named Racer Glenn!" The girl said as she pulled me with her to some store. I looked in the window to see women getting their hair done by some objects over their head. "My mommy's in there. You know she's pregnant? With my whittle brother."**_

_**I smiled at her. "What's your name? I finally asked. She giggled and split half of the cookie she was eating.**_

"_**Summer Andrews! Yours?"**_

"_**Racer Glenn."**_

"_**Hey that's the name I gave you."**_

_**I nodded. Smiled. "That's what I was named." I said. I didn't really know the whole story. Seven years on this earth and I cant find one trace of anything my parents savaged or if I even had parents.**_

"_**Oh well my mama is ready to go. I see you later Racer!" **_

_**I smiled as I waved her off. She waved as she left me alone. Alone like always. **_

_**Eating my cookie I heard some big guys coming to me. Scared me so much that I ran the other way. I hid in an ally way for a while then found myself at a big house. Wow it was huge.**_

_**When I saw Summer come out of the house I smiled. She came running towards me. "Racer you found me!" **_

_**I smiled. "It must have been that cookie you gave me."**_

"_**You want more?"**_

_**I nodded, she grabbed y hand and ran into the house. "Mama! Mama!" She came to the kitchen. I stopped when I saw her mom holding a big broom. Flashes of memories of a broom in the air came flying towards me. The broom was meant for me. When we heard Summer's mom's shouts of get out I really did. Running out ignoring Summer's cries trying to forget that memory….**_

_**That was the last time I saw her. **_

_**Till I begged to be in education. I was in her class about all my life. Than middle school. Beaten all my life. Thrown away. Living on the streets feeling abandoned. It was all worth it just to see Summer's smile as she grew. She forgotten about me over the years. Its depressing but hey that's my life.**_

Or was. I opened my eyes after getting over a memory relapse. I got off my couch and grabbed my shirt. Now she's just a vampire. It feels weird but okay. Im getting used to the fact that my girlfriend was a vampire. Hearing the knocking on my door made me focus back to what I was doing. I shoved my shirt on and answered the door.

"Hi Racer." Summer smiled. That smile she smiled every day of her life. Now her life was stuck at 16. Depressing. I shook that thought out of my head and followed her as she let herself in. just as always. "In class today I made some cookies." She handed me one. "You should try them, they taste like my moms." I silently took it and bit into it. Child hood memories came back to me again. I wonder if she knew me from the past.

"So is it good?"

I couldn't manage words, afraid I might say something totally stupid I nodded. I still don't know about my family or how I even came about. Maybe I was an abandoned because they never wanted a delinquent like me… that thought made me more depressed. I guess Summer caught on cause I felt her cool arms wrap around me. "What's wrong Racer?"

"Just lost in thought." I gazed down at her.

"We can talk about it….maybe over some milk?"

I shook my head and took another bite. "I have no milk."

"I got some….I figured you were out so…I hope you don't mind." I smiled down at her. Kissed her lips and put the milk in the fridge.

"I pay you back-"

"No need."

"Big need. Your moms money so im paying her back."

Summer frowned. "Will you ever just take free money?"

"Nothing is free in this world Summer…."

"Some things are like my cookies and air…."

I kept my gaze at a photo that was magnetized on the fridge. It was a photo of me and Summer when we were in a pool. Her human self.

"What air? You don't have to breathe remember….you're a vamp now." After I saw the frown on her face I regretted what I said. "Sorry."

"No its fine." She grabbed the bag of cookies. "Call me when…your not mean….at least to me."

A few minutes of silence than a door shut. I was all alone again. Alone. I have always been alone. Do I need more abandonment? I sighed. Its not Summers fault I feel this pain. I grabbed my cell and dialed her number.

On the second ring she picked up. "So you ready to talk?"

"Yeah." When I heard the door open I walked out of the kitchen to see her coming in and hanging up the phone.

"You never left did you?" I asked.

Summer smiled up at me. "You know how much it hurts me to see my Racer not being my perky man. So why the hell would I leave? Now sit. Have cookies and I'll get the milk." She handed me the bag and left for the milk.

I sat on the couch as she came back with two glasses of milk. She sat beside me. Not to close though. "So tell Summer what wrong." She said it so cheery and kid like. It was cute.

"Well its about my past."

"Oh so its not me being a vampire?" I shook my head and held her hand.

"Its not…I accepted you for that….a bit….im getting used to it. Anyways…just my past is bothering me."

"What about it is bothering you?"

"I was little when I was on the streets…I knew nothing and no one. Hell I don't even remember knowing how to walk or talk…..but I did. And the only thing I could remember was…well meeting a little girl." I said. Not mentioning it was her.

"Oh so wait how did you get into school then?"

"Begged. I finally got in and been in since….2nd grade at the most maybe 1st."

"So your parents are bugging you?"

I nodded.

"Well I know its bugging you but you shouldn't let it get you down Racer. The people who turned you away are idiots….they didn't know how much good and great you could achieve."

"Its not just them….it-it was you woo…. When you were about 5 and I was 7 I met you….."

She raised her brow at me. "you shared your cookie with me….gave me my name….made me feel like a person….than when I got into school it was like you didn't even know me at all."

I saw her frowning at her glass of milk. She sat it on the in table like I did before. She turned to me. "Racer….believe me I remembered you….I just turned shy, afraid you would run off scared again."

"I only did that because….because your mother scared me."

Summer nodded and laid her head on my lap. She would always to this…she cant help to be clingy and random. That was Summer. "She was killing a big cock roach, didn't you see it?"

I shook my head.

"Well tell me when do you remember your parents or where you came from…."

"The only memories I had was someone holding a broom and throwing it towards me. That and waking up in the desert….thank god for one of the vamps to find me or I would have been dead."

"So that's why you don't hate them…."

I nodded. Summer lifted up, and sat on my lap this time. She circled her arms around my neck. "So im guessing your real name isn't Racer Glenn."

I shrugged. "I don't know….I know nothing.."

"Well I know something."

"What?"

"your Racer…the boy I fell for and…you might not have parents or family….no scratch that….you do have family."

"Who?"

"Mine….me. Im your family Racer….if you let me be I mean."

I smiled at her. "Of course…."

"So stop worrying honey. Your alive, has family, a girl who adores you…and-" She reached over and handed me milk. "Milk. The best drink ever, builds strong muscles and does wonders to your teeth."

I chuckled and sat the milk down. I laid my hand on her thigh and my other hand on her hip. She laid her head in the crane of my neck.

"So…since im not gonna be older than this….we can say im eighteen and go do it right…"

I blinked a bit, staring at her. "You want to…have sex?"

"Ummm duh. You kept me waiting for to long."

"I don't know….what about the blood?"

"I have all under control."

I gave it some thought and with a giving up sigh she jumped out of my lap and jumped for glee. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and tried pulling me up.

"We gotta finish milk and cookies."

"No we doooont! come on Racer your being mean here!"

I laughed, stood up. "You got to the bedroom and umm wait while I put the cookies and milk away."

"Okay!" She grabbed her glass and left. That was Summer.

My strange vampire lover. I wouldn't trade her for any human her throws herself at me. Never ever.

I love her enough to have her be my wife….

The mother of my child.

**The end! No im totally just kidding haha. Im so mean but you love me go on sayyy it…say it! Lol.**

**Anyways heres this chapter I hope I didn't screw up anywhere….I know theres no Scott or Diana but hey there will be a lot more chaps. I hope you liked that I put the great grand parents in there as well as the grandparents.**

**Oh im thinking of putting pictures up on my face book of the characters**

**Tell me in your review or PM on what you have so I can make an account….like twitter or face book….or even a photo bucket.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1. Did you like Summer as a vampire?**

**2. Should I have more moments with the great grand parents and grand parents in there….?**

**3. How should I get Maya and Caleb in this story again?**

**4. What do you want to see happen next?**

**5. Tell me what more drama I could up with?**

**6. Do you want to see others families? ( Scott and his family, Diana and her mother, Racer's too?)**

**7.) Do you want to see more into Racer's past? (like his family and why he woke up in the desert)**

**8.) Do you like or not like this chap? If you do tell me about what you don't or do like.**

**FUN FACTS**

**1. Racer was rescued by a Vampire….named Samuel Glass **

**2. Summer always feared vampires**

**3. Bailey is known to be dramatic when she's sick.**

**4. Sammy is very sensitive still when it comes to being called names.**

**5. Ben is a very stubborn man like his father but he can also be the easiest to talk to.**

**6. Samantha went to anger management to be sure she wont ever end up like her mother and father.**

**7. Natalie told Sheen that she wants marry him and have kids with him one day.**

**8. Sheen fears that he might loose Natalie just like he lost his father.**

**9. Diana is just like her grand mother but makes sense of things.**

**10. Scott's nick name when he was a kid was carrot top because he loved carrots.**

**11. Winter loves both of sisters but adores fighting with Summer even more. He says its fun to see her all hyped up and ready to hit.**

**Alright so that's all folks!**

**Please review! REVIEWWWWW **

**Thank youuuuu**

**-MIKI-**


	15. Chapter 15: Lets Go Get My Baby

**To**

**JLSLOVER: I saw the mistake and now im like grrrr lol I guess I got really confused who POVs im doing. That can do that to ya. Oh and btw all of Summers family are half vamps except her Michael and Samuel Glass.**

**Sunny24: I know you don't like her being a vamp but I kinda want her to be one. So she is different than the others. Just like Michael was. Sorry. But I'll make that up to yeah. :D thank you for your review!**

**Btw I said in chap 13 that Ben has green eyes. No he doesn't. he looks just like Aiden. Blue eyes with blond hair.**

**Now lets get this chapter started!**

**REVIEW!**

**And**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

**Sheen's POV**

Coming into seeing Natalie in a pink dress was weird. I have never see her in anything pink unless its hot pink. She was standing in her room looking in the mirror.

"So where is the party?" I asked. Her eyes snapped right on me. A hint of pink came over her cheeks. She was blushing. How adorable.

"No where…well my aunt and uncle are finally getting married…."

"Finally? Didn't they meet their lovers in like high school and you Aunt has a baby?"

She smiled at me and met me in the middle of the room. "Awe. You actually do listen."

I grabbed her hips and kissed her cheek. "Only when its you….soooo am I-"

"No…The invites were already sent before you showed up so my Aunt paired me up with her lovers friend's son."

Frowning I let go of her instantly. "Soo you'll be dancing with another guy…" I felt jealous I admit it. I mean who wouldn't? Her eyes fixed on me for a while till she sighed.

"Its just a dance Sheen. A silly little dance with a guy that I wont even like."

"But what if you do?"

"I wont. Im loyal to you. I been since 12...believe me when I say I wont like any other guy but you…."

"Okay." I lied. I didn't believe her. I mean I wanted to I really did but im scared that if I do believe her…I might loose her.

And I really didn't want to loose her.

**Natalie's POV**

"Natalie this is Andrew." Aunt Maya spoke. She eyed me with the look that my mother gives when she knows im going to get into trouble. Aunt Maya is basically telling me not to. The boy who was standing next to her was twice Sheen's height. His jet black hair stopped at his shoulders and those Hazel eyes were so sparkly. I smiled at him.

"Hi. Im Natalie." I greeted. Being here, at any wedding was just annoying. I don't even want my own wedding.

"I see. Well may I say you look excellent in that dress." Andrew throw out a Hollywood smile that was supposed to catch my heart but it didn't. I nodded, in the corner of my eye I saw Sheen behind the church. I gazed at Andrew.

"Well it was nice to meet you." I walked backwards as they kept staring at me. I waved bye and with that they turned. As soon as they did I walked to where Sheen was. "What are you doing here."

His eyes were staring past me. His lip in a snarl. Ugh. "Sheen!"

His head snapped towards me and his eyes twinkled as soon as they spotted me. His lip went into a smile. "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that dude you were dancing with wasn't hot….and by the way you look sexy."

I felt a blush creeping upon my face. "Thanks. Could you go now. My Aunt and Uncle didn't invite you." That was a little harsh, I saw the frown on his face said so too. I sucked a breath and hugged myself. "Look its not like I wanna be here. My parents forced me….and I asked to have you as my date but I just cant…."

I watched him think for a moment and nodded. "Okay…."

"Good now…..go.. Before you get caught by-"

"Natalie Maya Glass!"

"My mother…." I finished. I turned around to see her pissed. Crap. "Hi mom."

"Don't hi me… you know better to be mingling with that boy." My mother made a face at Sheen, grabbed my arm and glared at my boyfriend. "This is a private party. So leave." Before I even said bye she shoved me off. Ugh mothers. My mother doesn't really like Sheen neither does my father. They see Sheen as a bad influence and shit. I think its bogus since im a bad influence on him. I was sat by Andrew and got scolded. After my mom left to sit by my father I sighed and slouched in my chair. I don't give a crap about these dumb weddings so why the hell do I have to waste my Saturday at a dumb church.

"Hello cutie." Andrew said. I looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"So are you single?" He asked.

"No." I simply said. The service began before he could ask anything more and hours well what felt like hours passed by slowly. Finally it was time for dancing. Great. Andrew laid his hands on my hips while I laid my hands on his shoulders.

"So whats your boyfriend like?" He asked.

"What?"

"Well you do have a boy don't you? Or isn't a girl." I shuddered at the thought of lesbians. They were nothing but grossness. I stared up at him.

"A boy. And he's great."

"Just that." He smiled. And as we danced I felt his hand slither on my butt. Seriously! At a freakin wedding! I bite my tongue to cool my jets and gritted my teeth. "Could you please take your hands off me?"

"Awwe why….your sooo squeezable." That's when he grouped my ass. My face went red. I didn't care I was a lady or atleast a lady for this event. I kneed him right in the nuts making sure it made him go down. I felt eyes staring at me but I didn't care. No one….and I mean no one… not even Sheen grabs my ass like that.

"You sick perverted bastard! Go bury yourself and rot!" I screamed at him, stomped off, staggering to the point where I took off my high heels and threw them away. I swung the doors open and sat on the steps. Fuming.

That's why I don't like other guys but Sheen. He treats me with respect and doesn't grab me even when I tell him to. "Natalie what was that!" I heard my mother yell. My father was a bit steamed and right there beside her. God it was like I was 12 all over again. Only this time im 16 and really not giving a shit. I stood up where I sat and glared at them. "You want a Barbie doll go buy one. You want to bring me to these stupid wedding don't." I grabbed the boa that was in my hair and threw it on the ground. They knew how mad I was. And it was their fault because they knew I hated getting in a stupid dress.

"Natalie…..stop being a drama queen and come join us." My dad said.

"Don't you listen! I don't want to!" I yelled. Finally had it. "I cant take this anymore. You guys are hounding me on who I should date or what I should wear…..just stop freaking hounding me! Im not pregnant. I don't have stds I don't drink smoke or any shit so stop being snoopy parents and just stay out of my damn life!" I breathed. I saw my mom and dad's hurt faces. Great Natalie. Damn cant you shut up. I sucked in some air and sighed. "Look just stop doing what you did when I was 12. Im not 12. Im 16 I can handle myself now. I always have." My parents just stared at me with frowns, my mother just nodded, and left. My father just left. I sighed again.

"Some wedding." I heard Andrew say. I turned to see he was near the street. But how the? He was just in the church. He sped up to me, making me fall back on the steps. "Don't worry I wont hurt you. Much." He smirked. He grabbed my arm, jerked me up. "Pay back."

One hit in the gut and it knocked the breath out of me. I fell down the stairs and hit the concrete feeling pain all around. I struggled up to my knees when I felt a hand on my neck. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut? You little pest."

I closed my eyes after I saw his hand raise up. I waited for the end but it didn't. instead I fell to the ground feeling relief on my throat. I gazed up to see Sheen with his skateboard holding it up, and Andrew knocked out. He collapsed beside me, gathered me in his arms. "I am so glad that I never listen to parents. Are you okay?" He asked as he checked me over. "Come on, grab on." He turned around. His back to me. "I piggy back you."

I heard Andrew groan in pain. I hurried on his back holding onto him for dear life. He hopped on his board and rolled off as Andrew was coming too. When we were cornering Sheen's street I felt Andrew catching up. I looked over my shoulder to see I was right. I held my hand up and concentrated on a bench. I got it up in the air and swung my it at him. Watching it hit him made me smile. I hugged onto Sheen more. I felt weak. Really weak.

"Rest baby." I looked at him with concern. "you made a bench hit him so he will be out for a while. Rest. Your powers are running low." I smiled at him. Kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder.

Sleep….sounded so good right now.

**Sheen's POV**

I don't know how I do it, or feel it but I can sense when my girl is in trouble. Or her power is running low. And right now its very low. Watching her sleep on my bed I thought about that Andrew guy. Why was he after her? It didn't make since to me.

"Sheen!" Tippy called for me. She came swarming in with her friends. "Play with us." Tippy was about 12. She was a fun spirited little girl. I loved her honestly. She was like my own child. Since my father died she has been more…closer to me now.

"Why not go play with Kane." When I said his name her eyes went wide, she shook her head. Kane was my soon to be step dad. He was great I guess but my sisters don't seem to like him. I don't really care as long as my mothers happy then I am too. She deserves it. Taking care of 3 kids, a house, having 2 jobs and everything else…..yeah I say she deserves the whole damn world. With being single and a mother that never complains. I idolize my mother. I want a woman like her. Strong. Loyal everything in a woman that's very precious.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to play with you. We wanna play with you. Kane is always mean to us."

"Mean?" At that moment I heard shouting and crying from downstairs. I got up from my seat. Rushed down to the living room to see my mother crying and Kane glaring down at her. I felt anger built up. "You bastard!" I screamed. I was so close to hitting him, but my mother grabbed me and held me back. "Let go!" I demanded.

"Baby its okay." She grabbed my face gently. Her beautiful eyes calmed me a bit….till Kane spoke.

"Let the boy charge at me. Im sure he wont do crap."

My mother looked over at him than back at me. She smiled. "Go back upstairs. Everything is okay."

"Mother your face." Her cheek was swollen. When her hands stroked my cheek I grabbed them, raised up her sleeve and saw hand prints, bruises. I widened my eyes. I gazed at her. "He's doing this to you?"

She didn't have to say a word. I knew. That sick bastard. I moved her out of my way. I raised my hand, balled up in a fist and socked him. Pushed him down on the couch, grabbed a near by butcher knife and stabbed the spot between his legs, I heard my mother screamed when it hit the couch, even Kane screamed. I made sure to get in his face so I can show him real fear.

"This knife will your penis if you ever….and I mean ever lay a hand on my mother…..my sisters or any other woman. I swear I will hunt you down and make sure you get stabbed. Do I make myself clear?"

I saw fear in his eyes. Good. "Do I make myself fucking clear!" I growled, lifting up the knife, he made a yelping sound, nodded .

"P-please don't hurt me."

I glared at him a bit till I heard my mother say. "Sheen stop. Please." Like a son that is devoted to his loving mother I straightened myself up, threw the knife back on the coffee table and stormed back up to my room. My little sister was downstairs now so I slammed the door and screamed into my jacket and kicked the door. I hit my forehead on the door and crouched down. Feeling the pain welling up again. I held my face letting tears escape me. If my father was still alive he would of killed that son of a bitch. My mother deserved better. Every woman deserves better than that crap.

"Sheen?" I felt Natalie's hands on my back, her lips pressed against my head. "What's wrong? Are you okay…."

I whipped my eyes, turned around, spreading my legs so they would be around her. I hugged her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. I felt her arms around my head. Her fingers stroking my hair like a mother would do to her son. "Sheen… its okay….to cry…whatever it is you can just cry to me about it."

Just with those words made me shed tears. Why couldn't my father be a live. Damn drunks.

I hate them all. All they do is ruin lives for others.

**Natalie's POV**

It pains me to see my boyfriend cry like my brother would do if he was upset. But my brother was 3.….my boyfriend was a grown boy crying. What made him upset I wonder. After I cuddled with him a bit he finally fell asleep which was good. Although I didn't want to go home yet. I left his room to roam his house. The house was beautiful.

"Well hello." I heard a man say. I looked up at him. I smiled, moved out of his way.

"Sorry."

"No need. Beautiful." He winked at me and went into his room. Ewww he was like 40. Gross. After wondering I got to the living room to see 3 beautiful girls. One looked a bit older then me. Another looked younger than me and the woman in the middle looked about in her mid 30s. They all looked up when I approached. "Im-im sorry was I-"

"No no child you weren't. you must be Sheen's girlfriend" the middle aged woman smiled. Held her hand out. I grabbed it and shook it. Odd that was the first I did that. "Sit. Im Sheen's mother." She smiled. "These are her sisters."

"Im Pippy." The teenaged girl said with a snotty attitude.

"And im Tippy." The younger one smiled at me.

"Im-"

"We already know you. My brother shoots his mouth off about you." Pippy said.

"Yeah your Natalie! You sound sooo coool!" Tippy exclaimed. "So why are you dating my brother?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tippy that's wrong. Its more like why the hell is he dating her." Pippy glared at me. What the hell is her problem.

"Excuse my daughter Natalie. So do you want a snack?"

I shook my head. "Im fine miss. Thank you….ummm would you mind telling me why Sheen was…crying?" I felt awkward asking but I needed to know.

"None of your stupid business child!" Pippy growled. Shes what 18? Okay so what. No need to be rude. I bit my lip. I nodded.

"Sorry…"

Before the mother could respond she was interrupted by Sheens step dad. "Cindy make me a sandwich."

Sheen's mother got up, her daughters echoed. "Say please." Pippy demanded.

"Im sorry but I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your mother."

"My mama isn't your slave."

"She is when I want her to be." Okay that's it.

I shot up from my seat. "You monstrous, sexist pig! You apologize to these girls right now!"

"Who the hell are you kid?"

"Your worst night mare."

When his hand was coming at me I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over making him slam down hard on the coffee table. I glared at the loser who was getting up. I got in a defense position. "Come on bub I can take you!" The man glared up at me with evil eyes. He charged at me, I grabbed a red towel and did a teasing the bull thing. You know what you see on tv. It was quite funny. "Toro, Toro!" I moved just in time. I did a back bend making sure my foot kicked him the face as I flipped. Landing perfectly on the ground I smirked at him. "This is kinda fun."

"Your crazy!" Pippy cried. I smiled at her.

"That's why your brother loves me." I told her as I kicked the guy in the gut, hard enough to knock him out. "Pity. That was a fun work out."

The girls were all staring at me like they couldn't believe I took out an old dude. On top of that he had a gut. They looked up when Sheen raced down. When he saw the guy down and out he stared at me like what the hell happened. "He was disrespecting girls…and I don't call for that. Especially when he tries to hit me."

"What!" When Sheen tried to grab the knife on the coffee table his mother beat him to it.

"No! don't kill him!"

"Why!"

"Jail you moron!" Pippy rolled her eyes. Sheen frowned than sighed. He grabbed my hand and took off back to his room. He went back out in the hall and said. "Call the police on his butt!" He came back into the room and closed his door. He came at me with opened arms.

"Thank god your okay." He let go a little. but still held me at arms length. His light brown eyes gazed at me. I cupped his face.

"You know I can handle myself so why worry."

"Because….I freakin love you and I'll be damned to loose you. I cant loose another person in my life. Not again." He hugged me again. I smiled a little. Laid my head on his shoulder.

"Wanna have sex?" I joked. He laughed.

"You are totally sick."

He didn't mean that in a bad way. I smiled more. "That's why you love me."

"Yep always will…"

"As will I." I kissed his lips and well we did things that was really hard to do when his mom was like right downstairs.

Man I am a bad influence.

**Bailey's POV**

Sitting down in the music room just dancing to my own songs was the highlights of my day. Besides Scott he is the highlight of my life. Singing was another highlight, although I should really lock the door since I get scared everyday by this Andrew guy.

I pulled out my ear buds when I saw him standing there. "Well I be damned you are such a great singer." He smiled at me, and came to my side in fast speed. He had jet black hair and his eyes were hazel. He says he's a vampire and uses glamour to hide his real self. Honestly I don't really care. "So can I ask a very talented beautiful to the movies?"

"Sure….go ask. I need to go now." I said trying to make my escape, when an arm circled around my waist, pulling me back to him I looked up at him. "What?"

"I meant you."

My younger self would have been jumping at the chance to go with a beautiful guy but that was before Scott…now im kinda committed to the guy. "Im sorry, I have a boyfriend."

Andrew gave me a long look. He grabbed my arm way to tight. "If you love your boyfriend…you would be glad to join me…." I looked at him, into those hazel eyes that were turning golden brown. If I didn't drop my ipod I would of stayed in that trance of his but the music blaring snapped me out. I shoved him away, but he wasn't budging. "Let me go!"

"I think not. You seem weak….you should….rest."

"No!" I cried as he pulled me away from my music room. Dragging me down the halls we were out the door in seconds.

"Stop it! I have a boyfriend damn it!" We were in front of the school now, about to get in his car.

"He's not here to save your butt so you could be lying." Andrew purred, pulling my arm. When I was about to get shoved in the passenger seat of his car I heard a male voice. "Hey! What the hell are you doing to her!" Scott. My knight. I turned to see he was there. In his long coat and hat. Wow he looked gorgeous.

"Nothing." Andrew circled his arm around me, and his hand was on my butt. What in the world. "Just going out to eat with my girlfriend."

"Im not your girlfriend!" I growled. I knew Scott could handle himself that's why I never gave into his little game. But I was fooled.

"Indeed she is not. That girl is my girl and you might want to back away before I seriously hurt you."

Andrew chuckled. "What are you gonna do?"

Scott walked up to him and shoved something into him that made him scream, let go of me and fall to the ground. A knife coated with silver. Scott pulled it out, grabbed my hand and ran for his car. He got me in and got himself in than drove off.

"How did you know? I didn't even tell you-"

"What he was? You didn't have to. I just knew. Call it mother intuition."

"Your no mother."

"Than guy intuition."

"Guys don't have those." I said. Clutching on my seat belt. "Thanks….for saving my butt back there."

"Hey if anyones raping you its gonna be me damn it." Scott laughed. I blushed a lot.

"How did you know he was gonna-"

"Because I saw your face when he was hugging you. I saw the hunger in his eyes. Made me sick."

"Yeah he groped my butt. Annoying when I guy does that."

Scott frowned. "But I do that."

"Your different. You have unlimited touch and talk. Because you are my boyfriend."

"You make me sound like a owner of a phone."

I smirked. "Press me baby." I joked. He busted out laughing as he parked in drive.

Once the laughter died down we decided to go in Scotts little apartment. I always loved it here. It welcomed me. When I recalled me and Scotts conversation in the car I noticed he wasn't acting like himself. I looked at Scott, who was shedding off his jacket. "Sammy told you. About my situation didn't he?"

That made him froze in place for a little while, than like a compute he rebooted, slowly hung up his coat and circled his arm around my shoulders. "He did. that's how I got there when I did. He called me on my way out, telling me about his visions, I thought he was insane at first but recalling him claiming Summer was trapped in her house and was right I didn't chance it. When I got to the school I saw you struggling, heard you yelling at him, when I saw him shoving you in his car….I wanted to-" He grew quiet. He didn't want to go on. Knowing Scott he would probably want to rip his head off.

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you my knight." When I started heading toward the couch I felt hands on my hips, me being spun around and pinned down on the couch, Scotts lips touching mine, us kissing as much as we could. It was like one of those love sense you see at movies.

We stopped before anything else happened even though Scott wanted to I still wasn't ready. Thank god he understood that.

He always understood me.

**Scott's POV**

"Hey mom. Im sorry I didn't visit sooner. Bailey and all. I think you would love her." I said to the grave that engraved her name.

**Baileah Jones Derby**

**June 1950- December 2011**

**Beloved wife and mother**

Beloved alright. The only love she got was from me. My father never loved her. Son of a bitch. I shook those negative thoughts away and skimmed the photo of her that I left. "You know Bailey looks just like you mother. Warm smile and a kind heart." I spoke. I shivered as a gust of wind hit my face. That I think was my mother. I know its weird to believe in angels or ghosts but I do. My mother is an angel, shes in a place where she can be with her mother and father. Knowing that im all alone made my chest hurt but that feeling faded when I heard my cell go off. "Hold on mother I have a call."

I told the air. Knowing I wont get any reply. "Hello?" I spoke into my phone.

"Scott!" I heard my step mother -which I call her Marygold since I don't ever consider her as my mother ever.- say. Oh god she was cheerful. That means she wants something. "Where are you."

"Im at my mothers grave site. You know I always come here on my days off."

"Well your father needs you and so do I so stop weeping the dead and get over here or your apartment we pay for is goodbye." After she hung up the phone I frowned. I looked at the grave, at my mother's smiling face and that somehow made me smile.

"Well the witch is calling." I got to my feet, laid a rose by her picture. "I'll visit tomorrow….I promise." I bit my lip, trying not to feel the pain again. I made my way to my car when I got a text from my lover.

**Bailey boo**

**Hey sweetie im making some breakfast do you want me to bring you some when I come over?**

Oh crap today was our breakfast date. I glanced at the time to see it was still early. If I hurry I can still make it. I thought. I grabbed my phone, sent a quick text. My next stop, my dads place.

The place hasn't changed all that much since I moved out. Although the walls looked filthy. I glared at my old man and his wife. "What do you want now?"

"I need you to clean the attic." Mary demanded. Shock went through me like a waterfall. I shook my head at how stupid her demand was.

"Ok….you interrupted my time with my mother just to clean your house? I am not your maid woman."

"No but you sir are my son." My father pointed his finger at me. I wanted to rip it off. "And I pay for your apartment."

"You know what I rather be homeless than be your slave." I growled at my father, feeling frustrated. "You know how much time I spend with my mother? None because I have classes work you two and my girlfriend!"

"Oh child your mothers dead. Get over it already. She was a heartless creature anyway." my father said. I grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall, hearing Mary yell my name didn't stop me one damn bit.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother like that! She was more of a parent than you! She actually gave a shit about people where you….you were just lazy and an abuser….should I mention a killer! Shes dead because of you! You're the heartless creature not her!" I pulled him up and threw him on the couch. "Keep you god damn apartment. I'll find my own way around. I never needed you two when I was young so I don't need you now!" I screamed looking at their stunned faces.

I had to get out. I started for the door when Mary grabbed my arm. "Scott….please don't do this. Look your father is sorry…" I turned my eyes on her. And laughed hollowly.

"My father has never been sorry. You and my father made me smoke the only reason I stopped was because of my real mother. She was the one. Not you. So never call yourself my mother because no woman will ever replace such a kind hearted woman that deserved better. You both can go to hell." I snatched my arm from her and fled.

Seeing Bailey's face made me better but not all the way, I mean it hurts when your father just talks about your mother -the woman who raised me- as if she was just nothing. I guess Bailey saw how my mood was since she asked. "Are you alright? Is my food bad?"

I shook my head. "No im sorry im just a little….ill."

"Are you sick? Do I need to do anything?" She started to get up but I eased her back down with one touch.

"Im just thinking about Mary and my father." I told her. She scooted the chair closer to me after sitting in silence for a bit. She laid her hand on my shoulder. Looked up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Talk to me about it."

"I don't-"

"Yeah well I do. I get you need your privacy but…. Im your girlfriend, and like one I confess everything. Talk to you about all my problems… so I expect the same thing from my boyfriend. So talk to me." Moments passed where I just sat there thinking. I couldn't talk to Bailey about this. Its just a depressing subject. She finally sighed, got up and shoved in her chair, grabbed her plate, looking down at me she said. "And here I thought you could actually open up…..I guess I was wrong." Her voice sounded sad and hurt. I could understand that, I told her nothing of how my mother died or why my father is like that. When she was getting her things gathered I slowly got up, walked to her, and hugged her from behind.

"Don't be mad Bailey." I said in a low voice, She turned in my arms and gave me a stare. A stare that made me want to step back and run.

"How can I not be mad Scott? We spent 2 years together, a year as awkward people and now this year we are back together but not for long if you cant tell me what's wrong. I know I can be a pain in the ass but at least I can tell you my problems." She grabbed her bag, stormed out of my arms, heading towards the door. I raced after her, grabbing her hand I got that stare again.

"Bailey….please don't go…." I begged, knowing how I sounded her face softened a little. She sat her bag down.

"Then tell me….what is bugging you."

I nodded, sat us down and really talked with her. For once in our relationship she was the one listening and I was choking up like a sobbing baby. After a while of scilence and her stroking my hair she asked. "Can you…bring me to her grave?"

I snapped up, looked down at her as she laid there with an unsure face on. "Please? I would like to meet her." She sat up, playing with my bangs she added. "I want to introduce myself." She looked in my eyes making my heart race like it did when I first met. Wow. She looks so beautiful. I shook off those thoughts fast. Smiled at her and nodded.

With that single nod I was on my way to see my mother and for the first time I wasn't alone.

"Its scary how your mother looks just like me. We could be twins." Bailey kneeled down to the grave and laid her hand on the picture. "Hi Scotts mom. Im Bailey….Scotts girlfriend. Uh im sure he told you all about me, he does that to everyone. He is such a bragger." She laughed, twirled her hair around her finger. "I just wanted to meet you…and tell you that, you raised a good kid. And I love him to death….I plan to care for him till the day he dies…or I die whichever comes first. Anyways…im glad I came here….I wish I could of met you in person. You sounded like a great mom. The way Scott talks about you…..I would think you were." She sucked in a breat, got to her feet, bowed and started walking for the car. I gazed at the grave, with a smile I said. "Thank you mom for sending me an angel like yourself."

With those words I heard the wind rustle through the trees, approving of my words, I backed up and got to my car where Bailey stood there smiling.

I must be watched over by her.

Or my angel would of never found me.

**Ben's POV**

"Noooooo!" I heard Sonny yell as she ran through the house, me chasing her.

"Sonny you cant run around in your birthday suit! Get back here!" I said to her, grabbing her finally. I struggled to put her big girl potty training diaper on. "Sonny hold still!" I told.

"Noooooo get off!" My daughter whined as she tried to fend me off with her little fists. Getting on the diaper I sat her down and huffed.

"Where in the hell do you get your moodiness and not wanting to wear clothing from?"

"Mama said I got it from you." Sonny stuck out her tongue, giggled and ran in the living room. I was about to chase after her when my other daughter tugged on my pant leg, unlike her sister she wears her clothing right. I crouched down to her.

"Hey baby."

Rain smiled at me, Rain was more calm, more collected than her sister. She I guess got it from me or her mother. Im not really sure yet. I picked her up after having her hold her arms out for me to pick her up. Holding her I came into the living room to see my parents, sister, brother, my daughter and Sam in there. My brother and daughter were playing with Lagos, I sat Rain down to join them and sat by my fiancée. sighing with relief of finally relaxation.

"Tired already daddy?" Natalie teased.

"Zip it." I said. She giggled, got up.

"Rain and Sonny just wants to keep their big daddy tall and thin. You have gotten chubbier."

I glared at her. "I have not. I just put on a few pounds. You really wanna go there with me?"

"Oh please honey I skate board for a living I am very much in shape. You….well just stand at a fast food."

"Guys could you take your fighting in the other room? Me and your father are trying to have some alone time before another hard day at work."

Natalie looked at my mother, rolled her eyes, shoved her hands in her pockets and left.

"Whats with her?" My dad asked. I shrugged.

"Daddy pway with us!" Sonny demanded. I rose my brow as she came in between my legs, and crawled up on my like a spider monkey. "Come on!"

"Your daddy is tired sweetie." Sam said. Sonny frowned. My arm circled around her. "How about playing with Dylan."

Sonny glared up at me. "Forget it. Aunt Natalie is right. Your no fun!" She got down off of me and made a run for it. Rain chased after her, Dylan followed.

"You know…..that girl reminds me of Ben when he was 3..." My father said. "God you hated me then."

I looked over at him. "Why?"

"Well you know the story. You didn't know me so for years we fought-well you fought me for your mother."

My mom frowned. "I miss those days. Ben in diapers and needed his mama….now my boy is grown."

"I still need you mother. Im only 16, with two kids I definitely need you guys."

My mother made a smile. Everything was okay. It was a calm night. Till me and Sam were asleep, everyone else was too, that's when we heard a scream. I was the first to snap up, Sam joined me, the scream came again, we looked at each other than ran to the bedroom, where the screaming was coming from. My parents and siblings were following as well.

I saw a figure holding my Sonny. "Let her go!" I screamed. I saw no sign of Rain, hopefully she hid.

"I think not Benito." I heard the figure say than like a flash of lightening the figure was gone.

With my sonny.

"Where's Rain!" My fiancee asked. To answer that question crying came from under the bed. I got down on my knees and saw Rain crying under her bed, shaking like mad. I pulled her out and into my arms, held her as she cried on me.

"That man has Sonny!" my sister said in a panic. I saw Sam's fear in her eyes. I knew she was feeling what I was. I handed Rain over to her making sure she was okay and safe than I raced out, hearing my sister following made me stop. "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you." I grabbed her shirt before she went any further.

"Are you crazy! Im not letting my little sister go out there. At night!"

She smacked my hand away and glared at me. "Im not little anymore. Im more powerful than you, your letting me help so shut up, get over your big brother self and lets go get your daughter!" Natalie shoved her shoes on, grabbed her coat and skate board than out the door. Leaving me shocked.

"Daddy im coming with you!" I heard Rain say. Seeing Sam and rain running up to me I frowned.

"I cant I have you guys in danger too."

"We wont. We'll be help." Sam said. Holding Rain's hand.

"How?"

"By ordering a vampire, a vision person and a phsycic." I heard a voice say. Turning around I saw Summer smiling, showing off her little fangs. Natalie, Sam, Bailey, and Diana was around her.

"Why is Bailey here?" Because Bailey cant do anything other than scream. Last I checked anyway.

"Im here because I can kick butt. You want me to test my skills on you?"

"Not now Bailey." Natalie said. "The others are waiting in the van."

"Others?"

"Well Sheen's my back up." Natalie said.

"Scott wanted to come…..you know for protecting me."

"And Racer is super at kicking bad guys butt."

"Do really need all these people?" I asked.

Summer's eyes glowed red, her fangs grew a little bit more. Damn she looked scary. "Dealing with David yes."

"David took my baby?" Sam asked, clutching onto my sleeve of my shirt.

"Yeah. I and Summer had a vision of it. We came as soon as we could."

"Okay enough chit chat lets kick vampire butt!"

I looked at all them, they all looked prepared, even my Rain. I sighed and nodded. "Okay but Rain is staying in the van. No whimpers or crys you hear me young lady."

She nodded I looked at Sam who had a look of 'Don't even tell me what to do' I couldn't help but chuckle inside.

"Alright. Lets go get my baby."

**Okay imma stop here for now. Ummm I know theres not racer and summer POVs or Sam and Diana POVs but there will be in next chap. Umm I hope Sheen and Natalie's POVs would make it up.**

**If there are any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general please let me know so I can do better on the next chap.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1. What should I make David do with Sonny? Toture her? Burn her? Lol I can think of a lot but what do you guys want to do?**

**2. Did you like Sheen's and Scotts back ground?**

**3. I feel like this story is slipping. How can I make it better?**

**4. What are your favorite characters so far?**

**5. Rate? 1-10**

**FUN FACTS**

**1. Natalie is no ordinary girl so touch her ass or boobs she will make sure you wont feel anything.**

**2. Sheen fears that he will loose his family and girlfriend just like he lost his father.**

**3. Sammy knows how to bake, his mama showed him how when he was 8.**

**4. Diana wanted Sam's kids since she was 13 years of age but has never told Sammy.**

**5. Bailey has regained weight and loves food but she still works out.**

**6. Scott's father beat his mother to death right in front of him when he was around 13, his mother's last words on her hospital bed was "Im going to send you an angel my son so you wont be alone in this world." After that her heart stopped and it took years for Scott to get over it even when he was with Bailey.**

**7. Ben was just like his daughter Sonny when he was about 3 to 12 than he got ADHD meds and mellowed down.**

**8. Sam hates it when Benito sucks on soda cans. Its hilarious when they fight about it too.**

**9. Summer is one of the tamest vampires there are besides the older ones.**

**10. Racer is still iffy on the vamp girlfriend thing but he loves Summer too much to dump her.**

**Okay well th-th-that's all Folks!**

**Next Chap coming soon!**

**To a fan site near you! Lol**

**-MIKI-**


	16. Chapter 16: What a Rescue

**Hey guys. Wow these are some big letters! Lol**

**Okay that's better :P**

**To**

**Jackforce 17: Thank you for pointing that out. Ben is supposed to be 18 idk what I was thinking. My head wasn't there for a bit lol. **

**My favorite Character well its Natalie or Sheen. Im edging towards Sheen more and more. Lol.**

**JLOVER: It was a joint wedding. I was a ditz and thought you guys would assume I was talking about Maya and Caleb but no it was Maya, Bobby, Melissa and Caleb's wedding. They wanted to save money lol**

**And the Andrew question you will find out now wont you lol.**

**Alright lets get this thing started! This chapter will be EPIC!**

**Ill make sure of that!**

**REVIEW! PWEASE! MY GOAL IS TO GET 95 REVIEWS ATLEAST AND I ALREADY HAVE 90 SO I NEED 6 MORE.**

**P.S. I suggest you look up St. Augustine light house history and the old prison as well, itll do you good for this chapter :3 if you still don't get it than PM me or send me a review telling me to explain in my next chap. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Diana's POV**

I have never been jealous of my Sammy being takin away…. Till I met the girl that was digging her nails into him.

"You just had to bring your sisters!?" I growled at Sheen. He looked at me with a frown.

"Hey they hitched a ride! You think I want them here?"

"Little brother did you really think we were going to let you go with…..these people so easily?"

"Whats that supposed to mean!? Natalie tried moving which caused her elbow go into my ribs.

"Natalie! don't move!" I growled. Natalie glared at me.

"Natalie don't move…" She mimicked me.

"You really want to get hit don't you."

"Bring it on bi-"

"Natalie! Enough!" Sam yelled. He was sitting across from us, leaning up against that older hussy, who was all over him. It was sickening. This van wasn't that big and two extra people abroard was over the limit. Lucky Ben and Sam were in the front. Damn them.

"Look I know its packed but we're gonna have to deal till we get to Florida." Sam added.

That's right. Little Sunny was in Florida, being held captive. I cant believe im getting jealous over a bimbo with bad clothing wear although Sammy was trying so hard to resist looking at them. When I caught him staring I crawled out of my spot and onto Sam's lap glaring at the blond I took her arms off my boyfriend, keeping my eyes on her.

"Finally some room!" Natalie sighed. Bailey leaning against sleeping Scott spoke.

"You could use that flying skate board you know….so you wouldn't be cramped in here."

Natalie looked very embarrassed. She crossed her arms. "Don't be dumb its freezing out there."

"Then stop making a ruckus." Summer groaned, waking up from slumber. "Your yelling is making us early birds annoyed!"

When Natalie glared at her Summer held up the blanket to block herself. "A-although we been in this van for hours we c-could pull over. Ben I need to pee!"

"No. hold it. We're almost there."

"Please Florida is 17 hour drive. We've only been driving for 7."

"And we will drive more until my child is damn safe now shut up and just sleep!" Ben snapped.

Natalie for once didn't say anything but we -all who were awake- stared at each other.

"Diana sweetie I don't mean to be rude but your hurting my leg."

I looked over at Sam, he really did look in pain. I frowned, got off and sat back in my spot. Sheen's big sister laid her head on Sam's shoulder and he said not a word. It kinda made me felt sad. How I cant be on my boyfriend but yet she can. Fury swept over me making me wish I never came.

"Diana why are you looking so down?" Sheen's sister asked. Sam was gazing me in a confused way like he didn't know why either. I bit my lip and sighed. Ignoring her I zipped up my jacket and hood, closed my eyes and decided to sleep.

Hoping we would be in Florida when I awake.

Waking up to a baby scream wasn't pleasant but being on a couch was. When I awake I saw I was in a room with all my friends sitting around barley conscious or awake. I saw Sam trying to ease little Rain down. I checked the time. It read six. In the morning? "Hey…where are we?"

"Louisiana." Sam said. Ben came out of the far room and met at Sam's side.

"Alright we are not staying here too long you got it. Wake up the others while I fill the van." He kissed Sam a quick one, than Rain and out the door he went.

"He really is worried huh?" I asked, coming closer to her.

"When it comes to his girls…he will become a father of the year. that's why im so devoted to him….because I know he's devoted to us."

I smiled at that. I remember Sammy being devoted to me since we met in second grade. I sat back on the couch, remembering when I met the cute boy. It was in elementary school. I was getting hurt by some 3rd graders and just when I thought I was a gonner this short little boy with brown beautiful hair and his big beautiful eyes filled with determined stopped them. He got beaten for it, after the bullies left him on the ground I made sure to pay him back with care. We started out as friends, we were kinda bullied and ignored by the kids, we just helped each other through out. Till Sammy asked me out in sixth grade. I turned him down in fear that we would flush our relationship down the tube. He thank the lord understood but pursued me anyways. Finally in ninth grade I gave him a chance and here we are now. That time when Sammy was talking about ninth anniversary is his way of counting our friendship years as dating. I laughed at that thought.

"Diana could you get the others ready." Sam asked.

"Okay." I got up, went to wake up the girls than went for the boys that's when my heart dropped when I saw Samuel Deans hugging up on that girl in bed. My anger boiled so much that I slammed the door against the wall so hard that the bang made the boys snap up.

"Samuel Deans you are soooo dead!" I yelled. Sam was scratching his head in a sleepy way. I felt Bailey, Summer and Natalie coming in to see what was up.

"Why?" He asked.

I pointed to the hussy who had a hold of his hand. When he turned, he saw her and yelped with surprisement than he looked at me. "I swear Diana I didn't know she was here!"

"Then why were you hugging on her!"

"I thought you came in here!" He squeaked. Clearly innocent. I glared at the hussy who yawned, kissed Sammy's cheek, got up and slowly walked towards me.

"Trust me sweetie this one was all on me. Sammy is too innocent to cheat…although I would suggest another gal Sam. She's gaining a few." Pippy giggled, gazed at Sammy than walked out.

I glared at Sheen, who was shocked as ever and kinda creeped out. Natalie looked at him and said. "No offence bro but you sister is a-" She was stopped by a cold stare. "A very very open person." She smiled.

"That's my girl." He laughed. I kept my eyes on Sammy, who he was still blushing as ever. I sighed.

"Get ready we're leaving when Ben gets back." I kept a cold stare on Sammy, he knew I was mad but he didn't even look me in the eye. I should of known I couldn't keep him. This was the biggest mistake ever. I grabbed the door knob and made sure to slam it. I walked over to my bathroom, guess who was there….the hussy.

"Look im sorry about your boyfriend. He just needed a woman and not-" She made a face at me that rubbed me raw. "A chunky kid."

I blushed, hugged my tummy than watched her as she gracefully walked towards me.

"Who thought your boyfriend had such great lips." She giggled while strutting out the door. Anger boiled, I slammed the door, locked it and sat on the toilet. I held my head as tears came out. Im stupid to think true love exists. After that thought ran my mind I heard a knock at the door. "What!?"

"Its Bailey….let me come in." Bailey was already my sister no doubt on that. she's been kicking butt for Sammy since I can remember. After a whole she got used to me hanging around. I opened the door to let her come in, when she did she shook her head.

"You look like hell." She sat me down, grabbed some tissue paper and made me blow my nose, she dabbed a wet cloth onto my face. "Look you don't need to cry. I know my brother and he's too….stupid to cheat."

I laughed a little. "That isn't true."

"It really is. He's been loyal all this time do you really think-"

"He would go for an older, taller, slender girl? Yeah no doubt…I mean hell I would go for her. Shes hot. Me…im just a short pudgy girl that isn't special."

"That's not true." We both shot up out heads when we heard Sammy. He was standing in his jeans and shirt, his hair messy than ever. He gave his sister a look that made her leave with some excuse. He came in, closing the door behind him, he crouched down in front of me, laid his hands on my knees and gave me this child kind look. "You look cute you know."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. He lifted up his head, that was laying on his hands. "Diana…. don't do this honey. Not now…"

"Im not doing anything okay just go away." _**stay please. Hold me like I did. Tell me you have eyes for only me like I did you. **_only my thoughts didn't get to him. He stood up slowly.

"You know….I really do love you." He said, him standing in the door way made me want to cry more. He really was going to leave me. If he loved me he would stay here. "Ben's back by the way so we need to go."

I looked down. Right we were here for Sonny. God im stupid. Here I was thinking about myself when a 3 year old could be dead right now. I slowly got up. I nodded at him, when he left I felt my heart drop all the way down into my stomach. _**This doesn't matter Diana. Put you shit behind. This is about getting Sonny back.**_ I washed my face and made my way to the van. I got in the van without looking at Sammy. Sat between Racer and Scott which god they were like packages of killer mucsles. God how could Summer and Bailey stand them being so on steroids.

"Diana there was a spot free by Sam." Scott said. I saw Sam looking at me. I looked up at Scott and smiled.

"Thanks but I rather not sit by him right now." Giving Sam a cold stare made him frown more. Pippy as always took her chance. She got way close to Sammy.

"If you wont I will." She giggled.

"Fine. He deserves the best."

"Diana."

I kept my eyes on him, set my jaw as I said. "Not now Sammy our personal issues aren't that important to talk about now are they?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care. I was mad. He didn't even comfort me in my time of need.

Sammy said nothing but gave me a mean look. Good he's pissed. Glad he feels what I feel that jerk.

The rest of the ride none of us spoke, none of us said anything except when we were entering Panama City. "Where is Sunny anyways." Tippy asked.

"I don't know ask the visionary seems he knows everything." I said flatly. I heard Sam band his hand on the van's cup holder he was leaning on.

"You know what Diana I had enough of it. I didn't do anything!"

I glared at him as he returned the glare to me. "No duh idiot you never do anything! You cant even comfort right!"

"Then why the hell are you going out with me if I freakin suck!"

"Because I thought you were different but seems I wrong. Your just like every other guy."

"What the hell did I do!?" He screamed. Now Sammy never yells. Ever. Especially at the girls he loved, even when he was pissed off or annoyed he didn't. so it hurt to be that person who got yelled at. Made tears threaten my vision. I looked down and said nothing. Scared that I would bust.

"Sooo anyways Sam were is she?"

"How the hell should I know. Apparently I don't even know what I did." I heard Sammy say. I hugged my legs, hid my head and tears escaped me.

"God Sam calm down! Stop being a dick." I heard Nat say.

I felt a hand rubbing my back. It was either Scott or Racer. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't do this. I need to escape. When I heard Summer say the location I got to my feet grabbed Natalie's board, kicked the door open, ignoring the yells of others. I jumped out and landed dead on the skate board.

Finally feeling free. Better than being hurt. I eventually learned how to fly the board and headed to St Augustine. Alone.

Alone like I been all my life.

No family. Hardly any friends and now no boyfriend.

My life just sucks.

**Sam's POV**

After closing the van doors we jerked to a stop. Ben looked in the back and asked. "What happened?"

"Diana stole my board! What is up with you people stealing my boards!"

"They're fun to play on." Summer laughed and got elbowed by Natalie. "Hey don't hurt me its Sam's fault for pissing her off so bad that she leaves."

"What the hell did I do?"

Bailey laughed, looking at her to see her shaking her head I snapped. "Do you know something that I did."

"You were in a bed with a girl that wasn't her. Since Pippylong stockings over there came she has been all over you, and not once you said hey I have a girl… then you didn't even bother to comfort when she-your girlfriend that you love so dearly needed you."

"We didn't have time! Sunny-"

"Is still alive. She'll be fine, but now that you didn't even comfort Diana your girlfriend is going to kill herself because she will get there before us then try to fight David and you know how that's going to turn out. Remember Summer?"

"She was saved though. Maybe Diana-"

"No. she will die just like anyone of us could. We arent in Morganville Sammy….in the real world you die you stay dead."

With that thought in my mind I gazed at Ben. "What are you waiting for drive!"

He blinked, shocked a bit than nodded, when we got moving I sat back down. This was all my fault. I did this to her. I tried calling her but every time I was rejected. Damn it. I looked out the window to see all what panama city had to offer. Not much but I bet it was better than some vamp town. It took about 8 hours to get to St. Augustine, long and crucial. It was about night when we got there. Finally we checked into an hotel and got settled.

Guys had their own room and girls had theirs. Although I wont be sleeping at all. When everybody was asleep I grabbed Natalie's back up board and proceeded to leave. It was easy tracking down Diana. She was at the light house. in front of it. "Diana." She swirled around in panic, when she saw me her face turned from panicked to sour. "How did you find me."

"Mind power. Do you know how dangerous that was?" She rolled her eyes and turned away. She looked up at the tower.

"I don't care and why should you. You got your hot girlfriend so go be with her."

I jumped off my board, held it and came in front of her, dropped the board and hugged her neck. "Im with her now." I pulled away to see her face was still sour but it lessened.

"I messed up okay. I didn't know what the hell to do and yeah I admit it…I did like the attention of another girl-" She rolled her eyes and tried leaving but I grabbed her shoulders and gazed down at her. "But I love your attention better. Im sorry. I really do love you Diana"

"Isnt that sweet." I heard a voice from behind. When I turned I saw pippy. Widened my eyes to see if I was seeing right. "Pippy?"

"Wrong sweetie. You see I wasn't Pippy….Pippy was never there…neither was that Tippy girl." The imposter chuckled. She pulled off the disguise to show her true self. She was a vampire. Red eyes and blond hair. She looked about 18. "My sister come!" She called. Her sister in the mask of Tippy still stepped out and took off her disguise as well. She looked the same but was 12.

"I am the vampire daughter of David. Mirana and this is my little sister Beth. Say hello Beth."

The little girl smiled darkly at us. "You smell so delightful." I backed close to Diana, holding her waist in an awkward way.

"W-where is Pippy and Tippy?"

Mirana smiled and pointed up. We looked way up there to see 3 people tied to ropes, and they were over the deep part of the lake. Shit. Pippy screaming her head off, Tippy crying badly and Sunny squirming.

"Ahh brother you came."

"Hmmm delightful meals we have." I turned around still holding Diana, now she was completely in my arms. She was clutching to my shirt for dear life. We stared at the male vamp who smirked at us.

"No no brother. We mustn't." Beth said. "They are for daddy."

I grabbed Diana's hand. Whispered her in her ear. "Don't let go of my hand. Just follow me. Hate me later survive now." I lifted my head up, grabbed my the board, and whamed the guy hard in the face, I got on the board, got Diana on my back and jammed it to make it go. We were off in seconds. In the sky soaring.

She hugged my neck more. "Those were good moves back there."

"You learn from the masters at fighting." I looked over my shoulder at her, with a smile she kissed my cheek. Blushing I asked. "What was that for?"

"For coming to my rescue when I didn't deserve it."

"You did. I love you too much for you to die. Anyways we have to tell the gang."

"Uh I don't think we have to." She pointed down, I looked down to see Ben and Sam out side, Natalie pissed as ever. Bailey as well. Sheen worried. Scott and Racer all sleepy. Summer worried. Great. I got off the board and let Diana down.

When Natalie stomped towards us Diana got in her way. "Move…imma kill your boyfriend."

"Well before you kill us both just hear us. We have information about Sunny….and Pippy and Tippy."

"My sisters?"

She nodded.

"Your sisters were really Davids kids!"

Sheen widened his eyes and grabbed my shirt. "I swear to god if your lying!"

Diana held his arm and shook her head. "H-he isn't. I saw them! Their in danger! They are hanging by ropes over the ocean!"

"Sunny's there too!"

"What!? She cant swim!"

"They all cant! We have to hurry!" Diana cried. Sheen let me down and looked at Natalie. Natalie grabbed Sheen's hand and looked at her brother.

"You ready."

He nodds, gazed down at Sam, who held Rain in her arms.

"Sam stay here-" he demanded.

"But Ben!" She squeaked but Ben silenced her by a kiss. Ben looked at her after he pulled away, he laid a hand on her cheek.

"Stay here. Rain needs you now….I'll be back."

Sam still looked scared but said nothing, only frowned and managed a little nod. "That's my girl." Ben said, kissed her head and Rain's too.

"Natalie you stay too."

"What?"

"No Ben. You need all the help you can get. I'll be okay just go get our baby."

Ben looked at Sam, sucked in, nodded.

With one serious look from Ben we were off. To get our love ones and hopefully come back….

Alive with them.

**Racer's POV**

Summer and I got stuck on guard duty just incase anybody tries anything they shouldn't. standing with my riffle gun I saw Summer sitting in a chair, shivering like mad. I thought vamps don't shiver.

"You cold?" I asked. Pulling up a chair next to her. We were at the side of the van. We watched the abandoned streets for a while in silence till Summer spoke.

"Just a little. Florida's better than Texas with the whole weather thing."

"I still cant believe we left. If it was that simple I would of done it along time ago." I said.

"We didn't leave we snuck out. Amelie is gonna be so pissed when she finds us."

"Why? I mean we would have been stopped right when we passed Morganville sign."

"I don't know Racer." I heard frustration in her voice. I been hearing it a lot since we did leave and it was getting on my nerves.

"Okay okay gosh no need to go all gr on my butt." I muttered, standing. I could feel her eyes watching me but I didn't dare look, if I did I might see a fed up look or something. I held on to my riffle as I walked to the other side of the van, before I even reached the back of the van I felt Summer's hand grab mine. Like a boyfriend I held her hand.

"Racer im sorry for being…rude….im just scared okay." It took a second for her to get in front of me. When she did appear in front of me it set me off balance a little. I saw a small blush after she helped me balance. "Sorry! I-I don't know my vampire strength…or speed yet." She made a face that was just to cute to resist. I engulfed her in my arm and kissed her head.

"Don't worry baby. We'll get through this."

She angled her head up at me. With scared eyes she asked. "How do you know?"

"Because….we just have to." I kissed her lips for a good minute or two and things would of gotten really steamy if the sound of running foot steps didn't come about. We both pulled back to see the gang going in the van.

Ben was holding Sunny, while Tippy and Pippy followed. "Where's Natalie and Sheen?" I asked them as Sam and Diana joined our group.

"Well Natalie got all three of the girls down….than we havent seen her since-" Diana stopped. Tears formed in her eyes a bit.

"Since that bastard Andrew made her board tip over and she fell in the deep water." Ben, holding her shivering daghter clenched his teeth. He sat Sunny in the back, got the two others back. "W-we have to go."

"I need to get Sheen!" I said. Gave Ben my riffle and made a break for it, ignoring their calls. I heard Summer catching up, I looked to my side to see her running with me. "Go back Summer."

"And loose you? No thanks."

I stopped, and so did she. She gazed up at me. "Im not loosing you either."

"You wont! So you have two choices. One shut up and get in the van so we can leave or two shut up and run so we can go find Sheen and Natalie." She didn't even bother waiting, she just walked ahead of me. Grinning like a total goof I followed her. We got to the light house to see Sheen was in the water, swimming in it. He was screaming for Natalie. God it looked so sad. I actually felt his pain right then.

"Vampires cant go in water I heard…..so Racer-" I nodded to her. I dived in and swam for Sheen.

I was able to get him out before we both went under. When on shore I collapsed, with him coughing and squirming, calling out Natalie's name. I got to my knees to see how big the wave is and saw how bad the weather is. It looked like it was gonna down pour. When Sheen got to his feet I tackled him down before he went back in.

"Let me go damn it!" He screamed. I laid on him making him more still, trying my best to do so. "Let go! I have to save her!" He yelled again.

"Sheen! She's gone man! Those waves would of crushed her."

"No she's not! She cant be dead! She was just right there holding my hand!" He said, the last part his voice totally cracked. I have never seen a guy cry like he was. Tears streaming down his red face. "Natalie!" He yelled.

I gazed up at Summer, she was covering her mouth, she was crying too.

"Sheen…."

"She cant be dead! She promised me." He laid his forehead in the sand and his shoulder shook up and down. I got up off of him, scooped him in my arms and took him back. Once in the van Sheen just cried all the way back in the hotel.

"I know how you feel man." I told him. He looked at me with dead eyes.

"How….your girlfriend was saved…..you heard Bailey…..once one of us dies out here that's it. No reviving."

"Sheen…She's out there…" Bailey started but was stopped by him.

"No….I lost another love one….." He got up from the couch. "Ill go sleep on the balcony. I need my space." He said as he made his way outside. He put on his coat and sat on the concrete.

What a sad life. First his father dies. His mother gets abused and now….his girlfriend dies.

I looked over at Ben to see he was sad, holding his sleeping Sunny he got up. "Well time to go to bed."

"Arent you going to cry or what not…" Diana asked.

Ben gave him a stare with dead eyes than proceeded to go in his room. Samantha got up and followed closing the door afterwards.

"Well then….that's disappointing." Diana said. Sam grabbed her hand.

"Don't be to hard on him…he-he has a hard time showing his feelings with others….Samantha and his parents have only seen him cry."

Diana nodded. Got up and left to the room, Samuel followed. Sheen's sisters were already in their rooms so that just left me and Summer. Summer was very quiet except for her sobbing.

I asked her to come to bed with me but she said nothing. She just sat there and sobbed. After hounding her I finally gave up and went to bed.

Too bad that I couldn't sleep.

**Summer's POV**

It seems so quiet in this big room. Seems like there is a lot more space now since Natalie is gone. But I don't want to believe she's gone. She cant go that easy. Sighing I finally got up, padded over to where Racer's sleeping. I closed the door when I entered the room where Racer was sleeping in. I crawled over on the bed towards him and shook him a little. It took a bit but he finally woke up. He turned on the bedside lap and gave me a sleepy look. "You came-" Before he got a chance to say anything I kissed his lips, kissed him so much as if he was going to fade away into nothing, he sat up, held me with his big arms as we pulled away for air.

"Take me Racer…"

"What?"

"Take me now….please….I-I need it…I-I need you." I begged. Racer gave me a long look than nodded. Blushing he kissed my neck. I felt his big hands grope my breast which made me make a gasping sound. Soon enough clothes came off and we both were naked. As his lips pressed against my breasts I felt his fingers explore my woman hood. Which made me want him more and more.

"R-Racer go in me." I blushed when I commanded that. Blushed harder when he laughed.

"Don't worry baby just let me enjoy our first time okay." He spoke softly into my ear. I felt his two finger plunge into me, making me manage a small moan. Thrusting his fingers he messaged my breast, kissing every inch of me. His lips met mine when he got on top of me. Finally. He held my hands and whispered in my ear. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Make me your's Racer."

Racer smiled down at me than he united us. Thrusting slowly making sure I got used to the pain he showered me with kisses. Each thrust became better. When I felt tears running down my cheeks he kissed them away. Our moment was sensational, overwhelming with passion and love. It was the best thing I had ever experienced.

I laid in Racer's arms thinking about Natalie. Did she really die? What would she think of me as a vampire non virgin? I laughed at the thought of her saying. 'There goes the last vampire virgin.'

"I love you Racer…"

"I love you too Summer." He said as he skimmed my bare back. Soon when he was asleep I decided to get up, I got on my robe and slippers than headed out into the living area. I thought about Sheen and how he was doing. I padded over to the glass door and saw he was still up. Opening it I sat down beside him.

"You okay?" I asked. Sheen was hugging his legs and looking out into the distance with dead brown eyes.

"No. My girlfriend is dead."

I didn't know what to say so I just circled my arm around him and held him like a sister would do. Like I would do for Winter or Autumn. "Natalie was always stronger than me. I admired her all my life, even though she was younger than me…she was always braver. Faster. Better at things then me." I looked up at the sky as I held his hand. "Maybe she's not gone…."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe….your father saved her."

With that Sheen smiled a little, laid his head on my shoulder than we just sat there looking up at the sky. In silence.

Maybe somebody saved her.

**Natalie's POV**

The water was freezing but the air hitting my skin was blistering cold. Almost dead I collapsed on the shore, gasping for air and coughing out water. After blinking a few good bit I saw shoes in front of me. Looking up I saw David smirking at me. Oh crap. I struggled to my feet but didn't get a chance to do anything. David grabbed my arm and slammed me on the ground, making my head hit a rock. Hearing a thud I felt darkness creeping up on me. His words were. "You will do my bidding for me child."

The darkness covered me after that. Knocking me out.

When I came to I saw I was chained up to a wall. Where was I? "My head." I groaned.

"Princess I see your awake." I heard a voice. Coming from the darkness was Andrew. Smirking. "Now time for some fun my father promised me."

I wasn't to sure what he meant but when he was letting me loose he tied my hands up tight. I felt scared at the moment when he laid me on the ground. "What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Well your boyfriend isn't here to stop me…so im going to do what I do best." When he unbutton my jeans I started whimpering. "Now now dear stop squirming. My father promised me that I get my fun with your body"

"No! don't!" I screamed as he slid off my jeans. When he slid off my underwear that's where I started crying.

"Oh where's all the big talk now tuff girl?" He scoffed. I shook my head when he started to unbutton my shirt, unclipped my bra, taking my clothes off, making me feel really exposed. This was nothing like I had with Sheen. He didn't rip off my clothes. "Sheen!" I screamed. I tried fighting him off but when he plunged into my woman hood I stopped. I cried when he thrusted in me feeling pain. "Sheen!" I screamed again, hoping that he could hear me.

"Your pussy boyfriend isn't here my lovely!" Andrew laughed as he kept going inside me. I heard my screams, sobbing like a baby but who wouldn't. I was getting raped for god sake.

"Sheen!" I cried again and again.

Till finally Andrew got sick of it and slammed my head into the ground. Making me loose consciousness.

Im sorry Sheen. I didn't mean to do this to you.

Sheen…..

**Sheen's POV**

"Natalie!" I snapped up from where I laid panting like crazy I saw it was day time. I held my head. That wasn't a dream. That just wasn't. I recalled feeling her powers are there but they are weak. "She isn't dead!" I got up, came inside to see everyone at the table sitting down. "She isn't dead!" I smiled.

"What in the-" I grabbed Summer's shoulders.

"Shes still alive!"

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked with a frown.

"Your sister. I can feel her life energy…its weak…and I had a dream you can say….she was getting…hurt by Andrew…she was calling out to me. We need save her."

They all looked at me like I was crazy but Summer. She was the only one that stood up by me. "Count me in Sheen."

After a moment Racer sighed, got up and said. "You better be glad you have my girlfriend in on this."

Eventually everyone else agreed.

"So you can feel her life energy?" Scott asked as if he was still unsure. I nodded.

"Okay so where was she?" Bailey asked.

"She was…somewhere dark….and I think in a cell."

"The old prison." Sam said. "David has her now…..and something that I can not see….but I feel that it cant be good."

I nodded.

"Well gang lets go."

This time all of us went. My sisters stayed with the kids at the hotel but the rest of us went to the prison. "This is where ghosts live right?" Summer said, biting her nails. Looking at the big building with fear.

"Yep. Its said you can hear moans and the jailers cries at night." I told her. She hid behind Racer and poked her head out. "W-why don't y-you guys go ahead. Im sure I cant do much in there a-anyways."

Racer chuckled. "Why a vampire is scared of ghosts."

Summer took a worried look at the prison, gulped and nodded. "Yeah…im chicken. I don't care if im a Vamp. Sammy your scared to right?" Sammy looked over a Summer than faked a smile.

"Ghosts are so scary Summer."

"T-traitor!"

Racer grabbed her hand and pulled her along as we walked. As we stepped in we saw what it would look like. It had cells a big café and a manican standing at the top of a little balcony that peers out to the cells and café table. "See Summer its just like school." Bailey joked.

"D-doll….t-that's a b-big doll.." Summer stuttered. We walked all about, we eventually split up and looked all around when I heard Summer scream bloody murder I ran to the cell she was in. Meeting up with the others as well.

"What's wrong Summer?" Bailey asked as Summer hugged onto her like a scared child.

"D-dead body r-right there!" She said in a shaken voice.

Ben shined a light on the sheet that covered the figure, he walked over slowly to it and uncovered it. It was another manican.

"You done being a chicken?" Bailey asked. Summer shook her head.

"This place is creepy!" She said.

When we heard a loud scream we all screamed.

"What the hell was that!?" I asked, I shined the flash light I had down the dark hall. I saw a girl with red eyes, she was in a white bloody dress. It took me a while to notice who it was but I gasped when I did. "Natalie!" At fast speeds she was right in front of me in a second. The light shining on her bloody pale face.

She had a big smile on that looked creepy, her hands were on fire, no her hands were holding fire. Crap. "Hello guys. Arent you glad to see me?"

"N-Natalie w-what happened to you?" Sumer asked.

Natalie laughed and showed her fangs. "A lot." She laughed again smiling a bigger smile.

God she looked scary. "By the way….Sheen…..I don't love you….." She grabbed my neck and picked me up. Looking into her red eyes I knew it wasn't her. This wasn't her at all. Her energy was different.

"Natalie! don't!" Bailey yelled.

"Natalie….remember me…Sheen." I gasped. I felt her claws digging into my neck, I was gonna die I thought. Just after that thought went through me Natalie's eyes began to change back to her green ones. She let me go and held her head.

"Sheen!" She cried. She collapsed onto her knees.

"Natalie!" Ben cried, skidding to her, hugging her. "Its Ben your brother."

I saw her eyes go back to red when he said that.

"You were never a brother to me!" She growled and shoved him off of her and into a wall.

"Ben!" Samantha cried.

"You all laughed at me…..made of fun of me! You all should die!" She got to her feet and showed her fangs, well they were more like sharp teeth.

"Natalie we did no such thing."

"Shut up! Lies!" She yelled. Her eyes grew redder, blood red at this point. Her breathing increased.

"She's being controlled!" I yelled. I saw Ben getting up from where he was, he limped over to us and collapsed to his knees when he got to Samantha.

"Every day of my life I try so hard to please you people! You think its easy being pushed around?"

"Natalie we are pleased! Believe us!" Bailey begged.

Natalie shook her head, he eyes grew wide. "You never loved me!" She than started throwing medal from bars off the cells at us, trying to hit us, luckily we ran out of the jail and to the van. Followed by Nat we stopped. Glad it was night time.

"What is she talking about?" Summer asked.

"David. He must of gave her false memories or made her believe lies." I told.

"That bastard." Sam said.

"Ben are you okay?" Samantha asked. Hearing Ben groan made me turn to see he was sitting, his back was against the van and he was bleeding. "Crap. We need to get him to the hospital"

"Don't ignore me!" I heard Natalie yell. This time her whole body was on fire, her dress was long gone, her underwear and all, she was naked and on fire. Shit.

"Samantha get Ben to the hospital….you guys go with him."

I ran up to get in a fighting position and stood my ground. I gazed up at her. "You wanna fight Natalie then bring it on!"

"Sheen you idiot she's being controlled her head is in distress!"

"I know that. If I can get her to use her powers up then she would go back to normal." I gazed at them. "Now go!"

Summer came up to me than Racer joined.

"Sam you go on now get him to the hospital." I heard Diana say. A second later the van was gone and so was Ben.

"You guys should of left with them" I told them.

"We're a family." Samuel said.

"A family who sticks together." Scott said.

"Natalie is apart of this family…." Bailey said.

"So we stick by her till the end." Summer added.

"And your our family too." Racer smiled down at me.

"So lets get our sister back!" Diana smiled.

We all nodded. I looked up at my beautiful evil girlfriend and said. "im not fighting you Natalie."

"Why!? Im not worth it!?" She growled.

"No your worth more!" Bailey yelled.

I eased my steps closer to her as the others tried to comfort her. When I grabbed her hot hand I pulled her down and pinned her onto the ground. Not caring if my skin is burning.

"Sheen get off of her! Your on fire!" Summer yelled.

"I don't care! Natalie! Wake up this isn't you!" The flames were burning me so bad, I felt sick and hot.

"Get off!" She growled. Fire blazed at me so bad that I flew off and slammed into the ground.

"Sheen! I heard Diana cry. I got to my feet, staggered over to her, where she was standing up.

"Don't Sheen your already burned." Summer begged.

"I don't care….shes been there for all of us…so damn it we will be there for her….." I stopped in front of her. Gazed into her red eyes.

"You want to kill me? Will that do you good…..then fine….kill me."

Natalie looked scared and confused now. It seemed to be working, that blast used up half of her power. "Sheen…." I ripped off my shirt to reveal my burns.

"You want to kill me…so go ahead. Kill me. Make me suffer like you did,"

Natalie took a look at my burns, I watched her body turn back into actual flesh. Her hair back to her black color. It was working.

Summer ran up to me and said. "Fire me up too Natalie…if that's what makes you fee good."

Racer joined it, Bailey, Scott, Samuel than Diana. As each of us said things to try to get her to kill us the flames disappeared. Soon she was standing nude in the dim lit parking lot. Her eyes turned back to green. She was shaking up a storm, she looked scared as ever, and that's what was worrying me. She never shows her emotions excepts when its uncontrollable. "Sheen…" She saw my body and covered her face, collapsing onto the ground crying. I threw on my burned up shirt on her and scooped her up in my arms.

We made our way back to the hotel room, Bailey suggested we go to her grandparents place when Sam comes back from the hospital. We all agreed.

Later that night I sat in the bath with Natalie while the others were asleep. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, staring at my burns. She made a sobbing sound. "I hurt you…..you idiot you should of left me." she held her face and busted into tears. Talk about emotional wreck.

"Baby don't cry…..you didn't mean to." I pulled her up into my arms and stroked her hair. "Stop crying okay please. Im fine…."

"This time…..but what if I do this again…..what if I actually kill you…."

I held her at arms length and said. "You wont. You could of killed us but you didn't….."

She held her face and cried again, this time it was harder. I have never seen her like this "Natalie what's wrong? Why are you crying so much?"

"AAndrew…h-he got to me…..sucked my energy fry so D-david could control me…" She sobbed.

"How did he get to you?"

She shook her head and cried, making a loud whimpering sound like a child would do when hurt. "Baby talk to me."

She shook her head, got out and grabbed a towel. I followed after her to our room. When I entered I saw she was hugging her legs, and rocking back and forth in a corner. I closed the door and stepped a bit closer to her. Her dead green eyes filled with more tears when I came closer. "Don't come closer. Please don't." She sobbed and flinched when I tried to touch her. What did those fuckers do to her? I have never seen her like this. Its like they took all her strength out of her. When I grabbed her arm she made a little yelp sound, which scared the shit out of me enough for me to let go.

"Baby talk to me…" I pleaded, feeling pain for her. I felt my own cheeks getting all wet with my tears. She shook her head and laid on her side, curled up in a ball. She cried again. which made me hold my face, crying. What can I do? I wiped my eyes and crawled near her. Lifted her up close to me, feeling her jerking her body. "Stop it Nat I have you."

"No Im Sheen's im his don't.." She cried.

"Im here honey stop it baby." I kissed her head and rocked her back and forth till her sobs subsided. "Your okay." I repeated to her as I stroked her hair. I soon got her under the covers and let her lay down, cool off a little. Finally around 11pm I heard her voice again. "Sheen will you hate me if I told you…I got touched?"

"Touched?" _**"AAndrew…h-he got to me…..sucked my energy fry so D-david could control me…" **_Recalling what she said I mapped it all up in my mind. Sitting cross legged beside her on the bed I looked down at her. "You mean he….he…"

She nodded. I saw tears forming again like memories were haunting her. This time I kissed her. Deeply. I kissed her neck and said. "I don't hate you….I love you….I will always love you." I looked into her eyes and wiped her escaped tears away. "You are my one and only."

"Really?"

"Really baby."

She lifted herself up on her elbows and kissed me, her hands grabbed mine and pressed them on her chest. I knew what she was wanting so I gave her it it. Clothes came off of us, and I made protected love to her, after our love making I held her in my arms tightly, never wanting to let go.

Ever.

**Now wasn't that an awesome chapter? You had your action, Jealousy, bonding talks between others and oh yeah….sex. But love sex is better than rape sex unless your playing around with your lover than sure rape love sex is awesome! Lol.**

**Anyways I hope you loved this chapter. **

**1.) What did you think about this chapter?**

**2.) what do you want to happen now?**

**3.) Did you love how I did it? What did you like or didn't like about this chapter?**

**4.) Did I make a good emotional Natalie? Lol.**

**5.) Whos your fave character now?**

**6.) Rate this chapter? **

**FUN FACTS!**

**1.) Summer is scared of ghosts.**

**2.) Racer is the controlling one in his relationship and sometimes tells Summer what to do without meaning to**

**3.) Sammy isn't scared of ghosts as much as Summer**

**4.) Diana gets really pissed when she's jealous.**

**5.) Sheen's Mother was raped right in front of him when he was 5 years old.**

**6.) Natalie really hides her pain and fear with cracking jokes and acting tuff.**

**7.) Samantha isn't much of a fighter**

**8.) Ben is more calm and mellow when dealing with a life death situation.**

**9.) Scott loves cars, guns, computers and his hair but he also loves Bailey. He actually wants kids soon.**

**10.) Bailey taught Natalie how to fight when they were younger.**

**Alright there you go I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Newest Creations

**Alrighty im back with a great new chapter I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**REVIEWWWWWW MY GOAL IS 100 REVIEWS NOW. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

**Ben's POV**

My sister was always the strongest out of everybody in this family, never broke down, backed out of fight, got her limbs broken so many times and now here she was in looking at me with scared, confused eyes. Her face was pale. Her hair looked like it hasn't been combed and god her big green eyes looked scared. Her old self would have been hugging on me. Making jokes about how I suck at fighting but this new emotional side of her kind of scares me. Makes me really worried. When I grabbed for her hand her body just jumped. "Natalie?"

I felt her hand shaking. I gripped tighter on her. I looked over at Sheen, who was bandaged up and in a gown just like Natalie was. We all been beaten but Natalie and Sheen I think got the worst of it. Sheen had been burned really bad, his face, his body and part of hair burned. But he looks better. The half of his face that got burned looks like its getting back to normal. But for Natalie I cant say the same. Her body had been burned a lot but not very severe. Her face looked pale and red, scars of scratch marks were all over her body, her face as well. I don't know what happened when I left but by how my sister were acting it couldn't of been good.

"What happened Sheen?" I asked. Sheen made a frown than gazed down at Natalie who was now rocking back and forth in a chair. When Sheen cupped a hand on her shoulder she made a jump again this time she jumped out of her seat and onto her feet. She scurried off to the corner and balled up, hugging her legs to her chest and rocking back and forth mumbling some words that I couldn't hear.

Sheen took a seat in the chair by me and said. "Ben your sister….she went through a lot…."

"Like what?"

"Well Andrew….he…erm…"

"Spit it out man!"

"Raped her. He raped her to take her energy so that David could put false memories inside her so that she can do his dirty work. Right now her head is screwed….I mean she was okay when we got her back to the hotel but since that night…she hasn't been the old Natalie….I don't know what to do Ben. Im scared to death about leaving her side…scared she might…."

"Do something stupid….been there still there. My sister is strong…she'll bounce back."

Sheen nodded. We heard the door open and I saw my parents come in. my mother went straight for me, Dylan crawled beside me and everything was good, till my dad saw Natalie and tried to get close to her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. Her fearful eyes set on my father. "Don't touch me."

My dad baffled tried again to grab her, so he could hug her of course but that only made things worse. She got up and ran out. Sheen got up and excused himself than left.

Feels like I had explaining to do. As a brother I should.

**Natalie's POV**

Hiding in a closet was great. It was dark and quiet. This is where I can break down without being consulted. The memories playing in my head. The pain that Andrew conflicted on me still burns. I hurt all over. I just want to die.

The pain of my child hood was coming back along with the memories of the rape.

"Sheen." I cried. "Sheen….save me…" I cried again, covering my ears and rocking back and forth than I stopped what stopped me was light shining in the little room I was in. I looked up and saw a black figure standing in the doorway. Memories of Andrew came through fast and I heard my voice yell at the figure as it came towards me. When it was close to me I tried backing away but I was against the wall already.

"Sheen…"

"Im here." I heard his voice say. When I looked at the figure again I saw it was Sheen. He was holding my shoulders and was real close to me. "Im here baby….its okay." He spoke in a soft voice as he stroked my hair. I felt tears well up inside of me when he hugged me closer to him. Crying he kept telling me in soft hushed voices that it was okay. He always made me feel okay. Safe.

"Its all my fault….I hurt everybody." I sobbed in his shirt. I was in his lap now, getting rocked back and forth as he held me bridal style.

"Its not Natalie…you didn't hurt anyone."

"L-Liar….your face and body says it all."

"I will heal…." His eyes set on me. He always had such calm concerned eyes. He was always caring to me, never hurt me, made sure I was well and that burn on his face….I did that. I hurt the man I loved. I held my face and cried again with thoughts in my head, telling me that I was stupid and how could I have done this.

"Natalie…. Remember when we first met?" He asked, stroking my hair he leaned against the wall and laid my head against his chest.

I nodded. "Yeah…you came over to help me after I fell off the big half pipe….that was the most embarrassing moment ever."

"I thought that was the best moment ever."

I looked up at him. "W-why." I wiped my eyes.

He smiled down at me. "I met you. The spunkiest girl I ever knew. When all the boys told you to go home and play with Barbie's you grabbed my skate board and just rode."

I laughed a little. "Fell on my face too."

"But you got back up."

"Why are we going down memory lane Sheen?"

"Because….I need you back. The Natalie I fell for. The stone cold jerk Natalie."

I frowned at that. When he realized what he said he made a frown too. "Okay not what I meant….damn it….umm what im saying is….ii need my independent strong girl back….."

I saw his eyes form tears a little. "Your scaring me….im scared Natalie and I-I need you back….please…" He closed his eyes and tears fell onto his cheeks. He hugged me closer as if I was going to drop dead right there. "I cant loose you baby….I lost my father…im losing my mother….and my sisters…I cant loose you again…" he held his face with one hand as his other was holding me up. "Ill try harder to keep you safe….ill do whatever just…come back to me Natalie please…." Watching Sheen cry I only seen once and once was enough to make me cry. This time I wanted cry as well but he's asking for me to be strong. Can I do that? I closed my eyes and opened them back up, wrapped my arms around his neck. Laid my forehead in the crane of his neck.

"Okay Sheen…I'll come back….just help me…." He hugged my waist with his big arms and kisses my cheek than my lips. His taste brought me back to the good memories we had. It had been weeks since we been this close. Weeks since he held me like this. Weeks since I felt more alive. Kissing him more I felt more of my energy coming back, than I realized that he was sending me his energy. That night when we made love was his way of giving me energy, energy to go on and live. I pulled back from him to see he was looking at me with a puzzled face. "What?"

"Sheen…. Your giving me….your energy…"

"Yeah so?"

"But…how? And why? that's your life energy if you use it all then you-" He kissed me again and this time it was harder, more passionate. I pulled back. "Sheen!"

"I don't care if im giving you my life energy…Im already giving my life to you….so why not. I don't know how im doing I just am and im doing it because I love you."

"You idiot! You know what could happened!" I shrieked.

"I know! I could die…but only if im not careful. But I been all this time."

"But I already took so much from you." I said in a small voice. He grabbed my hands and gazed at them. He looked at all the cuts and burns that was inflicted on my arms by David and Andrew.

"Natalie…you didn't take anything from me but my heart."

"Say what?"

"My heart….y-you took it." I actually saw Sheen, big macho man blush.

"Are you blushing."

"No….shut up." He moved his hair in his face, hiding what he couldn't. I had to smile at how cute he was. I moved his hair back and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He took my hand in his as he kept his eyes on me. "For what?"

"For bringing me back…..to my senses."

"Anytime." He smirked and tackled me to the ground making me laugh only when we saw a shadow in the light we gazed up to see my dad. Oh boy.

"Hi sir." Sheen said as he got to his feet and helped me up.

"So not only were you in a closet with my daughter…you were on top of her." My father said. "I thought you were ummm depressed Natalie?"

"I was…but I came to my senses." I couldn't held but to glance over at Sheen. When I saw my mother coming in she smiled.

"Natalie are you okay? We been so worried about you."

"Im fine mother. Just been under the weather for weeks…"

She smiled at me and handed me Dylan. "Good. Your brother wanted to see if his sister was okay."

My brother Dylan was 3 years old. He looked like me and my mother actually. But he acts more like Ben each time im with him. Especially when Sheen was around. Dylan hugged my neck and glared at Sheen. "Mine."

Sheen made a face at him that made him giggle. "I'll catch you later Natalie." He smiled a soft one at me and left. My father glared at him as he left.

"Oh Aiden stop." My mother playfully smacked his arm.

"I don't like that boy." my father kept his glaring eyes down the hall. I came out of the closet to watch Sheen walk down the hall. He was wearing what looked like pj pants under his night gown. "He seems too I don't know….perky."

"He's in love just like you were Aiden." My mother said. My father wrapped his arm around my mother and kissed her cheek.

"What are you talking about were? Im still in love baby." I couldn't help but to watch as my dad kissed my mothers lips. That made me shiver in a grossed out way.

"Okay guys PDA much."

My dad lifted his head up and they both gave me dirty looks. "What? Im sorry but you guys are just gross. At least I have the decency to kiss in a closet."

"That boy did what with you in what?"

I widened my eyes, gave Dylan to my mother and said. "Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go." I scurried off to my room running into my big brother into the process. I yelped when I felt hands on me, looking up I saw it was my brother.

"Hey where you going?"

"Just running from dad…he's on to me. I have to hide for a bit.-" I saw him smiling down at me like he was relieved.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just been worried about you. Im glad your back to your old self."

"Im not truly back….Im just better."

"That's a start though."

I nodded. "Yeah a start."

We both smiled and he was the first to hug me. It was nice. Being in my brothers arms, being loved again. Feeling alive again. Odd I know but hey that's just me.

Free bird is who I am. All because of my Sheen

Everything was okay…..

For now.

**Samantha's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Ben, hugging his arm. It surprised him to where he spun around. He smiled when he saw me than frowned when he didn't see his two others with me. Before he asked I spoke. "They're with your parents. I wanted to talk with you….alone. Shouldn't you be laying down?"

He puffed out his chest like some macho man which we both knew he wasn't and said. "I can handle it. I was just talking with my sister."

I smiled. "Well you could of talked with her when sitting down. Lets get you in bed before you do real damage." I didn't give him a chance. I got him in bed and sat beside him.

"So what do you want to talk about beautiful."

I blushed at the way he called me that. Even him calling me that makes me blush. "About the wedding. We really haven't talked about it."

He looked at me for a long while than he grabbed my ring he got me weeks ago and took it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"When I proposed to you….I didn't say what I wanted." He grabbed my hand, swung his legs over, pulled me on my feet and smiled up at me. He just sat there, holding my hand I guess he was conjugating up some words to say. After a few minutes he began. "Samantha…..I-"

"Benito…..you don't have to give me a huge speech….." I took the ring from him, slipped it back on. I kissed his lips and smiled.

"Your proposal was simple and sweet. You know how I don't like long speeches."

"I could of made you like mine."

I chuckled as I sat back in the hard chair. "About the wedding…when do you want it?" I hoped it was somewhere in spring time. that's always the best time to wed…right? Right. Well in my opinion it was.

He cocked his head to the side than shrugged. "When do you want it?"

"I was thinking spring."

"Its almost February…..how about in March."

I smiled at that. "You read my mind!"

"Well what can I say Sammy im just that good."

Rolling my eyes I snorted. "Yah right!"

He bonked me with a pillow, making me fall a bit. We both stared at one another for a long while before we busted out with laughter.

At that moment…..it was like a dream I thought I was never gonna have again.

But he's here now and is okay.

That's all I ever need.

**-A month later-**

Looking in the mirror, seeing a girl- no a woman in a long, sleeveless white dress, her hair down to her back. Her face seemed paler than usual. Her dress was decorated to look like a Cinderella dress. It was beautiful. The girl who was staring intently in the mirror with this beautiful wedding dress on was me. Samantha Ginger Copper. Later on tonight I will go home as Samantha Ginger Glass. What a beautiful thought.

"Samantha you look wonderful." I heard a voice say. I turned to see Natalie in the door way. She was in a long blue silk like dress, her hair in curls and she actually looked her age. 16. She always looked 13 to me.

"Thanks." I muttered. I walked over to them to get a better look at them both. "I cant believe you wore sneakers and legging to a wedding."

"Sorry….I promised my mother I would wear a dress but she never said I couldn't wear sneakers or leggings."

I smiled at that. I took a look over at Sheen, who was in a tux, and his hair was combed. Finally he did something to that hair it even looks like he had it trimmed. "So it's the big night huh?"

"I guess so." I said, clasping my hands together. "Well you guys better take your seats." I added, sitting down in a chair I sighed. Thinking I was alone I frowned.

"Getting cold feet?" I heard a voice say. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her. I saw Natalie standing by me.

"No…Maybe…"

She sat next to me. "Its okay to be scared."

"Im not-""Please fear is all over you Sam. Now just admit your scared."

I bit my lip, looking at her. "I am."

"Why?"

I shook my head. "Im 16.…im getting married. And im scared that I might end up like my parents."

Natalie took some time replying to what I said but when she did she held my hand. "Sure your young but Ben is 18...he isn't a stupid 15 year old who knows nothing. Sure he maybe young but my brother loves you. And im positive that you wont be anything like your parents."

"R-really?"

"Absolutely. Now stop sitting and get your beautiful hide out there. If you don't come out im coming to find you." She was joking. Well I hope she was. Watching her strut off I nodded, looking away from the door I got to my feet and stepped in front of the mirror.

"You can do this. You have survived 13 years with a psycho mother and a abusing father…..you gave birth to two beautiful girls and you manage to make it into junior year. How bad can a wedding be?"

I sucked in a breath and made my way out. "You can do this."

Believe it or not…..I can.

**Ben's POV**

My two flower girls were dressed in blue silk dresses and their hair in pigtails. It was adorable. I couldn't take my eyes off them until my beautiful bride came through those open doors, her parents didn't show so it was a bit sad to watch her walk alone but it was still a happy moment. Amazing actually. Watching her walk up the steps and closer to where I was standing made my stomach do summersaults. After she handed the flowers over to my sister I held her hands as I gazed into her eyes. Wow. "You look stunning."

She smiled. "And as do you Mr. Glass. You should wear tux's more often."

I shook my head. "Im more of a t-shirt jeans kind of guy."

She made a giggle but was soon halted by Father Joe? I forgot his name already really. He cleared his throat and started

"We are joyfully gathered today to witness and celebrate the joining of two lives in marriage.

Samantha Copper and Benito Glass have come together with the sincere desire that the love which brought them to this union may grow and go out beyond itself into the lives of others. Thus, we ask that the promises and desires of this union be realized. May you both be granted the patience to listen, the capacity to understand, the compassion to give comfort, and the joy to laugh and to just be yourselves. Let your marriage make a home where neither person is ever lonely. Let it offer illumination and the excitement of shared discoveries. Let it be large enough to endure the difficult times. May life's challenges bring you closer together and may you always be able to turn to each other.

Please face each other and join hands.

"Benito Glass, do you have something you would like to say to Samantha before we begin?"

"Yeah." I looked at my Samantha and smiled. "You were always there for me when times are ruff….and I know your scared….so am I…so lets just be scared together."

With that Samantha grew a big smile on her lovely face.

"Samantha Copper, do you have something you would like to say to Benito before we begin?"

Sam looked over at the preacher than back at me. "No, He said it all for me." She gave me a little smirk that curved into a smile afterwards.

The preacher nodded. "Before we begin…does anybody have any objections to this couple being together? Speak now or forever hold your piece."

Right at that moment we all heard a voice saying. "Yeah we've got a lot of objections!"

Sam and I both turned our heads to see her parents standing in the aisle way. "Oh no." I heard Sam breathlessly say. Grabbing onto my arm as if she was about to fall. Maybe she was.

My father was the first to get up. He gave my daughter to my mother and sat his hands on his hips. "You got some nerve showing your faces around here."

"Well it is our daughters wedding."

"Last time I checked you people didn't have the time to care about your daughter." I growled.

"We do so." Sam's mother smiled, and went up to Sam. "You look so beautiful Sammy."

Sam, looking petrified as ever gave her mom a questioning look. "Thanks." She backed away from her mom and hid behind me.

"How dare you child now is that anyway to treat your mother?" Before her mother could do anything to Sam I held out my arm.

"Sorry ma'am but you wasn't invited so I suggest you get your husband and leave."

"You cant kick us out! We can call the cops on you for kidnapping my child."

I nodded at Sam's dad who said that and said. "Okay well while the cops are here I will tell them every single thing you guys have done to this girl now either you leave, I'll make you leave or we can call the cops and have a talk with them."

When the dad grabbed the collar of my tux I closed my eyes waiting for a punch in the face but opening them back up I saw that he stopped. He let me go and turned. I saw Natalie standing right across from where he was standing. She had one shoe on, her other was right beside the mans foot.

"Nobody….and I mean nobody comes in here and ruins my brothers wedding….so get your fat butt out or so help me I will shove my skate board right up your fat-"

"Natalie!" My mother cried. Natalie glanced at her than snarled at Sam's parents.

"Get out our I'll kick you out."

"Or how about we all sit down and enjoy this get together." Another voice spoke. Andrew was coming to Natalie, he was just walking up behind her with no problem. Luckily Sheen blocked her before Natalie could actually see who the voice was but im sure she already knew.

"Oh Natalie your boyfriend is such a pest. I just wanted to see my beautiful girl." Andrew disappeared right in front of Sheen's eyes than he reappeared in between Sam's parents and Natalie. Natalie nearly screamed when he appeared. She backed into Sheen as Andrew came close to her.

"Hmm you smell just wonderful."

"Okay Andrew what the hell are you doing here? Besides scaring my friend." Summer asked. She was holding some flowers and was standing by Racer.

"Yeah don't you have girls to do?" Sam said. He was standing by his girl right at this time.

Andrew smirked at us than shrugged. "Figured I come back for some more power." He grabbed Natalie's arm tight to where she couldn't free. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her waist tight. Her face was in fear and I knew she was wanting to break. Something about Andrew that makes Natalie crack. I handed Sam over to Bailey, who took her in great care and I proceeded to make my way to Andrew. After Sheen's attempt of trying to snatch Natalie back Andrew flung him across the hall, making Sheen hit the closed doors. He hit those doors hard enough to fall unconscious.

"Sheen!" Natalie cried out. She tried to pull free but it seems useless.

Andrew chuckled. "Please Natalie your boyfriend cant do a thing. He is no man compared to me. He is just a little scared boy." When Andrew finished what he said something hit him so hard, making us duck out of the way. Natalie at this point was on the ground, lifted up by her elbows. My bride to be was near me, hugging on my arm. Her parents we on the other side of the church. Bailey, held by Scott was close against the far wall, Summer and Racer were by a window and Sam was holding Diana's shoulders, they both stood near us. My family were near the closed doors that Sheen hit into earlier. We all were looking at what hit Andrew. When I saw it I felt my jaw dropped.

"Sheen?" I muttered.

How could the kid be up with his head almost cracked? He was out like a light.

I slowly got to my feet, helped up Sam, but I didn't take my eyes off of Sheen. I couldn't. it was too…mind blowing?

What in the hell was wrong with him?

**Natalie's POV**

Racing towards my boyfriend I had a bad feeling…like it wasn't safe but hell I never listen to anything. Anything but my heart anyways and right now my heart is telling me to go to him. I got to his side and saw his eyes were full of anger. "Sheen!"

He ignored me, he just proceeded to stare at smirking Andrew. "You child are a weak spawn….trying to be tuff." Andrew chuckled.

"Shut up…..I had enough of you." Sheen growled. Andrew just sighed, shoved Sheen flat on his ass and wiped off his shirt.

"You crossed the line little pup. For that you will pay."

"You crossed the line-" She got back on his feet. "-when you had your whatever inside my girlfriend. When you traumatized a strong woman, brought her down so hard…..that's the line you crossed and now you will pay you bastard!"

Andrew chuckled. "Okay little one. Why don't you go….take a little nap while the grown ups talk." He grabbed my arm and hugged my waist.

"Let me go!" I growled, inching my head away from him.

"Now now dear. Don't be that way."

"She said let her go!" Sheen yelled.

"Your still here pup?" Andrew sighed. "Your just like you father…..always got to be a hero."

Sheen's eyes widened, surprised. "What?"

"Your father died as a stupid man, and now his son will suffer what his father did."

Suddenly I felt myself being slammed against a rock, and saw Andrew grab Sheen by the neck and slam him up against the ceiling and out of the place. "Sheen!" I yelled, I made my way through the doors of the church, heard other footsteps along with mine and knew my family was following. Once outside I backed so far from the church so that I could see Sheen, and I could. He was struggling to get back on the roof. A fall from that far wont kill him just injure him. I ran to my parents car, grabbed my skate board I hid underneath the seat and got on it. I got to the roof to find Andrew laughing.

"You were always weak little boy."

"No you are!" I yelled, circling around him I edged my board to Sheen, when his feet was on the board he let do and grabbed onto my waist for balance. I glared up at Andrew. "You sicken me….. Using Sheen's father's death to torture him…."

"You think im lying? Fine don't believe me…but why don't you ask his mother…..or his sisters….im sure they have fascinating real stories about his fathers death…and what his father did for a living." Andrew gazed at his watch, sighed. "Well you children wasted my lunch time…but don't worry Natalie…your still my number one gal." Andrew winked before he took off. We both stared at the sky after he left, I was wondering about Sheen's father, side glancing at Sheen his face was a poker face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I sighed and tore away. I felt his head lean on mine, his arms hugged me more making me grow closer to him.

"You okay Sheen?"

"No….I feel sick….and dizzy…." I felt his arms slip and almost fell of the board when the balance lightened, taking me by surprise. When I heard a thud I looked down to see Sheen fell on the ground, passed out. "Sheen!" I lowered to the ground, jumped off, kneeled beside him. His eyes were half closed, his face was pale. Not good. "Baby?"

He grabbed my hand when I tried stroking his hair. "I lost a lot of blood….my head….I hit hard and…" His eyes closed a bit than opened back up. "He stabbed something inside me…." He breathed in and out slower than normal. Was he dying? I did a check over on his body and saw his wound, I widened my eyes when I saw where it was at. "Oh no… you got hit in the lung."

When he didn't answer I found his eyes were closed. I cupped his face and patted his check to wake him up, it didn't help. "Sheen! Don't leave me okay!?"

What should I do? I smacked my forehead _**call for help stupid!**_ my mind yelled. "Help! Somebody help me!" I screamed. I checked Sheen's pulse to find it was really faint, that made panic strike me. "Help!" I screamed louder.

"She's over here." I heard Summer say. I heard foot steps coming my way now. I held Sheen's hand tight.

"Don't leave me okay Sheen…please…"

"Sheen! Natalie!" Bailey skidded down by my side. I gazed up at her, feeling pain in my chest scared I might loose him. When my father got there he decided to call the hospital and took us to the place as well. Once we got there Sheen was immediately rushed to the ER.

I paced back and forth waiting, praying, anything to keep him alive. I felt tears escape from my eyes when I really thought about my life without Sheen, I crouched down and held my face so I could let out my tears. "Natalie…." I looked up to see my mother was looking down at me. I got back on my feet and let her wipe away my tears. "It'll be okay baby…"

I shook my head, holding my face I just broke down letting my mother hug me, letting everyone see my other emotional side. "He wont…I saw the wounds mom…" When she held me at arms length she wiped my tears again and kissed my head.

"Natalie…I learned over the years that its not as bad as it looks. Trust me baby its gonna get better."

"How?"

"It got better for you….it'll get better for him as well. Im a mother I know these things." She moved my hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. "Don't cry….it doesn't suit you." She tapped me under my chin and walked away back to the chair she was sitting in.

"Natalie." I whirled around to see Summer and Bailey coming by my side.

"Where's your boyfriends?" I asked.

"Racer had classes to go to."

"Scott had work. They both will visit Sheen when he comes to."

"If he does…" I frowned.

"Don't do that. You need to have faith. He will come back Nat. just watch." Summer smiled, gave me some coffee. I gave her a small smile.

"We should go…..its getting late. And my brother is not the biggest fan on hospitals." Bailey gestured towards Sam, who was holding his stomach and his face was pale. Yikes.

"You two go ahead….I can get a ride from my brother."

"No way….come on Nat you cant do anything here right now…..I gave a nurse your number so they can call you when he is up. Right now you need shower, food and sleep." Summer hugged my neck. "We can have a sleep over….we do need to catch up on school."

"You got that right…..I think I got dumber"

Summer laughed. I would of too but I didn't have the strength. "No thanks….please I just want to stay…alone."

Summer and Bailey frowned but left, along with Sam. My mother left as well, I sat in the chair my mother was sitting in.

"There she is!" I heard a voice say. Looking up I saw Pippy stomping towards me. Tippy following holding her mothers hand. I stood up fast to meet them.

"Hey guys-"

"Don't you dare pretend we are family! My brother is in here because of you!"

"Pippy!" Her mother warned. Pippy ignored her mother and glared.

"you need to leave….my brother doesn't need a troubled girl in his way, knocking him down! Unlike you he has a brain! Now beat it and never come back."

"Pippy!"

"No no its okay…." I said. Maybe she was right. Maybe if I left him. he would have a better life.

"Natalie…come sit with me." Sheen's mother sat and patted a spot on the couch beside her. I nodded and sat, feeling awkward because im getting the evil eye from Pippy.

"Mother don't be nice to that brat!"

"Hush Pippy." His mother circled her arm around my shoulders, gave me a small smile. As if she read my mind she said. "Don't think Pippy is right. You are his one and only…and he doesn't want to loose you…"

"How-"

"Did I know? My boy tells me everything. He told me how much you meant to him…I saw how he was smiling. Honey he is in love with you….and since his father died…he hasn't been the same…till he met you."

A throat clearing made us look up to see my father. I got up along with Sheen's mother holding her hand. "How bad is it daddy."

My father looked at me with a warm smile that he always used to calm me down when I was young. It still works. "Not bad, his lung we had to take out, meaning he will have breathing issues. His head is okay. He is up…you guys can go in if you please to. Natalie…you stay till they come out."

To tired to protest I watched silently as his family piled in. once they were gone my father held my hand.

"You know you could of gotten hurt?" He started. I looked down at my feet for a good bit than back up at him.

"I know but I didn't."

"Next time you will though…and you might get killed."

I bit my lip. "Yeah well maybe I deserve to be killed."

"Natalie-"

"I almost got everybody in that church killed…..all because-" I couldn't get out the rest. The memories of Andrews touch made my eyes water. "Can we not talk about this….please."

My dad frowned but said nothing, he just hugged me with his big arms and kissed my head. Finally he spoke. "I just don't want you to be scared of living….I don't want you to be like me…"

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "Im already like you dad. I been like you for as long as I can remember. Im scared too so its to late for that kind of talk. If I want Andrew to stop then I have to put this into my own hands."

My dad had a fearful expression. "Natalie….what are you thinking?"

I bit my lip. "Im going to hand myself over to Andrew….so he'll stay away….I'll do whatever for any of them…."

"Oh no you wont young lady. No way in hell I will let you-"

"What choice do I have dad? Its me who Andrew wants…"

"But-"

"No….Dad….I have to do this… for everybody." I hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Say good bye to mom and everybody okay?" I made my way to Sheen's room, ignoring my Dad's calls.

When I came into Sheen's I saw his mother getting up. "Natalie we were just leaving…."

"No its fine…."

"Nonsense dear. Come on girls." With those words they left. When they were gone I stared at Sheen as he smiled at me.

"Well if it isn't my favorite girl."

I walked slowly to his bedside. "Sheen…I need to tell you something."

Sheen nodded, giving me a questioning look. His hair was all messy kind of hot really. I shook that thought away. "Im leaving….."

"What?" He said with a confusing tone.

"Im sorry…but im leaving."

"Leaving? Leaving where?"

"Just leaving…." When I tried to leave to escape he grabbed my hand making me turn to look down at him. He manage to get on his knees in the hospital bed, his face met mine, his hands cupped my face. "Don't go….Natalie…"

Pain welled up inside me, making my eyes watery. "Don't Sheen please…just let me go…"

"No…no! you told me you were here for me…..and damn it Im not letting you go…not now not ever. I love you."

"Sheen-" His lips pressed onto mine, his arms hugged around my waist, my arms around his neck, his taste intoxicating me, pulling me into this bed with him. I found myself hovering over him, our faces inches apart. "I love you too…..but to much to have you die for me."

He somehow manage to pin me on to the bed to where he was hovering me now. His hands on my wrists so I couldn't escape. "I love you to much to go back to that blood sucker."

"Blood sucker?"

"Don't even Natalie….you think im that stupid? Well im not. Andrew….you going to hand yourself over to him right? Well im not letting that happen."

"That's not your choice Sheen."

"Might not be but you're my choice and I swear to god if you die too then ill kill anybody who kills you."

"Sheen…" His eyes were red, blood red. What was happening to him? His grip grew tighter making me give out a little yelp "Sheen….s-stop! Your hurting me."

"Ill stop if you promise you wont leave." Looking into his eyes should of made me say yes, his grip should of made me but all I did was shook my head.

"Get off me now." I demanded. Glaring he let go, and sat on the bed.

"Fine…go. Everybody else leaves me….why not you."

Getting onto my feet I stared at him. "Sheen-"

"Don't go Natalie….please…I need you now more then ever." He grabbed my hand, looked up at me with his big brown eyes. I let him pull me into his arms, let him lay his head on my chest and beg for me not to leave. I hugged his head and laid my face into his hair.

"Okay…I wont go….I wont go." I whispered, stroking his hair.

How can I go when the man I love is like this because of me.

**Bailey's POV**

"Happy birthday!" I was awoken by my brother and parents cheering. Sitting up I gazed up at them sleepy eyes.

"What the hell? What time is it?"

"Its 7 in the morning." My brother said. I gazed upon the clock.

"I slept in!" I got up out of bed fast only to be stopped by my dad who sat me back down.

"Now before you go to school I need to tell you to come home right after school you got me?"

"Why?"

"For your birthday silly." My mother smiled, hugging my neck. I pulled away with a smile, grabbing my clothes I said.

"Look birthdays are just other days for me." I turned to them. "Its nothing special guys."

Changing my clothes took about 5 minutes, putting my hair in a bun took about one minute. Down in the kitchen I saw my mom cleaning some dishes and my dad reading the news. I didn't know where Sam went. "Where did Sam go?"

"Went to pick up Diana."

I nodded and was about to head off when my mother stopped me, I turned to look at her with a curious feeling. "Be home after school okay?"

"Yes mom I have to go." I kissed my mothers cheek than my dad and made my way to the drive way where I saw Scott waiting for me with a big smirk on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't miss sleepy head birthday girl." He greeted, hugging my waist. He leaned in to kiss me and just right as he did the whole world disappeared. When we pulled away he opened up his truck door for me.

"Thank you." I smiled as I buckled up. I watch him get in and start the truck. Driving he asked.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Nothing. I hate birthdays. Well my birthdays."

"And whys that?"

I looked over at him than head on. Watching the turns of the roads, getting closer to school I guess. "Because their just…a pain. You celebrate getting older…..its one step closer to dying."

After he put it in park in the parking lot he turned to me. "Bailey birthdays are meant to be fun. What's the real reason?"

I gave him a long look than sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone….not even my parents or Sammy."

"Okay? Go for it."

I grabbed Scotts lighter from his glove department and flicked it so the flame shot out.

"Bailey?"

I looked at them and bite my lip. I looked closely at the flame and somehow made it go taller and bigger, making Scott jump back and yelp. I turned off the lighter and threw it back in the department.

"What in blazes-"

"Every birthday I get powers….like Natalie's but stronger."

"What are you saying?"

I gave him a look than frowned. "Never mind." I got out of the truck only to meet Scott in the middle. Looking up at him I saw his eyes, those Hazel eyes looking down at me.

"Tell me."

I bit my lip and nodded. I grabbed a pen from my bag and stuck my arm.

"Bailey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Im showing you." I took out the pen and showed the whole that was sealing up already. Baffled he collapsed against his truck.

"What are you?" He asked. I laid a hand on his chest.

"That's what I want to know. For years I been wanting to show somebody that."

"Why haven't you?"

"If I did they would think im a freak."

Scott said nothing, he hugged my waist and just sighed. "I don't how this is happening or what I really am Scott and every birthday it continues…"

"Don't worry…we can figure it out…just for now…try to have fun today."

I lifted up to give him a good look. "Cant we just go to your house and I can skip? Your off today."

"No way. Your parents told me not to be a bad influence on you-"

I hugged his neck and kissed his lips. "But they said nothing about me."

Scott lifted up a brow. Giving me a smirk he laughed. "Well Bailey Deans here I thought you were an angel."

"Im no angel sweetie."

With a smile he gave me a deep passionate kiss and than pulled away, when he did that I found myself standing a foot away from him when I was just leaning on him. "You need to go to school."

Pouting I hugged his neck. "I do not. Schools so boring now with you gone. Besides we aren't doing anything."

"Last time I checked you had an exam today."

I let go of him, crossed my arms, stared up at him. It seems he really needed to shave he looks like Shaggy from Scooby doo. I giggled at the thought.

"What?"

"Nothing….just you remind me of Shaggy off of Scooby doo."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Your worse than your brother."

"Well your dating me. don't blame me."

He gave me a wicked smile, leaned closer to me, his face was close to mine. "Be good beautiful. Ill pick you up right after school."

I frowned at him. "Don't give me that Bailey. I have to do things today."

"What things?"

Just when he was about to respond the school bell rang. He gazed at me. "You need to get to class."

I sighed, nodded gave him one last kiss than made my way to my locker. Once at my locker I heard someone calling for me but I saw nobody looking at me, or walking towards me. Weird. When I got to the empty music room - that should have been full of students by now - I heard the door slam shut right behind me, scaring me cold I turned half way to keep my eyes on the door. "What in the hell?" I muttered.

"Bailey." I heard a voice say, when I took my eyes off the door and towards the far window I saw a person standing there. She looked just like me. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Her face. But her clothes were from 18th centenary. I was so freaked out that I raced to the door to only find out that its lock. Looking back I saw her coming to me.

"Don't be afraid child."

I leaned all the way against the door, my eyes on her, my breathing got faster each step she took. "What do you want?"

"Only to tell you what your father hadn't. your friend…Natalie is in grave danger. So I came here to tell you…."

"Tell me what?"

"Those powers you get every birthday….you want to find out where they come from right?"

I felt myself growing near her. Leaving the safe door. "Sure….."

"Well your father's generation are….well full of witches….wizards…"

I couldn't help laughing but I did, when I saw her face was still serious I stopped and felt really hot as well embarrassed.

"Sorry. So…what im a witch."

"Half. Your grandfather-"

"Grandpa? My dad never talked about him."

"Right. Well your grandpa had powers than he met your grandmother….later had your father."

"So my dad-"

"No he didn't…..it skips one generation. Like it skipped your father which means you have it."

Well that was a mind blower. "My dad does he-?"

"Yes. He does. But he never wanted to tell you."

Before I got another question I heard the bell, turned away when I heard the door open than turned back to see she was gone. As students piled in I wondered what just happened.

Eventually I was told to sit by the teacher and I did. It was off to exams for me. But how could I think of those things when I had bigger crap to worry about.

What a birthday.

**Scott's POV**

"Mr. Deans I would like to propose to your daughter." I said as I hung up some streamers. While Bailey was at school I helped her parents set up the party that was supposed to be held for her.

"You want to what?" He was untangling the streamers to get another one out for me.

"I-" I stopped myself to rethink what I was going to say, when my words were carefully thought I got down, stood in front of him. He was looking at me with squinty eyes. "I ask your permission to marry your daughter."

After asking that we both heard a crash in the kitchen, glass clattering against the floor. Mr. Deans was the first to run, I followed him into the kitchen to see Mrs. Deans was picking up a glass bowl.

"You okay Shane?" He asked.

"Fine." She got to her feet, threw away the glass that was in her hands and padded over to me. "Did I hear you right? You want to marry our daughter?"

They both gave me hopeful looks. What were they thinking? That I only wanted her for sex? that's crazy. One we haven't even had any since we been going out and two she's more than that. Better than that. I mean it would be nice to get sex but with Bailey I can wait eternity or longer for her to be ready.

"Yes. I do. I wanted to propose to her tonight….during the birthday bash."

Mrs. Deans looked at Mr. Deans, then he looked at her. After a long moment of silence they both gazed at me.

"Yes." Mr. Deans said.

"Really?"

Mrs. Deans nodded happily. "Yes you can marry her."

"But when you both graduate college."

I wasn't even in college. I smiled than nodded. Later on we went on with our duties. I got streamers. Her mother had cake duty and her father was helping me. All in all it was great. Racer came later to help me get a ring. I been saving up a lot of money for a great ring. Once I found the ring I got back and wrapped it up. It was around 2 when I left to go pick up Bailey.

Parking in the lot of the school I saw Bailey talking to a guy and a girl. She looked tired, and stressed. Looks like the night I can distress her.

When she got in the truck I gave her a big hug and a kiss. "How was your day baby?"

She gave me a small smile. "Tiring. All I want to do is collapse on your couch."

The party didn't start till 5pm. Looking at the she had about two hours. "Why don't we go to my house. You can collapse there."

"I wish my mama said I have to be home right after-"

"No, you can take a nap at my place. don't worry ill talk to you mom."

She gave me a questioning look but said nothing as we drove back to my apartment. When inside she went straight for the couch. She slipped off her flip flops and laid on her side. She made sure her skirt was covering everything and her shirt wasn't showing her boobs off which I had to laugh at how she was looking to see he boobs weren't showing at all.

"You know I would ask why your laughing but honestly im to tired to care."

I chuckled again gave her a kiss on her head than covered her in a blanket that was on the couch.

"Rest sweetie. Ill wake you up at four thirty."

She closed her eyes and mumbled something that didn't come out as words and I knew then she was out. I took this chance to shower and get in better close. A button up shirt and some jeans would do. Coming back in the living room I saw Bailey was sweating and whimpering. Waking her I jumped when she snapped up, screaming no. She looked at me for a second than sighed in relief. She held her face. "What was that all about?"

She lifted up her head, shook it than got up. She smoothed out he skirt and her used to be bun in her hair was now in a knotted mess.

"Your hair…."

She swung her hair around and pulled out the hair tie to unleash her long silk hair. It flowed down her back like a beautiful blanket. I couldn't help but to hug her in my arms and kiss her lips. When I pulled away she was breathless. "What was that all about?" She asked.

I smiled. "Just your beauty made me feel lucky inside."

She blushed. With a small smile she clung to my sleeve. "Scott….do you…want to give me…a present?"

"Like?"

"Well since I was 14 I waited for you and since Im finally 18 and almost a graduate….I was thinking we could….hmm you know."

"Have birthday love?" She knew what I meant since she nodded endlessly. "Bailey I would love to but I feel we are still to young."

She frowned. "Not! We are both 18. We can do it. Your just scared."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't want to have a baby this young and I-" I really don't want what you have. She knew I was about to say it too, if looks could kill I would have been dead at the point.

"If your so scared of me why are you dating me?"

"Its not you im scared of. I just don't want what you…ummm have."

She frowned again, and really did look hurt. She grabbed her bag and said. "Don't bother driving me home. I'll do just fine." When I went to grab for her she shoved me away. "Don't touch me. Im to infested to be touched."

"Bailey I didn't-"

"You did so Scott." She opened the door and slammed it with one good pull. Sighed I held my head and collapsed on the coffee table.

Your such an idiot.

Around 5 I was on my way to her party hoping I could beg for her back but something stopped me. A girl screaming. Getting out of my parked truck I walked towards the screaming. Rounding the corner of the ally way I saw a girl against the wall, getting her life sucked out of her. It took me a minute or two to notice it was… "Bailey!" I yelled, making the guy look up at me, his mouth was all bloody and fangs out. "Get away from my girlfriend!" I yelled. He left her and sped to me.

"Im hungry you would do." Kicking I slammed my boot into his manhood making him yelp and fall in pain. Getting to my feet I ran over to still Bailey. She was breathing slowly, her eyes on me.

"Bailey…oh my god…."

"Scott…don't worry about me….im a goner." She grunted as she moved. Not noticing it before I noticed it now. Her hand was covering the spot where her appendix would be . Removing her hand I saw loads of blood.

"Holy shit." I scooped her up in my arms, got her in the car and raced to the hospital. Took about an hour for the doctors to get her in the ICU. When I saw her she was half awake. She had bandages on her neck one Im guessing on the spot where her stabbing took place. Sitting in the chair I grabbed her hand. "How you doing?"

She gave me a small smile than frowned. "Its okay. Got my appendix out."

"How did this happened?"

"Was jumped by a guy….I wouldn't give him any so he just stabbed me. I was in too much pain to walk so I sat there…not knowing what id do….when I got out my cell I saw two missed calls….from you so I tried to call you but the vampire…he-he-"

"Stop. Its okay Bailey. Im here now."

"Why? If your scared of what I have then why didn't you just let me die."

"If I did that then I wouldn't have somebody to love who loves me back. Bailey I am scared but im not that scared. I do love and I do want you so bad but I don't want to get it then soon die from it. If I died I-I wouldn't be able to have you with me in my life."

She took that into consideration. I looked away for only seconds but when I looked back at her I saw she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because…I was a total bitch to you back there and you saved me.." She held her face and broke into sobs.

"B-Bailey…hey don't cry." I sat beside her on the bed and hugged her in my arms. "It wasn't your fault baby."

"But I was the one who walked out…didn't give you a chance to say that."

"But I didn't go after you. If I stopped you we would be at the party…."

"P-party?"

I bit my lip and sighed. When I was about to tell her we heard a motherly cry coming from the door. We both saw her mother by the door, coming straight to her. "My baby!" Her mother threw her arms around her making her go into her direction and away from me. I got to my feet and back away a bit from the bed, till I felt something solid on my back. Looking up I saw her father looking down at me. He gently moved me out of the way so he could get to his wife and daughter.

"We heard the story you know." I turned to see Sam was right beside me. He had a smile on his face.

"What?"

"You saved my sister. A nurse told us that you came in here and demanded help now…..I thank you man."

"Anything for her. You should know that Sam."

"I do but sometimes you do let her down."

I had to agree with him there. I do cancel on dates a lot, drop her off early and I hardly call her, she's the one who always makes the plans. I really suck at the boyfriend thing so why the hell does she love me still? I pondered that thought all throughout the visits, finally when she was alone with me I slid into her bed and laid beside her.

"The doctors said I could stay for the night…."

"What did you tell them because that privilege is for family only."

"Well I kind of told them that I was your soon to be husband."

She chuckled. "Nice."

"Bailey why do you love me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you love me?"

She smiled at me. "You don't spoil me. You don't make an effort to make me feel like a queen…and that's why I like you…love you because you treat me better."

"How?"

"You treat me equal to others. You know I don't like being treated like a queen. I hate that and you know it."

"But I hardly make time for you…."

"You have two jobs, you have a car that breaks down multiple times, and a house that is getting evicted soon. I can handle not seeing you when your working your ass off to make a life."

"Well thanks."

"Its no issue. At least I do get to see you. Not much as a married couple but its cool."

I looked her over than turned away, wondering if I should pop the question or not. "Scott what is it?" I heard her ask. When I heard grunting I turned back to see her trying to get up. I got to my feet before her and laid her back down.

"You crazy?"

"Maybe." She gazed at me with her big brown eyes. "Could you please tell me what's bothering you?"

Looking at her I sighed, sat right beside her, my hands gripping her shoulders gently. "Please Scott?"

When I kept silent she tried to get up again, only to be pushed back down again. "Dude did you not get the fact that you were stabbed?"

"Dude did you not get the fact that your crazy girlfriend will hurt herself if you don't tell her what the hell is wrong."

I bit my lip. "Please Scott…" She begged. I leaned in close to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too now tell me."

"Not now."

"Why?"

"Because I said."

She gave me an annoyed look that made her so adorable. "Scott Derby I swear to Mississippi I will throw this remote at you and hit you if you don't tell me."

I smiled down at her, grabbed the remote from her grasp in a quick flash and laid my lips on her. After our sweet kiss I kept my forehead on hers as I whispered. "Would you marry me?"

Her eyes gazed at me. Her mouth a little open, her body still as ever.

"Are you serious?" She asked in a hush tone. I kissed her lips again before saying. "Swear to Mississippi im serious."

That made her chuckled, and breath again. She kept her stare on me for so long that I was wondering what she was thinking. "So what do you say? I know we're young, I know we-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes you wonderful idiot!" She cupped my face and kissed my lips hard and very deep. Best kiss ever I say. She smiled at me. "I would be the happiest girl in the world to become your wife."

By her words made a smile come upon my face. I carefully hugged her and kissed her as I celebrated with her.

What a great night.

**Sheen's POV**

"So how you feeling?" Pippy asked. Its been a week since I got out of the hospital, its now April. My favorite time of the year. Well it used to be till my father….remembering the accident made me close my eyes which I guess worried my sisters.

"Sheen?" one of my sisters laid a hand on my arm, she was standing near me as I sat on the couch. We were all in the living room waiting for mom to come home. I opened my eyes to see Tippy was holding my arm. "Are you okay?"

Before I got a chance to answer we all heard yelling as the front door opened. Coming out of the living room and into the hallway near the steps I saw my mother and step father fighting. She was crying and he was yelling, when I saw he slapped her back, making her hit the steps of the staircase I raced over, shoved him against the door. "I told you not to touch her didn't I!?"

"Sheen stop!" I heard my mother yell. When I felt her hand cup my shoulder I shook her off.

"No I've had it with my mother being abused…" I didn't even see it coming. All I felt was a kick in the place where it hurts the most, I was on the ground in seconds, my sisters and mother were screaming. As I held my man hood I felt a great big hit against my nose, than my gut. I couched, looking up I saw my step father holding a bat, raised up and ready to hit something or in my case someone.

"Kane no!" I heard my mother scream, It happened so fast, one minute my mother was holding my sisters and then the next she was on the floor, she was lying in blood, getting to my knees I saw what made me scream a horrid cry. Kane bashed her head to the floor so hard that she died. "Mother!" I yelled. I came to her, checking her pulse, tears filled my eyes when I didn't feel her nothing from her at all. Just then I knew my mother was dead. "No….No this cant happen!" I cried. I heard my sisters sobbing as well, Kane was just glaring at us.

"Stupid bitch shouldn't have got in my fucking way." I heard his footsteps descend away from us, My eyes shot onto him, shaking I stood up, grabbed the bat he dropped. "She was no bitch…..she was my mother. She had dreams. She wanted to watch us graduate! She was still a young woman and now you took that all away!"

He turned to me, looking uninterested as ever. "That's great kid, she should not of gotten in my way."

"No you got in her way by coming into her life, taking advantage of her feelings when she lost her husband that she was still grieving over!"

Kane kept staring, shrugged than padded up the stairs like nothing had happened. I turned back to my mothers body, knowing she was gone, pain came over me. I gripped the bat.

"Sheen don't do this. You don't want to." Pippy cried. I went up the steps ignoring my sisters cries, I got to the door to his room. I was about to go in his room till Pippy got in my way and just hugged my neck. I felt small arms around my waist. Tippy was hugging me from behind.

"I know what he was bad…but mom wouldn't want this Sheen." Pippy cupped my face and sobbed. " She knows you….she raised you better then this. Your not him." I felt the bat slowly slip out of my hand as I scanned her. I watched her sob endlessly, I finally felt the pain too, I hugged her waist with one arm and my little sister with the other.

We cried for long hours, finally we got the police at my place and got my mothers body in a bag. A few weeks later Kane went to jail, the funeral was held, thank got for Natalie being beside me as I saw my mother neatly dressed in a casket. "You know your mother was a great woman….."

"I know. She could always make me smile. Now I don't know if I will ever smile again." I heard my voice crack at the end and felt sobs coming. "First father and now my mother…how could I smile when my parents are dead."

"Sheen…."

I hugged her tight and laid my head on her shoulder, she said nothing more, she just hugged me back and calmed me down. Nothing cheered me up for the past bit. It was all a blur. Everything. It was like I wasn't living.

"Sheen I know this month has been hard but your mother wouldn't want you depressed. Im really worried about you." Natalie held my hand as she sat with me in the school hallway.

I faked a smile, kissed her head and said. "Don't be. Im fine."

I lied. How could I not?

My mother just died. Just like my father. Their deaths are my fault. Entirely my fault.

How could I have been so stupid.

**Racer's POV**

Having a girlfriend as a vampire is omega weird on the reality scale. I still couldn't believe it but I had to when I saw Summer attacking a human with my own eyes. She was on top of a lady who was shrieking like hell. If only I knew she has been starving herself if only I knew going out would turn up into this. "Summer stop!"

Yelling wasn't doing anything. I raced to her and peeled her off, I held her to the wall till the woman was gone, when I let her go she pushed me to the wall. "You let my meal go away!"

Holding her back I said. "This isn't you Summer stop!"

Her eyes blood red, her fangs sharp as ever, her growl scarier than ever. Before I knew it her fangs punctured into my neck making me scream. Soon as she sucked my blood I felt dizzy and lightheaded. "Summer stop." I moaned before I escaped into the pitch black of sleep.

"Racer!" I heard a voice call. "Racer please wake up."

My eyes opened slowly to a girl standing over me, when I saw it was Summer I shot up and backed away from her. She held up her hands with calmness. "Calm down sweetie…I don't want to hurt you okay. Your fine."

Looking around I saw I was in Summers room. Her parents looking at me with scared eyes. Her mother came to the bed and smiled.

"Your okay Racer."

"Mommy can you get some ice for him?"

Her mother nodded. She took the father out of the room and shut the door, leaving us alone. "What happened?"

Summer frowned. "Im so sorry Racer…I didn't mean to hurt you. I was powerless….." She collapsed on the bed looking miserable.

"Its okay baby-"

"No its not. I almost killed you."

"But you didn't."

"Not yet but I would…." She gazed up at me. "We cant be together…..I mean look at you…..your neck….I-" She turned away and let her hair hang down, hiding her eyes.

"Summer…don't break up with me….trust me im fine. I love you."

She got to her feet and grabbed my face with her fangs out and her eyes red. "How can you love such a monster! I can end your life in seconds!"

I held her waist and kissed her cheek gently, ignoring her scary face. I whispered in her ear. "Then end me."

"What?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Make me a vampire."

"But that against the law!"

"I don't care I want it. I want you so turn me." I said. She gave me a hard look, pulled away from me and grabbed something that I didn't get a good look at. When she came back to me she handed me a bottle of blood.

"Its my blood drink it if you really want to throw away your life."

I got to my feet and cupped her face. "Im not throwing my life away. Im throwing away a useless life. Being with you forever is my only wish."

"No offence but it's a stupid one."

"Why are you mad."

"Because you could be more than a monster have a different life than this."

"Well I don't want a different life. And you vampires are not monsters if you were that vampire who save me would of killed me on the spot."

She said nothing as she watch me drink up. After her mother came back with the ice pack and left Summer shoved me on the bed and gave me a long look. "Are you sure you want to be a vampire. There's no going back you know. No going into the sun. no taking it back."

I nodded.

She grabbed my neck and held tight to it. "You're a fool Racer."

"A fool whose in love."

She shook her head, closed her eyes and with a snap I left the world.

When I awoke I saw Summer sitting on the chair by her computer, she smiled a little.

"Well hello newborn vampire boyfriend."

**Updated Date August 13, 2012**

**32 pgs of this. Possibly more. This is the longest chapter. It was super hard but I finally did it! Yay! Btw sorry about the longest wait ever! I had shit to do and blah blah blah! I hope you forgive me! .**

**QUESTIONS**

**1.) Do you have any questions or requests for me?**

**2.) What did you like or not like about this chapter?**

**3.) How can I improve on my work to make it better?**

**4.) I know you guys hate me cause I turned Racer into a vampire but be honest how good did I do with changing Racer?**

**5.) If you wanted to would you ever go to Denvi art and make some fan art for this story?**

**6.) Rate me? 1-10**

**FUN FACTS**

**1. Racer love vampires actually.**

**2. Summer never been a fan of Vampires since they hurt her brother one time.**

**3. Bailey is and always has been a witch**

**4. Scott wants Baileys kids soon.**

**5. Samantha has tan skin and a gorgeous body, when she was pregnant she was still beautiful.**

**8. Ben walked in on Natalie and Sheen when they were doing it one time. He was permanently scarred.**

**7. Natalie hates crying in front of her family.**

**8. Sheen had only a mother to care for him now he is an orphan along with his sisters.**

**9. Sammy can actually do freestyle moves and rap really good.**

**10. Diana likes to be elegant in public but in behind doors she can be really frisky**

**I hope yall enjoyed! I worked really hard on this so be nice please and if your gonna review my work as poorly written then please tell me why, how and how can I improve so you the reader can enjoy it without hating it.**

**Love ya'll! Chapter 18 is soon to come!**

**-MIKI-**


	18. Chapter 18: Shock attack!

**Okay I'm back! Before we begin I must say that I'm sorry that I turn people into vampires but it wasn't like I killed them off.**

**And I cant freakin count worth a darn. Looking back on my work I see I messed on Sam's age she is supposed to be 18. I know go ahead shoot me I kind of want to myself.**

**Samantha:18**

**She was the same age as Ben so I don't know why I put 16! I guess I got mixed up with the ages. Anyways I hope you forgive my error. I'm just glad I don't write professionally yet lol.**

**To**

**Love kills you: If your talking about Samantha and Ben then no they are not married. Their wedding was interrupted.**

**JLSLOVER: I will explain how Natalie got her powers in due time and that web address I cannot give but look up Denvi art in Google and there you should get the website I'm talking about. **

**Okay now that we got that done we can begin!**

**REVIEW!**

**And**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Summer's **

"So how do you feel?" I asked my now vampire boyfriend who looks really good pale. He looks the same as he did when he was human but more I don't know how to put it. Better?

"I feel wonderful Summer!" He smiled, sped towards me and grabbed my shoulders. "I am better than before!" He let go of me and sped over to my tall mirror. "I have fangs! Real fangs!"

I scratched my head, baffled by how he was acting. "I'm sorry where did my boyfriend go? You know the boyfriend who hesitates touching me."

He sped back towards me and whirled me on the bed, once on the bed I gazed up at him. "Racer?"

"That boyfriend is gone! I'm not human anymore. That means I can kiss you, I can really make love to you with out you…erm you know going awall."

I pushed him gently off of me, stood up. Looking at him I shook my head. "How can you like this life. You had a choice and I didn't…." I couldn't help being mad but I was. Being human was better than staying young forever. And now I can even have children with this man. I felt tears try to escape. Guessing he saw it because he hugged me softly in his arms.

"Don't cry baby. don't be mad….please?"

I pushed him off of me and sat on the bed. "How can I not be mad Racer…..I did a stupid thing turning you….you had a choice damn it…..and it pisses me off that you just wasted it."

"A choice to die? Leaving you alone in this world? Yeah I had no choice." He kneeled down to me as he grabbed my hands. " I became a vampire to be with you Summer."

I kept my eyes on him feeling madder than ever now. "Sorry but I liked you better as a human…." I saw his face drop and I knew he was hurt. I needed him to leave so I can just think. I looked away from him as I said. "Could you go….I need to think."

I knew he wouldn't do anything since we went to the blood bank together when we told my parents. That really didn't go well but I wasn't counting on the new to go well.

"Summer please don't do this…"

"Do what?" I looked at him.

"Be mad at me. I just love being a vampire more."

I got up and pulled him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall. Feeling the anger boil up inside me. "Then maybe you should have had your neck broken, got trapped in this damn house so you could have been fucking turned!"

"Summer calm down." He sounded calm. But I wasn't I knew I wasn't. I wanted to rip his head off. I wanted to hurt him so much. I let go of him quick and glared at him.

"I suggest you leave."

He stared at me for a moment and frowned. "I love you…."

"Leave." Is all I could say. With another sad look he nodded and fled. I felt pain welling up inside me. Collapsing onto my bed I began to cry. It hurt a lot. He had a choice. A choice to be human and not a scary monster like me. Now he cant go back. As many times as I pray to be human again I know its an unanswered prayer….

**Bailey's POV**

So for a month now my family knows my biggest secret I learned back in April now its almost June and almost to my graduation day. I cant wait. Its in a week or so and these days I don't have to go to school since I got done with my finals a few weeks ago. Looking into the mirror I saw my scar has healed completely. Which was weird because I used to be a slow healer but I guess it was a witch thing. For a month now I been practicing spells and magic, its working out great actually. I managed to tell my brother, and all of my friends….I'm still working on the parents though.

"Good morning beautiful." I watched Scott come into the bathroom rubbing his eye with one hand and trying to hold my hip with his other. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips.

"Good morning sleepy head. I'm going to make some breakfast for you."

"You don't have to Bailey" He hugged my waist and kissed my head. I smiled at him.

"I kind of do with the night you gave me last night…how could I not pay you back."

He chuckled. "Yeah I did work up an appetite."Laughing I left the bathroom and made my way into the kitchen. Getting out the frying pan and eggs was when I heard a knock at the door. "Ill get it!"

The water running let me know that he was in the shower. Damn he could of told me so I could of joined. Opening the door I saw a woman standing in the door way. She was tall, blonde and very curvy. She had a short dress on with high heels. Her make up looked god awful but that was just me.

"Hi is Scott home?"

"He is but he's in the shower right now." I said. Her hair looked amazing, looking at her beauty made me play with my messy hair. "May I help you?"

She gave me a look with her sharp gray eyes. "Who are you deary?"

"Bailey Deans. Scotts fiancée." I told her.

"I see. Well may I come in and wait for him?" I bit my lip and nodded, stepped aside to let her through. Closing the door I watched her enter the living room. I sighed and went into the living room to find her looking around with a disgusted face on.

"His taste in houses are better than his taste in women." The last part she said her eyes set right on me, making me feel naked. It was like she had x-ray vision or something. "Since when did he pick such chubby women…" The woman mumbled.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry what's your relationship towards Scott?"

"I'm his boss as well ex. Remember? He broke up with me to date….." She made a disgusted face. "A pig."

I frowned and hugged my tummy. I'm not that fat am I? before I got a chance to say anything Scott came out of the bathroom, all dressed and even had his hair combed. When he spotted his ex he looked surprised. "Fran? What are you doing here?"

"Just came to tell you that your working more hours." She swiftly walked towards him and smiled up at him than glared at me. "Your fiancée was so kind to let me in. now she's kind enough to leave us alone."

I stared at them with a foggy mind, nodding I walked into the bedroom I shared with Scott and closed the door. As I looked in the mirror I saw the fat girl staring back at me. Closing my eyes I remembered all the recovery I had to go through. Shaking my head I saw the door open and there was Scott coming in. he smiled, closed the door and kissed me. "Sorry about Fran. Did she say anything that upset you?"

When I was about to tell him Fran opened the door rudely and said. "You need to hurry Scott its no time to love on your…..thing." She gave me a look that told me he was in trouble or I was. He nodded.

"Ill be right there." With a shut of the door he sighed. "That woman I swear." He looked down at me with a oblivious smile but frowned when he saw how my face was. "I know Bailey and I'm sorry but-"

"Its fine." I managed to choke out. "Ill drop you off some food if you want me too."

"How about a lunch date. Pick you up?"

I nodded and watched him leave. Having a bad feeling of it all.

"Can witches turn vampires back into humans?" Racer asked me as we strolled along the school campus. I gave him a look. He was in an arm muscle shirt, trunks and flip flops. I was wearing some summer clothes too. Jean shorts, tank top and flip flops. I twisted my hair into a braid so I would feel better when in the blazing heat. Thank god I found like two necklaces in the attic for Summer and Racer to wear when in the sun or he would be dead right now.

"I think we can. Why?" I asked.

"Well we haven't talked since I got changed. and she hasn't answered my texts, my calls or even my emails. I think I really hit the break up point with her. I was wondering if you could turn us back into humans."

I sucked in my breath and said. "You haven't. She's just mad. And I don't know if I can turn ya'll back. I just began witchery." Seeing his face so blue made me want to cry for him. He was just so sad. "I can look into it. Study more now since I already graduated yesterday I don't have school holding me back and Scotts to busy with work."

Racer smiled down at me. "Really?"

"Anything for my friends."

He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bailey!" He let me go and walked ahead while I watched him. I hope I can change them. If I could I would. Maybe I could change my grandpa Michael so that way he can die when he wants to along with his dear wife Eve.

"I can do this." And with those words, long weeks of studying, and devoting myself to this. I did.

**Racer's POV**

"Its not going to work Racer." Summer said, she was sitting on the other end of the bed, arms crossed and looking really pissed off. I was on the other end of the bed. We both were in Bailey's room. Sam and Diana along with Natalie and Sheen were with us. They were away from us.

"Ok you two I need you to hold hands and stand in this circle I drew."

I got up, stood in the circle like she asked. Looking at Summer who still sat I frowned. "Summer please?"

Summer sighed; came up to me, gave me her hand and said. "This wont work."

"Never know if we don't try." I held her hand tight. Looked at Bailey, who was holding a spell book. Her eyes were closed and her lips were mouthing out words that I cant make out. There were stuff flying about so suddenly, I grabbed Summer in my arms to protect her from the flying objects, it went on like that for a while till everything just dropped. It was silent as our friends got back on their feet, silent as Bailey stood perfectly still. Silent as Summer gazed up at me and I gazed at her. So silent that everyone jumped when a flash of light shined through the wooden boards on the floor. It was making a circle around Summer and I. When holding her I felt warmth on her skin, looking down at her I saw her fangs disappear, her skin turn a normal pale….her black hair all shiny again. She was human. It worked. This lasted for about another few minutes than it stopped. Summer looked up at me with wide eyes. "Racer….your….your human!"

"Your human too!" I would of said more if we did hear a thud and Sam yelling for Bailey. Turning we both spot Bailey unconscious on the floor. I scooped her up and laid her in her bed.

"That took a lot out of her." Natalie said, grabbing Summers arm and giving her a look.

"Wow you are human….your hands are warm."

Summer smiled a bright one than looked up at me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bailey told me why you brought me here. And thank you." Summer jumped up, wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips. I held her waist and kissed her back. We stopped when Sam said "Jeeze take it somewhere else guys!"

Let me tell you. We did.

**Scott's POV**

So Racer and Summer are human, that's because my witch of a girlfriend. Great. And when I say witch of a girlfriend I don't mean she's mean, she's an actual witch. Thinking about it made me chuckle, that's when I got looks all around me. I hate it when I do something that's plain odd and these people look at me like I'm on crack, if Bailey were here she would be laughing with me. Hell if all my friends were here we would be laughing as well.

Looking at the computer screen I frown. _**what the hell are you doing?**_ I asked myself. I knew the rules of the computer, no personal business and yet I'm typing my life story. Sighing I pressed the exit button of Microsoft word, clicked the save button and spun over to the pile of paperwork that sat untouched. Scratching my head with a frown I started the first tree wasted sheet. I never wanted to be a paperwork guy, I never wanted to sit on my ass all day doing the same thing, although authors do that too right? No authors travel see the world. Like my mother did. I'm only 18 about to be 19. I'm so young too, maybe I can talk Bailey into going to Italy or France. She always told me she wanted to go to London and take photos of a lot of places. So we both like to travel….excellent.

"Scott!" Fran called. Great. Another thing in my life that I don't like. My ex girlfriend as well as my boss. She's been making my life hell, and I saw how she treated Bailey. every time the woman comes over she mentions something about Bailey's weight, making her go into the bedroom. And every time I wanted to kick her ass out since I'm not into hitting women.

"Yes?"

"You need to finish that paperwork today."

"But that's going to take all day possibly through the night!" I said, astonished but pissed off since she knows damn well I have a date tonight. Fran came over to me and smiled.

"And I have a date tonight I mentioned it earlier."

"Then you better get started sweetie." Fran chuckled and skipped off like miss sunshine. I wonder how mad Bailey would be.

"Scott." I heard a voice call from behind me, swirling around in my chair I saw my Bailey standing there. I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around her. Not caring that everyone was staring at us with some pissed off looks.

Bailey smiled. "Scott did I hear right you have to work through the night?"

"Afraid so."

"This woman is bloody mad. You been working your ass off for weeks now."

I nodded. Before I got a chance to say anything Bailey snapped her neck towards the side of me, turning I saw Fran standing there.

"I'm sorry but no visitors during work hours."

Bailey glared and had that pissed off face on. I hated that face. It scared me. "I'm bringing him some food. Since you don't let him come home anymore you no nothing twit."

I felt my mouth drop at those words. Bailey was aggressive when she's pushed but usually she's sweet like chocolate. Looking at Fran I saw she was mad.

"I may be a twit but at least I can fit in a size 5. What are you? Size 13?"

Bailey blushed a lot, she look down with a frown. Weight always got her upset, and I hated the fact that she did. She looks great the way she is and damn it I'll quit this job before I let anyone bring down my future wife. I circled my arm around Bailey, making her turn away from Fran. I looked back at Fran. "Ill pick up my things after taking my fiancée home."

"What?"

"Do your own paperwork you crazy….I quit." With those words I left, went dropped off Bailey, made sure she was comfy than I went to my small office and started packing. A voice is what stopped me.

"Your quitting a great job Scottie."

"Well I can find better." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I dealt with your shallowness for a year…..I'm not dealing with it now. You insulted Bailey too many times."

"That's because she's fun to tease and that face is to laugh at."

"And your face is BITCH written all over it." I yelled. Now yelling isn't best. I dealt with yelling all my life but when I'm pushed I will snap. And the cursing not my thing either and again I will snap.

"Scottie?"

"I'm sick of everyone bashing on my girlfriend just because she's a bit pudgy. So what. Your beautiful but when it comes right down to it Bailey is better." I grabbed my box and headed for the door, stopped when she blocked me.

"Scottie you love me. You know you do. Come on you used to like my shallowness."

"I did but now I met Bailey and I knew from the day I saw her she was my wife so move."

"I'm sorry but a hot guy like you shouldn't be with a fat ass like her."

I bit my tongue to stop myself from cussing up a storm. "For the last time….she's not fat….she's fit, she has a small bump. She's not a small stick like you or every freaking girl in this god dang word now move or be fuckin moved!" I said through my teeth. I really thought she was going to move but it happened so fast. Her lips were on mine, her hands had my face and it caught me so off guard. I dropped my box of things and tried to push her off but god the woman had a grip.

When she let go I was about to yell at her but when she turned, than got punched to the floor, when I saw Bailey holding her fist I couldn't help but to choke out "Bailey? How much did you-"

"The kiss…" She gazed up at me. "And her insults. After you dropped me off I came back to help you…honestly I didn't know why I left your house but I'm so glad I did." She glared down at Fran who was getting back on her feet. Bailey grabbed her collar and got personal with Fran.

"You touch my boyfriend like that again I will hunt you down and kick your scrawny ass. And by the way….I'm a size 8! Stay the hell away from my Scott!" Bailey threw Fran back on her butt, grabbed the box of mine and stomped out of the office. Getting to my car I saw her hands shielding her face. "Bailey?" I came close to her only to be hugged tightly by Bailey. Not that I'm complaining.

"This is the second time…I saw that woman kiss you…" She said.

I let her down easily, held her at arms length and said. "It'll be the last one Bailey….I promise."

I kissed her lips softly. This time when my face was grabbed I didn't pull away I didn't feel angry I didn't do a thing but hold her waist and lay my lips on hers for the longest time.

This kiss was worth all the shit I went through.

**Sammy's POV**

"So your guys are broken up!?" My sister asked. For weeks me and Diana have been fighting so three weeks ago I called it quits. Diana still lives here but all we do is just live here. We don't speak or hang out. It sucks but this is the way it has to be. Plus I'm moving on, I think a girl likes me and I kind of like her a bit. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks so much like Diana its scary.

"Yes." I simply said. A hit on the back of my head made me growl and look up to see my sister is omega pissed. "What!?"

"What the hell happened?"

"We fought to much. Not worth the agony."

"So Diana isn't worth the agony?"

I said nothing which made my sister shake her head. "You know Sammy since we save Natalie you been a real ass."

"How!? She starts shit!"

"But you don't finish it. Diana just needs a man in her life."

I stood up and pointed to myself. "I am a man thank you!"

"Being tall and muscled doesn't make you a freaking man Sam! What you do, your actions makes you a man." Bailey sighed than walked out of the kitchen. I shook my head and sat back down. Damn Bailey is such a nosey sister. Its so annoying. Biting into my sandwich I saw Diana coming in. she was in a sweater, she was in some baggy jeans and her hair was covering her in a messy way.

"Why in winter clothes?" I asked. She didn't look at me, she just kept her eyes on the bowl she was holding. "Diana…..you do know it's the Summer…which means its hot as hell."

Her head snapped up and turned to me, her hair was covering half her face which she never liked. "I like to be in winter clothes." After that said she turned back to the bowl, put cereal inside it than left the kitchen. That was odd. Diana always seemed cheerful now all she does these days are mope and stay out of the house as much as possible. And those clothes…. This time of year she would have a tank top and shorts on. She never liked winter clothes in the summer. With that thought I got up, left my sandwich and got to her room, knocked than proceeded to open the door. I saw Diana putting down her shirt in a fast way. She turned to me slowly and gave me a sad look. "What?"

For a moment I had to think what I would say than I just blurted whatever came to my mind. "Where you going?" by how she was dressed I assume she was going out. She gave me a long look than turned around.

"Out." Is all she said before grabbing her shoes, she slipped them on and padded to the door, when she was passed me I decided to grab her arm to stop her so I could talk. When I touched her she made a grunt sound as if she was holding in a loud yelp. When she pulled away she glared at me.

"What do you want from me?"

"I just…I want to know where your heading."

"So now you care? If you must know I'm going to look for a place to stay. Being in the same house as your ex makes me sick." She growled. With a frown she turned away and quickly ran out. As she left I quickly followed.

What the hell is wrong with her?

**Diana's POV**

Ever since Sam dumped me I honestly didn't care what happened to me. I guess these three weeks I been in a daze or something to let guys hurt me like this. It sucks but hey what can you do. You have no family. No friends. And now not even a boyfriend. I been alone all this time but I was strong because of my dear Sammy. Now that he left my life, I have no reason to live on. Walking to Stanley's car I felt a bad feeling. Like I shouldn't get in this car…but I been doing this all these weeks so what the hell.

"Hey beautiful." Stanley said as I got in. "Why are you dressed in such baggy shit?"

I looked at him. "Just staying extra warm." _**or hiding what you and 2 others did to me.**_

"No worries we can take that crud off when we get to my place."

"But you told me we would be looking for houses….places." I said which I shouldn't have said a word since I was earned a shove against the car door which made my arm hit the car door. God that hurt.

"Don't question me you got that? You're my sex kitten remember that."

I glared at him wishing he would just kill me right now. Wait why don't I just kill myself? If I killed myself Sammy would think really low of me. Shaking that thought out of my head I sighed. "Sorry." I muttered.

That night I was in my room trying to tend to my fresh wounds when I heard a knock at the door. I panicky got up, shoved the aid kit under the bed and shoved on some pants on, falling in the process. "Diana?" I heard Bailey's voice. Making sure my hair was in the spot that Stanley hit me at I said.

"Coming I'm coming!" I swung the door open to see him standing there. Sammy was in a dark tight t-shirt, and he was wearing checkered pants. His hair was dangling at the sides of his face.

"We need to talk." He barged right in, sitting on my bed he crossed his legs than patted a spot across from him. I gave him a long look, closed the door and went to sit across from him. Mimicking how he was sitting I asked.

"What about…I thought you said your share."

"Show me your markings….your body…."

I was a bit shocked of what he was asking. I blinked a bit to see if I was seeing right. Sammy, sweet Sammy is asking for me to show him my body?

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the crap Diana. I saw you with that guy how he pushed you around and shit."

"You….followed me?" I asked. I don't know if I should be pissed or flattered. I choose pissed. "Let me get one thing straight Sammy…you dumped me…you told me you've had it with me…so okay move on. I'm moving on and-"

"So your body says. I know you Diana you will stick with a guy no matter how bad he is."

I wanted to hit him really bad now. "Like I did with you?" I turned away to stare at the small TV. I heard Sammy sighing which meant he was ready to leave or he was going to lecture. "Look we are done….so you don't have to worry about me. In fact I found a place so I'll leave as soon as I can." I was lying through my teeth and he saw that. When he moved closer to me and his hand was reaching out to me, my reflexes kicked in making me flinch.

His hand gently grabbed my chin, he turned my face to make him look at him.

"I'm sorry for my stupidity and attitude these weeks but you're an idiot if you think I don't worry about you and I want you to leave. I don't. truth is I don't even know why we are done. I love you." Before I responded Sammy lightly pressed his lips against mine. Caught me by surprised. When he pulled away I frowned. I didn't even have time to enjoy that kiss. He stared at me for awhile before asking in a soft voice. "May you…show me how bad he hurt you?"

I looked away blushing. "Depends….are we back together." I gazed up at him. He smiled a cute one.

"That kiss says it all Diana. I would be honored to be your boyfriend again and this time if we fight we will talk it out. No more running. No ore breaking up. We know we love each other so we should stop breaking up."

I smiled, flung myself so hard on top of him that he fell back on the bed. Hovering over him now I proceeded to find his lips. Kissing went on for about 5 minutes or so than he sat up with his hand on my hip. He gazed up at me. "Can you-"

I kissed his lips than got to my feet. I locked the door so his nosey sister wouldn't barge in. I sat back down, looked at him. "You sure you want to see?"

"Definitely."

I sighed, peeled off the shirt to where I was only in a bra. By his face he could tell how bad I was. The were cuts on my forearms, bruises around my sides and tummy along with more cuts that were now healing thank god. "Diana….how-"

"Could I do this? Let him do this? Easy. Sammy I know I sound pathetic and needy but I need you in my life. Your really my only family I actually have. And I hardly have fit in with your group of friends and I have no friends of my own…I don't know it seems that without you in my life…its not worth living." On the last part I felt a little choked up. I watched Sammy put my shirt back on me than he pulled me up.

"I'm not going anywhere from now on." he said.

"But- what about that girl you like?"

"She's standing right in this room looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes."

Blushing I let his arms cage around me. He kissed my lips again than sat me back on the bed. He told me to stay put, than he left. When he came back he had two plates of food and some Mnt. Dew. That night I didn't try to kill myself. I didn't try to hurt myself. I didn't cry for the first time in weeks. That night I laid in the arms of my Sammy. It felt so wonderful.

The next day was eek. "I'm going to talk to Stanley tell him I wont be his girlfriend anymore."

"I don't like that man." Sam said, he held my hand as we walked to his locker. It was a day before the last. Better do it now. "I'm going with you."

"No…I need to get back on my own. I need you but I need myself as well. I can do this. Please?"

Sammy wanted to protest but I kissed his lips, that's when it all went to hell.

"Diana! What the hell is this!?" Stanley asked in a low harsh voice, making me pull away. I looked at Sammy, nodded to him for him to leave. He nodded, kissed my head and walked off. After seeing him round the corner I looked at Stanley. Seeing how pissed off he looked made me rethink sending Sammy off. "Answer me now you son of a bitch!"

I bit my lip, than back away when he started towards me, I was stopped by two solids behind me, looking up I saw big scary dudes looking down at me. They each laid one hand on each shoulder than tightened their grip so that I couldn't leave. "I am going back with Sammy."

"You what? Oh no sweetie your ass is mine."

Some how when Sammy says that its funny but when he says it, its just plain scary. Another friend of his that stood beside him handed him a bat. Oh crap. I didn't even see the hit coming, all I knew was I was on the ground. We were in the court yard. On concrete. When I felt many hits and kicks to my stomach, face, back, legs. It was horrid. I wanted them to stop. All I could do was ball up and pray to have them stop.

"Hey! Leave my girlfriend alone you dicks!" I heard a yell and thuds all over. When I didn't feel the hits for a while I dared to peek up my head, move my body to a sitting position. Looking around I saw the other dudes passed out, than Sammy holding Stanley up against the wall. Sheen and Natalie were beside him. I felt arms grab mine not knowing who for a moment, but once I was on my feet I saw they were Bailey and Summer.

"She's bleeding." Bailey pointed out. Summer and Bailey helped me over to the others. "Samuel stop screwing around we need to get you need to get your girl to the nurses. We will get it from here."

Sam kept glaring at Stanley's scared face. "Better be glad girls are here." He growled before letting him slid down. He turned to me with a small smile, scooped me up said thanks than proceeded to walk. Hugging his neck I laid my head on his shoulder, enjoying every moment of this great ride.

I feel so lucky right now. Thank god I didn't kill myself when I thought of it.

**Sammy's POV**

"So your wedding will be on the reunion." I said, I stood beside a bookstore. It was dark. Like black dark which was bad and I'm probably going to get so grounded but it was an emergency.

"Why not. The whole family will be there." Ben exclaimed. I smiled at that.

"Yeah I cant wait bro. look I have to go. I'll call you back when I'm home."

"Alright. Sam said be safe."

"Don't lie you say it too." I joked. I stuffed my bag from the bookstore into my book bag and toted it over my shoulder. "Okay well I really got to go. My mom will likely to be pissed."

"Alright. See ya." with that dismissal I hung up and started walking. Thinking about my comic I decided to read the book while I walked. What stopped me was a voice calling me out.

"Well well if it isn't the man himself." I saw they were all 3 wearing black ski masks, The dark night covered their figures mostly, I could make out some limbs here and there but other than that I had no clue who these men were. I shoved my comic slowly in my bag than toted it over two of my shoulders instead of one.

"Look guys I don't want no trouble…" I spoke, backing away carefully. "I'm going home right now so-"

"Shut up kid." A voice said. I cant make out any of these guys and their voices. I kept my mouth shut, turned and ran. Guessing by the shooting they heard my footsteps. When I saw my house I picked up my pace. I was so close when I felt a hit go into my leg, making me fall flat on my face, my bag spilled all over the yard. "Shit." I huffed. I stuffed my things back in my bag and limped over to my front door. I jiggled the knob to find it was locked. I banged on it fast, knowing by the gun sounds they were close. "Mom! Dad! Bailey! Diana! Let me in!" I yelled. I felt another bullet hit my other leg making me collapse to my knees, once that door opened I fell onto my face. Which made my mom who answered it jump back. "Riley!" She screamed, I was crawling in when the door finally shut and my dad came running in. "What is it?" He asked. When he saw me sitting on the floor, panting like crazy and my pants all bloody he eyed my mother. "Go get the aid kit."

My mother nodded and was off. My father kneeled down beside me. "Can you walk?"

I shook my head rapidly. My dad nodded, scooped me in his arms and carried me into the living room where we were encountered by Bailey and Diana who were watching TV till I came. "What happened!?" Bailey asked as she stood by the couch I was lying on. Diana was standing beside the arm chair of the couch, stroking my hair.

"I was jumped….well shot…"

"This is why I tell you kids to stay in when its freakin night!" My mother frowned as she came in. she handed my dad the aid kit. He lifted up my pant leg to reveal blood gushing out from the back of my legs.

"I need you to turn over Sam." He said. I grunted as I turned on my tummy. It hurt but at least I got to see Diana's face. She was crouching now, holding my hand.

"Where were you anyways?"

"Comic store."

My dad chuckled. "I knew those books would hurt you one day."

"Anyways you know better not to be out there Sammy." my mother told.

"I know but today was the last day." I said before screaming pain as I felt the bullet getting pulled out of me. I squeezed Diana's hand when my father did the other leg, still screamed too.

"There we go." My dad said. I felt relieved when I felt the bandages wrapping around my leg.

"Ill call Aiden to see if he can give us some meds." My mom said and fled to the kitchen. Bailey watched than looked at me.

"Want me to get you anything."

"Yes some chips, popcorn, soda, candy oh and cheese."

She gave me a stare than said. "So nothing? Okay." Than she was gone. Honestly.

"Ill make you something to eat Sammy if your hungry."

"Thanks but I'm fine. I just want some sleep."

"Your going to have to sleep here tonight son." My father said getting done with the wrapping. He pulled my pant leg down than gathered up the material. "Diana make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You know my boy."

Diana laughed a little as she watched him leave. She looked down at me. She leaned on the arm chair to get closer to me. " Good night sweetie." She kissed my lips than started to walk off till I grabbed her belt loop on her pants. She looked down. "What?"

I turned over, well struggled to do so than pulled her on top of me. "Sleep with me."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way Sammy but I need to do stuff."

"Like what?" I frowned.

"Like who shot you."

"You can do that later detective. Right now you need to be with me." I laughed. She shook her head kissed mine.

"You'll be fine." She kissed my lips than got up and fled. I sighed. Almost had her. I laid my head back and closed my eyes…

Dream world here I come

**Ben's POV**

All of the family gathered around on this special day of mine. And the best part is it's a back yard wedding instead of a church wedding. Greeting my guest as they piled while the bride got ready was a piece of cake. Aunt Maya, and her family talked for a long time till her baby was crying about wanting to sit. Than Uncle Caleb, his wife and girls were excited about this they rambled on and on about their wedding day till my father steered them to their seats. It was perfect. Ok not perfect but great for me.

"Daddy! Daddy! You should see mommy!" Sunny smiled. Rain was right beside her. They both wore their pink dresses from before.

"She looks soooo pretty!" Rain added. I smiled.

"I bet she does baby. Now go annoy your aunt for a bit."

"Okay!" They both said and ran off. Looking at my parents who were coming to me with smiles I said. "So today is the big day."

"Yep….our son is now a man trapped." My dad joked and grunted when my mother elbowed him in the side. "I was kidding dear!"

"Sure you were." my mother laughed, hugged me tightly. "My baby boy has grown up sooo fast! I think I might want to cry!"

I laughed and blushed. "Mom…."

"Come on Anna your embarrassing the boy."

"I don't care. I had him. I get to embarrass him."

I rolled my eyes, kissed her cheek. "Come on mom I got you grand kids."

"You did….but I still want my baby boy back."

When I saw my little brother Dylan I gestured to him. "You have a boy mom."

She smiled. Kissed my cheek, let me go than picked up Dylan. "I do. Now Dylan you will not date till I'm dead okay?"

Dylan just stared at her. "What's date?"

"Good boy." She smiles and walks off. My dad shook his head than smacked my back.

"Good luck son. Your going to need it. Especially when those two angels become teenagers." He smiled than left me for my mother.

After an hour of talking with family the wedding finally started. Seeing all my family, how the back yard was neatly decorated, and how my beautiful twins walking down the aisle throwing flowers on the ground. Once they were by my sisters side my beautiful soon to be wife slowly walked towards us. Her gown was so wonderful. Sleeveless. Her hair in curls. She looked ravishing. When she got to me she gave the flowers to Bailey than hugged my hands with hers. The minister began and this time when he asked does anyone have any objections it all stayed quiet. I repeated everything the minister told me to repeat, and listened when Sam did the same thing.

Finally the moment was here. Our vows.

"Benito Caleb Glass….You make me laugh

You make me happy

You make me feel alive

I give you my heart

I give you my soul

I give you our life together

You give me your heart

You give me your soul

You give me our life together

I promise always to love you

I promise always to cherish you

I promise always to be by your side

Our 2 lives will move through life together

Our 2 lives will be better together

Our 2 lives will be one forever"

I smiled at her personal vows. I looked into her eyes. I said. "You are my best friend.

Today I give myself to you. Using the love that we share as a vessel,

through the pressures of the present and

the uncertaintities of our future, I can promise that

you will always have

my deepest love, my fullest devotion,

and my most tender care.

I promise to love you, to always strive to encourage and inspire you,

to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

I promise to love you in good times and in bad,

when life seems easy and also when times become difficult,

when our love is simple, and when things becomes complicated.

I promise to honor you, and to always hold our love for each other in highest regard

These things I pledge to you today, and all the days of our life together.

I Love You."

She smiled real big. "I love you too." She grabbed my face and we almost kissed but stopped when the minister cleared his throat.

"I here by announce you under the state of Texas Mr. and Mrs. Glass."

We waited for a bit for him to say the last part, when he realized that he chuckled. "You May now kiss."

With that said she grabbed my face and kissed my lips. After the kiss I scooped her up in my arms and proceeded into the house.

I cant believe I'm finally married.

**Samantha's POV**

"You are a mother who's married now?" My mother gave me a disappointed look than gazed down at the girls. My parents weren't the best ones but every grandparent deserves to see their grandkids right? I'm just glad Ben couldn't make it. Since I been hearing nonstop at how I disgraced this family and how I put it to shame it's a heedful of memories flying back at me.

"Yeah so." I replied.

"Are you at least going to school?" My father asked. They didn't bother going near the girls, who were playing in the front yard. It was a beautiful sunny summers day. Hot as hell but beautiful.

"No. well I'm going to get my GED. Ben's supposed to take me." Just by saying his name I knew my parents were disgusted at how I choose him and kids before school. "Why do you guys care? Last I heard you wanted to beat the crap out of me."

They both gave me glares. My dad was the first to abuse me. Okay not abuse but his grip when he gripped my arm did hurt. "We only care for the people who talk about us….not you."

"Let go of my arm." I snapped, that earned me a punched to the face making me fall onto my butt. When I gazed up at him I saw my girls were running towards me, getting up I looked at them. "Don't come near me." Right when I said that they stopped but looked scared. "Mommy your nose!" Sunny cried.

"And eye!" Rain pointed at hers as she shrieked. I smiled at my children, "I'm fine." looking up at my father the fifteen year old kid inside me wanted to scream and run but remembering I'm legal now I didn't mind if I threatened. Glaring up hard at him. "You listen to me father you lay a hand on me I will call the police on you. My dad glared at me, looked back at my kids than back at me.

"Get off my property you useless bitch and take your two shit heads with you."

"We never wanted a child anyways." My mother added. I felt tears welling up. How could have I been a fool…to think they would change. They haven't.

"Then you should of killed me….or sent me to an adoption agency….maybe then I wouldn't be a disgrace, a nu sense to your damn family!" I grabbed my keys, my girls and dashed to the car. The drive home was silent and teary. When I sat on the house steps, after thinking my girls were inside after I told them to go in I felt two pairs of arms go around my neck. Looking up I saw Sunny and Rain both were on each side of me. "Don't cry mama."

"That mean man isn't worth it." Rain said. When they let me go to get in front of me I gazed at them. Holding one of their hands I spoke.

"If I ever get like that with you girls…I want you to call for help okay…"

"But daddy said they would take you to a bad place mama." Sunny frowned. She wiped at her face after Rain did. I guess crying can be contagious. Pulling them closer to me I stared in their blue eyes. "They wont take me to a bad place….they will make me get help."

Rain frowned, looked at her sister than shook her head. "We wont. Because we know you wont do that to us. You love us mama."

"Those meanie heads didn't." Sonny added. When I saw the girls look up and past me I turned around to see Ben coming to us. Sitting beside me he gazed at us.

"Family bonding without daddy? I'm hurt girls."

Sonny smiled than sniffed. That made Ben turn serious, when he saw our tear streaked faces that is. "Okay what did I miss."

"A bad man hit mommy!" Rain frowned. "Than made her cry all the way home."

Ben suddenly moved the hair that was hiding my face out of the way. He gasped when he saw my nose and eye. "Who did this?"

"Just….the man who made me." I said. He knew exactly who I was talking about. I could tell by how wide his eyes had gotten. He turned to our daughters and sent them inside to watch some TV once alone he pulled me up and sat us on the swing that hung on the front porch.

"What happened? Do I need to sue?" He asked. That comment made me chuckle a little.

"No. I'm okay. Its just I hoped that my parents would of you know changed….but they are even worse now."

"I'm sorry baby….I wish I could do something baby but-"

"There's nothing we can do." I looked up at him. "I been an orphan all my life….I have to face it."

He hugged my shoulder, kissed my head many times, we both laid on the swing, I on top of him, I saw his eyes were closed and knew he was gone. The breeze on this beautiful day can make people tired. Closing my eyes I thought especially people like me. After that thought….I was gone.

This day just got better.

**Sheen's POV**

"So you got your powers how?" I asked Natalie. We were at the skate park, we were watching the other skaters as usual. "I found out that my mother's father married a witch. Her witch genes skipped my mother and onto me."

I stared at her as if she was crazy. "There's no such things as witches."

"There's Bailey and while adding to that list Vampires are supposed to be a myth but look where we are."

She was right. "So you're a witch and a vampire."

"Half and half really." She smiled, got up from the picnic table, where we were sitting. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Lets go skate before your face gets to the ground."

"What do you mean?"

"Your sad Sheen I can tell. You always frown and have those big brown eyes so glassy when your sad."

I blinked, baffled at that statement. "I'm not sad. I'm just iffy. Look its been 2 months. I need time Natalie."

She frowned than hugged my neck. "Okay. I'm here whenever you need me."

I smiled, kissed her lips. "Except tonight. don't you have skate practice?"

"Sadly. Come on we can walk home together."

I gave her a look with a risen brow. "I'm not a child Nat I can go home myself."

She let me go and hugged my hand with hers. "I know that Sheen. Gosh. I just want to see my boyfriend safe at home."

I rolled my eyes, kissed her head than started walking. Once inside my house I looked around. It was dark, which was unusual since it was almost night fall. Natalie and I gazed at each other than looked at the dark room.

"Pippy? Tippy?" I called out, no answer. I flipped on the light, when hearing Natalie's gasp, than scream I snapped my neck to the side, saw her wide eyes fixed on something.

"What is it?"

She silently pointed , following her finger I saw two figures standing in front of us.

Widening my eyes, I gasped in shock of who I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mom….Dad?"

**Alright imma stop there and leave you guys off with a cliffy.**

**Thank you all for your supports! **

**I had an request to describe the rest of the characters so here we go.**

**Samantha: 18, didn't graduate high school, plans on going to get a GED, she has brown hair brown eyes. Her body is average. Her height is 5'0''.shes a hard working mother of two. She currently works at a grocery store at nights and watches her babies in the day. She can be sensitive, she is know to be a crybaby but she sucks it up when she has too for her kids. She fears that she will turn into her mother and hurt her kids. She fears a lot actually but keeps strong as she is the wife of her love Benito.**

**Scott: 18 almost 19, graduated. Lives on his own in a small apartment. He has blackish brown hair. Hazel eyes. His body is fit, he is buff. He is 5' 6'' he is now engaged to his lover Bailey. He plans to impregnate her as soon as she wants to. He is known to be a hard worker, wants to travel he also wants to be a novelist. And hates it when he lets his temper out. His ex can get him easily mad. Bailey can easily calm him down.**

**Racer: 18, graduated. Lives in a complex, he has auburn(red) hair with blue eyes. He is known so be muscular. A bit chubby but not so bad. He is 5'5'' he is the boyfriend of Summer. He loves vampires and wanted to become one but he saw how sad his girlfriend was so he sacrificed his wants for her. He wants to have kids with summer but not yet. He wants to go to Art school, where he can be a full time painter.**

**Diana: 16, now a senior in high school. She lives with Sammy and Bailey. Her parents split when she was 14. Her mother is known as the insane whore, and her father is the vampire freak who wants his daughter all to himself. Luckily Sam saved her from that mess. She is known to be really jealous when it comes to Sammy. She has a depressing life and the only reason why she lives is cause of Sammy she deeply loves. She hopes to become a web designer. She wants kids as soon as she gets her life together. She's been hurt by Stanley and had her first time with him sadly. She regrets doing that but hopes she can finally feel the love and passion that she missed out on with Sammy.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**1. If you had to choose one who would you choose to be your favorite Character?**

**2. What do you want to see happen next?**

**3. I was thinking about getting someone pregnant. Who should it be?**

**4. How did you feel about this chapter? **

**5. Did you like this chap? If so what did you like about it? If not what did you not like about it?**

**6. Rate?**

**FUN FACTS**

**1. Racer is actually a good singer**

**2. Summer saw Racer in the shower before they even saw each other naked.**

**2. Scott likes to write fiction and horror. **

**3. Bailey wants to be a singer and a photographer.**

**5. Ben is known to be the go to guy of the group.**

**6. Samantha is scared by a lot of things.**

**7. Diana is wonderful at gymnastics**

**8. Samuel loves anime, books, comics and SiFi**

**9. Natalie can do 2 flips as she is in the air when skate boarding.**

**10. Sheen wants to be a professional Skateboarder just like Natalie.**

**Alright guys! I have to hop off but before I go I have to say things.**

**Monday I will be starting school so I will try my best to keep up with the updates. I will update every weekend.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and loved! **

**REVIEW!**

**-MIKI-**


	19. Chapter 19:Goodbye Morganville

**Alright so before we begin I do have a hectic schedule. So that means I cant update every day or even every weekend.**

**Now lets get started!**

**REVIEW! And**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

**Sheen's POV**

How could this be? My parents were dead. My father died when I was young. My mother died 2 months ago. And yet here they are. Sitting on the couch acting as nothing happened, chatting away like nothing happened. "What the heck is happening?" I asked myself. My mother gazed at me with her brown eyes.

"A lot we need to explain."

"Yeah a lot! How can dad be here he was dead! And you…I saw Ken bash you with a bat!? How!?"

My father frowned, got up and sat me down. Natalie was standing right beside the chair I was in. "Now son we will explain. After some dinner."

"Dinner?"

"I can make us something sweetie!" My mom cheerfully offered. On her way out to enter the kitchen with my dad I found my voice again, it was loud enough for them to hear. I stood up as they slowly turned to me.

"How the hell are you two alive?"

My father looked at my mother than sighed. My mother sat back down with my father in silence. It was a while before they spoke. My father broke the silence by announcing. "Son….you are a hybrid."

Giving him a questioning look made him silent long enough for me to get irritated. "What the hell is that?"

"it's a mixture of creatures." my mother said.

"Such as vampires"

"Or werewolves." my mother offered.

"Maybe even other creatures." My father added. Looking over at Natalie I saw her expression was mixed with doubts and confusion. "So what are you telling us?" She asked.

"Get to the point." I growled. That earned me a grip from Natalie. Which was tight enough to make anybody hurt. Looking down at her I saw she was starring at me with warning eyes. I looked back at my parents and smiled. "Please." I added. The relief of Natalie's grip leaving me was washing over me. Made me cup my arm.

"Sheen….your mother is a vampire and I am a were wolf. You are our son you do the math now."

I shook my head. "How can this be? I mean Pippy and Tippy aren't-"

"They weren't blood line related sweetie."

"You mean they were adopted."

My parents nodded. "We adopted Pippy when she was 2. Than we had you."

"Then we wanted another baby so we adopted Tippy."

"Do they know?" I asked. Feeling a wound in my heart. My throat felt dry. I was shaking all over. This was to much.

"They did. About everything."

"So you told them but not me!? The one who is a hybrid whatever!?" I snapped. My dad wrapped his big hands around my shoulders. Looked into my eyes and frowned. A few years ago I would of killed to be this close to my father but right now I wanted to hit him.

"Son you must understand-" he started off but ended up being shoved back onto the couch by me.

"I understand perfectly. I have two lying dead parents." I said in a low dark voice. My mother frowned.

"We only did it to protect you baby so you could have a normal life." She reached out to grab my face as she did when I was a small child but right now I didn't want to be touched so I backed away quickly. Pain showed on her face.

"I cant do this…." I managed saying before running out. Leaving everything.

Even Natalie.

**Natalie's POV**

It was around twilight when I found Sheen. I should of known he would be sitting on a picnic table at the skate park. He was sitting on the table part. His feet rested against the seat part. His elbows on his knees, his head hung down as if he was sleeping. He wasn't. when I came up to him his head lifted. "What do you want?"

I laid my hands on my hips. "Well how rude. I was merely checking on you. Seeing if you didn't explode yet."

He made a little laugh. Progress I say that's for sure. "Come on Sheen why not we go back and talk with your parents."

"Those people? No thanks."

I tried to make my way into his arms but failed since he pushed me back. "Don't. im not in the mood okay. I don't want to be touched. Hugged or kissed. Okay I need my time."

That kinda got me mad. I mean every time when I was irritated or sad I let him touch me. Hug me. Kiss me. Guess he obviously doesn't feel like he could do the same. With that in mind I saw far away from him on the table part. I watched the skaters do their turns and twists. Watched them fly up and dive down. When night fall finally came I gazed over at him.

"So you coming or you want to be pissy?"

That earned me a mean look. "Natalie for the last freakin time I need my time…meaning alone….so it means go away."

As he turned back into his shell form I kept my eyes still on him. Furious as ever. I got to my feet. "Fine….dick." I muttered. When he shot to his feet he grabbed my arm it was so fast that it knocked the breath out of me. I grabbed my stake I always carry with me in my jeans and held the point above his chest. I glared at his red eyes. "You better let me go or I swear to god I will shove this stake into you. Im not kidding Sheen I will."

When he let go, a frown came upon him. "Next time check who your messing with me. Because im not somebody that you want to mess with Sheen. Your pissed I get it. But you start hitting me I'll leave you because unlike Diana or other girls I don't put up with that shit. So get an attitude check or get a new girlfriend." I stuck my stake back in my jeans and walked off. After the anger wore off I collapsed in an alley way. Hugging my legs sniffling. Thinking of how he grabbed my arm made my body react, me circling my hand around my now bruised up wrist. It was all okay till I heard a few guy voices coming from the street. Looking up from my lap I saw 3 tall men standing there. I couldn't see them that well either. Standing I slowly backed up as they walked closer. Reaching for my stake I spoke. "Stay away from me."

"Baby we don't want to hurt you. We just wanna make some fun happen tonight." one of the guys said. At this point my heart was pounding so hard that it might as well hop out and leave my body forever. Feeling a wall behind me made it worse.

"Don't come near me." I growled. I cant use my powers since I have so little now. And I didn't see anything to move or fly with. Crap. Getting out my stake I waved it in directions of the men. "Get away from me!"

I was doing good till the man nearest to me smacked the stake out of my hand, grabbed my hurt wrist and slammed me down to the ground which made me yelp when he grabbed my hurt wrist again. I was on my stomach and feeling hands all over me. Flash backs of Andrew came into play which got me sobbing like hell. Even screaming. I thought I was gonna be raped, hurt and beaten. It was all over for me. "Get the fuck away from my girl!" I heard someone shout. Looking up from the ground I saw Sheen standing in front of us, a bit good feet away.

"What are you gonna do little punk?" a guy who was surely on the right side of me holding me down said. I watched Sheen's eyes turn red, his fangs slowly coming out. God it was like watching a horror movie.

"Leave or ill kill you!"

When the guy on my left laughed and continued what he was doing before, which was pulling down my pants- Sheen growled. I gazed up at him with fear. Not fear of him but what he was about to do. Like I predicted Sheen slammed the man on my left away from me, hearing a thud sounded like he slammed the man against the wall. Then the second one was hit, and the last one just screamed and ran like a girl. Getting onto my feet I buckled my jeans back up, while doing that I watched Sheen pin up one of the guys to the wall. His fangs showed when he made a terrible hissing noise which made the guy scream. "Sheen don't!"

Catching him off guard I managed to knock him down to the ground. Sitting on him I looked over my shoulder to the guy who was just sitting there. "Go you buffoon!" with that dismissal he ran. I looked down at angry, fanged, red eye Sheen I cupped his face. "Sheen stop okay."

"Get off me. I need to kill."

"No! Sheen come back to me! Listen to my voice!"

It was no good. He was struggling to get me off of him but I didn't budge. I grabbed his face a kissed his lips hoping he would return to me. When I felt hands gently lay on my waist I risked leaving his lips. I saw his eyes were back to brown and the fangs were gone.

"Sheen?"

His eyes shifted from looking dazed to looking at me. When he sat up I slid onto his lap. Hugging his neck I gave a relief sigh. "Sheen your okay."

His arms wrapped around me for a little bit but let go. When I let go I saw he was baffled. When I grabbed onto his face his eyes widened when he saw 3 claw marks on my bloody arm. When he gasped I stared at them. Baffled as he was. I didn't even feel it.

"Natalie I hurt you-"

"You saved me you idiot! I could have been raped!" I breathlessly said. Looking up at him with a frown. "After what I said to you too…"

"You had every right. I was being mean. and you were being raped…well was about to be. If it wasn't for your screaming I wouldn't of came this way come on lets get you home." He easily scooped me up in his arms as if I was a feather. Holding onto his neck I gazed up at him.

"Sheen…."

"Yes?"

"For me….could you talk with your parents?"

He looked down at me. A small smiled grew on his face. "I will." He kissed my nose and walked with me in his arms.

Laying my head on his shoulder I felt better. Safe. Okay to sleep.

I always felt like that with Sheen.

**Bailey's POV**

Truth is I never wanted kids. They always made me feel uncomfortable. Before I met Scott I never thought about marriage or babies. Now look at me a ring on my finger and a pregnancy test that's positive in a hand. And here I was working. Maybe I can hide it just until I earn some cash. Scott needs me now than ever. A knock on the door made me jump, and drop the test in the pee filled toilet. Shit. "Yes!"

"Bailey dinners ready. I made your favorite!" Scott said through the door. It sounded like he was smiling.

"Ill be right there!" I replied, getting on my knees and plugging my nose as I dipped my hand in the warm water. Holding the urge to throw up I got the stick out and quickly washed my hand. Thinking he was gone I held the now washed test in my hands. Consumed in my thoughts glaring at the test as I sat on the toilet I didn't hear the door open. What got my attention was Scott.

"What's that?" He asked. Snapping my head up I got to my feet and quickly hid the test behind me.

"What's what?"

"That thing your holding."

I started to back away as he came closer to me. "Im not holding anything."

"Bailey Deans how long have I known you?"

When I hit my leg on the bath tub I felt gravity weighing end but luckily Scott caught me. He pulled me straight up and grabbed the test. "Scott don't!"

When I reached for it he held it up as he looked at it. "Stop it Scott!" I ordered. Holding me back he kept looking at it. Finally he gave it back as he kept his eyes on my tummy. As a reflex I hugged my tummy. "Could you stop looking?" His eyes set on my face, finally. With no words his hand rested on my tummy, he gazed back down to it. I guess you can say I had a baby bump, noticeable but not when baggy clothes on.

"Your…pregnant?"

I smacked his hand away when he lifted up my shirt to see more. "Yes im pregnant."

Scott stared at me for a really long time as if he was recalling something. "So that's why you been so moody. And your much more chubbier."

I glared at him. "Do you want a handprint on your face?" sighing I shoved him out of the way and plopped on the couch sinking into a depress feeling.

When I felt a hand touch my hip I turned my head to the side, once I did I saw Scott crouching down to my level.

"I want this baby."

He was mad! I mean we cant have a baby right now! We have to work, travel and be kids not parents!

"I…don't."

Scott frowned. "Why not?"

"Scott we are too young to be parents. We want to travel remember? We have jobs. Plus this place isn't big enough for 3 people to live in. and im not ready to be a mother. Im 18 I want to enjoy my life without a kid on my arm."

Scott gave me a hard cold stare. "If you didn't want a child then why did we have unprotected sex?"

"We were out of condoms, I thought I was on the pill but I wasn't. my bad."

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "No its not just my bad Bailey. that's a living being in your belly and I say it deserves to have his or her family!"

He sounded angry. Really angry.

"Well im sorry but I don't want a family right now. I just want to enjoy my life. Without a family."

That earned me the meanest look than possible. "So I guess our engagement is a lie then."

"What?"

"Well after we get married we will be considered family….husband and wife."

I frowned. "Scott you know what I mean."

"Fine. How are you going to get rid of the baby?" He asked. Looking away. I could tell he was really pissed.

"Well I don't know…abortion." I shrugged. Scott snapped his wide eyes in my direction.

"Like hell your killing my baby!" He growled.

"Um its in my body I can do whatever to it!" I snapped back, getting to my feet. Scott got to his when I started walking. Following me to the kitchen I watched him lean against the door way. His face red. I knew that face all to well. It doesn't get mad easy but when it does you run. But hell I was pissed too.

"Its not a it. it's a human being! Our child! You heartless woman!" He hissed. I stopped what I was doing which involved getting a dish out of the cabinet and stared at him. I couldn't believe my ears. He just called me heartless.

"Well our child will be conceived again in the late future." I said. Rolling my eyes.

"You know what? Your right. Your obviously to immature to even be a mother of my child. Just get out."

Staring baffled I felt pain inside my chest ache inside. "Scott you cant be serious?"

"Im dead serious. If your just gonna kill my first baby like she or he is nothing then I want nothing to do with you so get out. Leave. Go back home. I don't want to see you again."

"Your breaking up with me over a kid?"

His jaw tightened and it took a while for him to say what he did. " you really need to leave now, before I kick you out myself. That kid is mine so if you want to be a heartless mother fine. Kill it but I hope you know you'll still be a mother….of a dead baby."

With that said I closed the cabinet, slowly walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my clothes I brought over for tonight, packed them, grabbed whatever was mine than slowly walked towards the front door. I looked back to see Scott looking off with a pained look. "Scott…."

"Go Bailey…..just leave for good."

Tears came over me. "You know a real husband would support me. And maybe I don't know….talk with me instead of yell at me. Im sorry im such a lousy bitch." I opened the door, exited, than slammed the door. I only got to the stairs when I collapsed into my heap of sobs. Now what am I gonna do?

I sat on the steps till night fall crying. Soon a neighbor asked me what was wrong I had to lie and say I wasn't feeling well. Thank god she let me stay in her guest room. Now I don't have to face my family or friends about this whole damn mess.

I just wanted to waste my life away now…..because how can I live on when a part of me is gone?

**Scott's POV**

Been two weeks since me and Bailey broke up. A terrible week at that. I thought of nothing but the baby. The live creature that's probably dead now. Thanks to the carrier. I spent most of my days working, got another job finally and im having money. Finally. Trying to find a better place to live. A much family style. I may not have a family with Bailey but maybe another girl will come along. A knock on the door made me leave the couch, I been laying on all morning. Opening the door revealed a friend of mine for work who's been coming by everyday. She was pretty. Blond short hair, blue eyes. And she had cute freckles all over. "Hi!"

"Hey Penny." Letting her in I closed the door and took my place on the couch.

"So how do you feel today?"

I shrugged. "Okay…I guess."

She smiled. "Get dress. Im kidnapping you today."

I gave her a long questioning look. She rolled her eyes. "God Scott im not gonna rape you behind the alley so just go and get ready!"

Laughing I shook my head and got myself changed. when getting ready was done she took me the high school. And of all places it had to be the old music room, and of all people to be there was Bailey. When we entered Bailey snapped her head towards us along with Nat, Summer, Sheen, Racer, Sam and Diana.

"Whats he doing here?" Natalie glared, getting up to go to Bailey's side, but Sheen pulled her back down. When I looked at Bailey I saw her hair was a mess, and it looked like she's been in bed all this time. And just by looking at her pained face I knew what she was thinking. She thought me and Penny were together. Which why should I care or she care for that matter.

"We are here for Bailey Natalie so cool it." Summer jerked her head to Bailey. Bailey got up. And bit her lip. As she played with her hair I noticed that she still had the ring on that I gave her.

"What the heck is this Penny?" I gazed down at my friend. She had a big smile on her face.

"Im your girlfriend's friend too."

"Ex girlfriend." I stupidly said.

"Bailey what's wrong?" I heard Natalie ask. When looking I saw Bailey frowning. Her chin trembled and her breathing got more heavy.

"Excuse me." She managed to say in a hushed tone. She managed to get by me and Penny than closed the door. Feeling the glares boring into my back I gazed back at the friends who were coming up to us.

"Way to go dofus." Natalie growled.

"Its not my fault. I dumped her for a damn good reason. I wanted my baby but she didn't so end of that."

"You dumb ass. You should know my sister by now. She doesn't want to do anything at first but once you talk her into it then shes all for it. By the way she informed me….no cried to me you just yelled at her and called her names. Way to man up dick!" Sam snapped than left. Natalie followed. Summer shook her head and kept on. Racer just silently looked at me as he passed and Sheen wasn't even acknowledging me. Great.

Penny sighed. "Bailey's keeping the baby."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Bailey wanted me to bring you here so she could tell you that she will own up. She doesn't want to loose you and thought long and hard about it. She decided to be a mother of a live child….andshe thought the father should kno…but since you said she was your ex im guessing she's a single mother."

A single mother? Bailey? No. I frowned and sighed sinking into a nearby seat. "Im such a screw up…..damn it." I held my face. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I heard. "No you just got into a fight. Now you need to say sorry. So go on."

I stared up at Penny. "She wont forgive me. I don't expect her to….she wont even be with me. I mean I called her-"

"You two were and still are in a fight. So end this nonsense and apologize. So your child can have parents like you always wanted." Standing I smiled.

"Thanks Penny." I kissed her cheek than left without a second thought. When I finally found Bailey after what it felt like hours of searching I saw her on the curb of the street alone.

"Where are the others?" I asked, sitting beside her. She stayed silent for a bit before softly saying.

"I sent them off. I needed to cry alone."

Seeing her puffy face made me go back to the time where I assumed she cheated or she assumed I cheated. Now thinking on it…..how the hell did we manage all these freakin years without killing each other.

"Bailey-"

"Don't Scott. I get it. I was a total bitch. I wouldn't want to be with me if I was you anyways."

Frowning at that I spoke. "Penn told me about you keeping the baby."

"Well…after a week of thinking about the words you said…and realized I was being a cold heartless woman. I was thinking only of what I wanted….so now im a single mother."

Still frowning I asked. "Did…you tell your parents?"

"No. my brother only knows. He and I were going to tell them today….but instead of going to my mom and dad's workshop he brought me here."

"So this wasn't your idea?"

"Well meeting you here wasn't but I was going to tell you over the phone. I mean you can be in your baby's life…. Even if we arent together." her voice sounded faded. Like flat. nothing. It was really depressing.

After a few silent moments we both decided to break it by speaking at one time. Looking away from each other we kept the silence going until Bailey broke it. "Im sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For…..being a disappointment." those words left her mouth like vomit. And those words made her break. Hugging her knees she barried her head in her lap, repeating im sorry lines over and over again. It killed me. Finally I laid my hand on her head, which made her lift her head up to look at me.

"You never were a disappointment. Stop crying please. And apologizing. don't do that. I should be doing that and I will…..im sorry Bailey"

"But you didn't-"

"I had fault in this argument too I freaked out on you. Let my anger get the best of me…..these two weeks have been hell without you. I wanted your kid so badly that I didn't think to consider who you felt….or support you in some sort."

She kept her eyes on me than turned away. "Do you think I could….um be your girlfriend again?"

"Nope." When she frowned, got up and nodded. I proceeded to get on my feet as she started walking away.

"Well ill keep you updated then." She said to me, looking over her shoulder. As she walked ahead I followed, getting in her way, making her stop in her tracks and held her hand in mine.

"You cant be my girlfriend anymore because well you're my fiancée. and my soon bride to be….as well my baby's mama."

She stared at me with confused eyes. "Wait…what?"

"Bailey….we had one stupid fight…..actually a lot of stupid fights but we've gotten through them haven't we?"

As she recalled she curled her lip. "Yeah….broke up. Got back together. Broke up. Got back together…..jesus we are like those high school drama couples."

I chuckled at that. "Well even so we still get back together right?"

"Sure but what if….next time we wont?"

"There will be no next times. Im done breaking up with you and being a stupid child like I once was. Im 19 darn it. And I been responsible enough to keep myself alive so why cant I keep one good relationship with a beautiful girl."

She blushed and looked around. "I don't see one."

"I do." I cupped her face and laid one right on her. Pulling back I saw she didn't see that coming. "Bailey….I love you. And my mother just knew you were the one for me."

"Why? How?"

"Well with all the shit I did in our past you still want to be mine….right?"

She nodded.

"So you're the one."

Bailey cured a small smile. "Can….you take me home…and maybe back to your place?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Bai." Before we got the chance to leave Penny stopped us by getting in our way. With a smile she asked.

"So you two okay?"

Bailey nodded as she hugged my arm. Penny smiled bigger. "Do you need a ride Penn?"

"No thanks. My own husband to be is picking me up." She hugged Bailey than me and waved her good byes before disappearing from sight.

"Crying can really make you tired." Bailey yawned.

With a smile I held her hand. "Lets go get your things so you can be at my place again."

That we did. When we got to the apartment Bailey ran over to the couch and snuggled with a big blanket. I say its her favorite blanket. I think it is because I used to sleep with it. "Soooo do you want anything?" I asked as I sat her stuff on the side wall beside the door. Coming into the living room I saw her nod. "And what do you want?"

"You to hold me as we fall asleep…." That sounded doable as well as great. I took my shoes off and got under the covers with her. She was in a skirt and a baggy t-shirt that was mine. I carefully wrapped my arms around her, laid my head on the couch rest as I let her lay fully on top of me.

Finally after hours of her asleep, sleep came to capture me. Finally I can dream some good ones this time.

All the good dreams were about my future family….

**Summer's POV**

"You do know how to babysit right?" My aunt Maya asked. Uncle Bobby was just standing by Uncle Caleb and Aunt Melissa as they waited for Maya to give me lectures rules and a freaking parent crap I hear all the damn time. Turning seventeen last month didn't change anything. Im still treated as if I havent watched my brother and my little sister before.

"Yes Maya. I do have siblings. Could you guys leave already. You dropped of the kids so go and have fun."

Maya frowned. "Kyle gets lonely so don't neglect him okay and-" Before she could go on Bobby escorted her out. Caleb laughing said.

"Be safe. And we'll be back to pick up the children at 10."

"10? Tonight?"

"Yes is that a problem sweetie?" Melissa frowned. I smiled.

"No. go on."

"By girls you be good for Summer you hear!" Caleb looked past me and at his two girls. Rebecca and Julie. Rebecca was the eldest, she is about 7. Julie is about 5. They took a look at their parents, nodded and went back to playing with Autumn and Kyle who is now 3 years old. Kyle looked up to see his mama was gone, rushing past me screaming his little head off he collided with his mother. Her being so attached picked him up and held him.

"Bobby cant we bring him?"

Bobby sighed. He gradually pulled off Kyle and gave him to me. "Maya you cant keep giving in. he will need to grow up. Plus we have been waiting for ages to see this."

"I know. This match will be amazing!" Melissa exclaimed. Caleb looked at his watch before saying. "And if we don't get a move on we are gonna be late."

Maya frowning gave Kyle a kiss and said goodbye. After they left Kyle began screaming his lungs out. Sitting him down, covering my ears I went to the kitchen hoping to find something to shut him up. Thank god for a bottle that was left for Autumn. Once I gave it to him he popped it into his mouth and silence was finally restored. A few hours passed slowly. Winter came home, brought two of his friends over two. As the boss of the house I felt it was my job to remind him about house rules.

"Winter you know mom's rules. No friends here without their permission."

"What are you the rules police?" Winter scoffed. His little friends giggled as he did a mocking impersonation of me.

"Stop that Winter."

"Stop that winter." He mocked. Rolling my eyes I held the bridge of my nose. "Winter….I ask you nicely….go away. I have kids I got to watch so please make it easier on me and go." "No, its fun watching you freak out." When I was up to my boiling point a voice from behind made me turn. Seeing Racer coming up made my lips curve into a smile. "Oh great your pretty boy is here."

Racer stopped at my side with one brow lifted. "Did I miss anything."

"Yah Winter's friends leaving."

"That's not fair! You brought your stupid boyfriend over!" Winter whined.

"Unlike you I asked if he could help since I was taking care of so many people."

"Fine." He said. Turning around I heard him mutter a mean word under his breath as he walked off. His friends silently followed. Sighing I gave up with him than looked up at Racer.

"Hi sweetie."

Racer smiled, leaned in to kiss my lips, held up to go box. "I figured you wanted your favorite breakfast meal."

Raising my eyebrow as I took the to go box I joked. "What do you want?"

Smirking he chuckled. "Nothing. I just thought it would be nice since you are watching what 5 kids."

"Actually im watching 7. The twins are coming over to play with Autumn. Oh and Dylan."

"Wow. No wonder you asked me for help."

We kept talking until we heard a yell, and a scream from upstairs. Looking for the kids I saw Becca, Julie, and Kyle in the living room but no Autumn. Right when I turned to go towards the stairs I felt something solid hit hard on my thighs making me almost jerk forward. After getting my balance I gazed down to see my sister hugging onto my leg. Looking over my shoulder I signaled Racer to come over. He did. "Could you take this food to the kitchen? Please?"

Racer smiled. "Alright." He took it from my hands and left. Picking up Autumn, holding her as she sat on my side and hip I looked at her.

"What's the deal cheetah?"

She looked up at me with teary eyes. "I didn't mean too…"

"Autumn your dead." I heard a yell from the stairs. Watching my brother storm towards us made me wonder. Stopping him before he got to close to hurt Autumn I asked. "What in the world is going on here?"

"She got into my things again!" When he tried to hit her, Autumn screamed in fear and started crying.

"Winter get back upstairs damn it before I spank your 12 year old butt and trust me boy I will do it. I did it to you when you were 11 and enjoyed it. I can do it to you again!"

He attacked me with full on glares than slowly left. Sighing I tended to Autumn and soon she was all better. By nap time I was tuckered. Racer plopped on the couch beside me. With a smile. "So the kids are asleep."

"Yep."

"You know this sorta feels like playing house."

I raised a brow at him. "The hell?"

"Well think about it. Watching kids….just the two of us. I kinda feel like im a daddy…."

"You want to be a daddy to that?" I pointed at my brother, who was squirting juice into his mouth as he was walking into the living room. Racer laughed.

"Not really but even if my son is like that I'll love him."

I stared at him for a few moments before saying. "Well you do know…I want my kids around my late, middle twenties right? I will never be 16 and pregnant."

"Technically your 18."

Glaring at him made him make a scared face. "Okay okay. I gotcha. Besides I don't want kids now. I actually want to own my own store first."

"A store?"

"Yep. An auto store. You know like for bikes and what not."

Rolling my eyes I chuckled. "You and vehicles. I swear." He playfully elbowed my arm. "You and your books."

"What can I say…..im a bookworm."

He smiled. Leaned in close to my face. "You're my bookworm."

"Well of course dear sir. I shall never be anybodies but yours." I kissed his lips. We would of went further but since kids were here we had to keep it PG

Damn baby sitting.

**Ben's POV**

My wife has been working her ass off since the twins were born….she made a lot of sacrifices for this family. I had it easy. I went to school and graduated as well. Sam she had to drop out, even though she never wanted or intended to. She always told me that "the girls come first. Forever and always." I get that clearly but what about her? When can her dream of being a scientist start? I want my wife to graduate. Find her dream, have her dream like I have mine. Believe it or not I wanted to be a cop….and I am. Okay im a rookie but im doing what I love and getting paid. Watching Sam wash the dishes made me frown a little. I've known her since 6th grade. She can be a sour worm and very sensitive but she has always been the independent type. Seeing her be a maid, caretaker and a cook makes me hurt inside. Sure I go to work but I hardly ever help her out. Picking up a pan made her look up and smile. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked.

"Cant sleep. Why are you still up? Do you know how late it is?" She took off the rubber gloves to check her watch and gasped.

"Oh wow. That late."

"Yep. How long have you actually been up?"

"Well I put the girls in bed around 8 so since 8:30." I widened my eyes at how much time she spent down here while I was up there sleeping….being lazy. Like always. God I feel like an ass now. "Baby have you been doing this all this time? Washing the dishes?"

"Actually no. I sort of had to do some laundry, clean our mess up we left from dinner, help your mom with your rambunctious brother and now Im finally doing dishes."

"At 1am?"

"Better now than later I say."

"Sam you really need to take time to be a teenager-" The way she narrowed her eyes at me kinda made me wish I said nothing.

"Ben….we have two daughters, hardly any money, still mooching off your parents. We been doing that since 15! 15! Do you know how long that is?"

"3 years." I miserably mumbled. I watched her lay down her gloves and fully turned to me. She gazed up at me.

"3 years is way too long. I know your doing the best and I love that you are unlike other guys….so im not gonna be useless. As a way to thank your parents I take care of the house and make sure everything is okay."

"You wont be useless if you go back to school." I offered.

She shook her head. "I cant I have to watch our kids why you go to work."

"But my parents can-""They have lives of their own Ben."

"My sister-"

"Has a very good clean teen life that I don't want her to deal with thanks like this."

She seemed really stressed even by talking about this subject. I grasped her shoulders. "How about you go to school when our little pre-schoolers' go."

Sunny and Rain were about to attend pre-school this year which is terrifying but exciting as well.

"I don't know Ben. School isn't my thing right now….I would like to mother more-"

"Who will you mother Sam? When school starts everyone in this house will be gone. What will you do?"

She shrugged. "Clean?"

"Wrong. Your going to school Sam."

She frowned. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Then don't put me in that position." I hissed. Before she could reply a noise made us turn towards the kitchen door. There were two little girls half sleepy who were in footie pajamas. Their hair a mess and eyes so sleepy.

"Mommy daddy are you two fighting?" Sunny asked. Rain clutched onto her sister's sleeve as she frowned. "We heard you from the living room. Daddy sounded pretty mad."

Looking at Sam who had a guilty look on her face made a small smile appear. "Daddy and I were just having a conversation sweeties go back to bed now okay. I check on you in a bit."

They both kept their stares on us for a little bit longer than Sunny grabbed Rain's hand and left, pulling her sister with her. Once the door flew closed I looked at Sam.

"I know you Sammy. You loved school. You hated yourself when you dropped out."

"I did it for my kids and you Ben-"

I cupped her face, got close to her face. "And now im doing this for you Samantha…..you gave me my dream now let me give you yours baby. Once the kids go to pre-school I want you to go back to the high school, finish your senior year and get your butt in a science major like you always talked about."

"Ben-" I laid my index finger on her lips to silent her. Looked into those brown eyes.

"This is one thing I beg of you…..go to school, graduate and get into college. Think of how much it will help us then. Two parents having stable jobs….just think about it baby." I skimmed her bottom lip with my thumb. Tipped her head up a little so her lips could meet mine.

We were interrupted by out kissing session by midgets who were supposed to be in bed. "Daddy that's gross!" Sunny giggled.

"Yeah gross!" Rain repeated.

I raised my eyebrow at them and gave them a look that my father once gave me when I was interrupting his time with my mother. Once that look appeared on my face their smiles turned off and they disappeared. Looking back at Sam I saw her grinning and all dazed. "Sam?"

She saw me looking at her and immediately shaped up. "Anyways what were we talking about?"

"School. For me. Go back."

Sam gave me a long look than nodded slowly. "Fine. For you. But just know I wont be happy about it."

"Please girl once your in that science class you'll thank me." I playfully rolled my eyes which made her giggle spontaneously.

"Your right. I probably would."

That night I took her to bed and slept with her in my arms. Feeling much better now.

Now that I know my wife can have more than what she gets.

**Samantha's POV**

"So Ben asked you to go back to school?" Anna astonished, said. I glanced over across the table at Ben as I picked at the food on my plate.

"Yes ma'am."

"I don't believe that. This is the boy who tried to skip in his freshman and sophomore years." Aiden chuckled. Ben gave him a playfully evil look.

"Thanks Dad! But just because I hated school doesn't mean she didn't. She loved every moment of it. She even tied my shoes together so I couldn't run away when she dragged me all the way to class."

"You brother are pathetic." Natalie sighed. "I actually thought you were cool back in those days…and now your telling stories like these? Makes my idol seem fake."

Ben stared at her as if he didn't care. He probably didn't either. "Im sorry to burst your idolizing fake bubble? Anyways I just thought since I got my career going….Sam deserves a chance too."

"What if she actually wants to be a house wife?" Anna suggested. Ben made a unsure face like he didn't even consider that.

"She doesn't. Right Sammy? You always told me you didn't."

He was right. I never wanted to be a housewife. that's what made my mother insane. My mother was a full on house wife in the days where my parents were….well a bit nicer. They always treated me like dirt but it was when I was about 7 that physical stuff happened to me.

Bravely I admitted. "I never wanted to be a housewife actually."

Anna stared at me with a frown. "Why's that?"

"Yeah do tell!" Natalie chimed. Now that everyone was looking at me even my quiet well mannered daughters were I gulped.

"My mother was a house wife early in my life…..that's what made her go insane….being around me all the time made her turn into a not so nice person."

As silence spread through the air I felt hot, faint and weak. I hated talking about my parents because I end up having to be alone to cry. I got up quickly. "Im done." I lied, Ben knew that since he saw how much was on my plate but I didn't care. Before anyone could stop me I ran up to the shared bedroom. Closed the door and plopped myself on the bed. When I hit the pillow that's when the tears came out.

I guess I dozed off since I woke up to Ben hovering over me in his sweats and shirt that he wears to bed. Sitting up I asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Five days."

Raising my brow got him serious. "Okay okay. Its only been a few hours. The family is asleep so I wanted to see if you were still awake…you can go back to sleep if you want."

I shook my head. "I really need to apologize for how ii left the dinner table tonight."

"No you don't. My mother understands what your going through."

I keep forgetting that Anna has already been through this. She must of felt what I had before. Looking at Ben who was now laying on his side of the bed I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you." I managed out.

"For what?"

"For being a great boyfriend, father, and husband."

He sat up, keeping his eyes on me. "Sammy-"

"I mean it Ben….if you would of left me after I told you that I was with child….I would of died by my parents hands. Our babies would have been killed as well."

A few silent minutes passed, Ben said nothing as he smiled. He kissed my head, laid me down and held me in his arms. Finally he said. "I would do anything for you Sammy. I love you."

Blushing I smiled. Kissed his neck, and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too Benito. I really do."

With one last yawn I closed my eyes and gave sleep permission to take me to dreamland.

How did I deserve this life?

**Diana's POV**

"Could you stop playing your video games now?" I asked Sammy. I was sitting on the bed in a blue summer dress, shoes on and hair up. We were supposed to be going out to eat before it got dark but it looks likes we arent since all day Sammy has been playing video games with his new best friend Joan which pisses me off. And its really irritating to be jealous over a guy who your boyfriend is hanging out with.

"Chill Marry we got 5 levels left." Joan said. Sam chuckled as he demolished a ship. Rolling my eyes I got up on my feet.

"The name is Diana! D-I-A-N-A you known me for a month now and you still cant remember my name…..your brain must be damaged."

Sammy paused the game, sighing. "Diana cant you see we are trying to play here."

That got me pissed off. I wasn't about to go into depression again like I did last time. "Cant you see your breaking our date?"

"You have all summer Gina." Joan laughed.

"Its Diana you buffoon."

"Diana." Sammy hissed. "Could you go now im trying to play."

I didn't cry. I didn't run. I marched right over to him, spun his chair and got into his face.

"Don't make me hurt you Samuel Deans. I swear to god I will. I have taken a lot from you but im not your booty call im your fucking girlfriend. If you want to be a little boy and play games and sit on your ass all the time fine. Go but know this….you wont have a girlfriend while doing it." I pushed back from the chair, glared at Joan. "Don't mess with me you stupid man!" I said when he was about to say something. After that was said he quickly zipped it. I got to the door swung it open and slammed it hard.

As I packed I heard some foot steps behind me. Turning I saw Sam staring at me. "What are you doing."

"Going to my mothers." I said. "Go play with your boyfriend. Im done begging and done even trying."

"Diana. We were just playing video games. Stop being a prude."

I glared at him. "A prude!? Would a prude sit around and take being ignored?"

When he said nothing I closed my bag, put it on my back and headed out but was blocked by Sam. "Diana…."

When Sam tried to touch me I smacked his hand away. "Get out of my way."

"No damn it. Its not fair that every time I get to do something for myself I get bitched at!" I can see he was getting annoyed. Good. I was too.

"And its not fair to be told lies!"

"I wasn't fucking lying! I told you we would go tomorrow."

"You told me that the past month!"

"Fine whatever I don't know why you have to leave….."

"Im not staying here."

"I think your just being a drama queen as always." Sam rolled his eyes and leaned on the door post. "You want to go…fine just don't come crawling back to me."

That stung for sure. I didn't cry though. "I wouldn't plan on going back to a jack ass like you!" Before I could stop him I was grabbed by the arms and slammed into the wall so hard that I yelped.

"Im not the one who causes shit! Damn im so tired of people bitching at me! Im fucking human not god!" He lifted me up and slammed me a second time. "Don't come back again Diana. Seriously. I don't need shit in my life…..like you."

"Samuel whats going on here." We heard his mother say. He let go of me fast, and I made my escape mumbled something than ran out. I couldn't get a hold of my mother so I eventually went to Bailey's.

"He did what!?" Bailey puzzled as she saw the hand prints on my arms.

"He slammed me against the wall and told me that he doesn't need shit in his life….like me."

"That little. Im calling him-" I grabbed her arm and shook my arm.

"Don't. please just can I stay here till I can go to my mothers."

Bailey frowned looked at Scott, who looked at Bailey. "She can stay. Im not having her stay back at your house."

"I'll take the couch." I said. Laying down seemed swell. Being with Bailey and Scott was too. It was when I was alone that it was bad. Memories krept

Upon me, which made my heart ache. Tears escaped and there I cried.

Stupid me to believe this love could ever be.

The next day I got a hold of my mother, she came and got me. And so I left Morganville….I left everything. Hoping to start a new life…..so I could forget my old one….

Especially my dear Sammy

**Well there you go. A cliffy. Im actually thinking of doing a time skip. I know yo guys wont like but oh well just sit back and enjoy my show :P**

**1.) what do you want to happen?**

**2.) how many years do you want me to skip?**

**3.) Did you like this Chapter? If so tell me what you liked. If not please tell me. don't bash just criticize.**

**4.) Who is your best Character so far? (Favorite character I mean)**

**5.) Rate this chapter?**

**6.) How long do you want this to go on?**

**Chapter 20 will be up as soon as possible! Probably next weekend! Love ya'll**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-MIKI-**


	20. Chapter 20: Another 3 Years Later

**I'm not doing so many ages this time.**

**Anna: 43 and Aiden: 38 Family**

**Benito: 21**

**Samantha:21**

**Sunny: 6**

**Rain: 6**

**Natalie:19**

**Sheen:19**

**Dylan: 6**

**Shane:41 and Riley: 42 Family**

**Scott: 21**

**Bailey: 20**

**Kasey(their baby boy): 3**

**Samuel:20**

**Diana: 19 ½ **

**Sophie: 3**

**Josh: 39 and Betsy: 38 Family**

**Racer: 21**

**Summer: 19**

**Winter: 14**

**Autumn: 6**

**Other Characters**

**Angel: 13**

**I think that's it. If I have anymore characters I will be sure to post the ages. Okay lets get this started!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

**Samuel's POV**

She cant be mine. I mean when Diana left she wasn't pregnant. Or was she? Watching the short little girl play with the other kids in my parents back yard I pondered at the thought that I might have a child of my own. The girl had my hair coloring. My eyes. Maybe she is mine. I left the back door where I was recently standing to go find Diana. When I did I found her with my sister talking. "Diana." I called. Diana's eyes snapped onto me instantly. They were firm and fearless. Quite scary too. Not backing down I took another step towards the ladies. Bailey glanced at both of us, whispered something in Diana's ear than walked off into the living room with the other family members.

Diana turned to me, her face was stern it seemed like we both did some maturing over the years. "Soo how you been over the years?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Alright." I could tell instantly that she was fibbing through her teeth. It hurts to see the girl you love putting up a shield from you. Frowning I nodded. "That's….good."

She nodded as well and than a long awkward pause spread through the atmosphere. Great. When she wasn't looking I took a look at her body. She has longer hair since I last saw her. And she has grown a foot or two now. Her assets are well um different than last. And her face is still beautiful than ever. If only I had controlled my anger and did what she wanted me too that night we would have been together all this time. I was a freakin jerk back then. I'm so glad that rehab and anger classes got me in line. I feel better these days….except for a empty spot in my heart that cant be filled for some reason. When I went to reach for her hand she quickly pulled away, looked at me with questioning eyes. "What are you doing?"

Looking down than back at her I said. "I wanted to….hold your hand."

"Sorry but I don't hold hands…" She said, avoiding my eyes. Feeling pain swelling within me I frowned. "Alright. Sorry…." I couldn't do this. It hurt way to much. All I wanted to do was hug her and kiss her. Prove to her that I am not the boy she left behind 3 years ago. I am now a man. Who really does love her. I bit my lip. "Well….enjoy the party…." I murmured than hurried up to my used to be room. Plopping on the bed I heard the door I just closed open up. Looking up from my pillow I saw my sister.

"Sooo what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I simply said. I should of known that wouldn't be a good enough answer for my big pain in the rear sister.

"Don't lie to me Sammy. I know you all to well."

"You never knew I could hit you…."

"Sammy you were in a bad place then-"

"Don't make excuses for me Bailey. I'm a woman beater and you all know it."

"You are not."

I sat up to give her a serious look. "Really I sent my girlfriend away by slamming her into a wall and cussing at her just cause I didn't want to do what she wanted. Then when my concerned sister comes to me I totally snap and hit you, when you was pregnant! I might add. Face it Bailey. I'm worse than dad, he hasn't hit mom or me once."

I felt the pain swell up again. I plopped back down, my arm over my teary eyes. I felt a touch on my hand, and a pull. Removing my arm, and letting myself get pulled I found myself in my sisters arms. She was on her knees, hugging my head, and stroking my hair like my mother and her always did when I was a child.

"Sammy….you're a great guy…..with a big heart."

"An uncaring heat." I muttered.

"If you were uncaring….you wouldn't be up here sobbing over a girl that was in your past….if you were uncaring….you would of let me die of starvation." She held me at arms length when she smiled at me. "My little brother has always been caring. Kind. Sweet and fantastic. You always had a temper, you always had emotions that you never let out….when you finally exploded…Diana and I happened to be your instigators…. You were on a bad streak but you know what….after Diana left and you saw me crying…..you went straight to the police and turned yourself end. Did your time. Got your help and here you are now. A new more mature Sammy."

"Who lost the love of his life because he had to explode…."

"You didn't loose her Sam. She's still head over heels for you…."

"How do you know?"

"For 3 years we been in contact…."

"You have?" I asked. Bailey nodded. She got up and looked around the room than her eyes peered onto me.

"She has asked about you none stop….even when she was with that guy Ted."

Ted? "Ted? Who?"

"A guy she has been dating for a year and a half now. Before she came here she got dumped."

That's why she pulled away and looked so different. "So she isn't mad at me?"

"Diana told me that she doesn't hold a grudge against anybody but she doesn't forgive so easily….but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. You just got to work for you love again."

With a smile, I got to my feet and hugged my sister tight, and kissed her head. "Thanks Bailey. I love you."

"I love you to nut now go."

My smile grew wider as I left to go find Diana.

I'm going to have her mine again. Even if it kills me.

**Diana's POV**

I wish I can be more happy about this reunion I was invited to but truth was….I'm not. I don't want to be here really. The sores on my body is telling me the same thing. Texting my ex made my pain worse. Ugh. "Diana." A voice made my attention leave what I was doing and go to the person who called. To my surprise it was Sammy.

"Sammy…." I got to my feet holding the urge to whimper as I moved. Smiling I continued. "What's up…."

"Ummm….uhhh…." Wow….this brings back memories. Him speechless. He's only like that when he was in school…..and when he was asking me out all the time. "Diana…about that night…before you left…"

"Forget about it."

"No I cant." He gently grabbed my arm, looked into my eyes. God my heart was going to leave my chest soon. "I did very wrong to a girl who didn't deserve it."

"Sam-" I began but was held to a stop by his hand.

"I'm sorry for not caring enough. And for not being the best boyfriend….b-but if you give me a chance I would love to earn your trust, love and friendship back…."

Wow that was really sweet. With a frown, thinking back about how I never told him about his daughter or my recent relationship I now feel really guilty. "Sam I-"

"Mommy!" Sophie called out as she ran up to me. I saw Sam looking at her with intense. Was he wondering if she was his? Or did he already know? I picked up and held her. She hugged my neck and smiled up at Sam. She pointed to him. "Daddy!" She called out.

Oh I knew showing her my photo albums would bite me in the ass one day. Oh well he was going to find out sooner or later. "Sam before we actually talk about our relationship I have to tell you something…."

He smiled and held Sophie's hand. "She's my child…am I correct…."

I bit my lip and nodded slowly. He just kept that smiled on as he stared at Sophie. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Sammy looked at me this time. "Yes… go out with me?"

"What?"

He got closer to me and pressed his palm against my cheek, his hand felt so warm and soft. I missed that so much. "I want you to be my girl again….and I swear to god I wont screw this up. I wont hurt you. Ever again."

"You say that a lot…."

"I know I do….but this time I mean….give me one last chance to prove you made a right choice."

"I have to think…." I frowned. This was going way to fast. Just last week I was sobbing over a guy who couldn't give two shits about me and now im getting asked out by the guy who I left three years ago? Talk about crazy days.

He smiled and nodded. "I'll give you as much time as you need to."

I nodded in return. The party went on and on then when everyone was leaving I was about to ask Bailey if I could stay at her place but stopped. Once everyone but Sam and his parents was gone I realized I had no place to stay. Shit. And my mother stole all of my savings for three years. I hate you mom I really do.

"Where you staying tonight Diana?" Shane asked as she stroked my sleeping baby's head. Sam and Riley were sitting on the other couch eating. I shrugged. "I didn't think of that…. See I left for good reasons. I was in a rush and my mom stole all of my savings I was going to use for a house or a cheap apartment."

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked.

"Just issues….Look could I keep Sophie here?"

"Sure but what about you Diana?" Riley asked.

"I'll sleep in my car."

"Like hell you will." Sam said. "You can stay with me….and so can Sophie. I have two rooms open."

"Wait you have your own place?"

"Don't seem so surprised."

"Im sorry I just didn't expect you to be moved out of here." I smirked. He gave me a wicked smiled and pretended to throw a pillow at me to make me flinch. It worked.

"This is your place?" It looked homey really. Sure it was a small apartment but hey it was a nice place. The living room, kitchen and dinning room were connected as one room. It had an upstairs too. "Wow."

"Its okay. The rehab people helped me buy it." He said as he went upstairs. Quickly I followed him into a small room with a made bed in it. I watched him tuck in my sleeping baby and come out. He closed the door and smiled than frowned. "What?"

"Rehab? You…went to rehab?" It seemed like a hard subject to talk about but he just nodded.

"You wasn't the only one I hurt Diana."

"Who?"

"When Bailey was 8 months pregnant….I swung at her, hitting her belly. Thank god I hit the wrong spot but I don't thank god for hitting her."

"Wow….."

"I know. We spend 3 years away from each other and its like we're total strangers." He joked. He rounded me and went back downstairs. I followed. "Okay you want the bedroom upstairs or the couch? Actually since im the man I should get the couch."

"No…this is your house."

"But you're my guest my dear." Sam smiled. He gently stroked my arm not knowing anything about the cuts that are really fresh. Well that is until one cuts scab fell off and he saw blood dripping down my arm. "Diana….what in the world." He pulled back my sleeve to see cuts all over. Some were fresh. Some weren't. when he stared at my face with great shock I was tempted to pull away, grab Sophie and run for a homeless shelter but when he gently scooped me up in his arms, sat me on the counter in the kitchen than grabbed an aid kit he looked at me. "May I ask what happened?" He started to tend to my bleeding and cut. I bit my lip.

"Sam….you know that Stanley guy I well dated….?"

"Yeah."

"Well Ted was like him…but worse. He hurt Sophie too….that's why we're here. To hide from him."

"Wait….what?"

"He never cheated on me…..he never dumped me….. He hit me many times, hit my daughter and well he was our guy we depended on…..since my mother was too insane for Sophie to be around. Finally when Sophie told me what he's been doing to her when I was at work and he was watching her…I packed up and ran."

Sammy didn't look all judgmental, or know it all like he would of when he was 17 no he just looked concerned and scared. "What did he do?"

"Well Sophie told me previously he touched her….I didn't know what that meant so I just disregarded it…. She told me again…..and again I didn't do a thing. Then when I saw him coming out of her room I grew suspicious…..when I heard her crying I went in…..I saw her there naked….. And crying….I was so appalled that I got her dressed, packed up…and left."

Sam left out a breath. His face was in mixtures of disgusted and concerned. He gazed at me. "Could you stay here….like live here please?"

"Sammy I have to get out on my own….im not 16 anymore-"

"And im not 16 either. Im a grown man. I have a job. I have a house. And I want the girl I care for the most here. Where I can keep her safe as well as my daughter. I know your independent, strong, healthy, beautiful but I would feel better to know that the girls I care for are safe."

"Sammy-" I didn't get a second to continue. After the shock wore off I found myself being kissed by Sammy. When he backed away he blushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I smiled. "That's okay im glad you couldn't. Look I'll live here but please don't take away my freedom or independence."

"Never Diana." Sammy stole another kiss from me before wrapping me up and setting me down.

Our next kiss we had was actually my fault.

Like he said….I couldn't help it. Sam was just to irresistible for a girl like me.

**Winter's POV**

I have a rep about being popular because I do pranks and make school fun to go to. I get grounded a lot because of those things oh and drinking. I tried smoking but it didn't suit my style. I tried drugs but didn't like them really but alcohol I love. Hot chicks to screw I love. And chicks dig me….I mean who wouldn't dig a hot 14 year old? Oh I know. Angel Martello. She isn't the average type I go for but there's something about her that has me going back to her. "Sooo you going out with me?" I asked. When she looked up from her book she snarled and rolled her eyes.

"Winter I wouldn't date you if hell freezes over and you were the last guy on this planet. Now go away."

"Ouch. Im hurt. Come on Angel this game is really getting old. You know you want a smoothie…its on me."Angel got to her feet and smiled evilly, grabbed her smoothie that sat next to her and dumped it all over my head, laid the cup back down, grabbed her book bag and books than said. "Yeah it is on you."

Glaring as she walked off I shook my head like a dog hoping to get some smoothie off me. Lets just say all day I walked around the school with smoothie all over my head. It actually got the girls cooing all over me. Which was a plus. When I picked up my little sister from her class she couldn't help but to giggle. "What?"

"You look funny Winter." She said in her small voice.

"Yeah well lets just say I used a bad pick up line." I held her hand as we walked down the hall together. She stared up at me with a confused face.

"Pick up lines are-oh your way to young to know. The rents would kill me."

"Awe Winter that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair shrimp boat." I smirked down at her. People think im a bad boy and tuff but when they actually get to know me I can be a real cool guy. Well my sister tells me im like her knight and shinning armor. But that's only cause I kick ass when she's being picked on.

"Can I get a piggy back right brother? My feet are tired." Autumn asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know if I can Autumn. I have a big bag today." When I saw her frown, nod and walk ahead I wanted to give her one right then. Honestly I hate seeing my sisters cry, even Summer. I put my bag on backwards, where the bag is on my chest instead of my back. Than I caught up with Autumn. "Get on Autumn." I kneeled down when she turned to me. When she saw me kneeling a big smile spread. She got on and I gave her a piggy back ride all the way to my moms car. I got her in the back, sat my bag inside and got on the shot gun side.

"So how's my little-Winter what the heck happened to your hair boy?" My mom asked.

"Well…had a spill at lunch."

"Some spill." My mom said as she started driving. "So how was your day?" She was talking to Autumn and boy did mom do it. Autumn blabbered about how her teacher gave her a gold star, and how boys were picking on her, and how the kids wouldn't play with her than the best part of her day was her piggy back ride she got from me. By the time she finished we were home.

"Autumn daddy is making some of your favorite soup."

"Really!? This day keeps getting better!" Autumn sprang out of the car, leaving me and mom alone. When I saw my mom giving me a big smile I felt hot and knew I was blushing.

"What?"

"Your such a good brother you know?"

Looking away I sighed. "Im only doing what dad told me to."

"I know but some kids your age don't. im proud of you Winter." my mom said before kissing my cheek and leaving me to my thoughts. After spending a minute in the car alone I decided to grab my bag and get out. Once in my home I saw Summer in her shorts and shirt. Her hair was all wet. She must of gotten out of the shower.

"Hey." She greeted.

"You know…you 19 and your engaged. Why haven't you move out yet?" I joked.

She smirked. "Because I had to torture you. Its my job as a big sister to make sure my little brother's life is miserable."

I laughed. "What ever nerd."

"What ever-" She sniffed my hair and smirked at me. "- Carrot top." She giggled and left me. I sat my bag down with a sigh. Shower here I come. When I got to my room I saw Autumn coming in. "Can I take a bath with you brother."

Looking at her I shook my head. "I don't think so…"

"Why not we used to take baths all the time together."

"I know Autumn but things do change."

She tilted her head to the side than got up on my bed and jumped in between my arms. She held my face. "We still going to watch cartoons together?"

Every night we always watched TV together since we did share the same room. Tonight I was swamped with homework. She must of gotten that kind of message across since she frowned. "Brotherrrr"

"I know I know." He held her at the waist and kissed her cheek. "I have homework but we can still watch TV."

"We can?"

"Definitely."

She smiled and hugged me. "I love you big brother!"

I hugged her back and smiled. I gave her a kiss and went to take my shower, ate with my family and stayed up a bit for homework and some bonding with my sister. Just a normal night.

"Winter!" I heard a cry. I didn't know who it sounded like or where I was until a huge bang brought my eyes open and I snapped upright in my desk. Looking up at my teacher I smiled. "So glad you can join us Mr. Andrews. Now maybe you can wipe that stupidity off your face….."

"What…"

"Oh right….that's your normal self." She said and went on with her lesson. What a bitch. And instead of saying that in my mind I actually said it loud enough where she could hear it. I got a demerit. Crap. After that class I slowly walking over to my locker to grab my things for the next class I saw a group of kids in a circle. Curiosity won me over and I got through the crowd to see two boys were beating up on a littler girl. And another little girl was helping. "Hey it's the kick ass guy!" Someone screamed, before I knew it I was pushed out of the crowd and into the circle.

"Brother!" I finally recognized the little girl getting her butt beat and it was my sister.

"Beat up the girl!" A kid yelled at me and I heard them chanting. It was really overwhelming and stunning.

I pushed off the two boys and gently got the girl off and picked up my little sister. I rushed off to the nurses office.

Hating myself for even hesitating to help.

**Angel's POV**

I never liked Winter Andrews he was always full of himself, an ass whole to the teachers and never respected anybody. Well from what I saw. But when he grabbed that girl out of the fight my respect level really went up. Not so up but a lot. "She okay?" I asked as I entered the nurses station. Winter took his eyes off of the girl and onto mine.

"She's fine."

"Who is she to you?" I asked. I sat in a stool that sat by the bed that the girl was lying in.

"She's my little sister. She's in 2nd grade."

"Her name?"

"Autumn Andrews."

"That little girl? Oh she's a real sweetie. I helped her at lunch one time."

Winter sighed. "Look could you just go. Im really not in the mood."

"Well im not always in the mood for your ego asking out attempts but I take it."

"That's not what my hair said last night."

I rolled my eyes. "God forbid your hair is not perfect. Quick call the presses Winter Andrews has a out of place strand of hair!"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up will you."

"I would but I want to get pay back." I chuckled.

He sighed. Before he can say anything a woman came rushing in with another girl who looked just like the older woman.

"Mom. Summer?"

"Is my baby okay?" The older blonde woman asked, looking at Winter. Winter held the woman's hand and nodded.

"She's okay mom."

"Why is her eyes closed." the blonde girl asked. Which im estimating is his sister since she looks way to young to have a son that's 14.

"She was knocked out." I said. All their blue eyes set on me which made my heartbeat jump harder. "I saw the fight, I saw the boy hit her hard enough where she hit the floor. She wasn't bleeding but it did look eerie. That was when Winter came and got her."

His mom which is the older slender woman looked at Winter. "Who is she?"

"Just a friend."

His mother nodded, picked up Autumn and looked at Winter. "Your staying here."

"But mom Autumn-"

"Is the one hurt. You mister are failing home ec."

"I hate that class."

"Well maybe your little friend could help." His mother offered. Winter shook his head.

"I don't need a girls help."

I gave him a glare, folded my arms. "And I don't need to waste my time on a boy."

And with that I left him.

**Summer's POV**

"So who was that?" I asked Winter as he sat on the sofa. He looked at me as if he didn't know what I was asking. "The girl….that was in the infirmary when we came by."

"Oh. Ohh. Her." He said when he caught on to what I was saying.

"Yeah so who is she?"

"Just a girl I know."

"And?"

"What?"

"So do you like her?"

I saw my brother blush and was about to say something but that's when my boyfriend came in. "Summer stop questioning the boy." He said, sitting next to me.

"Im only curious."

"Well don't be." Winter said. He got up and left.

"What's his issue."

Racer shook his head at me and sighed. "Summer you're the big sister."

"So."

"Which means big sisters are never in the know."

"But Bailey and Sam-"

"Are closer than you and Winter. Remember Summer you were at that age once. And he was the one bugging you….and what did you do?"

"That was different Racer-"

"What did you do?" He asked again, interrupting me. I frowned and looked away.

"Didn't say anything to him….and told him it was none of his business."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

Racer sighed. "You didn't want him in your business so he doesn't want you in his business. And by the way the girl is named Angel."

That shocked me cause he wasn't even there when I saw the girl. "How did you know!?"

"Me and your brother talk. He comes to me when he has an issue that's how."

I adjusted myself so that my knee was on the couch and I was standing. "You and my brother talk?"

He looked up at me with a raised brow. "Yes. Could you quite freaking babe. I mean its cute and all but so unnecessary."

I playfully smacked him but he grabbed my wrist in a gentle way. I smirked as he jerked me forward towards him. "You are sooo sexy when you try to be tuff."

I laughed. "Your soooo not getting nothing from me."

"Oh really now?" Racer chuckled as I leaned in closer, bobbing my head up and down letting him cup my face. "I think im getting something from you." He said after he laid one on me. I was about to say something but my dad came in at that moment.

"You better have been getting nothing from my daughter." My dad grumbled as he plopped down in his chair. Moving away I felt hot and flushed that was a total embarrass moment there.

"Daddy warn us when you do that."

"Warn you? Warn you? How about warn me! I don't want to see that. Especially not my daughter trading spit with her boyfriend. that's just gross."

I sighed, seeing his point. With a hug from behind and a kiss on his cheek I smiled at my dad as he look up at me. "Im sorry daddy. We'll keep to a minimum."

"That's more like it." My dad cheerfully said with a wide smile painted on his face.

He looks much better with a smile on in my opinion.

Less old I guess.

**Benito's POV**

"Yeah. Yeah. No. Natalie for the last time you can not. Will not teach my son how to skate board." My wife said as she was pacing in the living room. I was in my chair watching every step she took, making sure she wouldn't fall. These 9 months has been really hard on all of us. I finally got my own place, my kids are now in first grade. The girls are actually excited to have a new baby brother arriving. They been talking about how they would be the best big sisters ever. Its cute that they are actually conversating now but kind of sad. I mean I heard my father going on and on about how he was a young father when I was there and now he couldn't believe how time passed him by. When I think about the future and think that would have to let my kids go someday, it scares me, and makes me mad then I think of Sam and how we have our whole lives to be together, and after the kids are gone we would do lots of stuff. Like travel or sit back and enjoy our days of being old, till we die.

"Gosh your sister can make good arguments." Samantha said as she plopped down on the couch. She held her stomach while letting out breaths.

"Are you sure I should go to work?"

"Yes Ben. You've missed so much this week."

"And Riley can understand that. Look I asked for time off for good reasons."

"And those are stupid reasons." She frowned. I got up and got to her, I leaned down, my hands gripping the back of the couch, my arms caging her in between them. And my face is close to hers. With a smile I softly told her.

"Those reasons are never stupid. My wife who is 9 months pregnant is not a stupid reason. My family is not stupid reasons."

"I can take care of myself though, I did when I had the twins in me."

"My mother and sister were there watching you."

"Im not a kid Ben-""No but your holding our kid. And think Sam what if you fell down those stairs and I wasn't here? Sunny and Rain wouldn't be able to help you up or rush you to the ambulance. So im only taking off work for caution."

She kept frown but nodded. "Okay I understand." She smiled up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smirked. I kissed her lips and straightened myself up. "Im going to take a shower okay?"

"I think I can handle myself for some minutes."

I smiled. "I be right back."

With that I left. After shower and change of clothes I come down to see my girls on the couch, sitting on each side of their pained looking mother. "Honey you okay?" I asked as I got in front of my wife. She gazed up at me. She shook her head. "I feel pain…I think my contractions are starting."

"What? He isn't supposed to come until next week."

"Well Ben I guess he just wants to get the hell out now, I don't know how this works. Im just the carrier."

"Plus the doctors were wrong about Rain. They said she was adopted!" Sunny giggled as Rain just glared at her with a frown.

"Sunny enough." I spoke. Sunny stopped with a pout.

"Its true. I say Rain is an accident."

"Then you're an accident stupid!" Rain growled. Sunny glared.

"Im not the accident! And im not stupid!" Before they got really into it Sam covered their mouths and sighed.

"Maybe we can discuss this later right now we need to call for the ambulance or rush to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because my water just broke."

Rain got down off the couch and ran to the kitchen, came back and handed Sam a water bottle. "Here mama."

"Stupid she didn't mean that kind of water."

Rain frowned after Sam took the water from her. "Sunny stop calling your sister stupid." Sam scolded. She got to her feet, with my help and we all got in the car.

After getting Sam situated in the hospital room I noticed that Rain had disappeared after seeing Sunny beside her mother. I told Sam I would be right back before going to look for her. After an hour or two of searching I finally found her in the waiting room, in a corner and alone. Odd. Kneeling down to her I asked. "Hey why are you here?"

She had her legs in her arms, and her head in her lap. Lifting up her head she frowned. "Stupid people are not allowed in mama's room."

I rose my brow. "Who said."

"Sunny." Ugh. Sunny has been on a real mean streak lately. She has her aunts personality. Thanks Nat. I sat beside Rain and leaned against the wall.

"You know Sunny isn't god."

"But she's 17 minutes older so she's right about everything."

I laughed. "No she isn't Rain." I patted my lap when she looked at me. She stared at me as if I was going to bite. "Oh come on girl im your father not your killer. All I want to do is hold you."

With that she smiled and crawled into my lap. She leaned against me and let my arms wrap around her. "I fear that your sister has your aunt's personality."

"Well im sorry for her then." She cracked a joke. That I had to crack a laugh. I kissed her head.

"I do to little bit." I smiled at her.

"Daddy what did you do when aunt Natalie called you names." Rain asked as she stood on my lap, hugging my neck. She laid her head against mine.

I laid my hand on her back and sighed.

"Well honey I usually shoved her into her room. Actually one time I put duct tape all over her mouth."

"So can I do that to Sunny?"

I chuckled. I shook my head. "If I let you do that then what kind of parent would I be?"

"A cool parent." Rain giggled. I laughed. I scooped her up in my arms as I got up.

"Come on munchkin. Your mom needs us."

"Are you sure she needs me?"

"You most of all sweetie. You are what makes her handling Natalie the second easy."

"Really!?" Rain asked in an excited voice. Just seeing her smile brightens up everything.

"Really baby girl." I smiled and walked our way towards our family.

**Samantha's POV**

"You know Sunny you shouldn't call your sister such names." I told my daughter, Sunny as she sat beside me on the bed. I wasn't ready to give birth since I wasn't having that many contractions yet. Sunny stared at me. Her hair has grown massively since she grew. Her eyes like her fathers. Beautiful blue. "Do you hear me Sunny?" I asked. She frowned and nodded.

"Fine I'll apologize to the baby."

"Stop that Sunny."

"But she is. She whines about everything. And she is stupid."

"Sunny." I growled. I pointed my finger at her. "Do not call your sister stupid. Or a baby. Now I want you to stop with the bully crap you hear me young lady? I have to put up with aunt Natalie's im not putting up with it wit you. You understand me?"

Sunny just stared at me for a few long seconds. that's when Natalie came in with Sheen and my husband who was holding Rain. I smiled up at them.

"Well helloooo sister in law." Natalie smiled.

"I thought you guys were in Tennessee."

"We were but we came back early. Had a feeling the little guy was coming." She smiled. I shook my head. I looked back at Sunny to see that her face was set hard and her jaw was tense.

When Ben put Rain down beside Summer I said. "Now apologize Sunny."

Sunny gave me a cold stare than gave Rain a cold stare that made Rain back away a bit. "Im sorry." She said. Sunny glared at me after. "There you happy or should I kiss her feet and beg for forgiveness?"

"Sunny." Ben growled. Sunny shook her head, got to her feet, jumped over my legs and leaped into the doorway. She turned to us.

"Have fun with your stupid favorite child and your stupid baby!" She screamed and slammed the door.

Shocked I looked over at Ben to see the same look.

What the hell just happened?

**Natalie's POV**

"What the hell was that?" Ben asked. Looking at Sheen, who looked kind of glad that he wasn't a father was just sitting there puzzled at the whole mess.

Gazing over at my brother, who was now beside his daughter and wife I spoke up. "I think I know what her deal is."

"What?"

"Remember when I was 12? When I went through that whole….nobody cares, my mom and dad loves my brother more than me phase….."

"Well yeah I do. Everybody remembers."

I rolled my eyes at that comment and said. "Well I think Sunny is just feeling really unloved."

Ben and Sam looked at each other as if they didn't believe so. "Oh god you two are the blindest parents ever."

Ben frowned at me. "I am not."

Sheen got up from where he was sitting and hugged my waist. "Why don't we, me and Natalie take Rain and Sunny back to our place and once the little man is born we'll come back."

Sam frowned. "But my labor could take hours."

"Like into the night." Ben added.

"Well the kids cant be here." I noted. I picked up Rain and held her in my arms. I stared at my brother for a while as I watched him think. Finally he nodded.

"Okay take the girls but please do call if you need us." Ben said.

I nodded and with that we left, got Sunny and went to our own place.

"So What do you girls want?" Sheen asked. We sat at the breakfast bar as we watched him get out some pots and pans out.

"Honey are you going to attempt to cook?" I asked in surprised. Sheen smirked at me.

"Yes I am thank you very much." Sheen normally doesn't cook. I do. Always had since we moved in together. I looked at the girls who looked really unsure. "So what do you want?" He stared at all three of us. I actually felt my cravings go really ballistic then. It seemed that I was craving for pickles and peanut butter. Weird.

"Tacos!" Sunny smiled.

"Pizza!" Rain chirped but got glared at by Sunny. I flicked Sunny in the head to make her quite. It worked. But only for like two seconds. Sunny glared back at Rain.

"Who wants stupid pizza?"

"I thought pizza was good." Rain frowned. Sunny rolled her eyes.

"Well its not stupid."

"Sunny cut that out right now." Sheen scolded. Sunny snapped at Sheen right then. "Your not my dad!"

"No but I am the guy who can-"

"Sheen!" I hissed, making him look at me. I gave him a stern look which made him sigh. I proceeded to get off the stool and picked up Sunny. Sitting her whiney butt on my bed I closed the door and kneeled down beside her so I could be at her eye level. "Alright squirt what's your deal."

She frowned and shook her head.

"Don't give me that Sunny Ayden Glass." That was kind of cool saying my dads name. I always wanted to say his name just once in my life. "I know you better than that and you know you can tell me anything. So spill."

Sunny stared at me and sighed. She got in the middle of the bed, crossing her legs. I got on the bed beside her. When she leaned against me I let my hand stroke her hair repeatedly. "Tell your aunt what's bothering you…."

Sunny took her time thinking but finally made some noise. "What's bothering me is my sister…..My parents always favor her. Always notice her. I have to get in trouble to be noticed."

I knew it was that. Ben and his stupidity I swear. "I know how you feel Sunny."

"You do?"

"Yes. It sucks feeling left out, and invisible. I felt like that all through my childhood. But you know what….you don't have to take it out on your sister."

"But she is the one who gets me in trouble."

"Nooo she doesn't make you call her names does she?"

Sunny frowned as she gazed up at me with her blue eyes. She looked away looking guilty and ashamed. "No. She doesn't."

"And does she yell at you for calling her stupid?"

Sunny slowly shook her head no.

"And does she make you hit her?"

Sunny again shook her head. I hugged her shoulder. "Its all you Sun beach. You're the one who's making yourself get in trouble. How about you be nice to your sister and you wouldn't get yelled at."

She looked up at me. "But you never done that." Well I knew someday my dads lectures would be right and my attitude would bite me in the ass.

"I have been nice. Thank you missy. I need to teach you some nice sarcasm and smart butt remarks. Although that would piss off your father."

Sunny nodded than smiled. "Lets do it!"

I laughed and shook my head at how my niece was so much like me. Its scary. After more talking I brought Sunny back to the kitchen and she let out a heart felt sorry all in all it was a great night. Until I smelt Sheen's Tacos. And usually when he cooks tacos I love them but god when I smelt them my ass flew to the bathroom. After an hour or two being sick Sheen decided to put the girls to bed so he could see if I was okay. "Maybe you need to go to the doctors." Sheen said, as his hand was on my back, he was in a crouching position like I was. I gazed up at him, shaking my head. "Oh come on Nat. that doctor did not rape you."

"How do you know? Have you ever had a guy doctor shove a finger up your-"

"Okay okay enough of that. I don't need to know about you physical exams."

I rolled my eyes. I sighed. "Maybe its something I ate last night." I got to my feet as Sheen got to his. His arm was now fully hugging my waist.

"Or maybe we need to get you checked out."

"No."

Sheen sighed. "What if your father-"

"Hell no! my dad shall never examine, or do my check ups. Ever!"

"Fine. How about we get some sleep."

I smiled, hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "I would love to. You go ahead.""You sure?"

"Totally."

He smiled and kissed my head than left. After brushing my teeth I finally came out of our bathroom and into our room to see Sheen laying back on the bed. He smiled as I sat beside him. "Sheen….what if im pregnant?"

His smile turned into a little frowned then into a half smile. "You pregnant? I love you Natalie but I don't picture you as mother material."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't make me hurt you."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. "If you are pregnant then that would be a shocking miracle."

Watching him lay back down I made my way into his arm and on his chest. "So you wouldn't mind having a family."

"No I wouldn't. I mean I would prefer it later but if its now then I would still love our baby and you."

I smiled. "I love you. And I think im pregnant."

I felt Sheen lift up and before I knew it I was sitting on my legs looking at his shocked face. "Your pregnant?"

"I think I am Sheen. I might not even be pregnant but it's a theory."

Sheen bit his lip. "In the morning after we drop off the girls we're going to find your dad and find out alright."

After giving it some thought I slowly nodded. "Okay."

Sheen smiled, pulled me in his arms and laid back down. "Sooo agreeable. Finally."

I chuckled. "Its only because its late. don't get used to it."

I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss my head. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight." I mumbled back already half asleep.

It certainly a great night.

**Bailey's POV**

Coming home from work was the greatest moment of my day. Seeing my son running up to me is what I love the most about my days. And coming home to my husband made my days even better. But some days I don't get to do that. Some days I have to stay late. Now that's usual in work businesses but its not usual when your boss wants to hammer you and say your staying late. Now I never hammered my boss nor I never cheated on my husband. I loved Scott with all my heart. I love him so much that I put up with my sexual jack ass of a boss I have. "Come on Bailey…I might promote you."

"Thanks but no thanks." I said as I gathered my stuff trying to get out of there as soon as possible since Scott was picking me up today. I turned around, feeling the sense that he was about to group my butt again. I smiled at him and pushed him back again. "Look im married. Im a mother. I need this job."

"Well maybe you can do things to keep this job." He chuckled. I widened my eyes at him.

"I am not having sex with you sir-"

"Then you are fired." He smirked. I did need this job. We were already struggling daily for money. I gazed at him with fear and anger. Fear because I might actually take his off and anger because I just had that thought. What stopped me from actually taking his offer was the dig from the bell that notifies us when a customer is coming in. Seeing Scott was a big relief. I went to him. "Hi honey-"

"Im sorry Scott she's working late tonight."

Scott gave me a confused look. "You are?" I looked at Scott for a while than back at my sleazy boss. What should I do. I could loose my boss for saying no. but I could loose my Scott for saying yes.

"Im not." I gave my boss a look. "Im sorry I have to take care of my kid."

"That's okay Bailey if you have to work late. Me and Kasey will just eat then pick you up after."

Before I had a chance to say something my boss gave in his two cents. "That's wonderful Scott." He smiled. Fear struck through my body when my boss's eyes scanned over me. Scott gave me one quick kiss than left obliviously to what was actually happening. After the car was gone I felt alone. And scared. Looking at my horny now boss I slowly backed up.

"Don't touch me." I said. My boss chuckled as he stepped closer to me.

"Your so cute when your scared." He said. I felt shivers go up my spine. This guy was like 40. Its so creepy.

"Perverted man. Im married!"

"And your man just left you with me." My boss caged me, his hands on each side of me. I looked into his eyes and felt my body shaking.

"He wouldn't of if he knew the real you. My father is a cop you know. I can have your butt in jail so fast-" I didn't get to finish that sentence since I was slapped so hard that I was flat on the floor. Before I could wrap my mind on what was happening I found myself being dragged by my feet to an office. Fighting him the whole way I managed to get free for like a minute or two than got pushed back on the floor and had my leg stepped on by him. Screaming when I felt the bone brake I started crying. "Awe. Im sorry did that hurt? Maybe I should teach you not to piss off a man." I saw him grab a near by bat and raise it up. I got up with all my strength and ran limping towards the door. Coming out into the blasting wind felt good but being pulled by the hair didn't. Struggling to get free I tried fighting back but the bat won by hitting me in the stomach sending me onto the wooden floor of the shop. Having no energy to fight I took one last look at the man who had a bat raised above me ready to hit. I closed my eyes and prayed to god I lived through it. When I heard a scream from above I dared to look up. My boss was in searing pain, the bat was on the floor. When my boss plopped on the ground I saw three guys standing there looking at me. My vision failing me so much that I couldn't make out the faces. But one thing I did make out. It was Scott who called my name before I passed out.

When I woke up I saw figures looking down at me. Blurry a bit but I could make out some features. One figure had brown hair, another figure had brownish black hair, and another figure had brownish gray hair. "Bailey?" I heard one figure call. Another figure popped up and he had brownish black hair as well. "Mama…." Kasey? What's he doing in the store? When I remembered that I recalled that I passed out in the store but before I did I saw three guys standing there. "Honey…..Bailey wake up sweetie."

That sounded like my dad. What was he doing here? And where is exactly here? Blinking a bit helped my vision clear. I could finally see my husband looking down at me. My baby boy looking at me with worried eyes. My father and brother were there as well. Sitting up I groaned, holding my head. Looking around I saw I was in my bedroom. And there were Summer, Natalie, and Diana there with her baby girl. I felt Scott's hand holding me up. Looking at him I saw he was worried. "What happened?" I asked.

Diana slowly got to Sammy's side and hugged his arm. "Well we saw you getting hurt by that man."

"But…how? Nobody but my boss was there-" I got my words off slowly. Kasey cautiously got into my lap and hugged my neck. Making sure he didn't hurt me. He was so much like his daddy.

"Well when Sam was walking with me, Diana and Summer to get a few things from the drug store we saw you come out of that store and get pulled in." Natalie said.

"We didn't go inside immediately though. But we decided to look through the glass and saw you in there getting hurt really bad." Summer added.

"That's when I decided to call Scott and dad. Thank god Scott was taking Kasey out to that near by diner place and dad was close by." Samuel said.

"When I got there I saw that the guy was holding the bat above you. I cant believe I left you with that man." Scott frowned. He cupped my cheek and softly rubbed his thumb against my skin. I held his hand and smiled at him.

"You didn't know."

"Well you should of told me Bailey." My dad said. "Nobody messes with my little girl." He added. I couldn't help myself from blushing.

"I know dad. And I should of said something." I said. I held my son close to me. "So how bad in shape am I in?"

"A broken leg. A red cheek. Your not that bad-" my dad said but was interrupted by my mother who just came in.

"Please Riley don't lie to the girl." She said as she laid down a tray. She smiled as she came to my father's side. "You have a black eye, a broken leg, bruises all over you and a bump on your head."

I nodded at my mom. "Thanks so much for telling me." I held my head. "I soo don't feel good."

My dad nodded. "We should leave her to rest." My dad managed to get everyone out after they said their goodbyes, my mom told me she was going to visit soon. Great. Its not that I don't love my mom. I do but sometimes she can be a real handful. My dad even took Kasey out of the room. Scott was now the only one in the room with me. He was holding my hand. "I cant believe this has been going on for a year."

"No big deal is all. I mean I swear I didn't do anything"

"No big deal? My wife getting hit and sexually harassed is kind of a big deal Bailey."

"I know…but I needed this job. I mean we are so low on money right now."

Scott kissed my lips softly than my head and looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry so much Bailey. If you ever have a boss like him again…you quite and tell me. I promise baby we'll do what we can to get by but I don't want you getting abused just for money. Okay?"

I gazed into his eyes than turned my head. I nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He kissed my head then cheek then neck. He held my waist gently. "I love you."

Looking up at him I smiled. "Scott…"

"Yes?"

"Im glad I met you."

He moved my hair behind my hair and smiled. "Im glad as well. Im lucky you gave me a the chance to prove that I was different."

I nodded, than looked at the door when we both heard it open. When I saw my little boy's head peeking in he smiled at me. "Daddy can I come in now?"

Scott chuckled. "Come on in kiddo."

Kasey made his way in, closing the door before he jumped on our bed. He made sure not to hit my hurt leg as he crawled on top of me. He sat in my lap and smiled up at me. "Mama are you feeling better?" I hugged him tight in my arms.

"Way better now that my baby is here."

That is actually true. "Actually im better because both of my boys are with me right now." I smiled up at Scott. He kissed me than Kasey kissed my cheek softly.

Now this was so much better.

**Racer's POV**

"I have HIV?" I asked, surprised as ever although I really shouldn't be surprised since I haven't been to any doctors ever until my Saint Summer girlfriend dragged me to the doctors today.

"How long has he had this?" Summer asked. She looked shocked as well.

"Well sex of course…..or you were born with it." The doc said.

"Well the only woman I had sex with was my girlfriend and she's standing right next to me."

The lady doctor shook her head and shrugged. "Well then you were born with it….unless….she has it." She pointed to Summer.

Summer shook her head. "No I don't….I don't think I do."

The lady shook her head than looked at me. "Where's your mom or dad maybe they can give you some answers."

"Well honestly I don't have a real mom or dad."

The lady kept her stare on me than nodded. "Alright well I go check on her test results." She smiled and left us.

Summer gazed at me. She laid a hand on my arm. "What?" I asked looking down at her.

"You poor guy. I wish we could find your parents."

"My parents are long gone Summer. Its pointless trying. Plus im doing great without them."

Summer frowned. "Racer that isn't true. You do want them-"

"No I don't. why would I want to know two jerk parents who threw their son away? I mean would you? What if your mom and dad did that and never tried to come back for you." Summer looked away and bit her lip. She knew I was somewhat right but it looked like she wanted to protest.

"Okay I would feel somewhat mad like you do. But I would still want to know who my parents were."

"Well that's you. Me. I don't. They didn't want me so I don't want them." I said. Summer gave me a long look than sighed. She grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I understand Racer."

"I know you'll always understand. That's why I love you."

She smiled up at me and kissed my cheek. Before I could kiss her lips the doc came back in. "Well Summer doesn't have it but Racer you do I suggest you get medicine as fast as you can."

"I don't have money for meds."

The doc frowned. "Im sorry then. I wish you luck." with those words she left. I looked at Summer.

"No offense but your doctors suck." I said as I got my wallet out. Summer giggled. She kissed my cheek.

"I'll pay for it. My job pays medication."

I sighed. "But im supposed to be supporting you…"

"Racer Glenn don't you dare start that whole men are supposed to be the supporters of the family. We both share money. Its our money that we combine together. My job pays medication. Your job pays for food. My job pays for some bills your job pays for the rest. Our jobs combined makes our money easier to live. So what did you learn?"

I smirked. "That we work as a team in this soon to be marriage."

Summer smiled. "Brains and beauty. No wonder I keep you."

I laughed at her cuteness I kissed her lips and slung my arm around her shoulders. "Come on wonder woman lets get you home before you think to high of yourself."

"Well…..how rude." Summer giggled as we walked out the building. "Actually we got to stop by the store because someone drank all the soda…." I looked away as she stared at me. "Racer."

"Okay okay. Fine I drank some but come on I was thirsty."

"Then you spent half the night in the bathroom." She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay cocky." I said.

Summer smirked at me and giggled.

At dinner while we ate in our living room I asked. "Hey Summer do you want to stay with me?" That got her eyes on me. She sat down her plate and adjusted her body to turn facing me.

"What?"

"I mean…I have HIV now. You can get it very easily." I said as I stared at my half eaten sandwich until I felt Summer touch my hair. I looked at her. She had a smile on her face.

"My mom has it. And my dad stayed with her. He had 3 kids and is still clean."

"But girls have more chance of getting it. Especially when we're trying for babies."

"Racer…I don't mind. I love you too much to leave. I'll take medicine for our kids when im pregnant. Ill take care of myself like you will. We'll get through this. Together."

"Together? Are you sure?"

Summer smiled grabbed the plate from me, sat it down, pushed me on the couch and got on top of me. Her black hair flowing on the side of her. She kissed my lips and neck than looked at me. "Im definitely 100% absolutely sure. I been with you since 13. I been having sex with you since 16. I think im good."

"For now but-" My lips were silenced by her index finger.

"But nothing Racer. We both love each other and im not about to get scared off cause of an STD. now shut up….and kiss me."

I smiled. I hugged her waist and kissed her.

God she tasted sooo good. Perfect woman for me I say.

Strong and forceful.

Me like.

**Alright well I'll end it right here. I hope I did good. I know some parts suck but I did my best. Been a stressful week.**

**1.) Can you guys suggest some ideas for me? I'll take in any of yours I don't mind! Ill be thankful that you do.**

**2.) What do you guys want to see later on in this series?**

**3.) How can I make this story more interesting?**

**4.) Who is your favorite Character?**

**5.) Rate? 1-10**

**6.) When do you want Summer to be pregnant? ( I was thinking in her mid 20s)**

**FUN FACTS**

**1. Sunny is based off of Natalie.**

**2. Rain is based off Summer when Summer was little.**

**3. Scott and Bailey named their son after Scotts mother which her name was Casey. Their boys name is Kasey but with a K.**

**4. Natalie and Sheen never thought of themselves as parent material before.**

**5. Ben always wanted boys but had girls. Now he is finally excited about having a boy.**

**6. Samantha has a hard time being the discipliner as a mother but tries anyways.**

**7. Summer is very controlling in the relationship these days.**

**8. Racer is attractive to Summer's controlling personality.**

**9. Diana always was in love with Sammy even when she was dating Ted. She always wanted to come back but never had the guts till her baby was getting hurt.**

**10. Samuel has a lot of regrets and wishes he could turn back time. But he wants to make things right again. that's why he spent 3 years getting better so when he gets back with Diana he would be a changed man.**

**Okay so there's your story, questions and fun facts. All in one!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**-MIKI-**


	21. Chapter 21:Kasey! No!

**Alright so my last chapter was….in my opinion…..okay. I'll try and make this chapter even better.**

**To all my readers I say thank for your support. I really do thank you. I wouldn't be writing now if it wasn't for you guys =)**

**Alrighty time to get this started.**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

**Winter's POV**

"Dad." I came into the computer room which was a guest room. Now it's the computer room. I watched him look up from his computer and tried not to laugh because well he never looked good in reading glasses. "Why are women confusing?"

His eyebrows shot up when I asked that. He started to itch his head. "Why ask me? Im a guy who's been asking that question since your mother turned 13."

I laughed. Shrugging I said. "Well I just asked an expert. I mean you had mom wrapped around your finger for so long so I expected you to be an expert." My father sat back in the rolling chair and grinned.

"Well I would love to brag but its your mom who has me wrapped around her finger. Maybe you should talk to her I mean she is a woman after all." And I bet he's too busy for his son. Me and my dad have always been distant. I guess we will forever be distant. I looked over at the computer screen to see he was looking something up online. I sighed. "Whatever." I mumbled than walked out. I padded down the stairs to meet my little sister. She was in some jeans and a snoopy shirt. Her hair in pigtails that I bet my mother put up.

"Winter you want to play with me?"

"Maybe later Autumn." I said trying to move around Autumn. "I have to find mom."

"Mama is gone. She went to the store…." Autumn said. She held my hand and tugged at me. "Play with me Winter."

"Autumn I said not now." When I saw her frown I sighed. "Okay okay fine. We can play but when mom gets home-"

"Your done I know the drill." She smiled.

An hour later Summer got home. She was on the phone. I didn't know with who until she giggled out Racer's name. I should of known my bubble butt sister would be talking to her all star boyfriend. I love girls….I really do. Hell I lost my virginity at 13 but the way my sister talks about Racer all the time makes me want to vomit. Oh well. Another hour passed on and when it got dark and my mother still wasn't home my father came down to ask. "Is your mother home yet?"

My sister, who was reading a college book looked up at him as my father stood in the door way. "No I haven't seen her. Winter?"

"Nope Autumn said she was at the store and that was 4 hours ago."

"Mama said she had to pick up some honey and she'll be home by sun down." Autumn added. My father frowned at us than looked away. A few moments passed and he bit his lip.

"I'm going to go call her." He said before walking away from the living room with him already dialing his cell phone. I looked up at Summer and her face had a concern, and scared expression on. She looked down at me and Autumn than at her book. She closed it, got up and walked out. I looked over at sleepy Autumn.

"You need to go to bed." I told her. She shook her head. "Autumn it's a school night. Come on." I grabbed her hand and took her to get a bath. Once she was bathed, and fed I tucked her in and left. Coming down to the living room I saw my dad pacing. And my sister biting her nails as she watched our dad pace. "Where's mom?" I asked. My dad stopped. Looked at me. His glasses were off and his shoes are on.

"I have no clue. Is Autumn in bed."

I nodded. "Maybe we should go and look for her daddy." Summer suggested but before any of us did anything we all heard the door open and heard mom's cheering voice say.

"I'm back!"

With that said my father was the first to get to her. He attacked her before she could set the bags down. "Josh honey…." She managed to say as she staggered off balance a little. The grocery bags dropped to the floor as my dad held her. He held her at arm's length so he could do a check over. I came close to them, summer joined us.

"Mom where have you been?" Summer asked.

"Betsy you scared the hell out of us." my dad said as he picked up the two bags that fell. My mom stared at us with a smiled.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time. I ran into my boss. She chatted me up then I had to buy some more groceries then I had to call Aiden for a ride because my car broke down so ya."

I sighed. My dad let out a relief sigh than asked as he looked at Summer. "Help me with the bags dear." Summer nodded, taking the remaining bags from my mom and followed my father into the kitchen. I watch mom walk into the living room and plop down on the couch. She gazed at me, with a smile she patted the spot on the couch next to her.

"You seem like you need to talk sweetie." she said as I joined her. I gave her a questioning look. "How did you know?" I asked her.

"Well like me I always went to my parents with my problems. And knowing my kids they are just like me…..some what of your father. Anyways lets call it mothers intuition. So my son what's up?"

I took a moment to collect my thoughts than I took a look at her. "Mom…why are girls so confusing?" Her eyes pasted on me for a moment. She says nothing. And is still as a bird. She opened up her mouth to say something.

"Girls are complex. And well I wont say their confusing…they're just out there at your age. Why do you ask?" She kept her gaze on me. I shrugged.

"I don't know…..just a thought I guess. I'm going to bed." Before I got to the doorway I felt my collar being pulled from behind.

"Hold it. Did you eat? Bathe and brush your teeth?"

"Yes mom now could you let me go." I looked up at her. She smiled, leaned close to my face and kissed my cheek.

"Your sooo cute though."

"Mom!" I groaned. She chuckled and let me go.

"Go to bed baby. You have an early day tomorrow." I smiled. Once in my bed I sighed. My mother was right. Tomorrow I did have an early day.

School. Great.

**Angel's POV**

"So our little Angel has gotten in the ninth grade! Next year would be so much fun for you." Mariana shrieked. Mariana was my step mother. She's been with us for three years now. And she insists that im her daughter which I hate. I gave her a look as she smiled up at my dad. He smiled back at her than frowned at me. Mariana smiled at me. A fake one, I know it's a fake since she fakes a lot when my father is around. "Aren't you excited?"

"Sure." I muttered, sitting down at the breakfast table. One hour before school starts. One minute before my father goes to work and leaves me with Mariana.

"You don't seem excited my Angel." She frowned. I wanted to slap her right then and there. She's always been trying to take my mothers place. One time she even told me she wanted to be my mother. My real mother. I gave her a look than looked down at my soggy cereal. Ew. I got up from the table, excused myself and went to brush my teeth. Coming down I saw my father was gone and Mariana pissed off. This day just got a whole lot worse.

"Late again miss Connors." My first period teacher, Mr. Simmons said, shaking his head. "Next time its detention."

Sitting in my assigned seat which was beside Winter. Sitting beside him was torture, being his partner was even worse. "Yes sir." I said. When Mr. Summers went back to the lesson and I went to get my binder from my bag I felt a tug on my sleeve. I straightened up to see Winter staring at me. "What?" I hissed. He smirked, leaned closer to me and asked. "Why are you late again?"

I pushed his face back away from mine. "Look personal space there. And its none of your business."

Winter frowned. "Would you stop being such a jerk already. I been my nicest you know. Why don't you like me?" all of a sudden I felt pain in my ribs. It was enough to jolt me up right. I hugged myself. "You okay?" I heard Winter asked. I nodded. The whole rest of the period I spent flinching when the sharp pain appeared again and again. By the beginning of third period the pain dimmed a little but Winter's constant questioning in every class wasn't helping at all. "Could you just shut up? Im fine alright no need for the all star to worry."

"All star? I am-" He started but I wasn't in the mood for it. I popped in my ear buds and closed my eyes hoping that when I open them back up im in another world. A world where my mother was still alive and she was with me again. A world where I had friends instead of scars. A world where I could have a boyfriend like Winter. To be honest I really do have mixed feeling for the guy but the way im shoving him off right now I'd be lucky if he even gives me a second look. Opening my eyes I saw him gazing at me. When he noticed me looking at him he quickly turned his head away. But I think I saw him blushing in the process of his turning. Weird.

"Do you want to play?" I heard a voice asked me. Looking up from my music sheet I saw our music teacher. Fourth period was always my favorite period. Mr. Homebody always let me play when I was in grade school and he taught us back then but these days I haven't touched a piano in so long. Not since my mother died. "Would you play for us Angel?" Mr. Homebody asked again. I wanted to refuse but his puppy pout won me over. I got up and went to the piano. After him giving me the sheet I was supposed to play he gave me the okay to go. _Beethoven_ has always been my favorite composer. Even today I listen to him. He brings my spirit up when I need it. Mr. Homebody clearly picked this piece for me. Playing the song _Moonlight Sonata_ made me recall the memories of my mother. How we sat at the piano for hours, getting lost into a world of wonders. I was hearing what I was playing and I wanted to stop. Wanted to run. But I also wanted to do so much more than this piece. Once I was done I got up and bowed. The whole class stared at me for a moment. "That was great Angel." Mr. Homebody patted my back. I held my urge to scream as I smiled up at him than went back to my seat. He patted a sore spot I tell you. I felt the class staring at me still which made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So you want to go out with me?" Winter asked as he sat beside me in the café. I saw he was unpacking his packed lunch. Was he eating lunch with me? Why in the world would he do so. When he caught me looking he made an unsure face.

"Do you not want me to sit here?" He asked in a slow unsure like voice. I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said before shoving a chip in my mouth. All I brought with me was chips and water. When Winter saw my lunch he scrunched up his face as if he was disgusted by something. "What?"

"Is that all you eat?" He asked, frowning at me. I nodded. "Yes. it's a good lunch."

"Angel I would call that a snack."

I shrugged again. "Honestly I don't care what you think or call crap."

He rose a brow. "Feisty a bit more today huh?" He smiled and gave me a piece of his moon pie. I gave him a look. "Oh just take it will you its not like I poisoned it."

I smiled. "Knowing you maybe you did. I mean I dumped smoothie on your perfect blonde hair." I joked. He smiled down at me. With a chuckle he gave me a friendly elbow to the rib and said. "I needed a good cool off that day anyways." I laughed. When I realized I was laughing with Winter, the person I was supposed to hate I stopped. I remembered laughing like that at one point. Its been years since I did. Its been years since I been so care free.

"So Angel what do you say on going out. Not in a relationship just be friends."

I gazed up at him. Wondering if he was telling the truth. Wondering if I would be allowed to. If Mariana finds out that I went out with a boy when I was told not to I could get in deep trouble. "I don't know-"

"Come on Angel since the beginning of this year I been shot down by you. I want a chance."

"Why? We hate each other."

"Well its better being with the person you hate." He said. I looked down at my arm knowing under the sleeves that covered my arms would be covered in bruises, burns, cuts and scars.

"Its not always better Winter. Sometimes it could be worse." Winter's arms caged me in, one arm resting on the back of my chair and the other resting on the table. His face was close to mine.

"Angel I don't hate you. I just really want to go anywhere with you…."

"Anywhere?"

"Any where. Look im no good at talking deeply to girls but I always been able to talk to you openly. We even have our teases too."

I looked away from him. I wanted to say yes but I didn't. "Im sorry Winter I told you I cant. I wont….you have no chances with me." Its better being alone in this world so that way they wont have to see my scars and damaged life. "I have to go." I grabbed my bag and left. I avoided him for the rest of the day. Even on the bus ride home. When at home I saw my step mother smiling.

"Your father is working late tonight." I leaned against the front door, hoping I could run, hoping to escape. I was going to be alone in this house again. With her. "What would you like to eat tonight."

"Anything I guess."

I guess anything was the wrong answer because I saw her going for me. When she had her hand cupped on my wrist she gave me the scariest look. "Anything is not an answer kiddo now tell me what do you want?" what I wanted was my old life back. Wanted to be happy. Wanted her to go away. But that was never going to happen. Not when my father was infatuated with her so much so that he hardly even gives me a second glance, or sticks up for me when Mariana and I are having our fights.

"Whatever your having." I growled and pulled away. "I don't care!" I added as I escaped up into my room. I slammed my door and locked it. Plopping on the bed I slowed my rapid breathing. Looking at my mother's picture I found myself breathing normal. Even when dead she knows how to calm me down. I closed my eyes hoping I would wake up to my mothers cooking. To my dad waking me and to my parents kissing, being together again. Our house used to be so fun. A place where I loved but now I loathed being here. Mariana ruined everything. I was just fine living with a single parent but my father thought it would be good if I had a mother figure. Well guess what I don't have a mother figure I have just a bitch of a women who enjoys hitting on me when she's pissed off. Sometimes I wish I could tell him how bad she hurts me, how she even tried to kill me once or she tried burning up my mother's picture but the way he looks at her I know he doesn't want to know. He just wants her. Only her. These days he could care less. Plus I wouldn't want to spoil his love life.

When I heard knocking on my window later that night I got a bit spooked. Getting up from my bed I turned on the light and slowly made my way to my window, grabbing a bat I readied myself for anything. Coming closer I saw Winter. Opening the window, helping him in I squeaked. "What in the world are you doing out there!? Are you crazy!? Especially on a old wooden later like that one!"

When he began to speak I shushed him fast. He gave a questioning look. "If Mariana finds out I have a boy in my room she'll flip. Now talk in whisper."

Winter grabbed my hand and sat me down on the bed. "Look I know you hate my guts and all for the hell I put you through but I really do want you to be my girlfriend."

"And what's in it for you? Show me off to your friends or sex…or both."

"Neither. My mother brought me up right. Look just go out with me tonight and I will surely prove to you that im not what you think I am."

"And what do you know what I think you are."

"You've been telling me what you think of me since grade school."

"Right. I don't know Winter-"

"Im not leaving then. I'll stay here and-" He stopped in mid sentence. I heard what he heard guessing by his feared expression. Then I heard her voice. "Angel! Im coming up!" I shot up when I heard that. I grabbed him, pulled him to his feet and shoved him in my closet.

"Say nothing. Close your eyes and put your hands over your ears."

"But Angel-"

"Don't. now do and shush!" I slammed my doors on him and rushed over to the window. I closed it than plopped on my bed. Turned on my TV and played cool. When she came in I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Dinners ready."

I got to my feet after turning off the TV. "Mariana I was wondering if…I could go out tonight."

Mariana gave me a despiteful look. "Where would you go? You don't have any friends."

"I don't need friends. I just wish to go out for a bit."

"And make a run for it? Yeah no."

"But Mariana I-"

It happened so fast I didn't even see her charging at me. _slap_. I felt my cheek burning after her slap. I glared up at her. "Don't you ever talk back to me you brat. Now I made us pizza. Your going to eat it or so help me I will have lots of fun with you tonight."

When she was close to the door I opened up my trap and said. "You were never mother material…." That got her to turn to me. I bit my lip and backed up as she strode forward.

"You know what…..I think you were never a good child. You were always a whiney baby."

"Well if you don't like it then leave!"

"Or how about you do. I love your father. Not his brat of a daughter."

"Really that's not what my body says." I snapped. All my confidence I had in this fight suddenly disappeared when I saw her twisted face. Next thing I felt was a fist connecting to my face and the floor hitting my back. I felt kicks in my stomach and in the face. After she was done I laid there shaking hoping she was done. I uncovered my face, gazed up at her.

"Next time…..I'll throw your body away." She threatened then left, slamming my door. I slowly made it to my shaky feet. I held my tummy in pain. I felt my face throbbing with searing pain. When I was on my bed the closet burst open. Shocked Winter stared at me.

"Angel-"

"Did you see…..?"

"You already know the answer to that." He said as he knelt down in front of me. I did know that answer. I sighed. "You cant tell anybody about this."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…My dad deserves to be in love again."

"Does he even know?" I shook my head. I heard Winter inhale and exhale. "Angel is this why-"

"We cant be together? Yes. And I shouldn't be dating. Not when my life is this."

"Date me?"

"What? didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I did but I don't care. Date me. Be my girlfriend. Seriously." Winter grabbed a near by towel and dabbed it on my face. "Date me and I'll take you away."

I smiled. Hugged his hand with mine which made him stop and draw closer to my face. "How about we start as friends. Real friends."

He frowned. "I feel like I just got friend zoned."

I chuckled. "For now." I kissed his palm and took the cloth from his. "You should go now." I got to my feet, and was on my way to the desk when I was turned, held by the shoulders and looking up at Winter. "What are you doing?"

In answer to my questioned his lips pressed onto mine. Mine eventually kissed his. It was so fast and so sweet. He smelled like chocolate and chili. Knowing his mom she would make that. I felt his hands move from my shoulders to my face. He had his hands in my short black hair. Our kiss kept going and going until we departed. Looking at each other we were speechless for one. "Wow." I said in a daze. He smiled widely.

"I know right. Damn you're a good kisser."

I blushed. "Go fall in a well why don't you." I joked. He laughed. "Funny way of saying yeah Winter you were better."

I smiled. "In your dreams maybe chocolate boy."

"Hey! Leave the chocolate alone. It did nothing to you." He chuckled. His arms wrapped around me and his forehead was on mine. "So are you sure you want to stay friends?"

"Well what would you propose?" I asked looking into those big blue eyes. They had a touch of green in them. He has his fathers eyes then. I felt his hands on my face. His thumb stroking my cheek.

"Well I propose we become an item and see what happens."

"I don't know Winter what if it ruins us."

"Or make us an official us."

I bit my lip, pulled away from him and grew close to my window. Looking out I saw dark houses and the only light shining was the moonlight and the light coming from my bedroom window. I went to turn off my light which was my bedside lap and I saw the moonlight shining through my window. It was so beautiful. Seeing such a big white moon up there in that big sky. You could also count so many stars up there. "it's a beautiful night."

Winter walked up beside me, held my hand than gazed at me. The moonlight shined half of his face but he still looked great. Right at this moment my feelings of hatred towards this boy flew out the window. I see that I judged him poorly all these years. "It is since im with you." He smiled. I laughed.

"You should go." I told him. He held my other hand and leaned close to me.

"Not without an answer to my question."

"Right…..umm may I think about it?" I asked. "Sleep on it." At first I thought he was going to fuss and pout but all he did was kiss my head and open the window. He took one look at me as he said. "Take your time. I'll be patient." He threw me a smile than climbed down the old wooden ladder. I watched him walk off from my window. He lived across from me so that was a good thing. I closed my window and laid on my bed.

I spent all night thinking about it. Finally in the morning I made up my mind. Getting ready took a bit short of time. Saying bye to my dad took less time since he only said one word to me. I didn't even say a word to Mariana and that pissed her off but really I didn't care. I left before she had the chance to hit or beat me. On the bus I dazed out the window until I felt someone sitting beside me. I looked up to see Winter. He smiled.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Good and morning in the same sentence? Are you feeling okay?"

He smiled. "Yes I am. So may I ask….about last night-"

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend. I mean as long as you don't go all ass whole on me and be fake with me around your friends."

Winter smiled and laid a big kiss on me. "Never."

My life finally had something that could shine my world again.

**Racer's POV**

"You want me to what?" I looked at Winter as I sit beside Summer on my couch.

"Bring in my girlfriend. She can live here!" Winter said. Summer coughed and almost choked on her food. When she was done jugging down her soda she said. "Winter why in the hell would you ask us!? Hell Racer cant even get himself out of bed let alone watch a child!"

I glared at Summer. "Thanks Hun."

Summer bit her lip. "Sorry but its kind of true."

"Look Summer you're my sister and you would do anything for me right?"

"Sure except becoming a mother to your girlfriend."

Winter frowned. "Im not asking that. Racer please bring her in please!"

"No Winter-"

"Im not asking you Summer its his house. He has a voice so shut up."

Summer snarled. "You twerp."

"Hag!" I spat. The earned me a glare. "Im 19 you little brat!"

"Hey!" I yelled making them both shut up and looked at me. "We need to act like mature adults."

"Im 14 and irritated with a nosey sister. What would you expect from me?" Winter asked.

"I expect you to behave your age. And Summer your older than him so stop being nosey and let the boy speak as well me."

"Fine." Summer slumped back on the couch. Pissed as ever. Great. I sighed while turning my attention on Winter.

"Now why do you want us-well me to take her in?"

Winter frowned, looking away. He fidgeted with his hands and rocked back and forth where he was sitting. " I cant exactly tell you that…"

"Why not?" I asked.

"She told me not to tell…" He frowned more. "Look please just help her….take her in. let her stay for a bit."

Summer leaned forward and observed him. "She gets hit doesn't she?"

We both made eyes on her. "Dad went through this whole mess." She explained. "it's the same thing right?"

Winter looked guilty and nodded. "I hate having a smart sister."

"I love you too." Summer smiled than looked at me. "Its your apartment….so your choice."

I looked at Winters pleading face and then at Summer's face. They may have different hair colors and the gender is different but damn they sure do look the same. I got up.

"Summer come with me in the kitchen so we can talk about it. Winter….just wait." I said and walked into the kitchen. Summer came in a bit after I did. She had a questioning look on her face.

"What do you want?" I asked. She frowned.

"Honey its your place-"

"Our place. We're engaged we're a team. What's mine is yours. What's yours is mine."

"I can talk to my parents about it. See what they would do." Summer suggested. I kept my eyes on her. Her back hair has turned lighter over the years but those worried blue eyes remain the same. Beautiful.

"How about we both do that. See what your folks would do."

Summer smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well duh." I chuckled and held her waist. She was in pj pants and in a black shirt of mine. Her hair was flowing down like a black curtain. "But if they say we should do you want to?"

"Well I don't know. Her parents might not want her to move here."

"Or they would make her run away?" I suggested remembering what Josh has told us about his abusing adventures. Summer looked up at me and then away.

"Im not ready to be a mother….."

"We don't have to be parents but if she's really in a bad place then we can have her here. Where she's safe."

Summer craned her neck up to look at me. With a small smile she joked. "You just want a little kid around so you can be Mr. daddy don't you."

I smirked. "Not my fault my girl wants to wait to have rug rats." I chuckled. "Seriously Summer I just want to help."

Summer's smile disappeared as she looked down. Her forehead leans against my chest. "If we do this it would be hard to….you know with her around."

"I know."

"And we wouldn't be able to go out as much on dates."

"I know."

She looked at me. "So what would you like to do because no matter what you say…im behind you all the way Racer…"

I sucked in my breath, cupped her face and said. "I want to do what's right." She hugged my hand with hers. "I knew I chose you for a reason." She smiled. "Ill go tell Winter." She kissed my palm and left me.

I sucked in a breath and let it out. I opened the kitchen door to follow behind Summer. "Winter." She called. Winter shot to his feet and fidgeted with his hands. He looked at us both. Summer laid a hand on his shoulder.

"She can move in with us."

His smile made me feel like I was doing something right.

Somehow.

**Natalie's POV**

It was going so well. So well indeed until something tripped my bored and made me fly into the other half of the half pipe. Im in the hospital right now recuperating. Im in Montana now. Funny how that happened. A few weeks after my nephew was born I and Sheen came up for a competition. Now Sheen was getting us ready to head back home. I didn't win the competition but I was happy that I tried. And Sheen was too. He actually got in second place but right now he's more worried then excited. Worried because I just competed in something that could of killed me and our little one. that's right. Im pregnant. Sitting up in my hospital bed I looked over at my boyfriend who was passed out. It was early in the morning. I was so bored. And my ass hurt but that's only because I was sitting in that bed for too long.

The day gradually went on. Sheen got us packed and released me from the hospital. I had a bruised head, and back but that's really it. In the car ride to the air port I gave Sheen a look. "So what do you think of this?"

"Of what?"

"Of being parents." I said. He looked over at me with a cute smile. We were at a red light.

"I think it's a surprise and a gift. How about you?"

"Its certainly a surprise. This means no more traveling. No more being teens…."

"Do you not wish to have the kid?" Sheen asked as he drove. I shook my head. "Its not that. I already love the kid. I wanted your kids since we met…." I blushed when I saw his eyes wide and his mouth opened. "I mean I- oh just shoot me." Sheen chuckled. Grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I wanted kids with you since-well…since you told me about your period."

I laughed. "I was 12!"

"So. Shut up." He blushed but was laughing. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Im just amazed that me-tomboy Natalie would have kids."

"Hun your not a guy. You can have kids."

"I know. But I always thought….I would end up in jail or something….alone maybe." At this point we were at the air port. That's when the car parked. Sheen turned to me.

"Honey why think that. You would have been a pro skater…"

I looked at him. "I wasn't always in skating. I got into skating cause you were into it."

"I was a stoner. You were the one who got me into skating."

I shook my head than looked ahead. "Oh my god…..im getting old."

"What?"

"The memory loss is where it starts Sheen. Before you know it ill be griping about my hearing. My aches and pains and then I'll get gray hair! Soon my kids will call me old hag."

Sheen rolled his eyes, opened his side of the rental car. "Come on drama queen our plane leaves in 15."

Looking at him I frowned. "Thank you for caring." He put his head back in and now we were face to face. "Baby….you young….beautiful now lets get on the plane." He smiled in hope that I would go but I didn't budge. He sighed, hung his head down for a minute then got back in and made sure to get closer to me. His arm slung over my shoulder, bringing me close to him.

"Natalie….your 19. Your body looks beautiful. Your face is young as ever. don't worry about getting old because your not."

I smiled. "Your not just saying that just to get on the plane are you?" Sheen chuckled. "Nooo."

I laughed. "You jerk." I kissed his lips then got out to make our plane.

"So you and Sheen are pregnant?" Sheen's mother choked out. We both went to Sheen's house to give out the news. Knowing Sheen's parents they would be thrilled. They were. His sisters were totally pissed.

"Sheen how could you let this happen!? Its bad enough your dating her now your child's mother is her!" Pippy scowled in disgust. I felt my lip curl when I watched her pacing behind the sofa where Sheen is. His little sister who is now 15 sat beside him. She frowned.

"I don't want you to be a dad big brother." I frowned. I didn't want to be a mother at this age….or any age but hey I am.

"Now girls you should be happy for your brother." Sheen's dad smiled. He proceeded to pat my tummy when he continued. "I bet that little hybrid is going to be a chaser." he laughed. I laughed too but it came out as a nervous get away from me kind of laugh. Sheen sent me an apologetic look. I smiled at him telling him it was alright.

"So do you know the sex?" Sheen's mother asked. Sheen and I stared at each other for a long second than I drew my attention back on his parents. "We don't. im only 2 months along."

"Oh you must be getting really sick these days…"

"Good she needs to be." Pippy spitted. Sheen gave her a evil eye glare that made her fold her arms and pout. He smiled over towards me and his mom.

"Its really a handful when dinner comes since she's already a picky eater."

I smirked at him. "Oh really? Mr. I don't want any green vegetables."

"Hey I never liked them. Never will." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes than looked at his parents.

"So have you told you family?" Sheen's father asked me. I shook my head. "We wanted to tell you guys first then mine."

We talked a bit more till we finally had to go. We both went to my parents so we could spill the good news.

"Im pregnant." I spoke as everyone was digging in to their food. With those words in the air time stood still. Ben and Sam looking at me, mom and dad mouths wide open. Sunny and Rain were gawking and little Ayden Benjamin just sipped his bottle which Sam was feeding him.

"Your what?" My dad asked in a slow matter. Sheen standing beside me held my hand as he said. "She and I are having a baby!"

Silent spread through the house till Ben let out a hard laugh. Than Sam. Then my parents and finally the twins. I frowned as they busted in laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked.

After the laughter died down Ben -still laughing- said. "Im sorry we just thought you said you were pregnant."

"I am."

My dad's eyes widened. "Your not serious are you?"

I folded my arms. "Yes im serious."

My mother shook her head with a worried expression. "You cant handle yourself let alone a child!"

"Plus your supposed to be in college this fall." My dad added. I shrugged.

"I have other priorities."

"Natalie you cant raise a kid! You can hardly stand my two." Ben said. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I kind of feel steamed. Why cant my family be supportive like Sheens mother and father could. "I don't know how your going to raise your own." Ben continued. Sam must of saw how mad I was cause she handed Ben her baby before coming to my side. She grabbed my hand and smiled gently at me. "You can do anything. don't listen to anybody else but you. I believe in you Nat, Sheen does too, your family is trying to cope with the shock." She looked back at my disbelief family for a second than back at me with a smile. "Congrats" She gave me a peck on the cheek then went back to sit. I was still fuming with my parents and brother. I hated how they reacted.

"Sheen lets go." I scooted my chair in. My mom asked for me not to go but I was still pissed off so what did I do? I did what I do best. "Just leave me alone from now on. Okay?" I snapped.

"Oh come on Natalie don't go getting all mad." Ben snorted.

"How about you shove your laughing self down in hell you pompous jerk." I said in anger. I grabbed Sheen's hand and pulled him out of the house. I slammed the door so they know damn well I was pissed off.

"You want to go home?"

I nodded, let him engulf me in his arms as he got me in the car. Once he was in I let out a cry that I didn't even know I had till I released it. I hid my face as Sheen hugged me tight in his arms. He said nothing. He just let me cry it out.

Just as he has done. All the time we been together he just let me cry and cry without saying anything but kind calming words.

This is why I loved him….

**Sheen's POV**

Natalie hardly ever cries and when she does its for a bad reason. She was so happy telling her family earlier today but tonight I see her sitting on our sofa, hugging a pillow and watching TV with her dead eyes. It killed me seeing her like that and back in our car where she totally busted into tears. I decided to take a bowl of nicely made chili to her. "You want to ear sweet heart?" She took her dead eyes off of the Tv and onto me. She thought it over for a minute before grabbing the bowl out of my hands.

"Thank you." She said in a soft, mellow voice. She stirred her chili around before continuing. "Sheen….Do you want this baby?"

"Of course Natalie. You know how I feel."

She continued to stare at the bowl as she stirred. I hugged her hand with mine, making her look up at me. "Natalie….don't worry about what your family says okay…."

"But what if their right? What if I fail at being a parent….." She frowned, looked back down at the chili. "I failed at my school work. I dropped out to be a pro skater and I even fail at doing that. Face it Racer im nothing but a failure. My family says so too." She frowns even more. I took the bowl away, set it on the coffee table and sat closer to her. I lifted her chin up making sure she can see me.

"Natalie don't do this to yourself. You're a fantastic mother."

She pulled her head away and frowned. "Who didn't even know she was 2 months along."

"A lot of mothers are like that."

"Not a lot of mothers find out in the hospital after slamming into a half pipe."

"Natalie…."

She then got up with a sigh. I proceeded to get onto my feet as well. "Im going to shower…. Alone." She then slugged off into our bedroom. I waited for the door to close to put her chili in the microwave and leave a note telling her I'll be back soon.

When in our car I turned it on, thinking I would go get a bite to eat maybe a chocolate sundae for Natalie since she loves those but on the way to Antonio's I thought about earlier events and decided to make a turn to Natalie's parents place. Knowing Ben and all of them would still be there. I parked in the drive way, went up to the door and didn't bother waiting to be invited in by Ben. I charged my way into their living room to see them gathered around the coffee table chatting, but now looking at me with questioning looks. When Ben made his way back to his wife I gathered enough energy to speak. "You guys should be ashamed except for Samantha. But im talking about you three." I pointed at Ben and her parents. "All Natalie wanted was to be congratulated. Or to have one measly praise! But you couldn't even give her that could you?"

"Sheen what on earth-" Her mother asked but I interrupted her.

"You know what im talking about. The announcement of her pregnancy, her getting laughed at, and insulted! I hope you guys feel real good about that by the way." They started to look ashamed when I said the last part. "I hope you feel great that you made your daughter and sister cry, made her feel like a failure. Of all people she wanted the most praise from was the ones who laughed at her and told her she was a failure….." I shook my head. "Family of the year." I said in a disappointing tone. "I hope you know that since you guys think she's a failure she also thinks that and now is having second thoughts. Thank you again for making her feel like a piece of shit." I knew I was being rude, disrespectful and out of line but I didn't give one hoot about it. I ignored Anna's calls, Ben's pleading and Aiden's talking. After saying sorry to Sam and her little one as well as Dylan I made my way out. Finally getting into my car I sighed. I proceeded to drive back home without any regrets. Why should I regret when I was standing up for my love. On my way home I decided to buy a sundae for Natalie and grab 2 burgers just incase she wanted one. When I got home I saw Natalie fiddling with her skateboard. She was sitting on our bed. Her back to me. She was in the middle of the bed. When I got close to her I held out the sundae in front of her. She turned herself -body and all- towards me. I sat down as she took the sundae from my hand.

"You know Antonio's was 5 minutes away right."

"Yes."

"You took about 25 minutes."

"And?" Cause I knew she was going to ask. She took a bite of her sundae before asking. "So where were you?"

I looked away thinking if I should tell her or not. My -I should tell her side- won. "I was yelling at your family."

She stared at me with wide eyes. Ice cream with fudge on it dropped back into the bowl. "Sheen you did what?"

"I just told your family how wrong it was to call you a failure. Don't tell me I was stupid because I wasn't. if anyone's a failure its them."

She stared at me for a long while, finally she sat down her sundae, grabbed the bag from me, sat it down than grow closer to me. Her face was to my face. "They're not failures Sheen….."

"Yes we are." A voice said, making me twirl towards the door. The voice was Ben. He was standing in the doorway.

"How did you get in?"

He help up a key. "Every brother should know how to get in his sisters apartment. Anyways im not here for you to yell at me. Im here to ask Natalie to come back with me so our family could talk."

Natalie kept her gaze on her brother than turned away. "Thanks but im all talked out."

Ben frowned. He took a step closer to the bed. "Natalie please. You didn't finish your food."

"I have food thanks. Could you go now."

"Not without you." Ben insisted. He looked over at me with a pleading face. I softly sighed. I sat back down in front of her this time. Looking at her I spoke. "I know I was mad about them being jerks but maybe they want to say sorry."

"Or laugh at how Natalie the stupid did another failed thing."

"Natalie….don't baby. Look I'll come with you. If they start being jerks then we will leave, on your say I'll make my way out the door. So come on."

She gave me a long look as if she was thinking it over in her head. Finally she sighed and nodded. With that we were off.

"After Sheen had left we all thought long and hard about what we said." Anna started out. Anna, Aiden, Ben and Natalie were all in the kitchen while Samantha was I recalled in the living room sleeping on the couch with the twins and her baby boy. I think Dylan went to bed already.

"And we didn't mean to say those things. We I guess were just thinking about how shocking it is. I mean just a day ago you were asking me for a skate board and now….my baby girl is pregnant. It was just shocking really." Aiden added. Ben nodded at that. He was leaning against the counter holding his cup of coke. "And im sorry for saying what I said. I was stupid and didn't think."

"We all were stupid, shocked and blown away about this news. But that doesn't excuse our behavior. We are truly sorry Natalie. We of all people should have been supporting you. Instead of being jerks."

Looking down at Natalie, she was in a baggy t-shirt(mine) pants and her hair was down to cover her shoulders. She had her arms folded across her chest as she slowly smiled at her family than cleared her throat.

"Do you guys….truly mean this?" She asked with a uncertain tone. Her mother came up to her side. Her father at her other side.

"Of course we do baby." Anna said as she tucked some hair behind Natalie's ear. "We love you so much."

"Yes and if we could turn back time to the point of you telling us….we would in a heartbeat." Aiden said. He kissed her head. Natalie smiled. Her face was a bit red. Blushing of course.

"I love you guys too. And…I forgive you." She looked up at the both of them. Anna took one cheek and then Aiden took the other than left her side so that Ben could have his share.

"You know….I don't mean anything I say…..that's negative about you right?" He asked. Natalie looked up at him and nodded. He hugged he tight in his arms and kissed her head. "I love you Natalie. And im glad your pregnant with the right guy. Im very happy for you. Like mom and dad are. I was too shocked. I mean I never expected my tomboy baby sister to get pregnant."

She chuckled. "You and me both." One last kiss on the head from him and then the apologies were over. Soon after we bonded over cheesecake that Anna made along with Sam and dang they made great cake. I wanted another but Ben told me they had to save it for Sam. Lovely. Maybe I'll get the recipe. Someday.

When it got late we decided to leave back to our home. Once we both were fed, bathed and in bed we decided to just cuddle. Sex is wonderful but cuddling is even better.

"Sheen." Her voice whispered throughout the dark air. The moon was the only light shining in our room and it happened to shine on her. Her eyes were so beautiful even though it was hard to see, I could still see their beauty.

"Yeah." I said. I got my face closer to hers. My forehead against hers. Her eyes laid on me for a bit. They had a sparkle in them that made them melt my soul even more.

"I love you. Thank you for being born. And thank you for making me a lucky girl."

I chuckled a bit. "I love you more. And I thank you for being born. And thank you so very much for making me the luckiest man in the world."

She smiled. "No fair. Your's sounded so much better than mine."

I laughed and hugged her close. "Come on my beauty let us rest. We had a long day."

She yawned. Her head nuzzled against my neck, I felt her snuggling closer to my body. "That sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night. Have great dreams."

"I will since im in your arms. And same with you."

I smiled. Kissed her head than closed my eyes. When im holding her in my arms I know I will always have great dreams. And a wonderful night.

This is why I loved her….

**Bailey's POV**

"Is this your kid?" A student asked. I was thumbing through my music book when I saw my little boy surrounded by high school girls. I couldn't help but to smirk at my little man. Kasey hasn't even hit 15 yet and he has girls awing him.

"Yes the little one's mine." I said. Kasey was sitting on my desk, playing with his toy. I picked up the book, and stood next to him. I glanced up as all my students filed in. the girls made their way over to my boy after flopping down their stuff and the guys just sat. some guys actually did come over after their girlfriends made them. Kasey looked at all of them than up at me. I smiled down at him than placed my book down.

"Alright guys sit down." The girls took their time sitting but after they did I decided to put Kasey in his play pin before coming up to the front of the class. Seeing young faces in my class brought a smile to my face.

"Well Im Mrs. Kerby. Im very new here. I majored in musical arts 3 years ago. Im still doing online classes. I graduate this year. Um im married. I have a kid too." I pointed over to my baby who is having a grand ole time in his play pin. They all looked over. Kasey stared up at them with a 'what' face. "I will be teaching Dancing and Music."

A girl raised her hand up cheerfully. I nodded at her. "Can your boy dance with us?"

I bit my lip. Thinking on it I realized that Kasey would be here till 2 and having him sit around in that play pin for a long time will make him fussy. I smiled. "Sure."

The girls cheered well more like squealed. Wow. "Anyways I graduated at this school about 4 years ago. Met my dream here too."

"What was your dream?" A young girl asked. She looked like she was a freshman. I smiled. Remembering when I was just getting here. Scared as hell. Wanted to run back home to my mother and father. "Well I wanted to be a singer, and a dancer. I wanted to travel the world and be famous. But I found a new dream that I plan on living through it as much as possible."

"What dream is that?" A African American asked. I simply smiled.

"Well im married. Im raising my son and im teaching what I love. So that is my dream. Since I told you guys about me I want to know about you." I grabbed some papers and passed them out. "Tell me something about yourself…anything you want."

Soon they handed back the papers. I decided to get my class introduced to music and dancing. We danced, even Kasey danced. We sung songs at least tried to. It was really fun in every 6 classes I taught. Finally after school ended I made my way home.

Collapsing on the couch felt very nice. Kasey was in his room. Scott wouldn't be home for the next three hours everything seemed very calm. I was almost into a deep sleep when I heard my front door swing open. I instantly snapped up. Samuel. I got up.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I asked. He charged past me, looking around. Diana came in after him. With worried written all over her face.

"So why is my brother on a rampage?"

"Sophie….she's gone…"

"Andrew that bastard took her and now Kasey is-" He was interrupted by a blood murdering scream.

I knew who it was. I stared at his door, wide eyed. Kasey's door. I finally made myself move, opening the door to where it slammed against he door I saw her. Andrew's sister holding my crying baby. She smirked than fled out the window. I ran over to the window, looking out I could only scream.

"Kasey!"

No not him. Not my baby…

**Well here it is. Finally. Sorry for the long ass wait. School is kicking my ass lol. Anyways I hope you love or like it. It could be better. The next chapter will be up. I wont say soon since I am very busy these days. Hopefully I can work on it throughout the week. **

**QUESTIONS**

**1.) What do you want to see happen?**

**2.) I was thinking that Natalie or someone should have a miscarriage or still born. What do you think?**

**3.) Should I have Angel and Winter break up so they can be bitter and sweet frienimies? Or no? I think they should it'll be funny.**

**4.) Who do you want to see more in this story?(The characters I mean)**

**5.) Who is your favorite couple? And Character? Any character.**

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Angel played the piano since she was 6.**

**2.) Winter wants to be a military guy. Just like his father once was.**

**3.) Summer is a photographer professionally.**

**4.) Racer has yet to find his lost parents.**

**5.) Natalie isn't really strong when she gets pushed to the edge.**

**6.) Sheen is excited to be a father.**

**7.) Samuel is still recovering and working out his anger problems.**

**8.) Diana hasn't stopped loving Sam even when 3 years without him she still loves him.**

**9.) Ben thought of his dad when he suggested his sons name.**

**10.) Samantha can be really weak but strong when she has to be.**

**11.) David got Kim ( the Kim who liked Shane) pregnant and she had Andrew, Mariana and Beth.**

**12.) Autumn is attached to her mothers side as well as her daddy's.**

**13.) Dylan is a daddy's boy.**

**14.) Riley and Shane were the only two who had two kids.**

**15.) Josh and Betsy are still so innocent like they were years ago.**

**16.) Aiden and Anna are the quiet couple that keep their business to themselves.**

**17.) The glass house gang are enjoying Florida as they grow old together. Even Michael.**

**18.) Alyssa and Mikey are enjoying their peace at their home, the home that they raised their kids in.**

**19.) Caleb is married to Melissa, has two girls **

**20.) Maya and Bobby are greatly together raising their little boy. **

**Alright I gave you more than 10 facts this time :D so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I sure did!**

**REVIEWW THE CRAP OUTTA THIS CHAPTER!**

**-Miki-**


	22. Chapter 22: The End

**Alright. Here is a new one.**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**Angel's POV**

I cant believe he told his sister. No begged them for me to stay. I never said I needed his stupid pity or help. And I told him that too. We both went our separate ways after our fight. Its been a week since we talked. I never moved to his sisters or his sisters boyfriends place. I liked where I lived anyways. Sure my step mom was a bitch but I put up with a lot worse before. Its not just her I had to put up with. It was my love struck father. He never physically beaten me but emotionally and mentally he has. I dealt with it.

"Hey." I heard a voice. Looking up from my book I saw Winter. "Can I sit here?" his face showed he was unsure of something. I shrugged.

"Do what you want." I spoke. He sat, sitting his blue tray down.

"Look Angel about our break up fight-"

"Forget about it." I started to gather my things but I was about to leave he grabbed my hand.

"I cant. I did what I did because….I don't know I thought it was right."

"It wasn't. when I need pity I'll be sure to go to you." When I was almost out the door after escaping his grab I was stopped by him once again. "Im not becoming your stupid girlfriend. That was the dumbest thing I ever did. I trusted a stupid boy with my secret."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh stop trying to shove me off will yah? God you sound like my mother when she has her off days and yells at my father. Look I didn't come to you to fight with you. I want to be your…friend."

"Friend? I don't want or need one now move."

Winter frowned. "Angel…. Everyone needs friends."

"No they don't. I never had friends and never will. For good reasons too. Friends only stab you in the back." _literally. They do._ I lied on that part. I had one friend 2 years ago but she stabbed me right in the back because she thought I kissed her boyfriend….she thought I was competition. After that I never once made a friend. Trusting others wasn't my style anyways.

"That's not true Angel. I remember visiting you in the hospital when you got stabbed. 2 years ago by that whacked job Britta." Winter said. He must of saw my puzzlement since he added. "I have my fathers memory so I remember minor things….."

"But we hardly talked back then…..we fought."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't caring. Look I consider you as my best friend. A girl I can joke with and you don't take crap seriously….and you don't gush all over me like them others do…..so I don't want to loose that. Even if we cant be together as a couple at least be friends with me."

I wanted to tell him to forget it and leave but the look he was giving me made me want to rethink this whole break up thing. I bit my lip. A friend would be nice to have again. "Fine."

"Fine?" he asked like he couldn't believe what I just said. I nodded. A big smile appeared on his face. "You wont regret it."

"Lets hope not."

Hope is all I have these days.

"Have you seen Autumn?" Winter asked me as we walked to school. It was a week since we spoke about the friend thing. All yesterday I heard he been freaking out over his little sister. Supposedly she's been missing since yesterday morning.

"I haven't. Did you check with your sister." I turned to him, stopping in my tracks. He mimicked me. He frowned and nodded.

"I checked with her. My mother and dad are really worried…im really worried."

"Y-you are?" I asked. He looked at me as if I insulted him. "Sorry I mean I never seen you care so much about something."

"I come from a family who is close. Like my parents, their parents and my great grandparents I care a lot about family. Especially my sisters."

Surprised I asked. "Even your big sister?"

He nodded. "Yes but im very attached to my baby sister. She's seven and is still little. Im scared that….." He didn't finish that but he didn't have to. I knew what he was going to say. I cupped my hand on his shoulder.

"Lets skip school and search for your baby sister."

"You crazy you never skip. You'll get hurt if you. Plus I don't need a girls help." He had that playful look on meaning he wasn't serious. I nodded. I tied my short hair back into a knot, grabbed his cap off his head, placed it on mine. Grabbed my hoodie from my waist and shoved it on. Looked up at him, my hands on my hips. "There. Call me Hellsing."

"Hellsing?" He rose a brow.

I shrugged. "Michael then."

"Better I guess…." He moved his hand to his head and made a uncomfortable face while looking at me. "You stole my hat. I like that hat. It was my fathers."

I rolled my eyes. Grabbed his arm and pulled him as I walked the path to my house. Mariana should be at work and my father as well. Getting into my house I turned to him. "Okay who would take your sister?"

"She wasn't kidnapped." He said. I opened the door and went in. hearing it close made me turn to see Winter leaning against the door.

"She was. Yesterday morning you said you found her bed has not been slept in right?"

"No we share a room so I would of known if someone got her." he said. He proceeded to sit on the couch. His hands cupping his face in support to hold him up. I started pacing back and forth as I thought of ways Autumn could of gone missing. "Although I am a hard sleeper."

"Maybe somebody came in or-" I was interrupted by a thud against the living room window. Both of us were staring intently at it. Winter decided to follow me as I inched toward the window. When I got close I saw nothing but the abandon street. It was the voice behind us made us both spin around to see a pale boy with a wicked grin. He looked older than us way older. Maybe about Winter's sisters age or somewhere in that age group. A young woman soon came to his side in a fast speedy motion. She looked younger than the guy.

"Well hello little children…..shouldn't you be in school?" The man chuckled in a crazy psycho killer kinda way.

My reflex's made my hands grab Winter's arm. I felt him moving closer in front of me. "What do you want?" He asked in a croaky voice. The woman chuckled.

"Dear brother the boy looks appetizing."

"I shall get the girl then. My energy is running low." The man said. As they went on talking. Winter slowly backed us both slowly to the door. When my back hit the door handle I grabbed it with my hand that was unnoticed. They were still busy talking when Winter pushed me out the door, once he was out he didn't bother shutting the door he just grabbed my hand and ran as fast as possible. We kept that going till we got to a park then we both were slammed down by the two people. The guy on me and the girl on winter. When the girl hissed her eyes were red and fangs were out. Winter let out a startled whimper. We both were on our tummies as the two vamps were pinning us down, helpless and scared I well we were I eyed Winter to notice he had his eyes close. His head down and his lip was trembling. Was he about to cry? Grabbing the stake that I carried in my pocket I lifted up with all my strength and stabbed the guy vamp. He howled, let me go. I got to my knees and stabbed the chick in the back and watched her fall to her side. I grabbed Winter and ran.

"How in the hell did I not see the stake in your pocket?" Winter asked as he huffed. We were in a small shed we stumbled upon. It was abandoned and empty so we thought why not. It was small and smelly though. I slid against the wall from the far side of the shed and gazed over at Winter. He was hunched over, holding his stomach. He finally sat down and gave a relaxed sigh. "Why do you even carry a stake?"

"Incase I gotta stake you." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Your such an ass." I chuckled. I smiled at him. "Whatever loser your just mad cause I look better as a boy than you."

He chuckled. "Go to hell."

"Already there." I stuck my tongue out he smirked than looked around.

"What a small shed."

"What did you expect a 5star hotel?"

"No smart ass."

I frowned. "I wasn't trying to be a smart ass you jerk."

"Don't call me a jerk."

"Then don't call me a smart ass."

We both had a long stare down till some knock made us stop and look around. I looked at Winter. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded. He got up and peaked out the small window that was placed beside the door. "Do you see anything?" I asked.

"No…..maybe we should go to my house."

"And what? Your parents could be there."

"Well its better than shitting ourselves over those freaks." he said. I got to my feet and over to his side. He grabbed my hand. "That stake should of immobilized them right?"

"If the stake stays in. I took the stake with me when we ran. I mean they were paralyzed a bit but they should be…up by now." I said. He rubbed his chin then opened the door which was a big mistake. The two vamps standing there gave us a fright so bad that we screamed and jump back. It happened so fast. One minute Winter was standing by me and the next he was to the wall. The girl holding him to the wall. "Winter!" I cried out. Before I could reach him I was slammed to the ground, I was looking up at the ceiling. Ringing in my head and everything turning dark I felt sleep come through me like a wet blanket washing over me. The last thing I saw was a man hovering over me.

What will become of us?

**Winter's POV**

I woke up to a sound of screaming. It took a moment to realize what was happening but when I came to I saw figures mourning in the dim light room. When I tried to get up I felt a tug that pulled me back to the wall. Looking down at my hands I saw shackles on my wrists. "What the hell?"

"Winter." I heard a voice calling from across to me. It sounded like my little sister. Looking up I saw a girl across from me. She was chained to the wall like I was but I saw she had no clothes on. Her hair was blonde like mine. I couldn't really get a good look at her face. Looking around I saw the room was small, like a hallway but not. "Is that you Winter?" The little girl spoke again. She looked like my sisters age and she knew my name too. I bit my lip before calling out to her. "Autumn?"

"Its me." Her small voice sounded sad and scared. I tried to go to her but the shackles defeated me in battle. I sighed in frustration with these damn chains. "Winter….. How's mama and daddy?"

"Horrible. They been worried sick about you."

"Sissy?"

"Same as mom and dad."

"Are you okay?"

"No my little sister disappeared from me and now I see her chained to a wall with no clothes on."

I heard a little sniff. "Im sorry big brother."

"Don't worry Autumn…I'll find some way to get free." after saying that something dawned on me. Looking around I didn't see Angel anywhere.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Angel you know her. Short black hair. about a foot shorter than me."

"Oh her….. Well when you were asleep they took her….there." She jerked her head towards the door at the end of the room. That's where I heard screaming. I wide eyed the door.

"What in the hell?"

"Andrew…..is touching her right now."

"Andrew?" where have I heard that name before? When I recalled all my sisters talk about anything I remembered her talking about saving Sonny from Andrew and then Natalie getting raped by him too. I gasped. "Andrew that bastard!" I pulled as hard as I could to get free from the shackles but it didn't work out.

"Don't bother brother. Those Shackles wont budge. Kasey and Sophie already tried." She nodded over to a girl and a boy sleeping, hugging their legs, heads in laps and the girl was naked. Crap. I looked over at Autumn and she was getting in the same position except her head wasn't in her lap. "Brother…..He already got me in there. Sophie too. He was scary you know…..I wish I was at home…..mommy and I would be baking cookies right now. And daddy would be trying to steal one. Summer would laugh at him and call him dork." Her voice lowered into sobs. "I want to go home brother…..im scared….." Now she's in a full blown load of tears. I wanted to hug her so bad and make her cries stop but these damn shackles bounded me. I bit my lip. When I moved to adjust myself I saw my phone lit up in my pocket.

"Autumn hey…..don't cry okay. Big brother will get us out." I reached for my pocket and smiled when I got out my phone. I pressed call and picked Summer's number I told her about Andrew and described where I was. When I hung up I turned on my tracking device so that they could locate me. "Alright Summer is coming to get us."

"Really!"

I nodded. "Along with the rest of our family, Amelie and her vampires and the police. We just gotta sit tight and do what they say if we are given orders got it?"

Autumn nodded.

Lets hope that this works.

**Scott's POV**

I hate seeing my wife like this. We been searching everyday since last week for our boy and everyday Bailey has be sobbing and calling out her boys name. she took off work just to look but no such luck. Well until Summer came in our apartment. "Bailey!" Summer screamed. I walked out of the kitchen with a sandwich on a plate I was holding for Bailey since she hasn't came out of her room since this morning and that was only for a nano second. "Do you have to be so loud? Bailey is trying to well umm…." What was she trying to do. I've been at work since 3am. When I saw her this morning I was on my break. Now thank god im off. "Sleep." I finally said.

"Tell her to get her but up. We may have found Kasey. And Sophie. Sammy, Diana, Natalie, Sheen and Racer are in the Van we came to get you guys and go."

"Are you for real?"

Summer nodded. "I got a call from Winter and he says he's with Autumn, Angel, Kasey and Sophie. Andrew kidnapped them."

I nodded, set the food down and went to my wife. I turned her sleeping body over in the bed and kissed her softly. When her brown big glassy eyes open she stretched and yawned. As she took her breath her chest lifted up than when she let it out it lowered.

"What time is it?" She asked. I pulled her up in a sitting position and said. "Time to get dressed. Come on we may have found Kasey."

Just his name brightened up her face. She pulled back the sheets and bonded up on her feet. "Really!?"

I held her shoulders and smiled. "Definitely. Summer and the others are waiting. So get dressed." I kissed her and left her to get dressed. Summer was eating some of the sandwich when I came to her.

"Hey."

She looked at me with guilt. "Sorry I was starving."

"Shouldn't you have already ate"

She shook her head. "College classes and work doesn't give you time to eat."

It took about 5 minutes for Bailey to get clothed and decent. Another 5 to just get out the door since Bailey had to find her phone. Than once we were in the van we were off to find our kids.

"This is the place?" my wife asked. We all were outside the van looking at the normal building. It looked like a salon. I can tell why my wife seemed so surprised. Summer walked 2 steps ahead of us, looking at her phone.

"This is where my brothers phone is at…." she said in a uncertain voice as she scratched her head. Racer than joined her. He looked closely at her phone with an arched brow.

"Well why are we standing around? Come on." Natalie ordered. Sheen held her arm and shook his head. She frowned. "You expect me to sit back and wait?" Sheen nodded.

"Your pregnant Natalie…..Andrew likes you remember…..I don't-" Sheen stopped with a frown. Guessing he's recalling the last time Natalie and Andrew were battling against one another. Or as Andrew would call it getting energy. The man is sick no matter how he tries to cover it up. He raped Natalie and Sheen doesn't want that again.

"Natalie please stay back. Sheen will be with you as well. You guys watch the van."

Natalie frowned and really wanted to protest against my orders but once she saw Sheen's face she sighed and nodded. Glad she gave up the fight for once in her life. "Lets go then." I order as I walk ahead. Bailey grabs my arm when she finally caught up with me. I saw Summer and Racer on the other side of me. I opened the door.

Hopefully this would be a in and out kinda job.

**Sheen's POV**

"Do you hate me?" I asked. Natalie who was sitting in the van with the doors open, sulking looked up at me. I was beside the van, close to her. With one look I could tell she hated me. "Look please don't be mad at me….our baby and you I was thinking of.""I know. I just wanted to show that bastard who he shouldn't fuck over."

I frowned. She got her feet and took my hand. "You know me Sheen I don't back down in fights." I did know her. And she has never backed down to a challenge or a fight. And that's why I love her.

"That's why I love you." I told her. I grasped her jacket and pulled her closer to me. I leaned closer to her. "And I want you to be in my life forever….I want our baby alive….. Natalie its not just you who was affected by that man. It was me to. Did you think I liked seeing you depressed and crying?" She looked up at me with her sad green eyes and then shook her head. "It hurt me. And I don't wanna get hurt when I see him doing that to you again, hurting you and our baby."

She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I didn't think of it like that Sheen….I understand. Im not mad." She kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "And I could never ever hate you."

"Unless I take your taco."

"Even then I wont. I'll be pissed and kick your butt but I wouldn't hate you."I smiled. Leaned close and kissed her. Things would of got hot and heavy if Diana and Sam didn't come out running. They had sucky timing. When I saw Sophie in her dad's arms I knew the others would be coming. "So where are the others?" I asked.

"Summer is getting her siblings out and Racer is getting Angel out. Seems like these kids were the only ones inside." Diana explained.

"How's Sophie?" Natalie asked while inching towards the frightened child. She hugged more onto her daddy's neck and whimpered when Natalie went to stroke a strand of Sophie's hair.

"That bastard got my baby. I would of kill him if Samuel hadn't pulled me out of there."

"Sorry dear for saving your butt."

Diana smirked at Sam. "You better be."

Sam laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Okay love birds get in the van. Natalie keep an eye on them." She nodded with a frown. I knew what she was thinking. And I wished she could fight along with me but we both know the risks. Our baby. And my lover. I couldn't bare to see her in such pain again. Opening the door I saw Summer running, holding Autumn. I didn't see winter at all.

"Where's your brother? Or that girl….and Racer?"

"Winter went to help Racer get Angel from Andrew." She said. Autumn looked at me. She was in someone's coat. im guessing its Racers since its to big on the girls body.

"Save my brothers. And sissy." Autumn smiled as her eyes were half closed. I nodded, let Summer past before racing to the sounds of fighting, coming from a door that read manager on the front of it. Opening it up I saw Andrew on the girl and his two sisters holding back the guys.

"Hey!" I growled loud enough to be looked at. Andrew snarled as the girl cried. The sisters were now holding the guys by putting them in head locks. "What the Racer? Your letting some girl get you from a fight."

"Bite me Sheen she's a vampire."

"Your girl was too."

"And she still kicked my ass now stop bitchin and help me wolf boy!" Racer growled. Andrew frowned, eyed Racer with a questioning look. I smiled.

"That's right bat boy…..I am stronger than I was 3 years ago and lets just say I been waiting to eat you….." I chuckled at his confused face. Soon I felt my eyes turn red, looking down at my hands I saw fur was growing, covering my human skin. I saw my nails grow into claws, felt my teeth grow more sharp. My ears popped out along with my tail. And then I felt my dog come out of me. The look on Andrews face made me want to transform again. He actually looked scared and so did his sisters. With one growl from within me the sisters screamed, let go of the guys and ran out of the room leaving their brother to me. Before Andrew could get to the door I ran to him and got him in my mouth than threw him towards the wall. With another growl at Andrew he went wide eyed before I could actually eat him I felt something solid hit my head, turning expecting it to be the guys or his sisters I got thrown back when I saw Natalie pissed off. She had a shoe in her hand. She was standing tense at the door way. I noticed Racer got the kids out as well himself. So why the was Natalie here?

"Sheen let him go now."

My ears substituted my frown. _why? _I asked knowing she could hear my thoughts.

"Because your not like him. You don't take pleasure in killing for vengeance or fun. Now get your butt into human mode so I can go make me food." Natalie ordered. I took another look at Andrew than back at Nat. sighing in my head I turned slowly back into my human form. Making my way to Natalie I heard Andrew chuckle. And say. "Not so strong as I thought huh wolf boy." that made my temper rise and like me acting on my temper I spun around grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Your lucky that I take mercy on you….no that she is or I swear I would eat you up and spit you out."

"Sheen!" I heard Natalie yell. I glared at him for the longest time, than let him go, grabbed Natalie shoe and left with her. Felling pissed as ever.

That was my one shot to kick his ass and I didn't take it.

Why?

**Natalie's POV**

"Are you still mad?" I asked as he sulks in bed. His silence said it all. So what I couldn't kick ass but he can? Like hell he can not when I cant! I sucked in a breath and blew a strand of hair out of my way. It really needs to be cut these days. I cross my arms over my chest and sat cross legged on my side of the bed.

"Fine baby be that way." I said. He sat up with pissed off eyes.

"Im not being a baby. I told you to stay put!"

"You knew I don't listen! If I did listen to anybody else but me then I would be in a suit and studying law enforcement shit just like my brother does." I kept my glare on me for the longest time. He turned away with a huff. I frowned and looked away. I decided to hug my legs as I look over at him. "Sheen…..I came to rescue you." I bit my lip when he didn't say anything. I proceeded. "I know you can loose yourself Sheen…..If I didn't come sooner…..you could of-"

"gotten that bastard for all the pain he caused me." Sheen threw off the blanket and started to pace the room. After a few minutes of watching him I finally got to my knees on the bed and grabbed his hand once he passed the bed again. I pulled him down, circled my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He seemed shocked by this but he didn't push me off even though he was mad. He didn't bitch at me or hit me. He just laid his hand on my hip as he kissed me back. When I pulled away I looked in his brown eyes. Those eyes told a lot of stories. Full of despair. Sadness. But a great life journey.

"Everybody cause people pain. The people who are pained has to just deal and move on Sheen. So do that. Remember you're a father now. A role model to not only me but to your baby. Don't ruin yourself just cause of one ass whole who hurt me. There were a lot of people who hurt me…and you cant kill them all so….all you have to do is walk away and deal with the life that lies ahead."

Sheen stared at me then down. He frowned. "Never thought of it like that."

I smiled and stroked his hair. "I never thought of myself talk like that. Sheen…don't be mad okay" Sheen gazed over at me with a small smile.

"I wont…" He took my hand and squeezed it. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I smirked. Leaned down to kiss his lips I said. "You better hothead."

He chuckled.

Its seems my Sheen has come back to me.

Thank god.

**Summer's POV**

Taking Angel in was the best idea Winter has ever had. Well besides other things he comes up with. But this idea was much better than all of his others. Angel seemed scared and panicked every time Winter or Racer touches her. Im the one who usually cares for her. She grew really attached to me cause since we rescued her she's been asking to sleep with her and telling me that she's been having nightmares. It took a lot of time getting used to her staying with us. A week passed, than two, three and eventually a month.

"Summer…." Angel voiced as we sat at the dinner table, watching the boys play video games. Autumn was clapping and cheering on for her big brother. How did I end up taking care of 3 children, and including my kid like fiancé. I looked over at her. "Yes?"

"I told my father that I was moving here…if that's okay with you and Racer."

"And?"

"He didn't mind. Of course he wouldn't. since my step mom came into our lives he hasn't cared one I ode about me." She frowned, hugged her legs. I frowned.

"That isn't true sweetie. Your dad loves you."

"No he doesn't. if that was true he…..well he would of fought with me of me coming here but since he is alright with it that means he doesn't mind getting rid of me."

I bit my lip hating myself for not knowing how to comfort her. Winter thank god interrupted the conversation. "Angel come play video games with me."

She looked at Winter as if she was debating on whether she should or not. I laid my hand on hers. "Go on Angel you deserve to have some fun."

She kept her eyes on me than nodded and left with Winter. I wonder why a strong beautiful girl gets neglected over a woman he hardly knew. Adults are just confusing. Glad im not one. I hear 19 is the new 16.

Which in my life im always going to stay young.

**Diana's POV**

"Mommy look I made a poopy!" Sophie giggled. Its been a month since the kids were kidnapped. A month since my baby was raped from that horrid man. I don't know why my baby girl is always a target for men. Its disgusting really. "Mommy can I show daddy when he gets home?"

I laughed. "No baby but you can surely tell him."

Sophia puckered her lips and laid her little hands on her hips. "He wont know if I don't show him."

I smiled. "He'll know now go watch cartoons sassy girl I have to clean up in here." She did a salute and skipped off into the living room. After cleaning up, while washing my hands I heard my Sophie call out to her daddy. Coming out of the kitchen I see a man who looked dead beat tired but still smiled at his daughter. He lifted her up in his arms and gave her praise on what she did. "That's my big girl!" He chuckled. He let her down as he saw me. When the space closed between us I smiled.

"Welcome home Sammy."

"Glad to be home." He laid a kiss on my lips that lasted quite a while till Sophie got in between us. "Mama im hungry."

I sighed. Closed my hand around hers. "Then lets get you food to hold you down till suppers ready."Entering the kitchen Sam asked. "So how was your day?"

"I went to see Bailey. Then to your parents."

"My parents?"

I nodded. "Your mother wants us over sometime. I might bring Sophie over when I can."

Sam nodded. "So today is my last day of my anger management classes."

I smiled. "Congrats baby!" Sam has been the greatest father and boyfriend since I came back here. He gave us a house. He's working. And he has been attending anger management classes for 5 months now. He started before I even returned. Im so proud of him. Like his father he can over come anything. "Maybe we can go with you."

Sam scrubbed his chin a little, thinking about it than he bobbed his head. "I guess you can. I don't know if they will allow kids in there. But we can try."

I smiled. "If they don't then we can drop of the big girl at her grandmas and grandpas."

Sophie then let out a cry of joy. She jumped up and down. "Can I!? Can I? _pleeaassee_."

I gave Sam a look then he nodded. "We can let her visit my parents while we go."

"Sound like a plan." I said.

A real good plan at that…

**Racer's POV**

These past months Summer has been sooo moody. I know we took in a child be eek. And she's been craving pickles and peanut butter all the dang time. Her feet are always swollen too but she walks a lot all day so that may be it. I thought all these signs were just normal until we went to the docters for a check up. I was good but when we checked on Summer…we got a big surprise.

"Mr. Glenn…..Ms. Andrews…..its seems you have twins."

Our mouths mirrored as they dropped to the floor. "What?" Summer shrieked. Clearly astonished.

"You miss are eight months pregnant."

My eyes widened. "But Summer doesn't even have a big belly."

"Some women don't sir."

We -me and Summer- both looked at each other than at the nurse. Summer looked pale as ever. She held her stomach. "This cant be."

"It is my dear. You miss are a mommy and you sir-"

"Im a father….." I muttered.

Im a father!

_The End_

**Alright this is the end of this story. Yes its short but I will do a sequel if I get requests.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1.) Do you want a sequel?**

**2.) What gender should Natalie have? And im making her have twins so what gender do you want Natalie twins to be?**

**3.) What do you want the sequel to pertain? I will need idea suggestions. No ideas then no stories.**

**Ask me questions if you want to or need to. Pm me anytime. I have contacts. Please review!**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR ENDING THIS. BUT I WILL BEGIN A NEW ONE IF I GET ENOUGH REQUESTS!**

**SO NO REQUESTS NO NEW STORIE! SO REVIEW THE SHIT OUT OF THIS. LOL.**

**ENJOY.**

**-Miki-**


End file.
